Those Ravenclaw Girls
by Julla-Luna
Summary: Okay, younge love triangle involving Snape, Sirus and OC. Hopefully it will explain why there is so much bitterness between them. (1st FanFic posted, please, let me know what you think!)
1. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter Fan Fic - Those Ravenclaw Girls  
  
Okay I was thinking so what's the deal between Snape and Sirius, anyway. I mean sure Snape has plenty of reason for hating Sirius after the werewolf incident. But why would Sirius have tried to kill him in the first place. I mean all house rivalry aside that was too extreme. So out of my twisted mind came this. . .  
  
Legal - Not mine save for Original Characters Lenore and Maia  
  
5th Year Returning to Hogwarts  
  
Lenore Night shade scanned the platform looking for her best friend, Maia Crestwing. They'd both been sorted into Ravenclaw house and became quick friends. "Maia where are you?" Lenore whispered to herself.  
  
Lenore was knocked off her feet when someone, collided with her. She winced and looked to see who. Peter Petigrew was getting up. Sirius Black and the over Marauders where close by, No surprise really, they were always together.  
  
"Peter, you should be more careful." Sirius replied. He offered me a hand up. "You could've hurt her. You okay?"  
  
"Fine. Sorry." Len replied. Hell it was the Marauders, she didn't want to get on their bad side.  
  
"Sorry I bumped into you." Peter said shyly. Lenore noticed that he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. If you're alright. We got to go." Remus Lupin smiled. "Before . . ." He gestured over his shoulder.  
  
"Right." James smiled. "I need to find Lily."  
  
They were moving away, whispering amongst each other. Lenore just prayed that she hadn't become their next target. When Sirius turned back to her and called, "Oh, you should try to avoid the Slytherin carriage."  
  
Of any other group, Lenore would have asked why, but not with them. It was better not to know. She shook her head, those four were crazy. She stopped Maia coming threw the barrier and headed toward her.  
  
After recounting the story to her, she smiled. "You mean that they actually apologized to you?" Len nodded. They had taken a car near the front of the train. It was far away from the Sytherins and most students liked to be near the rear, so they had the car to themselves. "Well I just hope that this isn't part of some set up."  
  
"Me to." Lenore returned. "It's unlikely, they've probably forgotten all about it."  
  
"Well, you did get a warning about the Slytherin prank. That stink cloud was good." Maia replied. "So tell. How was you're summer?"  
  
The train back was reasonably quiet as was the opening ceremony. The next morning Lenore and Maia slept in as usual. They had mastered the art on the extra 20 minutes of sleep, to have private showers while everyone was at breakfast. They normally stored fruit from the night before to eat so they had something to eat.  
  
They were slowly milling about trying to wake up then Maia shirked. "Timetables!!!" They looked at each other and bolted out toward the great hall. Maia's hair only half tied. Lenore's was still wild a tangled. They just made it in time to see breakfast disappearing as they slid in. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Ruby, a girl in their year smiled at them and handed them a fifth year timetable.  
  
As they were dismissed for classes. Lenore groaned loudly. All the other fifth year Ravenclaws knew by now why. Maia, who had yet to look at the timetable didn't know. "What?" she asked. 


	2. Potions Problems

Potion Problems "Potions!!!" Lenore groaned again. "First period today." She turned to look at Maia. "How unfair is that! I can't do them normally. How am I supposed to first thing Monday morning?" She huffed.  
  
"Same way you normally do?" Maia said then an amused look crossed her face. "With a Bang!" Lenore and Maia burst out laughing. They headed to the Ravenclaw common room to gather their books and well do their hair.  
  
This year they had been paired with Slytherin for potions. The running joke was the Prof. Dumbledore, the headmaster, kept alternating the pair house with Lenore's year Ravenclaw for potions to expose them all too equal risk.  
  
"Hurry take your stations." Prof. Drake, the potion teacher ordered. He looked up and saw Lenore. "Miss Nightshade, please tell me that you are going to blow up fewer caldrons this year."  
  
Lenore looked thoughtful, if it had been anyone else, she would have made a joke. Instead she looked down and mumbled, "I shall try, Sir."  
  
By the end of class though she had already melted one caldron, and had sufficiently managed to scorch Maia's. They had paired together away before the melt down.  
  
"Miss Nightshade, I expect more from you." He hissed. "Class dismissed."  
  
"Nice start. Picking up were you left off I see." Maia teased.  
  
"Why mess with--" Lenore was cut-off by Prof. Drake's grumble. She hurried out of the dungeon. The girls giggled as they moved threw the halls. The truth was that Lenore was brilliant with all classes but potions. She was usually in top standing, or at least one of the few in competition for such honours.  
  
Lenore was from a mixed family. Her father was a wizard of high standing in the Ministry of Magic, her mother was an attorney. While Maia was a full blood witch, she'd grown up in a muggle community. Which was why they both understood Muggle things like stereos.  
  
After classes Maia and Lenore went into the yard as usual. Lenore had brought a stereo that her older brother had modified to work around magic, so that she could have music. Lenore and Maia were talking, when they noticed a shadow over their space. They looked up and saw Lily Evans hesitantly coming toward them.  
  
"Hello." Lily said. Now although not nearly as famous as the Marauders, Lily had established quite a reputation of her own. "You mind if I join you? I love this band." Maia and Lenore shrugged and Lily joined them. "How do you get it to work?"  
  
"My older brother fixed it so it would. I'm not really sure what he did, but it's great." Lenore replied off-handily. "Lily, why are you hanging here with us? Other than the fact we have the coolest music on campus."  
  
"Truth?!" Lily replied sitting up. "James and the boys have detention."  
  
"Already???" Maia and Len said together. "We haven't been here 24 hours yet."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lily sounded annoyed. "And with them out, I wanted to find something fun to do. I heard your music and thought why not."  
  
"Good enough reason for me." Maia replied. Maia and Lenore were not popular, but neither of them really cared. Lenore had intentionally tried to hide her first year, because her brother had still been here. He was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, head boy, and regularly received top honours. Despite all that he was the life of a party. "So how was your first day?"  
  
By they end of the 2nd week, Lenore had somehow managed to mess up 4 of the 5 potions they'd done. She'd destroyed (by explosion, melting or scorching) about 7 caldrons. Had 3 explosions, one of which resulted in the injury of Maia (minor burn) and about half a dozen students from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw being died purple for a week.  
  
While the Slytherins didn't take this kindly. The Ravenclaws took it well, most were used to this kind of thing being a result of her potions. They would take turns being close to Lenore while brewing, so that by this point every Ravenclaw 5th year had been hit by one (or more) of Lenore's potion blunders. "Well you could have at least got our house colour right." One joked.  
  
"That would imply that I knew what I was doing." Lenore replied. "And that I'd done it on purpose." They laughed. She had received congratulations from people on dying a handful of Slytherin purple. Most everyone seemed not to notice that Lenore herself was died purple. Her normal Auburn hair had turned a rather nice shade of Aqua marine.  
  
Lucious Malfoy, one of the unfortunates who had gotten died. He looked quite the sight. Purple body and as he'd been close his white blond hair had been turned fuchsia. Everyone giggled when they saw him that week. He was determined to get her back.  
  
The class after the explosion of die, Lenore cringed when she stepped into the room. "Miss Nightshade, Follow me!" Prof. Drake said before Lenore had a chance to do or say anything. She followed him to his office. He ordered her to sit, which of course she did.  
  
"Sir, what am I in trouble for exactly?" She asked quietly.  
  
"You're here, because I didn't get a chance at the end of last class to speak with you." Prof Drake sounded as if he were going to throttle her. "You're in trouble because you are a menace to yourself and your classmates. If you do not improve drastically, and fast you will fail. You do realize what that means? I've heard that you are an intelligent girl, though I've yet to see any of it." Lenore nodded quietly. "If you fail my class, you will loss your year, at best. At worst you will be expelled from this school. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal Sir." Lenore replied, looking at the floor.  
  
"Now, let's go back to class. And do try to get it right." Drake ordered. Lenore practically ran back to her spot. Maia, asked -What's the matter?- They had a way of writing notes to each other that no one else could read. It was by adding dots or tails to certain letters. Their notes were full of these messages.  
  
-If I mess up again, he said I'm going to fail. Failing = expulsion!- Lenore told her tearfully. Trying to hide how upset she was, but not covering it very well.  
  
-Don't worry. Remember, we're the smart ones. I'm sure we can find you a tutor.- Maia comforted. -I mean we have before, right!-  
  
"Due to a shortage of cauldrons we will have a pop quiz today." Drake told the class. The class groaned. "Thank Miss Nightshade for the shortage."  
  
-Is he allowed to do that?- Lenore asked.  
  
-Does it matter? He just did, and Hun its true.- Maia replied. This was now being written on her quiz.  
  
-Well yes, I know that. But I thought that he wasn't allowed to do that in front of the class.- Lenore countered. Also on her test. -At least this is one thing that I can do.-  
  
Lenore spent the next week, working with all the best potion students in Ravenclaw, and still she was not better. They even tried to take her to study with people from other houses. Lenore was hopeless. She was beginning to fall into despair.  
  
Half way threw the fourth week. Yet another potion blew up. It had been a silence potion, however, Lenore's caused a *boom* so loud that all the widows on the lower two floors were broken.  
  
The class all had headaches from the noise. Lenore and Maia, the 2 closest had lost their hearing. Lenore thought it fortunate, as she couldn't hear Professor Drake yelling at her. When she got her hearing back she asked Chad, one of her classmates what the damage was.  
  
"Drake gave you each a detention. Took of like 50 points. Did you know that it broke like half the windows in the school?" He told her. "Your detention is tonight, with him. Meet him at his office at 7pm."  
  
"So you were the one who broke all the windows." Thomas, a 7h year, asked her. "You should have seen it. It was bloody marvellous, Bas would be proud." He had been on the Quidditch team with her brother.  
  
"Yeah, if I'd done it one purpose." Lenore replied quietly. She moped threw dinner. She was terrified of Drake. -What was he thinking giving me a detention with him? Is he hoping that I'll blow myself up.-  
  
2 hours later, Lenore ran from the dungeon. She headed straight for her dorm and a shower. Lenore cried herself to sleep. She knew that she had to do something drastic.  
  
The next morning Maia waited until the dorm was empty then started. "So, spill. What he do? You were pretty upset when you came back."  
  
"Nothing. Drop it." Lenore replied, sleepily.  
  
"No. What happened." Maia asked. "Len I've seen you fall from a broom, seen you face down are folks when we were caught drinking, I've never seen you that upset."  
  
"Maia, don't worry about it. It's gone." Lenore replied brushing her hair out. She flopped down on her bed. "What am I going to about potions? I'm useless. Nothing's helping."  
  
"Len, we'll think of something." Maia told her. "I hate to suggest this, but you could ask the best potions student in the school." Lenore looked at her, to tell if she was joking.  
  
"There's a snowballs chance in hell, that Severus Snape will help me." Lenore replied.  
  
"Yeah, well news flash sweetie. That's about your odds of passing right now."  
  
Len knew that Maia was right. Although she doubted that he could help her, like he even would. It was her only option left. She waited for him outside of Transfiguration, his last class before lunch.  
  
"Ummm, Snape could I talk to you for a second?" A pretty Ravenclaw asked.  
  
He knew her, sort of. They shared some of the same classes as they were both in fifth year. Her name was Lenore Nightshade and she was really his only competition for top honours in the school. He had been talking with Lucius Malfoy, his best friend or rather alley.  
  
"Why?" Snape asked her cautiously. Snape was always a favourite target for the Marauders. Though he did not know this girl to associate with them, one could never be sure. As the most popular group in the school, they could usually convince others to aid them in their set ups.  
  
She looked nervous at him. She stood a few feet away from him and Lucius. "Please?" She asked again. "I ummm," She huffed. "I would really like to talk to you, alone for a second."  
  
He looked around, there weren't many people around. Not the usual type of set up, the Marauders tended to make public humiliation. They liked big crowds, to witness their pranks. He nodded to Malfoy and went over to speak with the girl.  
  
"Thanks. This is kind of embarrassing, so please let me get it out." She took a deep breath. "As you and everyone else knows I'm hopeless at potions. I was wondering if you'd be my tutor, please?!?"  
  
"Why me?" Snape asked cautiously. "Why not ask someone from your own house? You're supposed to be the smart ones."  
  
"Because, I need the best to teach me. I'm hopeless. I blew up another cauldron today. I think I'm going to fail and I really need help." She stated depressed. She took a deep breath. "It is well known that you're the best potions student in the school and some people think you're better that the teacher, and yes I need that much help. So will you please help me? "  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Severus told her. "Why would I help you? You're my rival for top marks in everything except potions."  
  
"I don't think that even you could teach me enough to be a rival for you in potions." She told him with all seriousness. "Look I really need help. What do you want in return? I mean I didn't expect that you'd do it out of the kindness of your heart, because Slytherins' don't have hearts."  
  
"Insulting my house isn't a good way to convince me that I should help you."  
  
"Even to prove me wrong?" She asked hopefully with a little smile. He shook his head and glared at her. "Alright, think of it as a challenge. I mean if you can teach me, then you're better than Professor Drake." He looked at her sceptically. "Come on!" She pouted. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do you have to offer me?" Snape asked her.  
  
Her shoulders slumped. She wasn't rich. She wasn't popular. Snape was just as smart as her, in everything but herbology, and he didn't struggle with that. She really did have nothing to offer in return. Unable to think of anything, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I guess, I don't have anything that you'd want. I'm sorry I wasted your time."  
  
"Wait!" He said as she turned to leave. He liked the idea of teaching a Ravenclaw something, it meant that he was smarter. He also admitted to himself, and only himself, that he liked her. He had had a crush on Lenore Nightshade since first year. "I'll tutor you on one condition." Her face lit up suddenly. "You do exactly what I tell you with no arguments during the lessons."  
  
Lenore looked a little worried at that. What did he have in mind? Oh well, she could handle him, after all she could leave if she didn't like his demands right? Besides this really was her only chance to pass potion class. "Right, within reason. Can I ask that it just be with you? Malfoy, makes me nervous. He gives me the creeps."  
  
"Fine. Meet me at 7 pm, in the potions lab tonight and we'll get started." Snape told her she nodded. Then added as an after thought, "Try to look depressed when you leave. That way no one will know." She did, and even he was convinced.  
  
"What did she want?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"A copy of my potions notes. As if anything could help her!" Snape replied.  
  
Len ran off. She found Maia in the great hall. Len hardly ate anything. This was her last hope. Her heart was pounding. Maia noticed how distracted she was and finished quickly so they could talk. They left the hall early, and found a nice tree to sit under.  
  
"Did you ask him?" Maia demanded. Lenore looked at her. They told each other everything. Lenore nodded. "Well???"  
  
"He said he would, tonight. Don't tell anyone." Len whispered. "If anyone else hears about this, he won't do it. Maia this is my last hope." Len dropped her head into her hands. "What am I going to tell my folks?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Maybe this'll work." Maia comforted her. "I'll cover for you. Besides, at this point I don't think that anyone in the school will care, so long as you stop trying your best to blow the school up."  
  
"Do you think that they heard about the windows yet?" Lenore asked quietly.  
  
"Probably." Maia admitted. "At least they didn't send a howler."  
  
"Yeah, because I think I've been yelled at enough." Lenore replied. "Unfortunately this time I'd hear it." Lenore tried to concentrate for the rest of the day, still worried about her study session that night.  
  
She arrived slightly early to the potions room. Looking extremely scared. Finding Snape there already and alone, relaxed her, a bit. She smiled at him. "I was worried that you might change your mind." She told him. "Thanks for coming." She smiled, he nearly melted.  
  
"I nearly did change my mind. It seemed very much like a set up." He told her.  
  
"Set-up? I'm not popular enough for the Marauders to know I exist." She laughed. "Hell, I'm like a zero on the popularity metre. Why would I set you up? You are my only hope to pass. Merlin, I hate admitting that. Please don't make me say it again. So what are you going to teach me, wise-one? I'll try my best to learn and not destroy anything."  
  
"I hardly think that you are a zero on any scale, but we are not here to discuss that. Let's start with something simple." Snape told her.  
  
He found that he'd smiled at her jokes. He never had liked frivolity like that, but hers was different. She was bright, she knew the book, and the ingredients. However, when she went to mix the potion, things went horrible wrong. He stopped her twice from putting the wrong thing in.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know why I tried to do that." She said. He knew she truly was trying and that she truly didn't mean to screw it up. He watched her closely. After brewing it was tested, and worked.  
  
"Yippy!!" She squealed with delight, forgetting that they were up past curfew and should really be quiet. She hugged Snape. "It worked! Thank you." She was delighted. Snape was stunned by the sudden contact. "Oh, sorry." She said as she let go of him, looking suddenly sheepish.  
  
They heard something out side in the hall. Realizing that someone must have heard. Snape looked around, and decided that there was no way to hid the evidence and get out without being caught. "Hide!" He told her, she did just as the door opened.  
  
The potions headmaster stood there. "Mr. Snape what are you doing up and in my lab at this time of night?"  
  
"Ummm, I was attempting to brew a potion I found in the 7th year book." Snape lied. "I got excited when it worked, and forgot the time."  
  
"Really!? Well. Although you will lose 20 points from your house for being in here without permission, I suppose it was with good reason. From now on, I want you to ask to use the labs after hours." Professor Drake instructed.  
  
"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Snape said quietly.  
  
"Get this cleaned up, and head to bed. It's nearly midnight." Drake replied. "And try to stay quiet. I think I need more sleep than you young people."  
  
He left and Lenore, came out of hiding. "Funny he's never that nice to me."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't go around blowing up his cauldrons." Snape told her.  
  
"A girl blows up a few dozen cauldrons and is labelled for life." Lenore teased, Snape found himself smiled at her manner. "Clean up I'm good at. Shall I?"  
  
"Be my guessed." Snape had to admit that she was rather good and quick when it came to the clean-up aspect of things.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me. I'm sorry that you got in trouble." She told him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I was saving my own skin. If anyone had found out that I brought you into the Potions lab, well I'd likely be expelled for reckless endangerment." Lenore was laughing hysterically.  
  
"It's funny, 'cause it's true." She managed to get out between her laughter. Snape made a sudden decision, though he had never really been what one would call impetuous.  
  
"Would you be willing to meet once a week?" He asked her.  
  
"Really? So you'll tutor me?" She smiled at him. She looked so damn excited and hopeful. He thought that she may try to hug him again.  
  
"Yes, I'll really tutor you." He shook his head. "You were right when you said it would be a challenge. Lets say Tuesday evenings?"  
  
"Great!" She beamed at him. "Thanks Snape. You're not as bad as everyone says."  
  
"That stays in this room! Or the deal is off. I like my reputation." Snape stated proudly. She looked at him all serious, and saluted.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me." She assured him. She motioned locking her lips and tucking a key away. He laughed at her antics. Merlin she was cute, was his thought. "I'll meet you here then next Tuesday after dinner, say 7ish?"  
  
"Perfect. Now we should head off to our dormitories."  
  
"Good night Severus. Pleasant dreams." She whispered as she headed toward the Ravenclaw common room. "Thanks again." She waved.  
  
Fortune was on her side. She managed to sneak back to her dorm without trouble. Fortunately, it seemed that Ravenclaws' had silence spells on their closed curtains so that the sleepers were not disturbed by anyone moving about. Lenore moved to her bed, the curtains were shut.  
  
"I told everyone that you went to bed early, because you were upset over this potions thing." Maia whispered. "So how'd it go?"  
  
"Alright, I think I've found a tutor." Lenore replied, flopping on to her bed. "So how'd your night go?"  
  
"It went. Lend me a hand tomorrow. I still don't get Arthmacy." Maia yawned.  
  
"Sure." Lenore replied. Maia waved and closed her curtains. Lenore did the same but she was unable to fall asleep for a long while. 


	3. Devil's Night Ball

Devil's Night Ball As October started, and the weather turned colder, the school geared up for the Quidditch season. Lenore and Maia had plans to join the cheering squad for Ravenclaw. They thought that it would be fun, as they both liked to dance, and were far better at it, than at Quidditch.  
  
During the first week of October, Dumbledore announced that he was trying something new. A dance would be held on Devil's Night, October 30th. Students 4th year and up were invited. The dress was to be formal, and yes that meant that there would be weekend trips to Hogsmead.  
  
With Snape's help Lenore had improved in potion greatly. She was still dangerous, and had to be closely watched, but was making fewer mistakes. She had only blown one cauldron to pieces since they started. Although at least half of her potions were wrong, the destruction seemed to be contained.  
  
Snape decided that she was definitely one of the most excitable people he'd ever met. He always remembered to put silence charms on the doors, for she would squeal in delight when it was right, and well he didn't want the explosion heard should things go wrong. She would always give him a hug when the potion worked. Sometimes, when she considered it one of the more difficult ones, she'd kiss his cheek. She always quickly apologised. She'd mumble something about being from a family that was very warm and *huggy*. He accepted the apology, in truth he liked it.  
  
Severus realized that he really did fancy her. He found that she could make him smile, even on the bad days. That around her, he would make jokes, that the trauma from his home life, his father, was able to be forgotten. He could have intelligent conversations with her, without having to dumb his ideas down. Snape had debated with himself since the beginning of October, whether to ask her or not. They had kept it secret that he had been tutoring her.  
  
During their session on Oct 27th, Lenore got particularly excited when the potion that had blown up in her face that day worked. She hugged Severus and kissed his cheek. "Eri, you're the best. You're a genius." She praised him.  
  
He blushed slightly, unused to positive feedback of any kind. Especially from a beautiful, intelligent girl. "I didn't do anything. It was your potion. Your work."  
  
"No really. It wasn't." She smiled. "You've been so much help. Thank you." She hugged him again. Snape decide that if there was a time to ask, this was it. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Lenore, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked. She let go suddenly and the look on her face, was one of shock.  
  
"Oh, Eri! I'm sorry, I already said that I'd go with someone else." She replied. She truly did sound sorry, but he didn't really notice. He nodded.  
  
"I should have known. Sorry." He mumbled. He was crushed. He wanted to ask who, and hex the boy. How dare anyone else ask her out?  
  
"Oh please don't be mad." She said kindly. "I would, but I already promised. I'll save you a dance."  
  
He shook his head. "That wouldn't be right. Go and have fun."  
  
"Eri? You okay?" She asked. He had turned away from her, and started to shuffle threw some papers.  
  
"Fine. It was just a thought. No big deal." He replied, getting his feelings under control. Meaning that he pushed them into a ball and dropped them into the pit of his stomach. "We'd best get cleaned up. You did a really good job tonight."  
  
"I couldn't've with out you." She stated. "Hey, have you noticed I haven't actually destroyed a caldron with you? Are you enchanting them?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Severus replied. -But you're enchanting me.-  
  
Snape thought over who had asked her to the ball. He puzzled over that for the next few days. He found that he couldn't even concentrate on watching the first Quidditch game of the season (Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff). He was so out of sorts that when one of the Gryffindor catchers was knocked off his broom by a bludger, he didn't cheer.  
  
The Ball (Saturday) Lenore and Maia, headed out of the Ravenclaw common room fully expecting to meet up with their dates in the entry hall. Maia wore a violet coloured gown, that matched her eyes perfectly. Maia, who had a talent for doing hair, wore her hair pulled up into a French bun, with baby's breath and violet accents. Lenore wore a sapphire blue gown, with a pendant to match, (Ravenclaw colour). Her hair had been done by Maia, (as had many of the Ravenclaw girls, however Maia had only put flowers in her own and Lenore's) who'd pulled it back into a roll with some curls hanging lose at the back and along the side of her face to soften the look and make it look playful. Lenore had an Iris, and a red rose bud with golden tipped pedals.  
  
"Good evening ladies. You look . . . wow! Wonderful! Might I escort you to the Hall?" Sirius Black stood there offering his arm to Lenore. She blushed. "And of course, Maia, might I escort you to the entry hall to wait for your gentleman?"  
  
"Certainly." Lenore replied taking his arm. "You look rather nice when all cleaned up."  
  
"Since when do you have manner, Mr. Black?" Maia giggled. As she accepted his other arm. "Thank you for the complement."  
  
"I have manner, I just like to save them for specially occasions." Sirius teased back. He was wearing burgundy dress-robes that had black rune- stitching along the hems of the sleeves and foot. His hair, which normally hung shaggy had been tamed and pulled back.  
  
He led them to the entry hall. Since the Marauders always entered as a group, the other three were waiting for Sirius. Maia detached herself from Sirius and moved to wait for her date, a 6th year Hufflepuff boy. Lenore felt nervous being brought to stand with the group, who were easily the most popular in the school.  
  
Remus had a lovely 6th year Ravenclaw girl, Lenore knew to be Tori. Peter was escorting a 5th year Hufflepuff girl. James was of course taking Lily. Lily by far out shone all the other girls there, in her gold satin gown and ruby jewellery. Sirius joined them and did introductions. Lenore smiled shyly.  
  
"I love your hair. Who did it?" Lily asked admiring the style. Lenore looked over to Maia, who was just meeting with her date.  
  
"Maia. It's her hobby." Lenore replied.  
  
"I'll have to beg her to do mine next time we have one of these things." Lily stated.  
  
"Why?" James replied and kissed her neck. "You're always stunning."  
  
"Yeah, right." Lily laughed.  
  
"Now that we're all here. Shall we go in?" James asked. They agreed and headed in. Lenore was taken back the hall looked great. The normal pumpkins and candles that were present at this time of year had been replaced by suspended flamed and cobwebs that looked more like gossamer netting which sparkled by the light.  
  
Before the night was over, Lenore couldn't help but notice that Silva, the Hufflepuff and Tori, the Ravenclaw looked to have agreed to come with Peter and Remus (respectively) to be seen with this group. While Lenore acknowledged that was part of her reason also, but she had been flattered that Sirius had asked her. Len thought him amusing (obviously), cute and charming (in his way).  
  
Lenore had danced nearly every dance. She loved to dance. A few times she and Maia had danced without the boys, Lily decided that it looked like fun and joined them. Lenore found that after she relaxed a bit, she had a good time with them. She would have liked Maia to join her, but otherwise she was enjoying the evening immensely. She left with Sirius around 11, she teased that her Cinderella spell would expire if she wasn't in bed by midnight. He laughed, but agreed to take her back to her common room.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Severus decided not to go. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to know. Or worse, the school knowing that he had a weakness. It was best to stay away, let them think him anti-social. That he was used to.  
  
However, his curiosity won out and he headed to the great hall at about 11. Most of the Slytherins had yet to return so he knew that the ball was still going on. He heard Lenore's voice in the hall.  
  
"It was fun. Thanks for bringing me." She told her date. Severus moved closer. He had to know who it was she spoke to. He saw her first, from his hiding place. She wore, a sapphire blue gown, it was perfect and hugged all the right places to make her look radiant. Her hair, was up, with soft curls beside her face.  
  
Severus cringed when he finally took his eyes from Lenore to see something he dreaded. Sirius Black! He held her hand, as they spoke. Severus felt betrayed. He likely could have been happy for her if it was anyone but one of the Marauders. Why him, why Sirius Black? He retreated to the Slytherin common room. He went straight to his dorm, and to bed. -Why?- He thought. -She's so much better than him.- !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sirius leaned in to kiss her. Lenore kissed him back. He pulled her close, deepening the way he kissed her. His hands started to move over her then. Now, Lenore wasn't by any means prudish. She was as passionate, as most Ravenclaw were. She didn't have problems with public displays of affection/passion (outright fornication was a bit much in her mind though). However, Sirius' attention started to make her feel uncomfortable. His lips and hands started to be more familiar that she believed the situation allowed for.  
  
She started to pull away. However he was stronger than she was, and wouldn't let her budge. She then tried to push him away, hoping that he would get the message. That didn't work. She was finally able to break the kiss. "Sirius, please let go."  
  
He didn't reply, he kept kissing and nibbling her ear. He then started to work his way down her neck. Lenore started to worry now. "Sirius! STOP!!!" She ordered. She felt herself beginning to panic. He didn't seem to notice at first. Lenore began shaking, then he moved back.  
  
"Lenore?" He looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fright. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Sirius Black, let me go now!" Len insisted. He instantly let go of her. He looked worried. "I'm leaving now. I'm heading back to my dorm, and I do NOT want you to follow me. Good night." Lenore turned to head toward the Ravenclaw common room. Once she had put some distance between them she turned back. "Thank you for bringing me tonight. The ball was lovely." Then left him in the hall.  
  
Sirius shook his head. What had come over him? He'd never felt like that before. 


	4. Tears and Sour Advice

Tears and Sour Advice The following Tuesday's, potions tutoring session, Severus had thought twice about showing up. However he had promised, and he kept his word. He arrived at the lab. Lenore was already there. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you came." She told him.  
  
"Of course I came. I promised that I would tutor you." He said sternly. "I was thinking that tonight. . ." He had walked over to her, and looked up at her. He noticed the tear streaks down her face. "Have you been crying? What happened?"  
  
"I should've gone with you." She said quietly. He thought that she sounded close to more tears.  
  
"Didn't you have a good time?" He was wary. Now knowing of a connection to the Marauders, he wasn't entirely sure this wasn't just a set-up.  
  
"Ooh the ball was nice. It was so pretty, I loved the decorations." Lenore said wistfully. "It was after. The boy I went with was a real jerk. Oh you don't want to hear this. You were saying what tonight's project was?"  
  
"Why was he a jerk?" Severus asked. Again cautious, but concerned for her.  
  
"Ohh!" She huffed. "He just . . . just . . . he didn't like it when I told him to let go." She started to cry. "He kissed me more than I'd've liked. And . . . he. . . *sniff* . . . hands. . ." She was sobbing now.  
  
Severus hugged her close to comfort her. It was pure instinct. He felt her tears soak his shirt. He stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say. If he'd stayed just a minute longer, he would have been able to have protected her, he told himself, he felt guilt twist in his gut. He may not be able to change that, however, he was plotting some particularly nasty thing for Black.  
  
"I'm sorry. He didn't really hurt me or nothing. It just scared me." Lenore confided. "He stopped when he realized I really meant it."  
  
"Was that before or after he touched you?" Severus asked calmly. His tried to hold his rage in check, but was losing.  
  
"Ohh, please stop, Severus." She said wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't've told you."  
  
"Yes, you should have." Severus corrected. "He shouldn't be allowed to do whatever he wants to with you of anyone else." The edge of bitterness clear.  
  
"He just scared me. He didn't hurt me. Really!" Lenore corrected. "He was just a little over-zealous."  
  
"That's no excuse." Severus sounded angry. -Not bad enough that Black took her to the ball, he had scared her too. I'm going to curse him something awful.-  
  
He was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't notice how tight he was holding her. Until that is Lenore order, "Let me go!!! You're hurting me. Too tight!"  
  
"Sorry." He instantly let her go. That was all she needed another guy forgetting himself around her. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. Neither did he." Lenore told him. "I forgive you, because I know that you were thinking of protecting me, or something like that." She said softly. "Look, I don't want you to do anything. I just needed to talk to someone, and . . . well I trust you. Besides you don't know who took me."  
  
"Sure I do. Sirius Black." Severus replied. Truth was even if he hadn't seen them, he'd have heard. "There aren't many secrets here."  
  
"I want you to promise not to do anything to him." Lenore replied. Snape scowled. "You always keep you word. So please give me your word you will do nothing on my behalf in this matter. I want it to be considered closed."  
  
"Alright. I promise that I won't do anything to Sirius for this." Severus replied. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Oh great wise one," She tried to say in a very Buddhist-prayer tone. "Must we work tonight on potions?" He heard the laugh in her voice.  
  
"I suppose not, if you don't want to." He replied.  
  
"Thanks you're great." She smiled much more brightly at him. "Sorry about your shirt."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Lenore had avoided Sirius since their parting. Even when he tried to talk to her, Maia stepped in the way and told him to go away. Sirius was unaccustomed to having anyone actually avoiding him like this. He wanted to find out why Lenore was so mad (boys they just don't get it!).  
  
He finally talked enough with Maia, to hear that Lenore was upset over the post-ball fiasco. This left Sirius feeling guilty, which was a new and different feeling for him. He also found that he wanted to say sorry, and mean it (again new to him). He thought about these things, which made him rather quiet (for Sirius). His friends plopped down beside him Tuesday night.  
  
"What's up?" James asked.  
  
"Hunh???" Sirius asked slightly confused. (Articulate isn't he??!!)  
  
"You've been, quiet for the past few days." Remus replied. "You haven't suggested any pranks since the ball. You sick or something?"  
  
"No." Sirius stated. Lily smiled and started to giggle.  
  
"Man, guys are so dense." She said to herself. This of course got their full attention. She looked exasperation, then taking on the teacher/mommy voice said, "It's obvious that he's hung up on Lenore." They looked at her in disbelief. "He's being pining over her."  
  
"What?" Sirius said as if about to argue Lily's, rather astute, claim.  
  
"You've tried to talk to her everyday, at least three times a day since the ball. You've even pulled Maia aside to talk to her." Lily replied. "So Sirius, why's Lenore avoiding you?" There was a touch more amusement in Lily's voice than Sirius cared for. The other Marauders looked questioning at him.  
  
He shrugged, then mumbled, "Maia said something about upsetting her."  
  
"Sirius, what did you do?" Lily demanded. She had taken a liking to Lenore and Maia. She hung out with them in the courtyard regularly. He looked at her coldly.  
  
"That's not your business." He snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Lily stood up and headed for the portal hole. "I'll just go ask her."  
  
"Good, then maybe you could tell me." Sirius snapped back.  
  
"BOYS! You don't get it!" They heard Lily say as she left the tower.  
  
Lily returned a short while later, looking rather annoyed. She walked straight over to them. They had started a game of Wizards chess. Peter was winning against Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black you jerk!" Where the first words out of her mouth.  
  
"Nice to see you too Lily. Did you enjoy your walk?" Sirius asked casually. It was fortunate for Sirius that James had Seeker reflexes to grab hold of Lily, and restrain her before she had a chance to get to her wand.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Lily?" James asked trying to decide if he should be amused or concerned. Lily stopped struggling, but continued to cast a very angry look at Sirius.  
  
"All I have to say is that if you EVER did to me what Sirius did to her, you wouldn't wake up in the morning." Lily replied flatly. "I can't believe that you don't know why you're in trouble. Are you really that thick, Sirius?"  
  
"What'd he do?" Remus asked stunned. Lily rarely lost her temper.  
  
"Lily, what are you talking about?" Sirius demanded. Lily freaked at this and started to struggle in attempts to hex Sirius. James held her tight on his lap.  
  
"James Potter, let go of me, NOW!!!" Lily ordered. Up until now most of the other Gryffindors in the common room were ignoring them. The Marauders regularly bickered in good fun with each other. However this was something different.  
  
"Not unless you promise not to attack Sirius." He said calmly. Although from Lily's reaction, James was starting to believe that Sirius was in the wrong.  
  
"Fine!" Lily replied. James let her go. She stood up and moved out of reach. She noticed the attention from the rest of the house. She bit back her reply so as not to cause the situation to get worse. "I'm going to bed." She left. The Marauders all looked at each other stunned.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked. "It looked like our Lily. It sounded like our Lily. But it sure didn't make sense like our Lily."  
  
James shrugged, looking after her. "Not sure, but I'd rather never meet her again." The common room had returned to normal. However, none of them mentioned it until later, when they were alone in their dorm.  
  
"So spill Sirius. What Happened?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sirius replied.  
  
"I'm no expert on girls," Remus started. "But they don't get that pissed off over *nothing*."  
  
"Don't know really. She just got huffy and ran off." Sirius said.  
  
"But what were you doing before she ran off?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing unusual." Sirius answered. "We were just kissing goodnight."  
  
"Ummm, Sirius you do know that some girls don't like to kiss on the first date right?" Peter told him. Sirius cast him a sideways glance.  
  
"Yeah, but she was no shrinking violet." Sirius replied. "She kissed back. Besides she's Ravenclaw. Let me tell you, she knew how to kiss."  
  
"Sirius," James started, then paused in thought for a moment. "Okay, so you kissed. Then what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, she like ran away." Sirius replied. "James, can't you just sweet- talk Lily into telling you? That normally works, and obviously she knows and agrees with Lenore."  
  
"Ahhh, I'm not asking her anything until she calms down." James replied. "I like my limbs where they are, thank you."  
  
"Why can't girls just come out and tell you why they're mad. It would make things simpler." Sirius huffed as he flopped down into bed.  
  
"But then they wouldn't be near as much fun." Remus teased.  
  
The next morning the Marauders went down to breakfast, and spotted Lily. She got up and walked towards them. "Sirius, have you figured it out yet?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Lily? Can't you just tell me?" Sirius nearly begged. Lily groaned and walked away shaking her head.  
  
Lily spent lunch with Maia and Lenore in the courtyard. They talked, and danced to Muggle music. At the end of the day, Lily spent time in the Library studying with them. She refused to sit near the Marauders at dinner. However they cornered her in the Gryffindor common room that night.  
  
"Lily, you're acting childish. Can't you just tell us, what's up?" James asked in a reasonable voice.  
  
"See, by my way of thinking," Lily started reasonably. "The reason Sirius doesn't know, is because he doesn't realize what he did was wrong. And if that's the way he thinks, I really don't want to be around him."  
  
Sirius grumbled frustrated by the whole mess. James was getting fed up with this. Remus thought of another approach. "Lily you said that if James tried that with you, you'd well." Lily nodded. "James, what are you not allowed to do to Lily?"  
  
"Ummm lots of stuff." James blushed slightly.  
  
"Alright." Remus sighed, then the light went on. "And how do you know when you're about to do something you're not supposed to?"  
  
"Ohhh!!!" James said, cluing in to Remus' thought. "I get asked to stop." James saw a small smile creep onto Lily's face. He thought about that for a second then realized what must have happened. "Sirius, while you were saying *goodnight* did Lenore ask you to stop?" Lily outright smiled at this. James had guessed right.  
  
"Well . . ." Sirius tried to avoid answering. "I sort of got lost while kissing her."  
  
"Man, you got to apologize!" The boys said as one. "Shit, no wonder she's pissed at you." James replied. "I can't believe that I didn't clue into that sooner. I'm a dolt."  
  
"Yes." Lily agreed in her teacher/mother voice. "Now, Mr. Black do you realize what you did wrong?" Sirius looked sheepishly at her.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't a clue how to fix it." Sirius said. "I think this goes way beyond a *sorry*." He looked up at her. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Ah, there is still hope for you." Lily replied. "You scared her, made her feel vulnerable. So, to properly apologize, you have to become vulnerable and give her some power over you. It's only fair."  
  
"How's he do that?" Peter asked confessed.  
  
"Simple." Lily smiled wickedly.  
  
"Careful Lily. Or one could think that you're enjoying this." Remus teased.  
  
"Oh, but I am." Lily replied. "Sirius, are you ready to hear this?" 


	5. Apologies

Apologies Thursday - Sirius took a deep breath, he liked to be the centre of attention, but this was not the kind of attention he wanted. Since Lenore rarely came to breakfast, he waited until lunch. He watched Lenore finishing up her meal. Lily was sitting so she was as close as she could be to Maia and Len while sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sirius, stop being a wuss and just do it." James hissed to him.  
  
"Yeah, you brought this on yourself." Remus added. "Just do it!"  
  
Sirius took another deep breath. He got up and walked over to where Lenore sat. Lenore looked at him with icy eyes. He went down on one knee. He was well aware that everyone in the hall was watching him.  
  
"Lenore, I," Sirius looked into her eyes. "Your are an angle so bright; The sun pales in your light; Continuous as the stars do shine; Will the wind persist to whine; Jealous of the time you were mine; Foolishly I chased you away; now I pine to replay that day; And change my way so you will stay." After finishing Sirius presented Lenore with a specialty chosen bouquet of flowers. A great, *awww* went around from the girls, and a groan from the boys. "I'm truly ashamed that I destroyed the beauty of your night. I lost myself in your charm." He whispered, and kissed her hand. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Lenore looked into his eyes, knowing her cheeks were getting hot. "I'll think about it." She stood up, Maia and Lily followed suit. "Thank you for the flowers they're beautiful." Lenore turned to the Gryffindor table, and smiled. "Thank you James, the poem was very nice." This caused both Sirius and James to go red. The girls left, as the hall giggle/chuckled about the comment.  
  
They headed straight for the Ravenclaw common room, Maia whispered the password and they invited Lily in. Maia and Lenore lead her up to their dorm. Lenore knowing her flowers looked closely at the bouquet. She wondered if Sirius had known and was aware of their meanings. "Lily did you help him pick these out."  
  
"Nope." She said. "Nor did I tell him, why you were mad. I may have given the boys some hints but I didn't tell them."  
  
"Does the boy know his flowers??" Len asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "I think so. I know that last night after our little chat he spent hours looking stuff up in botany books." Lenore looked at her. "He knows that's your specialty and I guess he wanted to get it right."  
  
Lenore admired the bouquet as she put it into a vase.  
3 Irises - 2 blue, 1 white = Wisdom and Valour (Also Lenore's favourite)  
1 stem of Delphium - light blue = Ardent attraction  
1 Calla Lily - White = Magnificent beauty  
2 Yarrow - White daffodil = Healing; you're the only one  
1 stem of mini carnations - Red edged white = Admiration; My heart aches  
5 Fire and Ice Rosebuds - Red edged golden petal (Gryffindor colors) =  
Beauty;  
You're everything to me; Respect; Courage About a dozen Azalea - ½ red and ½ white = First Love  
  
Now like most girls, Lenore melted inside. Both Maia and Lily were also quiet astounded by the thoughtfulness and subtly of Sirius' bouquet. "I never knew Sirius was that romantic." Lily said, after the flowers were put onto Lenore's side table.  
  
"Me neither." Len smiled. "I think I've forgiven him."  
  
"You shouldn't make it so easy." Maia replied. Although she figured that she would likely forgive a guy who'd done what Sirius just had.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance." Len told her. "Maia do we have time before class for you to do my hair?"  
  
The first class after Lunch was double care of Magical creatures with Gryffindor. The girls arrived just in time. Maia had done Lenore's hair in a French-braid with 4 Delphium blossoms woven in, which stopped just pasted her neck. The rest of her hair hung loss to about ½ way down her back.  
  
Lily moved to be with the Gryffindors during the practical. James and Sirius formed a group with her. "Does that mean that she liked the flowers?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." Lily smiled.  
  
"Lily, what does that mean?" James asked, he sounded exasperated.  
  
"Sirius, that was a very interesting choice of flowers. Why those ones?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, the Irises were easy; I noticed that Lenore likes them. The rest . . ." He looked at James, man this was going to be the source of many a joke in the near future he knew. "Ummm . . . kind of how I felt." He whispered, so only Lily and James heard him. James broke out laughing.  
  
"James Potter, you stop that." Lily scolded him. "Maybe you should try that sometime."  
  
"But Lily, you know how I feel." He replied.  
  
"A girl still likes to hear it." Lily returned. The Professor was not paying attention to them, so James pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I hate it when we fight." He told her, than kissed her cheek. She smiled.  
  
At the end of class as they headed back up to the school. Lily spoke to Lenore. Len smiled warmly as she passed them. "If you truly meant it, then I forgive you." She told Sirius. "However, if I find that you're trying to play me. There will be war."  
  
The 2 other girls behind her nodded. "And we'll win." Maia boosted.  
  
"How you figure?" Remus asked. He liked the challenge.  
  
"Because, we girls have the talent." Lily stated.  
  
"We've got the brains." Lenore continued.  
  
"We're cute." Maia batted her eyes making her look very adorable. "And know how to use it."  
  
"Besides," Lenore added wickedly. "If that's not enough. I'll brew you a potion." At that particular threat the boys shivered. "Just so, you're fair warned." 


	6. Friends

Friends? ? ? With Lenore's acceptant of Sirius' apology, the seven students began to hang out together. Maia and Lenore were welcomed into the group. Despite the cold fall weather, turning to winter, they spent a lot of time in the court yard. The boys would watch as the girls spent much of their lunch breaks dancing.  
  
In fact, the Marauders found that having Len and Maia around to be rather helpful. In addition to their help with school work, they were pretty good at plotting details for pranks. Len seemed especially good at getting rid of the evidence. Not that she admitted it, but that was one thing that she'd helped Bas with while they were growing up.  
  
About mid-November, Lenore had another catastrophe in potions. This one blew up like a rocket. Sending the cauldron straight up into the Transfiguration lesson above them. The falling cauldron landed upended with its contents right over Len's head. She was knocked out. That was a good thing, the potion had burned a large portion of her face, shoulders and upper body. Maia who'd been standing next to her, had gotten splashed and had minor burns on her arm and legs.  
  
Len awoke in the hospital later that night. She groaned in pain. She tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't remember, must have been a potion. She mused, it was normally a potion. Lenore tried to sit up. The room was empty. -Where's M. Pomfrey? Normally she'd already be over here yelling at me.-  
  
-Boy, do I hurt!- Len winced in pain as she decided that moving was a bad idea. She lay there still as what happened played back in her mind. -Great, Drake's going to fail me now! I hope Maia's alright. Well she can't have been hurt, or she'd still be here.-  
  
M. Pomfrey came back into the room then. She came over to check on Lenore. Poppy was rather surprised to see her awake. "Ohhh, you've woken up. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I hurt." Len replied, her throat sounded horse.  
  
"I'll get you something for the pain." She replied. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"The usual, potion went wrong." Lenore replied. "Did it really go through the ceiling?"  
  
"That's what I heard." M Pomfrey chuckled. "You certainly do manage to cause some destruction. I was starting to think that you no longer liked to come to visit me. I haven't seen you here in almost a month." She retrieved a potion for her. "Not that I want you to get hurt dear. I'd heard a rumour that you were getting better with your potions."  
  
"Apparently not." Lenore replied. "Slow night?" She took the offered potion, a minute after swallowing the pain started to reseed.  
  
"Not with you around. " She smiled warmly. "Now, my favourite patient, its time for you to get some sleep."  
  
The next morning, Maia came to visit Lenore before going to class. Lenore was getting a retelling of events after she'd been knocked out.  
  
"At least you didn't have to listen to him yelling." Maia giggled.  
  
"True enough." Lenore replied. "Did he expel me?"  
  
"He can't, remember. It had to be the head of our house to do that, or Professor Dumbledore of course." Maia comforted. "So don't worry about that."  
  
"I'm afraid that it's time you were off to class, Miss. Crestwing." M. Pomfrey told her.  
  
"Get better alright! I'll see you at lunch." Maia called as she headed off to class.  
  
Lenore spent most of the day reading her course books. While M. Pomfrey refused to let her go to class she said there was no reason for her not to study. Maia came in at lunch. She waved to M. Pomfrey, Maia looked around the infirmary, then came over to Len.  
  
"What?" Len asked. Slightly confused by Maia's actions.  
  
"Oh, it's just that Remus is sick today. I thought I'd say hi, but he's not here." Maia replied. Sitting beside Lenore's bed. "Have you had a good day?"  
  
"Alright, how bad's the homework?" Len asked. Maia shrugged.  
  
"It's about normal. Have you heard how long you're going to be in here?" Maia asked.  
  
"Not yet. Boss lady won't tell me." Len smiled. Then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Don't worry about Remus. He's probably just playing hooky or something like that."  
  
"You're likely right." Maia replied. "Oh are you going home for Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah, Bas is home from training." Lenore smiled. "I can't wait. I hope I'll be well enough to go into Hogsmead this weekend I still have presents to get."  
  
"For someone who claims not to believe in Christmas. You sure do seem to enjoy it." Maia teased her. Lenore tried to look disgruntled. However the bandages obscured the look on her face.  
  
"I think it's just hypocritical. I think that you should always be nice to others, and that there should always be peace and joy." Lenore corrected. "So, have you finished your shopping yet?"  
  
"You know I haven't." Maia returned. "I'm a Just-in-time girl." Maia looked around again, then leaned in. "Are you getting stuff for you know-?"  
  
"I was thinking about it." Lenore smiled. The act hurt her healing burns. She let out a small whimper. "I've got some great ideas."  
  
"Are you and Si, going to like be official then???" Maia asked delighted.  
  
"Ahhh, no." Len replied. "I may have forgiven him. But I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet. What about you?"  
  
"No. I think not." Maia blushed. She had a crush on Remus. She had tried to hint for him to ask her, without success. "He's like totally not interested in me."  
  
"Untrue." Len told her. "He's always trying to tickle you, bump into you., lean in to get a better look at your notes. He's totally hot for you."  
  
"That's why he keeps asking out all those other girls, right?" Maia sounded a cross between sceptical and hurt.  
  
"Yeah, because he doesn't care if they say *no*." Len told her. "I think that you should just ask him." Maia blushed furiously.  
  
"No, way. Girls don't ask boys out." Maia looked horrified at the prospect. "Besides the fact is it makes me look easy and desperate, what if he turns me down??"  
  
"He won't." Len assured her. "Okay, try the not so direct as to hit him over the head with a club, get him something really nice and intimate for the holiday."  
  
"That could work." Maia thought.  
  
Len whispered, "So long as he isn't as dense as Sirius." Maia giggled. They talked for a little while longer, until M. Pomfrey told Maia that it was time she was off to class. Maia waved as she left, promising to return after classes.  
  
The next day Maia found it strange that Remus was still *sick* but not in the infirmary. I mean it was easy for any teacher to find out if he was faking it. If he wasn't then, where was he???  
  
Maia mentioned this to Len that lunch break. "It's just strange."  
  
"Well, you know that he's always been sickly. I mean think about it. He regularly has periods of leave." Len rationalized. "Maybe, he has to get treatments at St Mungos' or something." Len trying to stretch out her arm. Testing the newly healed skin. She winced, noting it was still tender.  
  
"If that were true, they would have told us. Wouldn't they?" Maia suddenly sounded confused. Len gave her a don't-be-silly look. "You're right. It's just odd. I hope he's alright."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine." Len thought about it. "You know if he were a chick, I'd say he just got really bad cramps." They chuckled for a second. Then a light went on in Maia's head.  
  
"You're right! He does get sick like once a month." Maia replied.  
  
"Maia, leave it alone. It's not worth stressing over." Len told her. "Besides it's Remus' business. Not ours."  
  
"You're telling me you aren't the slightest bit curious?" Maia knew better. Len had to have answers as much as she did. It was one of the reasons that they got along so very well. "Do you mind terribly if I don't come to visit after lessons? I want to get some research done."  
  
"Right. I'll be fine. I've got my books." Len replied, knowing exactly what she would be researching. "Besides Lily and the Marauders said that they'd try to come by. That is if they could fit me into their schedule, between pranks, eating and quidditch."  
  
"Oh, Sirius will fit you in. Even if that means that he has to get kicked out of the game and Gryffindor lose to Slytherin. He'd make time to see you." Maia teased.  
  
"Maia you're crazy. He only likes me, because I'm a challenge." Len insisted.  
  
"Not true." Maia replied. "He asks me about you like after every time I'm in to see you."  
  
"Then why doesn't he come himself?" Len asked sounding as if she didn't believe Maia.  
  
"Because M. Pomfrey, only lets me come in, in the mornings and at lunch." Maia stated. "Everyone else has to wait until asked class." She smiled. "And if you haven't notice, Sirius has been here every day. I even heard from Lily, that he goes up to their tower to get cleaned up before he comes to see you. I'm telling you he's crazy about you."  
  
"Whatever, Maia. You'd best get to class." Len said shaking her head slightly. "Have fun in the Library." Maia waved to her friend as she left. Len leaned back into the pillows. The burns had been severe, they required 3 applications of the burn salve to heal. Len found that her ears hurt worst of all her burns, will with the exception of the ones on her breast, but she didn't mention that.  
  
Len fell asleep reading the History of the Goblin War. Same old shit, she read it before, and it still bored her. She awoke sometime that afternoon to find none other that Snape sitting watching over her. She gasped in shock.  
  
"Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked quietly. He made no move toward her. Lenore guessed that he was worried if he'd frighten her. In truth his eyes (so dark grey they looked black), his black hair and pale skin (despite his hours of Quidditch practise) did make an ominous picture to wake-up to, especially when not expecting to see him.  
  
"A little. Did I sleep all afternoon?" Len asked groggy from her nap.  
  
"Sorry." Severus replied shyly. "No, I had last period free. M. Pomfrey let me sit with you so long as I didn't wake you. I didn't think that you would want anyone else to see me in here, but I had to see how you were. That was a rather nasty explosion."  
  
"Thanks." Lenore smiled. She left it unclear as to why exactly she was thanking him. Severus thought that it was to his timing in not being seen. Lenore meant it for his concern.  
  
"I bet Drake is happy that I'm missing his class."  
  
"True. He is, and sorry to say, so are most of you're fellow students." Snape told her. To his surprised she smiled at this.  
  
"Don't blame them really. It's much safer when I'm not there." Lenore admitted. "Hey this is actually one of my better years, with no small thanks owed to you. This year, I've been much better."  
  
"That frightens me." Snape replied all very serious. Len burst out laughing. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You just looked cute when you shuddered at that realization." Len told him. M. Pomfrey poked her head out of the office to see the source of the laughter.  
  
"Lenore Nightshade, you settle down, or I won't clear you for the trip to Hogsmead." She scolded. Lenore nodded to her, as she quieted her laughter. "As for you Mr. Snape, I don't want you to tiring her out. She's had a rough time." It was Snape's turn to nod solemnly. The difference was he meant it, Lenore was just placating her.  
  
"I supposed that I should be off. Classes will be over soon, and I'm sure you'll have plenty more visitors. It wouldn't be fair if I'd exhausted you out before they got you see you." Snape said rising from his seat.  
  
"PSst! They visit every day, you don't." Len replied honestly. "I think that you should stay a little longer." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Snape did a mental double take. Had she really asked him to stay? How could he every have refused that smile. He returned to his seat. "Well I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. The burns look to be healing nicely. Do they still hurt?"  
  
"A little. My ears are particularly sensitive." Lenore replied. "I so want to chop my hair all off right now. Every time it falls on my ears it feels like sandpaper. It's driving me crazy. Because my scalp is burned too, Maia isn't allowed to fix it."  
  
"Have you tried a charm on it?" Snape asked quietly. His mind tried to recall a simple charm to tie one's hair back. He personally liked his to hang lose about his shoulders. It made him look imposing, so he was told. His early growth spurt, which made him taller than most boys his year, heck most boy in the school, only added to that imposing figure he seemed to present. He liked that thought. Since he knew he'd never be loved like the Marauders, he might as well be feared.  
  
"I don't know any. I've always had Maia do my heir. She does such a good job without magic." Lenore replied. She tired to sit up a bit more and winced. Snape hurriedly jumped up, concerned for her.  
  
"You alright?" He asked compassionately.  
  
"Fine, I'm still just a little sensitive." She assured him. "Thanks for your concern. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He looked at her confused for a moment. "That you're actually human, and that you in fact do have a heart."  
  
A small smile crept onto his stern features. He looked shy for a moment, before resetting his mask of indifference. He mentally scolded himself. Why did he have such a hard time keeping his mask up around her? "It's not like anyone would believe you."  
  
"True." She replied back. Her smile this time he realized, held secrets. Her eyes he realized were as masked from the world as his were. He wondered what she would have to hide. "But we know differently."  
  
"Just remember, don't tell or I'll stop tutoring you. Then you'll spend most of the rest of the year in here." He teased her. "I should really go. Classes will end soon. If I'm not out of here, then I shall have to wound myself to have a plausible excuse to being here."  
  
"Eri, you wouldn't really . . ." Lenore started, the Severus shook his head *no*. She smiled, "Don't worry me like that. Alright, I suppose you're right. You should go, before your reputation is damaged."  
  
"Here I thought that it was you're reputation that would be damaged." He replied seriously. Again she giggled.  
  
"I'm not the one, who's supposed to be an anti-social grump without a heart." She stated. Normally those words would have had a bitter edge to them, but not coming from her. They sounded almost like a compliment, a friendly joke.  
  
"Right, my mistake." Snape replied. "Class is boring without you, hurry back. I do so love to hear Drake yelling at you."  
  
"I don't." Lenore commented. "Bye Eri."  
  
He left her after that. That night his mind replayed the conversation. Was she flirting with me, or just being friendly? Was she really happy to see me, or just glad for company? What was she hiding behind her mask? Why have I never seen it before?  
  
Lenore was released that Friday. Although Len believed that she really should have been released Thursday but M. Pomfrey didn't want her to be back in potions yet. She was allowed to go on the Hogsmead trip, so long as she was careful. She was not to let anyone touch her shoulders, back, well her upper body in general. Lenore whined bitterly, her hair was a mess, and the cool, soft showers were just not as relaxing as her normal hot ones.  
  
Lily taught her a few simple hair charms. Which Lenore only used grudgingly so as to keep her hair from scratching her new and rather sensitive skin. Maia assured her it looked fine, but Lenore hated it. "In some ways I'm very much my Muggle mother's daughter, when it comes to my hair, I very much am." Lenore insisted.  
  
Maia and Lily, enlisted the Marauders aid to ensure that no one touched Lenore's new skin. Sirius was especially protective, both through the halls of the school and during their shopping in Hogsmead. The three girls giggled about it, for Lily also thought that it was rather sweet. They had a great time in Hogsmead, until Lucious Malfoy decided that it was a great opportunity for revenge.  
  
The girls had separated from the boys, as they wanted to do some Holiday shopping, while the boys wanted to get supplies for upcoming pranks. They agreed to meet at the 3-Broomsticks for Butteredbeer at noon.  
  
"Snape, hurry up!" Malfoy ordered. He planned to cover the girls with itching powder as they came out of some clothing shop. "How can they be taking this long? That pitiful excuse for a store isn't the big."  
  
"Is this really necessary?" Severus asked. Malfoy looked coldly at him.  
  
"Are you going soft? Just remember what that little bitch did to my hair. Not to mention all the things that Lily Evens has done. They deserve it. Besides it'll hurt a lot less than some of the curses I'd originally planed."  
  
"I'm not going soft. I just think that an open assault like this will get us caught." Snape replied in his most logical tone, completely devoid of emotion. While inside he was screaming at himself to beat Malfoy senseless before he could do this. Perhaps he'd miss and the powder would land on Lily and Maia. While uncomfortable for them, it wouldn't cause the damage it would to Lenore's new skin. Snape readied his wand to make a gust of wind to blow the itching powder away from Lenore. "The teachers are likely the least of the worries. You are aware how that dolt Black is fawning over her?"  
  
"That prat? We'll be long gone before he's around." Malfoy boasted. "What can he do to us? He's too slow witted to manage to curse us, besides we know more curses than he does. What's with the wand, Severus?"  
  
"I was going to make sure the wind didn't interfere." Snape covered quickly.  
  
"Good thinking." Malfoy sneered. "Those little Mudbloods won't know what hit them. It'll be hilarious to see them jumping around, stripping off their cloths to get it off." He grinned wickedly. Snape sneered.  
  
-Malfoy is insane.- Severus concluded. -It's the only reason the he would risk the temper of the Marauders, especially the brute Sirius for a cheep thrill.-  
  
The girls came out chatting away. Lenore was unfortunately in the middle of the others. Severus cursed, he couldn't make that look like the wind *accidentally* shifted away from her now. Snape thought of hexing Malfoy before he had a chance to drop the powder, however Malfoy was too fast.  
  
Malfoy cast a small cloud, which snowed the girls with itching powder. Lily and Maia began to scratch and look around. Lenore on the other hand began to cry out in pain almost instantly. The cloud was still snowing on them and followed them when they tried to move. Lily conjured an umbrella to hide Len for the powder. Maia concentrated helping her friend out of her cloak.  
  
Malfoy began to laugh hysterically at the girls' distress. Snape pulled the other boy away, not wanting to be seen. He secretly hoped that this would help allow Lenore a chance to get away from the *snow*.  
  
"Malfoy, are you crazy?! Do you want to get caught?" Severus snapped at him. "Shut up! They'll hear you."  
  
"No they won't. Not over the crying of that little git." Luscious laughed. "And so what if they do? Those little girls are too busy worrying about their hair to do anything else."  
  
"We should move ourselves far away from here. So as not to be considered involved." Snape insisted. Luscious looked at him a moment before grabbing his arm.  
  
"Just let me take one more look." He replied maliciously. "While they may be filthy mudbloods, they are still sort of cute."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving. I'll be by Bolts Books." Snape stalked off. He didn't want Malfoy to follow him. He thought that if he didn't put some distance between the two of them that he might kill Malfoy. He actually hoped that the Marauders would stumble upon Malfoy, and beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Meanwhile the girls frantically tried to get the powder off Lenore. Maia had her cloak removed, and directed her back toward the store. The itching powder burned her sensitive skin badly. Len couldn't see through the tears in her eyes. Lily ignoring her discomfort looked around for who would have pranked them like this. She heard laughter coming from the alley but was too worried over Len to check it out.  
  
"Help!!!" Maia cried getting back inside. "Please, my friend needs help."  
  
Lily followed and tried to explain what happened while the sales-witch as Maia helped Lenore out of her robes. The sales-witch gasp at the state of Len's shoulders. The new skin had blistered and split in places. Len sobbed in pain, unable to do anything else. Lily and Maia got mad, as they too removed their cloaks and robes.  
  
"Who would have done this?" The Sales-witch asked the girls. Being very careful not to do any further damage, while trying to remove any powder residue from her.  
  
"I don't know, but when I find him --" Lily's threat was obvious. "Len? How bad is it?"  
  
"At least the cauldron knocked me out." Len whimpered. "How am I going to get back to the school? I can't wear anything on my shoulders! Apart from being nearly December, I'm not walking back topless."  
  
"Agreed. So what are we going to do?" Maia asked. She was rinsing of the residue from her skin, and shook out her hair, trying to get rid on as much as possible.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Lily replied, it was obvious that she was the angriest of the three.  
  
"Well, Miss Nightshade is welcome to stay hidden here in the back until you figure it out." The sales-witch offered. "I'd heard of pranks at the school, but I never thought that they were this vicious. Those Marauders have gone too far with this one."  
  
"It wasn't them." the three chorused defensively. "They are friends of ours." Lily continued. "They might have dumped itch powder on us once Lenore's shoulders had healed, but not right now. They knew how sensitive she is."  
  
"Well someone sure doesn't seem to like you three." She commented. "Would you like a glass of water dear?" She asked Lenore, who was now calmer, and only sobbed occasionally. She looked to the other 2 girls who nodded and said their thanks. Lenore nodded *yes*, she was shivering from the cool as she sat in only her bra and jeans. The Sales-witch left to get the girls a drink to help calm them.  
  
"Good thing that you like to wear your jeans on the weekends." Maia said, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. After all we are the smart ones."  
  
Lily had changed into her new robe she had just bought. "Len, I can cast a warmth spell on you, if you'd like."  
  
Lenore shook her head *no*. "It'll make my burns worse. But thank you for the thought."  
  
"If it was spring I'd say we could use glamour to hide the fact you're topless. But at this time of year you'd freeze." Maia replied.  
  
"Not to mention that I have bets that Sirius would see right threw it." Lily teased. "The boys!!! We were supposed to meet them." The sales-witch returned then with their drinks. The girls gratefully drank the liquid.  
  
"You two go and meet up with them." Lenore said quietly. "I'll be fine here. Not like I get much choice in going anywhere."  
  
"If you don't mind me making a suggestion." She waited until the girls acknowledged her. "Have you thought of a levitation charm on a cloak? It might work long enough for you to get back to the school to see the nurse and if you go back early, there is little chance that you'll meet up with anyone."  
  
"That's a good idea." Maia beamed brightly. Lenore thought that it was the best they had right now. "Thanks!"  
  
"I'll need a new cloak." Lenore replied quietly. "There is no way I'm putting my other one back on, until it has been thoroughly washed."  
  
They all selected a nice deep blue velvet cloak for Lenore. They enchanted it so that it hovered about 2.5 cm (sorry I prefer metric measurements, that's about an inch to people using the Imperial System). As an afterthought, Lenore added a charm so that it could not be opened above the waist until the charm was released.  
  
This entire escapade, took the better part of an hour, which meant that they were about ½ an hour late for meeting up with the Marauders. Maia headed off toward the school with Lenore, while Lily went to meet the boys.  
  
The Marauders had gotten worried when the girls were late. After 15 minutes they started to look. Although Lily liked to shop, she was always punctual. In fact, they saw the 3 girls leaving the clothing shop (the 2nd time).  
  
They were puzzled when Lily came out and looked about before waving for the other two to follow. James called to her as he saw Maia and Lenore headed off in the other direction (towards the school). "Hey Lily, what's up?" James greeted friendly as he came up to her. The rest of the Marauders close behind.  
  
"What did you forget about us?" Peter teased. He hadn't seen Lily's odd behaviour moments before. Sirius cast him a rotten look. Even Sirius knew better than to insult a woman's shopping habits. He noticed Lenore wince as she took a step.  
  
"We got worried, what happened?" He asked, moving toward Len and Maia. Maia cut off his path, by stepping between him and Len.  
  
"It's a long story." Lily replied. She shook her head. "It ends with us girls having to head back to the school. I'll fill in the rest if you care to walk with us?"  
  
The Marauders looked puzzled at the strange comment. They turned to and headed back to the school with the girls. Lily explained what happened, how the itching powder had burned Lenore so badly. Much to her surprise, Sirius did not try to look under Len's cloak, instead asked for detail relating to who had done it.  
  
It seemed that the Marauders were as angry as Lily was. "Must be a Gryffindor thing." Len whispered to Maia. Who nodded in response.  
  
"What? Aren't you two furious?" Lupin asked them.  
  
"Well, hell yeah!" Lenore replied. "I'm likely going to have to spend another week in the infirmary topless because of this *joke*. But it does no good to get mad, and plot revenge, because it just starts a nasty circle. Having been on the receiving end of pranks before, I know."  
  
"Besides, it not like we saw who did it." Maia replied. "It would be unfair to retaliate on the wrong person."  
  
"We know it had to be a Slytherin." Sirius insisted. "They're the only group I know who find others misery amusing."  
  
"Excuse me???" Lenore stopped and looked at the group. "You are the ones who torment the Slytherins with pranks, I can recall on several occasions that it was the Marauders that somehow or other managed to cut the hot water to the Slytherin dorms, and give entire house food poisoning. So don't try and tell me that you don't enjoy making other people suffer. Just think about all the taunting you four have done to your fellow students."  
  
The Marauders just stared at her for a moment. They weren't sure how to take her outburst. "True, we did those things, yeah. But we never hurt anyone." Sirius said first. "They were just jokes. No harm."  
  
"Right, food poisoning a joke. I must have missed that lesson." Lenore scoffed. "Well this was likely someone's idea of *just a joke* too. I'll be it a sick joke, but joke none the less. The person probably didn't realize that it would hurt me so badly."  
  
"More like they didn't care." Remus added. "The whole school knows about the potion and the burns. Who ever did this knew you were hurt."  
  
"Leave it alone." Maia added calmly. Both she and Len had a sense of calm that the Gryffindors found unnerving.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Easy, I don't have a target for my outrage, therefore it's pointless." Maia replied logically. "Until I know, without any doubt who did it, I'm not going to waste my time or energy being frustrated and pissed-off."  
  
"Fine, you two don't have to be." Lily replied still obviously furious. "But if it's all the same to you, I plan to find the culprit and remove a few layers of his skin."  
  
"Whatever works for you Lily." Lenore called. She started walking again. Len would have run but the impact would have hurt too much. As it was the walk back to the school left her a human Popsicle. Her lips and fingers were going blue as the reached Hogwarts grounds. Her teeth were chattering none stop. 


	7. Christmas

Christmas Lenore had barely been out of the infirmary a week before Christmas holidays started. It had taken five days to heal from the powder burns. Lenore packed her things to head home. She was practically giddy about seeing her older brother.  
  
As Lenore and Maia headed to leave the last day, the Marauders and Lily meet them in the entry hall.  
  
"Thought you could sneak away without saying good-bye?" Remus teased. The two girls smiled.  
  
"No!" They chimed innocently. The Maia added "We planned to say farewell, but we couldn't remember your password."  
  
"Oh! Is that so?" Sirius teased, he moved closer to Lenore. Len looked into his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely." Len tried to sound serious, but failed miserably. "So, you're all staying here for the holidays?"  
  
"Yeap!" They chimed. "Great fun to have the run of a nearly empty school." James added.  
  
"If you say so, it's still a school." Len shook her head. "We'd best go or we'll miss the carriages." Maia nodded in agreement. Sirius grabbed Len's hand and stopped her. She looked at him puzzled. "What?"  
  
He pointed up above her head. "Mistletoe!" He told her. He swooped down to kiss her lightly. "Happy Christmas. Hurry back."  
  
Maia giggled slightly. Until Remus snuck in and kissed her cheek. She turned to him surprised. He also pointed up, to a garland of mistletoe hanging above her head. "Mistletoe. Have a good holiday. We'll think of you, missing out on all our fun."  
  
Lily pulled the two Ravenclaw girls away from them. "Now if I didn't know, I'd swear that they planned that." She smiled. Really telling the other two that was exactly what had happened. "You'd best go, or you will miss the others. Safe trip and hurry back. I'll miss you and besides I've kind of got used to having other girls around. It helps me . . . offset this lot."  
  
To that James wrapped her into a hug and started to kiss her neck from behind her. "Bye. No rush, have a good time."  
  
They laughed and waved at their friends. They caught one of the final carriages to leave. The train was fairly full, and confused students wandered up and down the corridors. Len and Maia as usual took the front car. "I think that they're more confused when there are fewer of them."  
  
"It's likely the lack of the Marauders to establish the social order of the cars." Len teased. "You know the pranked car is the Slytherin, the one they sit in is the popular car mainly Gryffindor." They started to laugh. "So this time you did notice that Lupin shifted you to steal a kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was on my cheek." Maia argued. "It was nothing."  
  
"Yeah right! I didn't see him kissing any other girls." Lenore insisted. "So what did you get him for Christmas?"  
  
"You'll think it's stupid." Maia complained. Lenore gave her a sideways scowl. "Alright, but don't laugh." Lenore gave her a *hurry up* look. "I got him a watch. It's really nice with the lunar calendar on it. Its gold plated. Do you think he'll like it?"  
  
"Wow! If he doesn't he's crazy." Lenore replied. A watch meant that *I want to spend time with you*. "Lunar calendar?"  
  
"I figured that he might like one." Maia replied. "He always seems to get sick around a full moon."  
  
"So you noticed." Lenore smiled at her friend.  
  
"You knew??? Did Sirius tell you?" Maia asked indignantly.  
  
"No, I noticed that his illnesses always fell about the same time a while ago. I just didn't want to say anything." Lenore replied.  
  
"So do you think he's," Maia looked around, she mouthed the words -werewolf- .  
  
"Maybe. I don't know." Len told her honestly. "I think that he should tell us. And that we shouldn't jump to conclusion."  
  
"Agreed." Maia replied. "If he liked me, you'd think that he'd tell me that minor detail."  
  
"Maia, he wants to date you. Not marry you." Len stated flatly. "If he told every girl he dated that, the whole school would know by now."  
  
"You're right." Maia agreed. She looked out the window for a few moments. "Well what are you getting them?" Maia smiled at Len's slight blush.  
  
"You know me. The first year I always give paper." Len looked down shyly. "It's tradition."  
  
They talked for the rest of the trip. Len and Maia where searching for their luggage and didn't notice a tall (6'2") sandy-blond, handsome man creep up behind them. "Squirt, what's taking you so long?" He said playfully. This caused both Maia and Len to jump. They spun around in surprise. Len threw her arms around him.  
  
"Bas! I didn't think you were coming to meet me." Len squealed. "You 'member Maia?"  
  
"I haven't been away that long." Her brother told her. He smiled at the other girl who blushed furiously. Sebastian Nightshade was gorgeous! His fit body (from years of Quidditch) was even more toned from his training as an Auror. "I heard that you'd gotten yourself hurt. You alright? Do I need to beat up a bully for you?"  
  
Len blushed at that, she playfully hit his arm. "No, I can take care of myself. Most of the time." She huffed. Then suddenly smiled, "Can I keep you on speed dial for the next time, Prof. Drake starts to yell at me?"  
  
"That depends on whether or not you deserve to be yelled at." He told her mock scolding. "So how many cauldrons have you blown up this term?"  
  
"Hey!!!" Lenore sounded offended.  
  
"Not quite a dozen yet." Maia chirped. Lenore cast her an evil look.  
  
"Does that include the one you sent threw the roof?" Bas teased. Len's jaw dropped.  
  
"How'd you hear about that?" She demanded.  
  
"And the one, that went boom and destroyed all the windows?" He continued.  
  
"Only on the first two floors! Who told you???" Len demanded, pulling on his arm.  
  
"You don't think that I'd leave my baby sister, without having someone there to keep an eye on her do you?" He told her sweeping her into a hug. "If I told you, then you would try to avoid that person, then I'd never hear about these things." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So when are you two going to tell me about your new friends???"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! Yeah , yeah yah. The Marauders prank the remaining students, with special attention to the remaining Slytherins (happens to include Snape). Although they have found no proof, they believe that the powder was from one of them. Beautiful Christmas banquet. Fun and frivolity , whatever. Cut to the good stuff, Christmas Morning and the presents!!!  
  
The Marauders each awoke to find a huge pile of presents at the foot of their bed. Most were loaded with sweets, some from admirers, others from family and friends. When Remus opened the watch given to him from Maia, he blushed and received a fair number of *told you she liked you*, *you should just ask her out*, type comments from the others. Lupin did take note of the lunar calendar feature, -Could Maia know?- He held off asking, while he opened the rest of his presents. Although the watch was by far his favourite.  
  
With the exception to Remus, Maia had given each of them cloths. Lily received a lovely, peasant skirt and matching top, Gryffindor colours, her card read: *Although, I think blues are nicer, I thought that you might appreciate these ones more*. James received a nice sweater, fitted to show off how well he was built, and a nice pair of slacks, dark conservative colours. His card read: *Hope you like, you're the stylish one. This is so that you can come and visit Lily, Len and me in Muggle London, besides these should make you look hot.* James nearly choked, Maia definitely fit the old saying about Ravenclaw Girls. Both Sirius and Peter received Jeans and T-shirts. Sirius although looking baggy and kind of sloppy, looked hot in his. Peter looked alright. Sirius' card read; *To the -Shaggy- of the Marauders (Scooby-doo reference- ask Lily), knowing you, you'll somehow manage to make it look hot.* Peter's card read: *Hope you like. I think that it'll work for you.*  
  
Lenore had given each of them a book. At first they were slightly confused. They sat in the common room discussing their gifts. Laughing at Len's reasoning and while waiting for Lily to come down, before heading to breakfast.  
  
Lupin received a monster's compendium, which included an encyclopaedia/reference guide, how to care for and dispose of each creature. There was an inscription that read *To Remus; the future monster slayer and white knight of the Marauders.*  
  
Potter received a book of poetry, inside the book were tickets to the Quidditch league cup (seasons passes). The inscription read *To James; for the next time you need to be inspired to bail one of your boneheaded friends (or yourself, -wink-) out of trouble. Hope you enjoy!*  
  
Pettigrew received a Muggle self-help book on self esteem. Inside the book he found tickets to his favourite band. *To Peter; don't be afraid to be yourself. If others don't like it, you don't need them.* He refused to read the inscription to the others so they stole his book to find out. "Awe, isn't that sweet. Just remember, don't touch her!" Sirius warned.  
  
Black received a children's pop-up book. He quickly hid what he found in the middle and refused to tell what it was. James had to snatch the book to read the inscription because Sirius wouldn't tell. It read *To Sirius; I thought that you might enjoy this considering you like to act like a toddler. I hope you like the pictures!!! -Smirk-. Maybe it'll keep your hands busy so they don't grab at me.* They looked to Sirius who smiled broadly back at them and held up the adult magazine that had been in the children's book. "How, the hell, she get that?" Peter asked.  
  
"Don't really care." Sirius smiled. Lily happened to walk into the room at that particular moment. "Isn't it great. Isn't she thoughtful?!"  
  
"Sirius, you'd best put that away, before McGonagall finds it." Lily said. The boys who'd been crowding around Sirius to get a better look, turned to look at her. They all went red. Lily just shook her head. "Boys!!??"  
  
"So Lily, what did you get?" James asked, moving to give her a hug.  
  
"Len gave me a book on Child Care and Discipline." Lily smiled. "Wrote something about, me might needing it to deal with you lot, until they get back."  
  
As if on cue, James started. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Remus joined seconds later with, "Mum! Mum! Mum!" Sirius not one to miss out on a joke, moved to sit at her feet and started to tug on her robe, calling "Feed me, mommy. I'm hun-gy!" Peter joined in, and Lily started to laugh so hard she thought she was going to pass out.  
  
"Will - you - lot stop. Please!" Lily finally managed to get out. "Let's go get some food."  
  
"Yeah!" They all cheered in childish voices. Lily shook her head.  
  
"How, long until they get back?" Lily asked. James held up nine fingers. "I'm never going to make it. At least not with my sanity."  
  
"Ah, sanity is highly over rated." Sirius assured her.  
  
"Here I thought that you would have lost that ages ago." Lupin commented, looking as if he were deep in thought.  
  
James kissed her cheek. "I'll still love you." He assured her. "Besides, you might enjoy yourself a little more if you lost your sanity. What good has it done you lately anyway?"  
  
"Let's see. I allowed me to talk us out of detention just last week." Lily replied teasingly after little thought.  
  
"Pssh, that was last week. Ancient history." Sirius scoffed. They entered the Great Hall, most of the students were already here. Lily couldn't help but notice that even the usually dower face Snape looked, not happy, but at least pleasant this morning.  
  
Severus was pleased that even he received presents and was remembered at Christmas. Although most came from ulterior motives he knew, he was able to push that thought aside for a few hours at least. This year, he was most surprised to have found that Lenore had sent him a gift. Now the sceptical part of his nature rationalized it as being a token so that he would continue to tutor her. The softer side, the one he buried told his scepticism to shut-up.  
  
He wanted to believe that it was just a gift with out any motive. That just for a few hours that he had some friends, real friends. Not like Malfoy, a convenient ally. That part of him always lost the battle after a few hours, until then he thought that he could enjoy himself. He had read most of the book Lenore had sent him.  
  
It was a leather-bound book on brewing techniques and advanced potions that Snape knew wound only be found in the restricted section of the library. He had read the inscription, *To Eri; You're the smartest person I know. Just don't forget to have some fun along the way to realizing your genius.*  
  
At seeing the Marauders enter, Snape decided to leave. They had been rather nasty of late toward him, and he guessed that they didn't believe taking holidays off. It wasn't that he didn't deserve the tricks this time, but he wanted to keep this *high* for just a little longer. He walked back to his dorm, a black cloud that seemed a little less stormy. 


	8. Prank War

Prank War Once classes resumed after Christmas break, things returned to normal. The Marauders began planning and pranking their fellow students. The posting for mid year standings went up and the Marauders' lost their cool.  
  
"That greasy little git. I can't believe that Snape's scores are higher." Sirius protested.  
  
"I mean she's been so much better in potions this year." Remus replied. "I thought for sure she'd beat him out for top student in fifth year."  
  
"I wish someone would." James said.  
  
"Hey, look. Lily's in the top 10." Peter commented. "Wouldn't it be funny to see Snape actually fail?" The other three turned to look at him. He shyly mumbled, "I mean he thinks he's like so great. And that there is no completion for him in potion."  
  
"Yeah!" James' face lit up. "It would be hilarious for Snape-y to blow up a potion. Mister perfect-potion-student have one of his potion go wrong."  
  
Sirius and Remus smiled at the thought. Peter hesitantly smiled along with them as he realized that they weren't mad, and in fact they actually liked his idea. "Great idea." They agreed. They started to plan a prank.  
  
By the 2nd week they had everything ready, but one tiny detail. "Okay, so how are we going to get to Snape's ingredients supple?" Peter asked not quite sure about the details.  
  
"Pete, we've been over this." Remus replied sounding tired, but then the full-moon was coming up in the next week. "James and Sirius will get Lucius aside and start to a . . . problem.  
  
"We know that he was behind the powder thing. Likely that slimy Snape too." Sirius added.  
  
"As I was saying, when Snape goes to help him, I switch the stuff in his bag." Remus continued. Casting an annoyed glance at Sirius for interrupting. "Your job will be to keep watch for me. Make sure that nobody sees me. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah!" Peter replied. "What if Snape doesn't go to help?"  
  
They other looked confused at thought. "Why wouldn't he?" James replied. "Snape loves any excuse to get at us. Of course he'll help Malfoy."  
  
"So, we're set then?" Remus asked. The others nodded. "So, Tuesday, in DADA we do this. He has Potions with Len and Maia first thing Wednesday. He shouldn't have time to notice the change. The resulting alterations, a small fire explosion and stink cloud. It'll be great."  
  
Tuesday afternoon they set their plan into motion. After DADA, Sirius and James cornered Lucius. "We know it was you who sprinkled the itching powder on Lily, Len and Maia." James stated threateningly.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Lucius replied. His voice gave nothing away. He knew that payback for his trick from them would be severe. After all the whole school knew how they fancied those girls.  
  
"You know." Sirius growled. "I'm planning to take as much skin off you as you did to Len."  
  
"You're out of your mind Black." Malfoy retorted. "Why would I waste my time on those mudbloods?!" A group of students was started to gather watching the situation, Snape included. Now he thought that Malfoy deserved the beating. Heck he'd thought of doing just that several times since, but hadn't. He quickly reasoned that he too deserved to get Malfoy's penance for not stopping him, besides he was supposed to be his friend.  
  
Snape looked and noted that Lupin and Pettigrew were keeping watch. He left his bag at his seat, when he went to join Malfoy. "Potter, what are you going on about?"  
  
"Piss off, grease ball," James snapped at him. "You do know that Maia, is a *pure* Witch right. That her family is as influential, if not more than yours right Malfoy?"  
  
"If we want you're opinion, well hell will have frozen over, and the world will have stopped spinning." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus reached into to Snape's bag and switched the Foxglove, with the doctored version that they had readied. They knew that it would be used in the potion that his classes were to do tomorrow. Remus had some skill at pick-pocketing/lifting things, and had no problems. Then moved away and let the confrontation play out. It ended with a hex flying from each of them, but no serious harm done. Phase one complete.  
  
That night's tutoring session Snape set up the ingredients from his supplies. He was going to run threw tomorrow's potion with Lenore. He looked at the ingredients, something seemed off to him, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He was examining the ingredients when Len walked in.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Len replied. "Maia was having an Arith-crisis." Len moved to stand beside him. "So, great-wise-one what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Not to worry. Have you already researched the Fire Resistance potion for tomorrow?" He asked pleasantly. Len nodded *yes*, Snape smiled, he had already known she would have. "Any questions?"  
  
"Don't think so." Len commented.  
  
"Good. That's tonight's assignment." Snape told her. Len looked stunned, and slightly panicked.  
  
"B-but I've never--" Len stammered.  
  
"Think of it this way. You haven't blown it up. You haven't messed it up." He tried to assure her. She shook a little.  
  
"Only because I haven't tried." Len replied. "This, it's too dangerous. I know I'll mess it up."  
  
"If you continue to think that way, you will." Severus told her. "I have faith you can do this. You know your stuff. Besides, I'll be right here to ask if you have questions."  
  
"If you're sure." Len sounded hesitant. She took out her book and turned to the potion. She started to follow the book, step by step.  
  
Snape would occasionally give her encouragement like: "It's turning the right colour.", "Good, it's supposed to boil here." He corrected her once, by tut-tuting, she checked the book and switched to the correct ingredient.  
  
The second last step was to add the Foxglove. Lenore measured it carefully out. That's when Snape noticed that slightest hint of purple tinting it. "Len Stop!" He yelled as she dropped it into the cauldron. She turned to look at him, she never saw the flames begin to sputter up. Snape grabbed her and pulled her away from the potion. He raised his wand with the other hand to contain the coming smoke cloud.  
  
Unfortunately, to pull Len away from the flames he'd had to move closer. He cast the containing bubble, to trap the smoke, but it cost him. The flames greedily licked his wand arm, burning it. He bit back the yelp of pain as he blocked Len from any possible damage.  
  
"Oh Merlin!!! What have I done!!!?" Len cried. Her eyes filled with tears. "Eri!!! Are you hurt?"  
  
"Len stay back." Severus insisted. Pushing her toward the door of the room in case a hasty retreat was still needed. His eyes never leaving the flames jumping out of the cauldron. He found that he was having trouble holding his wand. He gritted his teeth, he'd felt worse before. This pain was minor comparatively to a Cruitsus curse.  
  
The cauldron settled down to a nasty grey sludge. The smoke trapped in the bubble looked an odd reddish colour. -This has to be the work of the Marauders.- Snape thought. "Len, are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." She replied shakily. "You'd think after all the potions I've wrecked that I'd be used to it." She tried to joke, Severus smiled as he looked her over to ensure that she was fine. "Merlin!!! Your arm!!!"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll go see Pomfrey, after we're done." He assured her. He tried very hard to downplay the injury. He saw no reason to upset her anymore, and that included him not telling her that the Marauders had pranked him. "If I remember we need to wait until the cloud is a steel-grey colour to dispose of it. Which should take about 10 - 20 minutes."  
  
Len nodded, the tears in her eyes threatened to fall. "Okay, what about that?" She pointed to the sledge. Snape looked over at the cooling mess.  
  
"It should be disposed of before it solidifies." He said. He took her chin (with his good arm) so she would look into his eyes. "This wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." She nodded to appease him, and the both knew it. She went about cleaning up, refusing to let him help.  
  
She insisted that she should take him to see Pomfrey. He adamantly refused, he really didn't want her to hear how bad Pomfrey would say it was. But argued, "Then how are we going to explain you being with me?"  
  
"Fine." She finally conceded. Snape believed that the only reason she gave in was because she felt guilty about what had happened. "Be careful." She insisted then kissed his cheek. "I'm sooo sorry!" She started to cry and ran off to the Ravenclaw dorms before he could speak.  
  
Poppy clucked at the state of his arm. He'd told her that it was a result of spoiled potion ingredients and that Prof. Drake had allowed him to work on advanced potions after hours. Snape had to spend much of his night in the hospital to have the worst of the burns healed. A glamour spell was cast to hide the bandages so he wouldn't have to miss any class, Severus insisted upon this. Pomfrey grudgingly complied. He had two reasons for insisting this, 1) He didn't want Len to feel any worse, and 2) He didn't want the Marauders to know what happened.  
  
Wednesday - Lunch in the great Hall The Marauders were anxiously waiting tell of Snape's screw-up. However they heard nothing about that potions class. They decided to ask Maia and Len about it. After lunch the meet up with them in the hall. "Hey, How was Potions this morning?" Remus asked casually.  
  
Len just looked away. Maia noted her friend's behaviour but turned to Remus and replied, "Pretty boring. Why?"  
  
"Boring???" The boys chimed.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Maia shrugged. "Nothing much happened."  
  
"But we switched Snape's potion ingredient so his potion would be ruined." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"You what!!!" Len demanded in a quietly calm voice. Maia knew what this voice meant and took a step out of Lens's direct firing range.  
  
"We switched some of his ingredients so that his potion would mess up and he'd look like a fool." James replied. "That greasy little brat must have noticed."  
  
"That's sooo cruel!!!" Len's voice was a calm near whisper. "Why would you think that to be funny? Sirius shut your mouth, I'm not done! Do you lot ever think before you act? That was not a prank. Someone could have got hurt. Besides how would you feel, if somebody tricked you to make you look like a fool doing something that you were good at???" Lenore's voice had crescendoed throughout her lecture. She looked furious.  
  
"Len, you're too soft." Sirius said. "That greasy git had it coming to him. I'm sure he was involved with the itching powder."  
  
"Show me the proof?" She stated in a deadly voice.  
  
"I - um - we don't have any." He admitted, his voice loosing some of its usual force.  
  
"No. Then you shouldn't have done anything." Len stated. "Errr!. . . Leave me alone."  
  
Len was furious with them. She told Maia everything that happened the night before. Maia agreed, it was time that the Marauders got some of their own medicine. They put their heads together and potted their revenge.  
  
That Saturday - Quidditch Game Ravenclaw was playing Gryffindor. All the Marauders were on the team. James the seeker, Sirius a beater, Remus played Keeper, and Peter was a chaser. Len and Maia, cheerleaders for Ravenclaw were extra excited this game.  
  
From the moment they kicked off the ground. It appeared that the Marauders had come to the game drunk. Their flying was completely erratic. They would wobbly in flight. Remus seemed to be having trouble maintaining altitude. Their movements were jerk, and opposite what they wanted. After 5 minutes the Gryffindor team captain called a time.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you four?" He demanded. Red Wood, team captain was usually a nice guy, except if you messed with his quidditch strategies. He wanted them to win, but the honest way.  
  
"It's not my fault, the Broomstick is like possessed." Sirius replied. The light dawned on James. The girl's must have enchanted the brooms to act strangely.  
  
"I think that it's somebody's idea of a joke." James said, he caught the eye of the two Ravenclaw girls. -Yep! It was them.- His suspicions were confirmed, Maia and Lenore were laughing hysterically. He looked back to his broom and noticed that it wasn't really his broom. It was a school broom, one that had been put away for maintenance. He noted the same was true for the other three. "Can we get 5 minutes to get replacement brooms? As these aren't out real ones?"  
  
Mister Hawk agreed and the game resumed after they hanged. Just as he suspected their brooms had been left in the maintenances closet. The rest of the game proceeded without incident. Gryffindor however lost, 180:160. The Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch, because the Gryffindor chasers were just too good for their keeper.  
  
The Marauders caught Maia and Len outside of the Great Hall. "Why for the love of Merlin did you do that to our brooms for?" Sirius demanded. His temper soften when he looked at Len, but he was still pissed.  
  
"You are aware that was a cheap win? You guys cheated." James insisted.  
  
"Some body could have got hurt." Remus added.  
  
The two Ravenclaws looked at each other. "It was just a joke." They chimed innocently together. They smiled and walked away.  
  
"Boys, I think that they just challenged us." James sounded angry, but logical.  
  
"Let the war begin!" Sirius stated.  
  
!*!*! Len and Maia were actually enjoyed the reaction of the Marauders. They were congratulated by many members from their house. They tried to shrug off the prank to others, it had been meant to teach the boys a lesson, not get them anything.  
  
By dinner they were starting to regret having done it. "Maia, I think we should apologise." Len told her as they went to dinner. "I can't believe how this got out of hand. It was supposed to be forgotten by now."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's not like the Marauders get successfully pranked everyday. " Maia returned. "We'll apologise after dinner. I mean it's not worth fighting over. Besides we didn't really want to challenge their prankster crown." They sat down to a spaghetti dinner.  
  
The Marauders watched from the Gryffindor table. Lily noted the interest across their faces. "What's going on?" She asked carefully. "You aren't still mad about this morning are you? I mean yeah, we lost but really."  
  
"No, we aren't mad." James said with a spark in his eyes. Lily knew what that meant.  
  
"What did you four do?" Lily asked quietly. She leaned in, she didn't want the recipient of the prank to have advanced warning.  
  
"Wait and watch." Sirius replied from her other side.  
  
Shortly after the hall was full to capacity, Len and Maia screamed and jumped up from their table. Everyone turned to look at them. They looked as it they were going to retch. The Marauders, had their, not-laughing faces on, which meant that this was their work, however only those close to them knew this.  
  
"What?" Carly one of their Ravenclaw friends asked. She had been sitting next to the pair.  
  
"W-worms!!!" Len managed to get out between gages. Maia had taken on an unusual colour of green. The Ravenclaw that had been closest to them looked at their plates. They looked at each other confused.  
  
"Len what are you talking about?" One of the older boys asked. "There aren't any worms."  
  
"What?" Maia and Len coughed together. They rushed back to look. Just as the others said. No worms, just spaghetti noodles. The rest of the hall burst out laughing. Len and Maia looked over at the Marauders, who were in their not-us form. The girls stormed out of the room.  
  
Once back safely in their dorm. "So much for an apology." Lenore huffed. "That, that was sick."  
  
"Agreed, and why worms???" Maia shivered. Little known was Maia's particular fear of worms. Her cousins had terrorised her with them when she was young and it stuck. She had spent almost an hour vomiting. She was now very pale and shook slightly when she thought about it. "This means war."  
  
"Agreed, but I'm no good at pranks." Lenore sat beside her friend. "Maybe I could ask Bas, for suggestions. He was a little terror around here." Just then a knock sounded on their door. Len went to answer it.  
  
"Ummm, Lily's down at the pothole. She wants to talk to you two. You going to come down?" One of their dorm-mates asked quietly. Len nodded and followed her down. Maia close behind them. Maia and Len stepped into the hallway and closed the door, they really didn't want spectators or witnesses.  
  
"What can we do for you Lily?" Len asked a little more edge than she really meant to her voice.  
  
"Are you two alright?" She asked quietly. "I swear that I didn't know about the prank." Lily was one of the few people that Maia had admitted her fear to.  
  
"Fine now." Maia said somewhat hoarsely. She stayed back a bit. She was still a little nauseous and dizzy, she really didn't want to be in the line of fire.  
  
"You two started it." Lily replied. "I mean what the boys did was wrong but- -"  
  
"No, they started it!" Len replied. Lily gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"I don't remember them pranking you, before." Lily said. Len looked at Maia.  
  
"That's because you weren't there when they told us about what they tried to do to Snape." Len replied. Lily shook her head.  
  
"How has that got anything to do with you?" Lily questioned. "And since when do you give a crap about him."  
  
Len couldn't tell her the truth, that she and Snape were friends and that he was really not a bad guy. Her mind quickly jumped to a more plausible excuse. "I know what it's like to have potions blow up in my face. I know what it's like to have every one teasing you for it. That's cruel to inflict on someone, especially when that's one of the few things that he doesn't get bugged about." Len insisted. "Besides it was dangerous. And I feel bad because he's like always the brunt of their jokes."  
  
"You know that the itching powder was him and Malfoy, right?" Lily said, still not convinced.  
  
"Maybe, But there is no proof." Maia replied.  
  
Lily thought for a second. The boys didn't know about Maia's fear, so although that made it worse, and she was upset on Maia's behalf, the Marauders really shouldn't be held for that one. However the prank that Len and Maia did caused Gryffindor to lose the game, so she was a little mad at them. But she had felt sympathy for Snape after the way Len had explained it, could see why she would try to show the boys what it felt like to be embarrassed. But now she had to decide if she would stay neutral (and get caught in the war as a bystander), join/support the boys (being under appreciated for her talents) or join the girls (meant being against the boys, but she knew their style).  
  
"I can tell from your faces that this isn't over." Lily replied. "Heck, I know that the boys don't consider it over. I don't suppose that I could talk you two out of this war?"  
  
"We had planned to apologise for the broom thing after dinner." Len said. "However, now we're going to get even."  
  
"We don't expect you to join with us. We just ask that you stay out of the way." Maia said her voice distant and soft. "We don't have a problem with you."  
  
"You two will need some help." Lily replied, breaking into a smile. "I think I might be able to provide some." The Ravenclaw girls smiled.  
  
Lily spent much of her time the next few days in the library with Maia and Lenore. Tuesday afternoon, Len found what they'd been looking for. It had taken 2 days of looking, today's search was almost over, as dinner was in 20 minutes. "We fight illusion with illusion." Lenore smiled.  
  
"This is prefect." Lily smiled. She read other what was needed for the spell. "Now let's see, to enact it remotely. Okay, I have the picture. Need treasured item, Maia?" Maia nodded. "And crud, we need a dragon's tears for each pile, four drops."  
  
Lenore knew were it was kept, unlike most of the fifth years. She also knew that Snape knew how to get into Drake's supply cupboard. "I'll get that." Lily looked at her. "I saw it once after I blew up the wall and the side of the cabinet."  
  
"You sure? I mean you'll get in the most shit if you get caught." Lily replied. Len shrugged.  
  
"I'll just tell Drake that I had a question if I'm caught down there. Besides I'm good with wards, just not the actual potion thingy."  
  
"Alright, tomorrow. We will invoke the spell. It should take about an hour to start working and last about 24." Lily read. The others nodded. "Will that be enough time for everyone?" They nodded, and headed off to dinner.  
  
That night Len went for her tutorial as usual. Snape was already there, he was always early. She smiled as she went in. "Hey, Eri!" she called. He looked up at him.  
  
"Hello." He replied. "That was a horrid thing that Black and the others did to you." She smiled shyly. "Although the broomstick switch was hilarious."  
  
"Thanks. I should have expected retaliation." She commented shyly. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Fine thanks." It was true. M. Pomfrey had completely fixed it by now. The new skin was a little sensitive to temperature, but nothing to be concerned with. "Are you ready to for tonight's lesson?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Len asked quietly. She was afraid to hurt him again. Any confidence she had in her skill had gone up in the flames of last weeks potion. Severus noted this of course, he'd planned on an easy potion this week to try to re-establish Len's shaky confidence. He nodded. "Alright, Wise-one teach me."  
  
"Okay. Open your book to the Petrifaction potion." Snape had chosen this one because it looked rather complex, but there was only one step that could be messed up, and he would ensure that she did not mess that one up. The other ingredients could be put in any order without explosions and the potion would still work.  
  
"I - I can't do this." Len told him, after glancing at the long list of ingredients. "It's too hard, and I've never looked at it before."  
  
"Len, remember when we started, how you agreed to do everything I asked?" Len nodded *yes*, while staring frightened at the book. "Well, I asked you to do this potion." His voice was stern but not sharp. She looked to him.  
  
"But - I'll hurt you again." She pleaded. "I don't want that to happen."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He assured her. "Besides, I've already checked to make sure that no one has switched ingredients on me. Let's begin."  
  
Snape watched her very closely. She tried extremely hard to follow the book. He tried to encourage her, as usual. She was extremely hesitant. Severus already knew that it would work, although it needed to simmer for 20 minute. The one step that could possible go wrong, Len had managed without his help. He hoped that this would restore some of her confidence.  
  
"Alright, we have ummm. . . "Len checked the book again. "Twenty minute. Eri? I have a favour to ask. I know that there is no reason you should do anything for me. I was just hoping that maybe, since you know where Drake keeps his personal supplies that you could help me get something."  
  
Snape looked at her questioning. Len wasn't the type to need to get restricted potions ingredients, after all she was scared enough to use the ones she was allowed to. Which meant that whatever she was after was for someone else? "Why?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"It's . . . for a prank that . . . Maia, Lily and I were going to play on the Marauders." Lenore told him honestly.  
  
He thought for a second. "I know that you would never agree to brew a potion for a prank on anyone, so why would you need something from his stores?"  
  
Len looked at her feet. Then up into his eyes shyly. "We, were going to cast the spell remotely, and part of the incantation requires that we have, Dragon tears."  
  
Snape was all for pranking the Marauders. He could think of none that deserved it more. However, he was extremely cautious about remote casting, he'd read to many tales of the wrong target getting hit. Besides he didn't want her to get into trouble.  
  
"I'm asking you because, well I know that Drake lets you in there sometimes. So you know about all of the wards. Although I could likely get threw them by myself. I just thought that it would be safer if you helped me." Len finished. She watched him curiously.  
  
"Alright." He smiled. "Only because I want to see them get theirs. After the worms they deserve payback." He led her over to Drake's office. Because there was a silence on the door he motioned Lenore to the side and opened the door. Drake was sitting at his desk. Snape motioned for Len to stay in the shadows.  
  
When Drake finally noticed Snape in the door he motioned him in. Snape entered the office. It was crowded but organized. "Sir, good evening. I'm a little surprised to see you up this late."  
  
"I had marking to do." Drake knew that Snape liked to work in the potions lab every Tuesday night, and had given him permission to do so. "What can I help you with? You haven't destroyed my lab have you?"  
  
"No sir, just who do you think I am?" Snape asked in his normal harsh annoyed tone. "I was wondering if I might get some ingredients for one of the potions that I'm working on? It calls for some things that are not in the student cupboard."  
  
"Certainly. Just don't reorganize my store." Drake replied stretching. "Oh and if you observe one is low leave me a note." Snape nodded and went to the cupboard. "Mr. Snape, perhaps I should check on your progress."  
  
Snape flew into a near panic. What could he tell Drake to dissuade this line of thought? "Sir, I'm sure that you have much more important things to do. I will be happy to write a report about all my activities that you could peruse at your leisure. Besides this one won't be ready for at least a month. I would be happy to show it to you then."  
  
"Yes, that sounds agreeable." Drake replied. Snape measured out the tears that Len wanted. He took a few ingredients for a senior potion that he knew would impress Drake then turned to leave. "Oh, Mr. Snape do not worry about that report."  
  
"Good-night sir." Snape replied. "Thank you." He closed the door tightly behind him as he returned to the lab. Lenore waited until he called. "It's safe to come out now."  
  
"I almost had a panic attack, when I saw him. Thank you sooo much Eri!!!" She hugged him. "I didn't get you into trouble or anything, did I?"  
  
"No, not at all." He replied. "Here" He handed her the vile containing the tears. "Use them well, I hope to enjoy the prank." He teased. "Do promise to be careful. They have a bad temper."  
  
"Don't worry. They would never do anything that would hurt us. We're friends after all, even if we're mad at each other." Lenore replied all smiles. "Eri, I really hope that you don't think I take advantage of you. I really do appreciate all your help."  
  
"I know." He replied. He suddenly felt shy, and warm and happy. It was strange, how one little comment could make him feel, well like he actually had a friend. "Could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what?" Lenore replied. Then looked at the time. "It's time right?"  
  
"Yes." Snape nodded. He watched her remove the potion from the heat. "Alright, let's test it." He handed her a flower. Actually it was a blue rose. "Now careful, not to spill any on yourself."  
  
Lenore dipped the rose into the potion. Then pulled it out. The rose still held its blue colour, but was solid. "Congratulation. Miss Nightshade, it's perfect."  
  
She squealed delighted and hugged him. "You are so great!" She kissed his cheek. "What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Ahhh . . . never mind. It wasn't important." Severus replied, he tried to resume his normal cold persona, for he was sure that his mask was failing and true self would show threw to her. He did not need to ask the reason that she had pranked the Marauders. He feared that the answer would make him falter. But that same answer was what he wanted to hear, that it had been partially on his behalf.  
  
They met with Lily instead of going to breakfast the next morning. Lily didn't bother to ask how each person had gotten their part. They enacted the spell, it took all three of them for it to work, and about 10 minutes to set up and cast completely. "Alright, this should be working by second period. I'll see you in transfig." Lily told them rushing off to class.  
  
Lily ran beside Maia and Len who were waiting for her in the hall. James was talking to Sirius, as he was headed into the classroom, he smacked into the wall. The girls tried to hide their smiles. James looked confused.  
  
"Prongs, you should watch where you're going." Sirius said. Then he went to enter the room and hit the wall. "What the--" Remus, perhaps the most observant of the Marauders noted the girls reaction to these events.  
  
"Have you boys forgotten how to get into class?" Lily replied causally as she went in.  
  
"I mean you can't walk through walls, do you think that you're ghost or something?" Maia commented, she was the third threw the door. Perhaps it was a slightly cruel comment but she was still bitter about the worms.  
  
"I think we were just pranked." Remus said. He carefully felt for the door, then motioned them threw. "I say let the games begin." He was smiling brightly. Lily, Maia and Len shuddered at this pleasant smile, they knew it mean that he was plotting. "That was a nice one, ladies."  
  
"Glad you like it." Len replied equally sweetly. The rest of the students had expected yelling, curses, hexing not a compliment. The girls quickly gathered their books at the end of class, and ran from the room.  
  
Sirius was the first to bounce off the wall on his way out. Then Remus walked into the wall. They chuckled at the creativity of the girls. That is until Peter and James had the same thing happen at the entry of the Great Hall. "What the . . ." James demanded, he was rubbing his head, it had hit the wall. "Crap, I think that they must have put the curse on us. Not the doorway."  
  
"I'm impressed. Annoyed, but impressed." Remus replied lightly after helping Peter back to his feet. "How long do you think that this will last?"  
  
"Don't know." James replied. "I've never seen one of like this before. I think that Lily's in with them."  
  
"I think that you're right." Sirius said. "I think that someone should check before we go threw doorways. I nominate Peter. All in favour?"  
  
"Eye!" James, Remus and Sirius chimed together, only Peters whining, soft voice went up "No!"  
  
"Sorry, Peter! You're out voted." James said. "I'd suggest you walk slowly, it'll hurt less." Peter huffed a few times before heading threw the door after feeling the wall. They all followed, very carefully. Every time they went into or out of a room, they had to move along the wall about a foot or so to find the door. To everyone else in the school it looked hilarious. They would walk up to the wall then inch their way toward to door.  
  
The students got quiet a laugh out of this. The girls, especially Lily, who got to watch them all day, were in hysterics. "Are you guys alright? You're acting odd. Maybe you need your eyes checked." She said nicely as they headed into last period.  
  
"I'm sure it's just a phase Lily. We'll grow out of it in time." James teased back. He was actually very amused by the trick. He'd have to ask her about it later.  
  
The boy went straight to their dorm after dinner, sick to death of walking into walls all day. "Okay, suggestions for payback?" James replied. He had decided to sit on the floor, at least he knew it was where he thought it was.  
  
Nothing happened for a few days. The girls grew more nervous by the day. The longer it took the bigger the prank likely was. It was the fourth night after the skewed walls, that's Lily screamed when taking a shower.  
  
All the girls in the Gryffindor common room bounded up the stairs to see what was happening. The Marauders bust out laughing. The remaining students looked at them curiously, hoping for an explanation. They were relieved to know that it was a prank that meant that Lily wasn't hurt.  
  
A furious Lily came down the next morning. Her hair was filthy, looked like it hadn't been washed in months. It hung in dirty, tangled clumps. Her skin looked little better, with dried mud patches, and visible dirt smudges, especially on her face and hands.  
  
"Geese, Lily looks like you could use a shower." James replied. She scowled at him.  
  
"I would, but I seem to be allergic to soap." She commented. Although her voice was light and playful, there was an edge to it. Lily found that Lenore and Maia were in the same state, when she saw them in class.  
  
It took 2 days before the girl could clean up. Most of which they spent in the Library. They were frustrated, not finding anything that would work for what they wanted. Friday, Len got a note from her brother.  
  
Hey Squirt:  
Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. They've been keeping me  
busy around here. How's you're prank war going? I hope it's not over  
yet.  
You asked if I had any ideas. Well yeah, I'm a sucker for the  
classics. Three little words: Buckets over doorways!!! Maybe modify it  
or something. It's an oldie but always a goody.  
We're going out on a trail run with our mentors, next week. Remember  
to think happy thoughts for me.  
Hugs!!!!  
Always your big brother. Bas  
  
Len smiled, then worried her lip. She hoped desperately that Bas' field trial run would be boring and he would come back slightly depressed, but safe and in one piece. Maia poked her in the arm to get her attention. Len passed her the letter from Bas.  
  
Maia was in thought. "That's a great idea." She said after a few moments. Len looked at her. "I know what we can do!"  
  
The there girls spent much of the weekend organizing and plotting for their next prank. Sunday afternoon the Marauders came over to sit, on/around their table. "Hey girls." James greeted friendly. "You haven't forgotten about us have you?"  
  
"As much as we may try, I'm afraid that simple isn't possible." Lenore replied sweetly to them. She yanked her book away from Sirius, who had been reading it.  
  
"Ohhh, don't you want to play with us no more?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Actually, we were waiting until Remus felt better." Maia replied. Remus was again on his *off* days. "We didn't want him to feel left out."  
  
"How very thoughtful of you three." James commented. "How is your *studying* going?"  
  
"Very boring really." Lily replied. To the casual observe, they didn't look like two warring groups. They were pleasant to each other, and appeared rather thoughtful of their friends' need.  
  
"We just got a little concerned when we didn't see you at lunch." Sirius replied. "You do plan to come to dinner right?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Len commented sarcastically. "I like to try to eat at least once a day."  
  
"Good," Sirius said, jumping off the desk, and offered Len his hand. "It starts in like twenty minutes."  
  
"Ladies, we'd be glad to escort you." James smiled at Lily.  
  
"Oh, but I think that we should get cleaned up first." Lily replied. She knew that it would be admitting defeat if they went with them. It was a subtle thing, like the look in James eyes that told her this. "It's a girl thing."  
  
"If you're sure. We'll see you there." James smiled. He was glad that the girls had not conceded the prank war to them yet. He'd thought that Lily might be upset by the soap, but things seemed to be alright. They headed cautiously to the Great Hall. Peter was still being sent threw the doors first. "Isn't that thoughtful them waiting for Remus?"  
  
"Here I just thought that they were waiting for him, because Maia wants to impress him." Sirius teased. "Do you think he's noticed yet?"  
  
"Hope so. He notices everything else. Except it seems the way she looks at him." James teased back. "What do you think that they've got planned for us?"  
  
"Not sure." Sirius smiled. "I'm sure it'll be great." He shook his head. "I never thought I'd have so much fun getting pranked."  
  
"It's only because it's them doing the pranks. Face it, we'd have gone ballistic if it had been anyone else." James commented. "Seeing's how it's them, it's like. . . a game."  
  
The boys waited anxiously the day Remus returned. They told him that the girls claimed to be waiting for him. However nothing happened. During double Care of Magical Creatures, the watched Len, Maia and Lily very carefully.  
  
"Good you see you back Remus. How are you feeling?" Maia asked kindly, at the end of class.  
  
"Much better that you." He replied. He looked very tired and worn out.  
  
"Really!!! I hope you don't take offence, but you look exhausted." Len replied. "I think you need to get more sleep."  
  
"I think I might try." He replied stretching. "However, I have a lot of work to catch up on first."  
  
In the Marauder's dorm that night. "Do you think that they were covering?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not sure." James replied. "If they weren't, this is going to be a good one."  
  
"I can't believe that you two are excited about an impending prank that is looming over us." Remus laughed. "Usually, you only get like this when we're doing the prank."  
  
"I know, isn't it bazaar?" Sirius commented. "Prongs it's your turn to think up the next prank."  
  
The next morning came, they headed down to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was already there speaking with some of her other friends. As the Marauder's, well Peter, walked into the common room, a bucket of honey fell on him, followed by blue and white flower petals. Lily giggled and quickly ran out.  
  
"What a mess!" James commented. "You alright?"  
  
"Fine, just a little embarrassed." Peter replied from under the mound of petals. "This was the oldest trick in the book."  
  
"Yeap, a classic." Remus commented. "You have time, Why don't you try to clean it off?"  
  
They found that it wouldn't wash off. No surprise really, they had expected it to be enchanted. Remus was volun-told (aka volunteered/told) to go next threw into the common room. Nothing happened to him, Sirius and James followed. Peter started to complain that it wasn't fair, quietly. They Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who went threw the pothole first. Sirius lost, so he went first.  
  
As he stepped out of the Gryffindor tower, nothing happened for a second. He was about to call that it was safe, then he was hit. Honey and petal covered him from head to foot. He heard giggling and three sets of feet running off. "Two down. Come on, hurry up and get it over with."  
  
Again, neither of the uncovered two were dosed as they went threw then as they headed to the Great Hall, the next two door way, they were covered. They were amused, until the freezing cold water hit them as they were about to enter the Great Hall, then a flash dry as they walked in.  
  
They got covered each time they went threw doorways, and instantly cleaned (Frozen but cleaned) when a teacher approached. This continued all day. By lunch they were getting annoyed. By dinner they were frustrated. By the end of the day, they were pissed.  
  
"Prongs, what's the plan." Sirius demanded. He shivered, having been flash cleaned only seconds before. "We got to get them for this."  
  
"A-agreed." James had also been on the receiving end on the last clean up. "W-we'll head to the Librar-ry tomorrow. I-I just want to take a shower to get warm and curl up by the fire, however if I do, I know that I'll only get hit again." He shook his head. "This. . . this one was good."  
  
It took about a week and a half for the boys to retaliate on the girls. Maia and Lenore woke the late that morning as usual. They were cautious with their clothes, and soaps, although they doubted that the Marauders would ever try the same prank twice on the same person. It was better to be safe. They noticed nothing amiss so once ready they headed to class, double Transfiguration with Gryffindor first.  
  
Maia and Lenore didn't understand why the other students laughed as they walked by. They checked each other in an empty side hallway, nothing. "Maia, I don't get it." Len replied.  
  
"Me neither. We'll ask Lily. Maybe it was a rumour or something?" She suggested. They hurried to class, trying to avoid the busiest route until they could figure out what was going on. They found Lily trying to hide in a dark corner of the classroom. "Lily do you know what's going on?" Maia whispered.  
  
"Only because I went to breakfast." She whispered back. "It seems that the boy decided to give use magic makeovers."  
  
"I didn't notice anything." Lenore replied. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Ruby may be a little flaky, but she doesn't tend to lie." Lily returned.  
  
"They must have enchanted us so that we can't see it." Lenore replied. "Well what fun is that?!"  
  
"From what I was told you don't want to." Lily informed them. "Ruby said that I looked a cross between a punk, and a hooker."  
  
"They wouldn't do that. The teachers would freak!" Maia insisted. Then it occurred to her. "They likely made it so that the teachers can't see it either, or we switch back when in class. You know like the ice water."  
  
"Probably." Lily replied, she still was trying to draw as little attention as she could. "I don't know about you two, but I'm cool enough to be in like a mini and crop top."  
  
"I haven't noticed yet." Len saw the boys on the other side of the room. "Do you think that they'd let me see, if I asked?"  
  
"Maybe, if you ask Sirius." Maia smiled. Len cast her an evil look. Len headed over to the boys.  
  
"So, I take it that this is your work?" Len asked sweetly.  
  
"What?" James asked innocently.  
  
"I'm not sure, seems the school is sharing a joke, but I don't get it." Len replied.  
  
"Are you sure that you should dress like that for class?" Sirius whispered in her ear.  
  
"Like what?" Len turned to look at him.  
  
"Well . . ." Sirius looked slyly at her. Then leaned in then whispered, "Like a character out of one of your comics. (Actually like Leia in Star Wars - Jaba's slave Girl) Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Oh really!?? Funny I don't remember putting that in this morning. Heck I don't even own suck a thing." Len sounded coldly reasonable. It was the best way she knew to cover her embarrassment. "Are we going to be let it on this smutty joke, or just objectified?" The edge was undeniable.  
  
"Don't get mad." Peter smiled. "It's just a joke."  
  
"Just wait and see." James replied. "Hope you don't get cold."  
  
Len stacked back to the girls. "That's it. They've gone too far. I'm not walking around, indefinitely, in goodness knows what, being stared at by everyone." Len huffed quietly. Outwardly she looked calm, but both the other girls knew better.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Skip classes?" Maia asked quietly. Just then McGonagall walked in. The three girls shuddered to hear the lecture she'd likely give them. But she did not comment, on their attire, for which the girls were grateful.  
  
As they left the room, Maia noticed her reflection in the window in the door. Her hair, was bright pink, and her outfit looked like that of an anime girls-uniform, complete with overlarge endowments. The skirt was very short blue in colour, she had a white blouse stretched tight over he chest (for certainly it was not her own) (think sailor moon style). Maia squeaked in embarrassment.  
  
"I feel suddenly sick. Let's call it a day." Maia whispered to Len and Lily.  
  
"Ohhh! What did they do to you?" They asked.  
  
"I just saw, a reflection in the window." Maia whimpered. "I'm in a mini, and was well amplified." She motioned to her chest subtly.  
  
"You saw?" They said. They rushed over to the window, and saw what everyone else had that morning. They looked horrified, when they saw the skimpy outfits.  
  
"You like it?" James said from behind them.  
  
"NO!" They said in unison.  
  
"Ahhh, we put so much work into it." Remus replied.  
  
"Have you figured it out yet?" Peter asked.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Sirius commented. "No couching." Then to the girls. "I liked it. Think that Dumbledore will let them dress like that normally?"  
  
"Sirius!!!" The girls yelled. This of course got them quiet a bit of unwanted attention.  
  
"James, this isn't funny. Take off the spell." Lily demanded.  
  
"But Lily, you kind of look cute bald." James replied then ran. Lily screamed, and turned to look again in the window, she hadn't remembered being bald. The rest of the Marauders were gone, out of range before the girls had a chance.  
  
Lily's reflection had changed. Now she was bald, and looked like an inbred farmer. "At least this time I have clothes on." She huffed. Lenore noticed that her look to had shifted, she looked like a Limey (old sailor) complete with lime green hair. Maia was now looking like a mechanic, covered in grease and dirt, her hair remained pink but looked tangled and filthy.  
  
"Why do they keep messing with my hair?" She whined.  
  
"Because it's one of the things that annoys you most." Lily replied. "I can live with this. At least I won't freeze."  
  
"What do you think Peter meant by figure it out?" Maia asked as they headed off to their second class waving goodbye to Lily.  
  
"I don't know." Len said. "Why are we getting leered at again?"  
  
By lunch the girls had realised that, each time they saw what they looked like the image shifted. In fact, Len through a few question to friends, revealed that each year saw something different. Len, Maia and Lily sat in a nice secluded spot, were they could talk without being stared at. "Very impressive." Len commented to the others after telling them about how it worked. "I'm still going to claw Sirius' eyes out."  
  
"So what about pay back?" Lily asked. "I swear, if one more guy pinches my ass, I'm going to start cursing, and we aren't talking about swearing."  
  
"Personally, I'm getting mighty sick of the cat-calls" Maia replied. "I mean that flower petals were embarrassing, but at least they knew. Hey, why don't we block it so that they can't enjoy their handy work?"  
  
"That sounds great." Len and Lily chimed. They cast a counter spell so the boys could only see them as they really were, not how their fractured image looked.  
  
"It's not pay back. But at least I know that they won't get to enjoy it" Lily replied.  
  
"I'm thinking out raiding the kitchen and going straight to bed. I don't think that I could stand eating in the great hall. Hell, who know what I'll look like." Len pouted. "Do you think that hair thing will change back to normal?"  
  
"I hope so." Maia pouted.  
  
"At least you two still have hair." Lily added.  
  
That night was Lenore's potion tutorial. She took a deep breath before walking in. "Hey! I'm sorry for the way I look, I've been pranked. Hopefully the enchantment will be wearing off soon. Otherwise I'm going to kill Sirius." Lenore blurted out. "And no, I really would rather not know what you see. How are you Severus? How was your weekend?"  
  
"Fine thank you, to both." He smiled. "I ummm like the hair, green suits you."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah, I was thinking about keeping it like this. But then I'd have to change houses. Think there's enough room in Slytherin for me?"  
  
He knew she was joking. He smiled that she would be comfortable enough to tease about such a thing. "I could make room, but just because it's you. So long as you promise not to brew any potions in the dorm."  
  
Lenore looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm, guess the deals off then."  
  
"To bad!" Severus replied. Lenore now appeared to be wearing a black gown, no sleeves, with leather corset. He thought that she looked absolutely stunning. "Have you planned payback yet?"  
  
"We've got an idea." She evasively answered.  
  
"I really liked the buckets." He told her. "A great take on a classic."  
  
"Thanks! So what do you have for me tonight oh wise-one?" Lenore asked.  
  
Snape had her work on a preserving potion. He'd read the worst that could happen with this was a small smoke puff, and it not working. He again watched her carefully, still trying to determine why Lenore so regularly messed up her potions. Tonight, however it worked.  
  
As they were headed to their respective dorms. Snape turned and called back to her. "Lenore?" She turned to look at him from the other end of the hall. "Of all the outfits today, that one is my favourite. Good Luck on your war."  
  
"Thanks." Len replied hesitantly. Her curiosity got the better of her once she entered her dorm. She looked in the window. She saw the black gown, flowing softly around her, except were the corset held it tight. She noted that her figure was actually hers, and that this particular visage looked quiet beautiful.  
  
"Hell, if I knew that I was in this, I would have gone to dinner." Len mumbled.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Maia asked from her bed. Len motioned her other to take a look without looking away, not wanting to lose this incarnation. Maia grudgingly complied. "Ohhh! That one's beautiful. Think of it in a blue, with your normal hair."  
  
"That would look great! So which one do you think put this outfit in the rotation?" Len asked.  
  
"Hmm, it's stylish . . . might have been James." Maia replied. "But then it notes all your . . . assets and flatters them while hiding the flaws. That sounds like Sirius."  
  
"However, it's nice and simple like a break. Which sounds like Remus, he seems to be the *calm* one of the group." Len commented.  
  
"That's not saying much." Maia looked at her reflection. "At least my body, is back to being MY body. Who do you think gave me the boob-job?"  
  
"Sirius!" Len replied without a moments thought. They giggled. "I'm surprised that he didn't give me one."  
  
"I'm not." Maia smiled as she returned to bed. "I think he likes your figure the way it is."  
  
"Maia?" Len asked quietly. *hmmm* came back from a sleepy Maia. "What do you think about giving the boys pig noses and tails?" Len heard a small chuckle. She drifted off to sleep with that thought in her head.  
  
Len woke up to a scream the next morning. She bolted up right, pulling the curtains back to see what was happening. She saw pink-haired, anime- breasted Maia. "Oh Merlin! Maia?"  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't have any shirts that will fit. It was one thing when it was an illusion, but--" Maia was extremely upset. "And look at my hair!"  
  
Len crawled out of bed to help assess the damage. "It's not so bad. I think that I can fix the - Umm physical alteration." Len retrieved her wand and Maia's body returned to normal. Much to her relief. "The hair, that could be any number of spells, I guess the wrong one, and well. . ."  
  
Maia went pail. "We'll get them to tell us, even if I have to beat it out of them." Then Maia turned Len to the mirror in the bathroom. "You're going to need it too." Sure enough Len's hair was still Lime green.  
  
They headed down to see a very annoyed and still bald Lily. They moved to her side. "I take it they haven't shown themselves yet?" Maia asked.  
  
"No. When I find them . . . They're going to get it." Lily replied.  
  
"One of them has to be able to tell us how to undo what they did to our hair." Maia reminded.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*! Meanwhile the Marauders plotted. "Could you believe that they cast a counter so we couldn't ever enjoy the fashion show?" Sirius complained.  
  
"I think that was highly rude of them yes." James agreed. "At least they got to watch us get humiliated. I think we should have gotten to watch them."  
  
"You don't think you went a little far with those. . . sexy ones?" Remus asked quietly. They cast him sideways glances. "Fine, I'm not arguing with you two. I take it you want revenge now. You aren't going to wait for their next prank?"  
  
"Darn tooting'!" Sirius replied. He shrugged at the looks he got from the others. "Something I heard a firsty say, I like it."  
  
"Whatever. We're not waiting." James replied. "I've had enough of this illusion crap."  
  
"What are you purposing that we actually curse them?" Sirius said shocked. "Prongs, they're still our friends. I don't want to hurt them."  
  
"No, nothing like that." James replied. "I was thinking that we could transfig. them into prissy-hissy catgirls."  
  
Remus and Sirius chuckled. "Dude, don't you think that could be a little dangerous? I mean what if I like wolf out or something?" Remus asked, trying to sound serious, but failing.  
  
"I thought you said that you liked cats?" James teased.  
  
"Yeah, for dinner!" Sirius joked. They all laughed.  
  
"Catgirls it is. Watch out for the claws. 'cause I got odds they'll be ticked." Lupin laughed.  
  
They boys had managed to avoid the girls, while no teachers were present, until lunch. Then somehow the girls managed to surround them. "Fix it!" Maia demanded.  
  
"Pardon?!!" The Marauders asked innocently.  
  
"Our hair! Fix it now!" Lily demanded.  
  
"Ohhh! That!" James replied. "You mean you don't like it?"  
  
"Love to, but can't." Sirius smiled. "It'll wear off in a couple days."  
  
Of course this caused the girls to freak, the raised their wands to transfig the boy's to a decidedly piggish look. While at the exact same time the boy's thought it the perfect time to transfig the girls into the hissy little cats they were acting like.  
  
The spells went at the exact same moment. A bright light and loud explosion followed, the hall filled with smoke. 


	9. Truce

Truce . . . sealed with a kiss Okay, now the thing with spells is that when they cross, mean they hit each other, strange things happen. The energy of the magic gets all jumbled and confused. This can lead to well . . . unexpected outcomes.  
  
So no one was really surprised when the smoke cleared. The seven of them were in various states of some transformation. Maia had sprouted feathers and a beak. Lily's arms were now tentacles. She looked like a relative to the Giant Squid who lived in the lake. They made out well compared to Lenore. Len it seemed had gotten a severe mix, her skin had gone green like a stem. There were leaves in her hair. If that wasn't bad enough, one arm was dog-like, while the other was that of a hooved animal. Her legs collapse under her. She looked down and realized, in horror that she had a fish tail!  
  
The Marauders received their fair share of fallout. Sirius' seemed to take on a dogs shape. Although his hands and feet, arms and legs looked like a dog they were hairless. James had sprouted antlers and his face had stretched to look similar to a horse. His hands had changed to cloven hooves. Peter had made out alright, except for his ears had grown large and round, his nose extended a little and he'd developed whiskers. But perhaps the most embarrassing part was that he had also grown a long bald tail. Remus, it seemed was the worst on their side. Lupin's hands had turned into claws. His eyes went yellow, and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. He also grew a bushy wolf tail. He grabbed his head and moved to a corner as far from the others as he could. He was having trouble maintaining control over the wolf.  
  
McGonagall cautiously approached the group. She keeps a watchful eye on Remus Lupin, who clawed at the wall in the corner. She clucked at them. "What a mess." Her voice was calm, in that you-are-in-for-it tone. She surveyed the damage.  
  
"This little prank off you've been having, has gone too far." She told them. "Do I need to tell you to all get to the infirmary." It wasn't a question really, they all knew it.  
  
Those that could still speak replied, "No mame." They others simple nodded. They helped each other, Lily and Maia grabbed hold of Lenore. James moved to get Remus.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "Go. I'll tend to Mr. Lupin." James looked to his friend then cast her a pleading look. "Now, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Remus had bitten his arm, by then. He was trying hard to stay away from everyone. "Now, Mr. Lupin. This will hurt a bit, I'm afraid." Prof. McGonagall told him in a soothing voice. "But, it should calm you down. Ready?" She really wasn't expecting an answer.  
  
Ten minutes later, Remus escorted closely by Prof. McGonagall entered the infirmary. He was quiet and withdrawn when he came in. He sat at the far end of the ward away from the others.  
  
"Would any of you care to explain what happened?!" No one spoke up. "This little war of yours is officially over." She stated. "We, teachers, will tolerate no more! All of you will lose 20 points each from your house." Sirius and James tried to protest, but were silenced with a look. "Further more you will each have a detention." She looked sternly at them. "Poppy, how bad are they?"  
  
"They'll be fine, by tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Well, Miss Nightshade might need to stay a little longer."  
  
"Once you are all released from here, you will meet me in my office to find out about you punishments." McGonagall replied. "Friday, after class?"  
  
"Oh, yes. They'll be fine by then." Poppy assured her.  
  
"Good, I expect to see you in your regular forms in my office Friday." With that she headed toward the door. "Oh, and I'd advise, you giving Mr. Lupin some space for the next little while. It seems he's quite upset."  
  
Now, the Marauders all knew what that meant. While Lily, Maia and Lenore were only going on suspicion, they figured that giving Remus space was a good idea. Even if they hadn't suspect him to be a werewolf, those fangs and claws were enough reason to keep a distance.  
  
"Why is it, that you feel you must out-do the others, especially when it comes to getting yourself hurt?" Pomfrey scolded Lenore.  
  
"I'm a classic over achiever?" Lenore suggested. This caused chuckles around the room. "I mean so that I can spend more time with you of course."  
  
"Very funny." She shook her head, but smiled. "Drink this. You'll have to stay at least two nights I'm afraid."  
  
Lenore shrugged. "At least I got my bed." She smiled. "You know, I should just put up my posters here. I'm in here enough."  
  
"But then the other students would get jealous." Pomfrey told her.  
  
The seven of them approached McGonagall's office Friday afternoon. They had all been restored to their normal states (include the girls hair). They'd settle into a quiet, forced truce, for the moment. Len and Remus had both been released just that morning.  
  
"So who knocks?" Len asked once they'd reached the office. The boy, who were used to this, having been called to her office at least once every other week, looked to be taking a mental count.  
  
"It's James' turn." The announced. James shrugged and stepped up and knocked.  
  
"Yes?" McGonagall called from inside.  
  
"Professor, it's us. You asked we come to see you?" James replied politely. The door opened, James stepped in first, the Marauders bowed and let the girls go in after, then followed and closed the door.  
  
The Marauders were slightly surprised. Instead of McGonagall's normal arrangement of books and things, there was a large table in the room, with 8 chairs. "Sit." She replied calmly. They sat with the Marauders together on one side, and the girls on the other, with the empty chair between Sirius and Lenore. McGonagall noted this as she moved to the table.  
  
"Now, we didn't really mind while your pranking remained harmless and in good fun." She started. Looking over the group. "However, trying to transfigure someone is very complicated, and very dangerous. That level of magic is far above a fifth year student." She paused. "Further, you have been told time and again about the dangers of crossing magic. Do none of you recall me lecturing on the severity of the implications?"  
  
"I must have been away, sick that lesson." Remus teased. He received a scowl for Minerva, and was wise enough to look down. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
"I have given much thought to your detentions." She began. The Marauders all rolled their eyes and sank in their chairs. They knew all on her favourites, and dreaded this. "Because I feel that this little feud of your, is destroying the harmony of the school, I've decided to pair, boy and girl for your detentions. Besides that I noticed that when together you seem to have a calming influence on each other, but the opposite is true while you're fighting. So for the sake of the school, you will get along." The 7 looked at each other confused for a second.  
  
Lily was the first to gain the courage to raise her hand to ask how that was possible. "Good question Ms. Evans., one of the boys will obviously be left without a partner. So of course that boy will have a lighter task to complete. You will be informed of the time and place for your detentions."  
  
They left the room. They looked at each other confused. "What is this about?" Len whispered, to Lily, who was beside her. Lily just shrugged. Len grudgingly looked over to the boys. "Is this normal?" she asked, looking to Remus who was as far from Sirius as Len could look.  
  
"No." he replied curtly.  
  
"Well, I'm not working with James." Lily replied coolly. "I've had enough from him lately."  
  
"Same here. You're acting like such a prim Dona lately." James replied. "You had no business getting involved."  
  
"I was sticking up for my friends!" Lily insisted.  
  
"And here I thought that we were your friends." James shot back.  
  
"It was two," Lily indicated the Ravenclaws on either side of her. "Against the four of you. Who do you think needed me more?"  
  
"Hey stop blaming Lily!" Lenore jumped in. "It's all your guys' faults anyway. You started it."  
  
"No, we didn't, you did." Sirius snapped back at her. "You didn't really think that we'd let you get away with the broom trick without getting you back? Then you're not as smart as I was led to believe." Lenore's eyes flared dangerously.  
  
"How dare you! We were just trying to teach you a lesson." Lenore snarled back. "That was no reason to turn our dinner into worms!!!" Maia went slightly pale at that comment. "That was just sick."  
  
"That's not the point. You betrayed us Lily, your friends! And you betrayed your house." James replied. Lily shot him a vicious look and turned away in a huff.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Please stop fighting!!" Both Maia and Remus yelled above the bickering voices. They looked to each other and almost chuckled. Maia motioned to let Remus go first.  
  
"Thank you. Look, alright things got out of hand." Remus started, when James and Lenore went to comment. He held up a hand. "Yes! They did. On both sides. Can't we just, move on."  
  
"I mean there were great pranks on both side." Maia replied. "Throughout the war, we were joking and teasing each other. Why has it suddenly become so bitter?"  
  
Four voices jumped up. Sirius, Len, Lily and James all tried to answer at once. They stopped after a second, realizing how pointless it was. The girls conceded and let the boys go first. James knew that the major reason that he was upset was that the girls had almost inadvertently revealed their animal forms, not to mention letting the Werewolf out of Remus. However he couldn't tell them that. Remus jumped in, it was his right after all to tell the girls about his lycanthropy.  
  
"Apart from no clear winner. I think that we're upset because, well. . ." Remus wasn't exactly sure how to say it. "I almost wolfed out in the school. Seeing as how I'm a werewolf that could have been nothing but bad. Not to mention that I'd rather not have the entire school knowing about it."  
  
"Thought so." Maia replied under her breath. Len and Lily nodded. "That being said though, it was accidental."  
  
"But so would have all the damage I could have done, that doesn't take away the guilt of it." Remus continued. "You mean that you three aren't going to . . . like freak out?"  
  
"No." Lily asked confused.  
  
"Why would we?" Maia sounded baffled.  
  
Lenore leaned forward. "We, kind of figured it out, but wanted you to confirm it for us. Now you have." He looked at them stunned for a moment. He was surprised at their complete acceptance of him.  
  
"Really! So. . . Are we like okay? I mean you're not afraid?" He asked still not believing their reaction. They nodded.  
  
"So long as you don't ask me over for tea on a full moon. We're fine." Lily joked. "I can't believe that you waited over five years to tell me."  
  
"I'm really surprised that it took us this long to figure it out." Len said. "Look, I'm cool with the *grrrr* thing, but I'm still pissed at the rest of you. And although we may have been ordered to stop pranking each other I have no intentions of forgiving you in the near future."  
  
Things around the school became much quieter in the following weeks. The Marauders had not done any pranks on anyone, likely because Professor McGonagall was watching them. The Trio of girls had kept to themselves, and actively avoided the Marauders.  
  
After the first week, some of the other boys in the school started to notice. Maia was the first approached, and asked on a date. Later she giggled that it was because that none of the Marauders were crushing on her. Lily and Lenore laughed knowing that was not true. A few days later Lily was asked to be partner for a herbology project (double class with Hufflepuff/Gryffindor) with a Hufflepuff boy, which she accepted. All threw class James shot daggers at them.  
  
They all received notice of their detentions, the following Tuesday night. Lenore worried, over how to tell Severus that she had to cancel, besides how was she going to get him the message? Since the girls were taking great joy in tormenting the Marauders by flirting with other boys in the school, perhaps that might work. But Snape always was around Malfoy, and he really did make her skin crawl. Besides, Lenore noticed that fewer boys flirted with her than the other two girls. In fact those that flirted with her, tended to do so, when there was no one else around.  
  
"Maia, I need help." Lenore replied. She explained the situation to Maia. Maia agreed to help. They decided to approach Snape after class. Maia had agreed to keep Malfoy occupied so that Len and Snape could talk for a moment.  
  
"Hi!" Maia greeted the pair of Slytherins after Herbology on their way back to the school.  
  
"What do you want?" Malfoy sneered at her. Maia smiled sweetly. Lenore followed shyly behind a step of two. Maia was considered the more outgoing of the two anyway.  
  
"I just wanted to talk with you for a second." Maia flirted, batting her eyes slightly. This made her look very cute.  
  
"About what?" Malfoy, despite being arrogant was not stupid. He knew of the relationship between the Marauders and these girls. Now, although that was currently on the frits, that could change quickly.  
  
"Well . . ." Maia replied coyly. "I was hoping that we could speak for a few minutes." She looked at Snape and winked to Malfoy. Then whispered, "Alone?!"  
  
Although Malfoy knew there was a chance that this would be a set up, he remembered the old saying of Ravenclaw girls. *Girls go to Ravenclaw because they're smart, or easy. Normally both!* It was well know about the school that Ravenclaw girls were the most passionate, and wild of any of the houses. Malfoy nodded and stepped aside with Maia, as his hormones took over. This left Snape and Lenore standing together.  
  
"Hello." He whispered, trying not to look at her. He tried but failed, he noted how beautiful she looked. "Changed your hair back I see."  
  
"Yeah." Len smiled, she was tempted to joke but didn't know how long Maia would be able to distract Malfoy. "I ummm can't make it tonight. I have a detention. I just wanted to let you know." She looked shyly at him. She noted that he nodded.  
  
"You arranged ." He motioned to Maia and Malfoy. Len nodded.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone." Len replied. "Maia offered. I think that she likes to flirt."  
  
"Is she going to keep her date?" Severus asked. Len looked at him. "I can read lips." He whispered. Len almost giggled.  
  
"I'll have to ask her." Len smiled. Then remembered that she wasn't supposed to like him. She plastered an annoyed, bored look on her face. "So, why is it nobody is flirting with me?"  
  
Snape looked at her for a second. Then away to the school. "I heard that Black still has it known that if any guys asked you out, he'd hex them."  
  
"But not the others?" Len asked quietly, maintaining a look of boredom.  
  
"Not that I've heard." He replied softly. "Besides, I think that Black is more feared, than the others. Except as a group, of course." He noted that Malfoy and Crestwing were still in conversation. "So I take it that you girls have not forgiven them."  
  
"No." Len signed. She looked to the lake. "Besides, we're having fun flirting. It's almost as good as pranking them. But this way we don't get in trouble."  
  
Severus looked at her. His eyes burned, drawing her attention. He was about to risk Black's wrath and ask her out, but Malfoy chose that moment to return. *Great timing!!!*  
  
Maia grabbed Len's arm and pulled her into motion. "Bye, Lucius." Maia called sweetly.  
  
Detentions: James and Lily were assigned to clean the trophy room with out magic. Maia was paired with Remus, they were to clean the owlrey again no magic. Sirius was partnered with Lenore to weed the castle gardens. Peter, poor Peter was left by himself to help in the Library.  
  
Lily and James "Look, I'll work on this side of the room. You work on that side." Lily told him coldly.  
  
"Fine. Let's just get this done. I'm sure you have a date." James snapped back bitterly.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded.  
  
"You've been flirting with every guy in the school." James returned. Then in a mocking high voice, "Oh yes, I'd love to work with you. Maybe later we could go to the make-out tower."  
  
"I never said anything like that." Lily huffed. "He asked me to work with him. Big deal. What was I supposed to work by myself?"  
  
"You could have worked with Charlot or Magdellen." James returned. Their voices had gotten louder with each banter.  
  
"Like you haven't been chasing after everything in a skirt." Lily snapped. "So you can, but I can't? James, get real."  
  
"Hey, I only started to flirt after you did." James commented. They were standing less than a foot from each other. It was fortunate that they were unarmed. "I thought that we were over."  
  
"Why do you even care then?" Lily threw back at him.  
  
"Because I still love you." James snapped back with out thinking. The room was silent for a minute as the words hung in the air. "None of those other girls have anything on you Lily."  
  
Maia and Remus "This is so gross." Maia complained.  
  
"It's not so bad." Remus commented. "It shouldn't take us that long."  
  
Probably the least hostile of the three groups. Although, Maia still fancied Remus, she wanted to bait him to admitting that he liked her too. "I hope so. I made a date for tonight." Maia announced. Remus stopped and looked at her.  
  
"With who?" He was shocked. He knew that she was the most likely of the three girls to actually be dating, but it still surprised him. A little voice in the back of his head said *what did you expect that she would want to date you, knowing that you're a werewolf?*  
  
"Malfoy. Do you know him? He's Slytherin, our year." Maia commented. She half heartedly pushed at some of the straw. Now, most sane people would not try to taunt a werewolf, but then Maia's father had been a Gryffindor, and she lacked none of their courage.  
  
"You're kidding?" Remus spat. "Not Lucius Malfoy?" Maia nodded. "Maia you could do so much better than that . . . that . . ." It sounded like he was going to gag.  
  
"No, I'm not. And yes, Lucius." Maia smiled. "So can we hurry this up?"  
  
"Nope." Remus leaned his broom against the wall. "I'm not helping if you actually plan to go out with . . . Malfoy."  
  
"I'll tell McGonagall. You'll get in trouble if you make me do this all by myself." Maia threatened.  
  
"I'll take my chances." He leaned against the wall, by the window. Maia thought that made him look very hot. His longish hair fluttered in the breeze, the moonlight sparkled off his earring, his school robe fell open over his jeans and grey t-shirt. He had his legs crossed casually, Maia noted his dragon skin boots. Definitely, Remus Lupin had the rebellious youth style perfected.  
  
"Why?" Maia asked trying to sound annoyed, it worked. "Just to spite me?"  
  
"No." He replied casually. He didn't move, he just watched her.  
  
"To piss off Malfoy?" She asked trying to sound frustrated, her acting lesson had paid off, she was really convincing.  
  
"No." His voice was calm. His eyes watched her, he believed her words. He could feel the wolf rise in him. It claimed that she belonged to him. He felt the tension filling him.  
  
"Why then?" Maia demanded. He had looked so relaxed that the speed of his movements startled her. He crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat. She tried to take a step back, but he grabbed her arms before she could move.  
  
"Because, you are too good for the likes of him." Remus replied calmly. However they were close enough now for Maia to see his eyes burning. "Now, I can understand why you wouldn't want me. But he certainly doesn't deserve you."  
  
"How do you know I don't want you?" Maia countered. She wasn't afraid of him. His grip wasn't painful. "Have you ever asked me?"  
  
Lenore and Sirius Lenore groaned outwardly when she saw who she was paired with. *WHY???* She demanded silently. She said nothing to him, and started on the far side of the garden. Sirius took his time starting, he'd debated joining her or starting at the other end. He decided to go to the other end. He was not going to start the conversation, so they worked in silence for twenty minutes.  
  
"Ouch!!!" Lenore cried. Sirius immediately looked up at her. He saw she held her hand, even in the low light he noted that she was bleeding. "Crap."  
  
"You alright?" He asked considerately, moving toward her.  
  
"Fine." She huffed. She looked about for something to tie her hand with.  
  
"Why don't you go to the hospital. I'll finish this." He offered.  
  
"Oh, no. I don't want to owe you anything." Len replied. Sirius fished threw his pockets for a moment then he handed her a scarf (bandana). She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"My grandmother is very old fashion." He offered as a way of explanation. "It's clean. I found that it comes in handy when I play quidditch, thought that I might need it for my hair."  
  
"Oh." Len replied as Sirius gentle bandaged her hand. "Thanks."  
  
"Now, can we get this done? I have better things to do tonight then spend it playing in the dirt." Sirius replied. He didn't let go of her hand. Len waited a moment before pulling away. She turned away from him.  
  
"Funny, here I thought that you liked to play in the dirt." Len commented.  
  
"Depends on the company." He teased back. Len gritted her teeth, how come he wasn't jumping at the bait? They should have been in a fight by now. "Did I hear right, that Maia and you were flirting with Malfoy and Snape?"  
  
"So what if we were?" Len asked, perhaps this would work to get into a fight. "What business is it of yours?" She turned to look at him, in time to see him shrug.  
  
"Just curious." He said offhanded. "I've heard that Slytherins bite and I just wanted to know if that was only the girls."  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that." Lenore replied, she tried to hold her voice even. Sirius noted the strain in her remark.  
  
"Okay." Sirius' voice was light. They continued in silence for a while longer. After another ten minutes. "Are you still mad about the jokes?"  
  
"Not really." Len replied. "Although I'm still a little peeved about the outfits."  
  
"But you girls looked sooo cute in them." Sirius replied. Len threw a weed at him, complete with a clump of dirt. It hit his arm, he looked over at her surprised. "Oh, so that's the way you want to play it." He picked out another weed and tossed it at her. His aim was better, it caught her in the chest. Lenore let out a screech in mock outrage.  
  
By the time the garden was finished they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Lenore ran out of weed-bombs first and tackled Sirius. Normally this would have had no effect on him. However he was laughing and not expecting her to charge him. So that when she hit him, she knocked him over. Sirius nevertheless, recovered quickly, and grabbed her so she would fall with him. They landed together with a thump on the ground, Lenore on top of Sirius.  
  
"See, this kind of company I like." Sirius replied, smiling broadly up at her. "So, you like to be on top, I take it?" Len's mouth dropped open. She pushed to get up. Sirius shifted his position, which caused Lenore to fall back down. He chuckled.  
  
"Why, Mr Black I thought that you said that you had better things than to play in the dirt all night?" Lenore teased, not moving from her position on top of him.  
  
"Well, if someone would get off me, we could go." Sirius replied playfully. Lenore smiled and pushed up again. This time she managed to get to a crouched position, before Sirius moved. He sat up so quickly the he *accidentally* bumped into her. This threw Len off balance and they fell back to the ground. Their lips connected.  
  
Lenore pulled back sharply. She looked at him a moment. Then she kissed him. Sirius was shocked by this. He was stunned so much that he didn't try to stop her third attempt to get up. Lenore looked around the garden had indeed been weeded. "Sirius, I think that you need a shower."  
  
Sirius shook his head, a few dirt clumps fell out. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine?"  
  
Lenore laughed. "In your dreams."  
  
"How'd you know?" He tried to sound shocked but failed. They laughed as they returned to the castle. 


	10. Back to Normal

Back to Normal After their detentions, the Marauders and the Trio of girls were all friends again. This meant that it didn't take long for things in Hogwarts to return to there normal state. The Marauders again started pranking their fellow students. Snape and Malfoy seemed to be particularly favourite targets, but then Slytherin was always a favourite target.  
  
When the weather turned nice the boys would join them in the courtyard at lunch break. Although neither cool, nor rain seemed to bother Maia and Lenore. "Thank goodness for Dry spells." They often commented after returning to the school.  
  
Easter was boring despite that giant pink bunny that hopped around the school courtesy of, guess who. Lenore hid every time she saw it, traumatic childhood memory. Although Sirius told her that he'd protect her, Len just laughed.  
  
Len had not made it official that she was with Sirius, although the two were rather close. Maia and Remus had the same trouble. They were definitely into each other, but they still saw other people. Len believed that was one way the Maia told Remus, he wasn't paying enough attention to her. Lily and James were back to being their normal couplely selves.  
  
Lenore unfortunately returned to her normal potion performance. Her most recent disaster caused the contents of the cauldron to become animated and start destroying the room. Worse yet, any inanimate object it touched was also animated; fortunately it seemed to require a set mass of object to volume of potion to occur.  
  
After all the students were safely in the hall, Professor Drake began to berate Lenore. Lenore believed it to secretly be his favourite past-time. "Miss Nightshade, your complete ineptitude leaves me speechless."  
  
"Good, That means you're not going to yell at me right?" Lenore asked hopefully. Alright, being around the Marauders had done terrible things for Len and Maia in their *timid* nature. For Lenore had never spoken to Professor Drake like this before.  
  
"Pardon me???" He dared her. Lenore looked at him in the eyes. She knew she should back down, her logical mind told her that was best. However she heard a little voice in the back of her head, (that sounded strangle like Sirius) telling her to go for it. Len's mind won out and she held her tongue. "I don't believe that I have ever seen precisely that result from this potion in my life, nor have I ever read about it. If I didn't know that it was completely accidental on your part, I might think that you were an idiot-savant, or something. However I know better. You are hopeless! How you've managed to get this far astounds me. You are completely devoid of talent."  
  
Lenore bit her tongue. Her eyes burned at him, she wanted to curse him. She'd never taken this kind of verbal abuse from anyone before. Maia noticed that Lenore's body stiffened, she knew this was a bad sign. If Drake didn't back off Len was going to snap. Heck, if Len came to the conclusion that she had nothing left to lose she would strike out.  
  
"You are the worst stu--"  
  
"Professor Drake." Came Dumbledore's voice from behind the students. He approached where Drake stood berating Lenore. "Why is your class in the hall?"  
  
"That stup - Miss Nightshade, has caused yet another catastrophe in my class." Drake replied bitterly. Dumbledore peaked into the room and saw several cauldrons, books, quills, scrolls and the occasional bag running about biting and fighting with each other.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Dumbledore asked seriously.  
  
"No sir." Drake scowled at Lenore still.  
  
"Then I see no reason to call it a catastrophe." Dumbledore replied. "Definitely a mistake, but not a catastrophe. Since, it's obvious that you students will not have any more potions lesson today, take this as a study period. Off to the Library." His voice was quiet, but commanding. The class rushed to do as he asked, wanting to get away from Drake as soon as they could.  
  
Lenore turned and hurried to comply. Anything to get her out of the line of fire. "Miss Nightshade." Dumbledore called. Lenore froze in her tracks. She turned to face them.  
  
"Yes sir?" Len asked hesitantly. She winced, she knew that she was going to get expelled.  
  
"Follow me." Dumbledore ordered. "You too, Drake." He led them to his office, in silence. Lenore was fascinated by the gargoyle stairway. Once inside, he sat behind his desk. "Now then. I heard what was said before my arrival. I realize that Lenore can be trying Melvyn, but that is no reason to say those things to her. Especially, in front of your class! You will apologise now." His voice was soft, but could not be refused. Drake mumbled an apology to Lenore. Len thought that he acted very much like a child being forced to do something. "Drake." Dumbledore warned.  
  
"I was wrong to beret you in front of your classmates." Drake said. Lenore didn't believe a word of it, but nodded. She figured that she was in enough trouble.  
  
"Lenore, you may go." Len looked at Dumbledore shocked.  
  
"You mean I'm not in trouble?" Len asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"Do you wish to be?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well no. But- Never mind." Lenore replied brightly. Dumbledore waved her out, and she gladly fled the office. She hurried to the Library to find Maia. By lunch the entire school was aware of the animation potion. Len was being teased badly by mostly Slytherins until, the Marauders joined them. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It could happen to anyone." He told her. Sirius watched most of the others back off at his act. He smiled inwardly at their response. "Last game of the season, you going to be cheering for us?" The last quidditch game was scheduled to be Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.  
  
"Gryffindor has its own cheerleaders." Maia replied.  
  
"Ahhh, but well at the risk of sounding rude to our girls. You're better." Remus smiled at her. They were on one of their off but flirting periods. The others shook their heads, why didn't the two of them just get together?  
  
"We wouldn't want to make your cheerleaders feel bad." Len said. She had yet to move from Sirius' embrace, this didn't go unnoticed, by Sirius, the Marauders or anyone else watching them. "Besides, the anti-cheers are more fun."  
  
"Would you anti-cheer us? When we're not playing Ravenclaw?" James asked defensively.  
  
Len and Maia looked at each other. Then smiled and nodded, "Ohhh, yeah!!!" This of course resulted in getting the girls tickled, until they took it back. That night Maia hardly waited until they were alone, before starting in on the whole Sirius thing, again.  
  
"I told you Maia. There is nothing going on between us." Lenore insisted, for like the millionth time. Shaking her head at the idea.  
  
"Ohhh! Is that why you were all cuddled up to him?" Maia teased.  
  
"I wasn't." Len replied defensively. Maia gave her the oh-really look. "I wasn't."  
  
"Honey, you let him hold you for a good five minutes." Maia told her. "Now that's cuddling."  
  
"No! Its not." Len insisted. "And it wasn't five minutes."  
  
"Just admit that you like him." Maia pushed.  
  
"Why are you so set on, me and Sirius together?" Len questioned. She knew her friend too well to know that this wasn't just idle banter. "You got a bet on it or something?"  
  
"I just want you to be happy." Maia insisted. Lenore had the yeah-right face on. "Okay, so maybe Remus and I have a tiny wager going."  
  
"What are the terms of the wager? And what does it have to do with Sirius and me?" Len demanded. Maia looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"I bet Remus that you and Sirius would get together before the end of the year." Maia replied. "If I win, he promised to come visit this summer. So, please go out with Sirius just once more."  
  
"Ahhh, no." Lenore replied. "I'm sure that he'll come and visit you anyway. You know that he's nuts about you?"  
  
"No he's not. He's got wondering eyes." Maia sighed. "He's cute though."  
  
"I'd have to agree on that point." Len replied.  
  
"Hey, he's mine!" Maia replied territorially. "He's my wolfy." She said sweetly.  
  
"Then why are you worried?" Len teased. Maia looked at her.  
  
"He doesn't seem to want to be around me." She pouted. "I mean we've gone out a few times, but he always wants to cut it short. The only time he come around me is when the group is together." She sighed. "I don't get it."  
  
"Well, here's an idea; ask him." Lenore stated. Maia rolled her eyes at her.  
  
"I can't do that." Maia stated. "It makes me seem . . . I don't know, like one of those clingy girls."  
  
"Maia, just ask him. He might have a good reason." Len suggested. "Besides I've heard that communication helps in a relationship."  
  
"Oh, like you talk to Sirius?" Maia threw back at her.  
  
"That's different. We aren't in that kind of a relationship." Len insisted.  
  
"Come off it. Its sooo obvious that you to are totally into each other." Maia relied. "I mean I've never seen Sirius Black so hung up on one girl before. You realize that you're the only girl he's gone out with since the Ball?"  
  
"That's because I'm the only girl that he's ever had trouble in getting." Lenore replied.  
  
"So you're playing the hard to get game. To keep him interested longer. I get it." Maia replied.  
  
"No, I'm not." Len commented. "I just . . . that is . . ." Lenore couldn't really think of any reason why she hadn't gone out with Sirius. He was smarter than he let on. He was fun to be around. He was cute. The only reason was that she was sure that she would just be another there-and-gone girl if she'd gone out with him and that thought hurt. "Okay, so I like him. You tell him, and I'll hex you with baldness."  
  
"Promise. This is girl talk, I'd never tell." Maia assured her. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Len shrugged. "Ohhh, Len you need to figure this out. I know that he scared you, but he's been really sweet all year."  
  
"I'll work on my Marauder, if you work on yours." Len offered.  
  
"Deal." Maia agreed quickly.  
  
Maia and Len unlike so many of their fellow students were always relaxed about finals. Those could be a combination of the fact that they knew that they had high enough marks to pass, even if they slept through the exam, and that they had already had the information in their heads. Besides that they had a knack for guessing what the professors would put on the test.  
  
The Marauders suddenly started to appreciate them even more at this time of year. Being friends with two of the smartest girls in the school definitely had an up side to it when one was studying. Maia and Len noticed that it seemed that almost everyone wanted to pick their brains at this time of year. They found it funny.  
  
"You know, it's strange that people who don't know that you exist, the entire year, suddenly want to be your best friend now." Len would often tease.  
  
"I know." Maia giggled back. "I mean they come because we're smart, so why would they think that we'd be fooled be that?"  
  
"Beats me." Len giggled. She and Maia like to set up *study sessions* in the courtyard during free periods. They may be nice enough to help their fellow students, but they didn't want to be cooped up inside to do it. "Maybe we should charge for services?"  
  
"We'd make a fortune." Maia laughed back.  
  
"Do friends get a discount?" Remus said softly in Maia's ear. Maia jumped, not having heard him approach. He smiled coyly at her.  
  
"If we did, I think we'd suddenly become extremely popular." Maia cast back at him. "Is that why you became friends with us?"  
  
"Actually, no. Just a fringe benefit." Lily replied. She and James sat in the shade by the group.  
  
"Besides we became friends before we needed to take advantage of you smarts." James smiled.  
  
"You were likely just planning ahead." Len teased. "It's alright, we'll help Lily teach you guys enough to pass. Just because we like Lily."  
  
"Hey!?!" The Marauders tried to sound offended, but only caused laughter to erupt.  
  
"So, did you guys hear yet? About Potions?" Lily asked. The Ravenclaws shook their heads *no*. "Seems he's making his finals . . . practical exams." She looked sympathetically toward Lenore. Lenore groaned, then whimpered.  
  
"He hates me. He wants to be able to fail me." Lenore sounded dejected.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something." Sirius comforted her. "Really, he can't make it anything more difficult than you've already done."  
  
Len cast him a disbelieving look. "You do remember the damage I've managed to do right?"  
  
"Hey, I think if you don't cause an explosion, you don't wound anyone, it should be considered a pass." Sirius teased. Len smacked him, and stood to leave.  
  
"That's not funny. I'll catch you guys later." Len said heading toward the castle. The Gryffindors turned to Maia. Who shrugged, she knew were Len was headed, but didn't dare say.  
  
"She's probably going to do potions review, she never brings those books." Maia offered, it was partially true. She didn't really want to lie to her friends, but she'd never betray Lenore's trust. "You know I think she's right about Drake hating her. He does seem to go out of his way to torment her. I mean did you guys have to do the pseudo-mort potion?"  
  
"The what?" They asked.  
  
"That was the one that Len messed up causing like have the room to be animated." Maia replied.  
  
They laughed. "We heard about that." James commented. "It sounded hilarious, if we knew what she did wrong, we would have put some of that in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Yeah, and she would have been blamed." Maia replied. "But yeah, I think he wants to fail her."  
  
"You have to admit that it would be safer for him if she wasn't in his class." Peter replied.  
  
"Hello, I'm her partner. I know exactly how dangerous she is. I don't mind, much." Maia replied.  
  
Lenore had intended to go to the Library, but she didn't. She didn't know where she was really, when she finally looked up. She looked about for any indicator of where she was. No windows to look out of, so that was no help to get her bearings. She looked up and down the hall, no stairs in sight. "Great I'm lost!" Len said to herself. "What a perfect day."  
  
Len stayed were she was for a moment. "I came from this way. So if I back track a bit, I might see something familiar. Maybe even a picture could tell me." Len slowly started to head back the way she'd come. Nothing indicated were she was. Then the hallway split into four passageways. Len sank to the floor. "Okay, options are waiting here to be found; or try to wonder my way back."  
  
Len looked at the passages in front of her. She truly had no idea as to which she'd used to get here. "This school is so big they'll never find me, if they even bother to come looking. I don't even know what floor I'm on. However if I continue to wonder, I might be taking myself further from help." Len rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"This waiting sucks." Len stood up. She went to examine each of the passages from where she was. She found no difference between them. No draft, no markings, nothing to distinguish them. Len huffed. "Okay, relax. I can think my way out of this. Let's see what do I know that would help. North point, if I head north, I'll eventually get to the wall of the north tower or the wall that'll go down to the Great Hall. Unless I'm under the school then I could end up a good way north of the school. Appereaing is blocked in Hogwarts grounds, not to mention that I'm not supposed to be able to do that yet." She looked around again. She listened to the echoes.  
  
She thought for a moment. She recalled reading a spell to tell someone blind where the ground was, and how far it was. But she couldn't remember the words. Then she remembered Bas telling her that if she was in doubt of a spell to just make the words Latin and concentrate on what she wanted. He'd said that it normally worked.  
  
But do you think her mind wanted to co-operate in coming up with the Latin words? "Alright, then lets try this in English. Above or below, show me the way to go, to get me home." She tried, at first nothing happened. Then her wand started to spin and pointed to one of the halls. Len shrugged, it was the best idea she had, so she followed the way her wand pointed.  
  
She continued to follow her wand through the halls for a good hour or two. She stopped, still recognizing anything. "How could I have been walking for like 3 hours or more before I noticed I was lost, this can't be working." Lenore took a good look around. She heard an echo from a hall behind her. She couldn't make out what it was saying, but after listening she thought that she could pick out the direction. Whoever was talking might be able to tell her how to get back.  
  
Now why she didn't call was unclear. However, something in Len's mind didn't let that thought arise. She walked as silently as she could so as not to lose the sound of the voices. For some reason, the voices made her feel nervous, but that could have been simple because she was lost, thirsty and cold.  
  
"That girl is dangerous Lord." A scratchy female voice called. "I see around her, trouble for your plans." Len froze in her steps. Now, these people were not the most likely group to get help from, she thought. But how and why were they at the school. Hogwarts was meant to be a safe place, despite the death-eaters roaming the countryside. "From her, from the Marauders. They will bring you doom."  
  
"Those children?" A male voice replied. Len felt herself shiver, despite the silky tone of it. She had to see. After all they were talking about her friends. If they were in danger, she had to be able to warn them. Again the logical part of the brain, would have told her just to listen from where she stood, it was safer especially since she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Do not trouble our Lord with that." Len knew that voice. Her mind stopped her in fear, before she realized to whom it belonged. "They are nothing. Your sight fails you crone." Len's eyes bugged out of her head as she looked into the room where they spoke. None other that Professor Drake stood their. She recognized the others to be death-eaters.  
  
*Lord!!!* She swallowed hard. *Lord Voldimort, was here, at the school!* Len felt panic grip hold of her. *I have to tell Prof. Dumbledore.* She looked about, she noted the light of the moon filtering in. She followed the trail with her eyes, to a small tunnel that reached the night sky. *At least I've found a way out.*  
  
"Silence fool." The silky voiced man ordered. Len heard Drake cry in pain as he collapsed on the ground. "She is more valuable than you've proven to be." Len realized she'd just witnessed a crutaious curse. She shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Suddenly Lenore was lifted off the ground and a hand covered her mouth. *I'm so dead!*  
  
Len was set down, in front of a group of Aurors. She was still restrained, and panicky, however calmed substantially when she realized who they were. They motioned for her to be quiet, Len nodded as best she could against the restring hand. One of the Aurors came down to look in her eyes. "What are you doing here, little girl?" The hand moved slightly from her mouth.  
  
"I got lost sir." Len whispered. "I heard the voice, and thought that they could help me get out."  
  
"Lost?" the man asked in disbelief.  
  
"Y-yes sir, from Hogwarts." Len replied suddenly very fearful. Len was suddenly stunned, and oblivious to what happened. 


	11. Home Safe Hogwarts

Home Safe. . . Hogwarts. The little girl, Lenore Nightshade was laid gently down on the ground. Being as this was a mission of great importance and danger, only the senior experienced Aurors were taking part. The girl's story about coming from Hogwarts was a little baffling though, for they had to be half a country away. The only reason that the girl wasn't completely discounted as a liar was that many had seen the picture of Sebastian Nightshade's family.  
  
Before they went into the combat he set word, by a magic mouth message to Sebastian, in case none of the Aurors survived to revive the girl. He would get the message in the morning. Moody reasoned that by then the danger would have moved past here.  
  
The Aurors cloaked in silence and invisibility surrounded the gathering of Death-eaters. Unfortunately, their silence prevented them from hearing what the Death-eaters were saying. They did not know that Lord Voldimort was present himself, nor which one he was. They did not know that the woman with the dead-white eyes, was a seer, that she could see them coming.  
  
The first spells, went from the Death-eaters, Crutious Curses. Those Aurors, who tried stun spells, realized that the Death-eaters had put up shield. Shields were soon no good, as both sides went to heavier, stronger spells that cut them like a hot knife through butter. Hexes and curse of many types flew about the cave.  
  
Soon spells weren't the only problem. The cave became unstable. Rocks started falling. The air was thick with smoke from magical fires, the scent of blood permeated the smoke around them. It was nearly impossible to see more that five feet away from ones self. There was nothing but chaos. The noise of screams, bits of spells, but overtop it all came an eerie laughter. Psychotic and maniacal laughter that chilled everyone to the bone. It had no source that any could determine.  
  
Suddenly, all movement stopped. All sound stopped. Even the most experienced Auror was unprepared for this event. Then in the stilled room, came a non-voice "Then to overshadow them all, the Devil's favourite child came in. Silence!" The room began to shake, without a sound.  
  
Neither Death-eater nor Auror could move from where they were. Some were not sure if they were still breathing. *Out, must get out!!* screamed the voice in the back of the mind of Moody. He was not the only one who fought against the strange paralyse filling them.  
  
Aurors being the *white hats* tried to grab their friends/enemies once they could move. The Death-eaters were freed of such moral obligations by virtue of being the *bad guys*, simple appearated out of the cave. There was no- body close to him, that freed him from that responsibility, then he remembered the girl lying helpless in the tunnel.  
  
He seriously thought about just leaving. No one would blame him for leaving the girl behind. No body would know, except him. Sebastian Nightshade came to his mind. The young man was very courageous. He'd saved two of his fellow cadets and even come to Moody's aid during his field trial. How could Moody turn around and leave the girl behind, especially helpless as she was. *Damn morals!* He thought.  
  
He head up the tunnel to the girl. He felt his limbs were leaded, and he was running in water. His mind was clouded with an overwhelming desire to rest. The rocks fell around him, and on him slowing his progress even more. He reached where the girl was hidden and grabbed her. He removed the stun spell. A half second later his body erupted in burning pain.  
  
"Stay and play!" The non-voice commanded him. "You shouldn't leave yet." Moody couldn't see anything but a sea of black. He could no longer hear anything. All was black and still to him. He couldn't remember what he'd been doing, or where he was.  
  
"Expelious!" The voice of a little girl called. The darkness seemed to recede from Moody's senses. He looked to see a Death-eater standing by him, and a little girl.  
  
"Inflamios!" The Death-eater yelled. Fire jumped from the fingertips toward the little girl. Fortunately for her, she was quick and flexible and able to dodge out of the way of the flames. While the Death-eaters attention was concentrated on the little girl, Moody regained his senses and attacked him.  
  
"Blitz!" Moody threw a lightning blot at the Death-eater. It hit him squarely, causing him to smoke, and fall motionless to the floor. Moody collapsed to his knees, and turned to look at the girl. Her eyes were wide with fright. She looked between him and the body on the cave floor. "We have to get out of here." Moody ordered.  
  
She was frozen for a moment longer, then nodded. "Are you strong enough?" She asked. Moody tried to stand, but his body didn't want to comply. She bit her lip in a moment of indecision than grabbed him and appearaed them out of the tunnel to a wooded clearing.  
  
"Where are we, girlie?" Moody asked cautiously. Looking around, and noting that there was no-body about.  
  
"The safest place I could think of." She replied. "My house is just over the hill there."  
  
"Now, where did a little thing like you learn to do that?" He asked. She looked sheepishly for a moment. Then down at her feet, but keep quiet. Moody chuckled, she likely didn't want to get the other person in trouble. "I won't tell you appearaed, if you don't tell that a kid just save my skin. Deal?" She nodded brightly. "Your parents home kid?"  
  
"Ummm, I don't think so." She said. "I have a name you know."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Moody again tried to rise. This time although his body protested, it grudgingly complied. "Let's go."  
  
"Ummm, Sir?" She asked as they started to walk. "Where was there? How'd I get there?"  
  
"There was the hollow of Hadrian. Left as a refuge from the Roman time." Moody told her. "As for the other, good question, girlie."  
  
"Sir? How am I going to get back to school?" She asked timidly.  
  
They reached the Nightshade residence in five minute. Just as she said, her folks weren't there. She unlocked the door, not with a key or spell. She turned to look at him and shrugged. "I was forever losing my keys." She offered as an explanation. Moody was too sore and tired to bother questioning her.  
  
She fell asleep a short while later. Moody, hated to sleep anywhere but his safe spot. To that end, he'd developed an ability to cat nap, when he was away. He looked at how peaceful the girl looked, how innocent. How long since he'd been that way? Had he ever?  
  
He cast a message-mouth to tell Sebastian that the girl was safe and where they were. The boy would likely want to know. For he was sure that by then the entire Auror force would be jumping about to recover from the loss, and to locate all those missing. Moody was starting to relax, when the girl began mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"Stop! Please Stop!" She mumbled. "Drake??? But .he can't be!" Moody listened intently. Perhaps she'd heard something. She started to struggle against an unseen foe. She began to cry out and blotted upright. "What's happening? Where am I?"  
  
"At your home." Moody replied dryly. He thought about taking her to the gates of Hogwarts, but knew that Dumbledore hated to be woken up. Besides what would he tell him? He looked at the girl again, she was crying silently.  
  
"Sir?" She asked hesitantly. She waited until he met her eyes. "Did you . . . that is did you really need to . . . to do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Moody asked coarsely.  
  
She blinked a few times. She looked so scared. "Did you have to . . . kill that person."  
  
"Yeah! Wouldda killed us without a thought." Moody told her coldly. "Don't you think different. It was kill or be killed."  
  
"Is that what you are teaching my brother?" She asked. He saw the signs that her temper rising. She was using to cover her fear. Moody applauded her. She might make an Auror, if she grew a tougher skin, she was too damn emotional.  
  
"Hey girlie, don't kid you're self. If half of us tonight hadn't seen Nightshade's picture of his family you'd have been the first tonight." Moody told her.  
  
"Are you trying to scare me?" She snapped. "Because, after tonight, I don't think that it could get any worse. And if you're trying to threaten me, just do make sure to do it right. 'Cause if you don't I'll get you."  
  
"You got spirit girlie." He smiled at her. She looked at him like he was insane. "You going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Lenore." She replied. She didn't know how to take him. He saved her, but threatened to kill her. "But then I think that you knew that." The man half smiled at her.  
  
"You're quick." He replied. He could see actually liking this kid. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Not exactly. But I could make a guess." Lenore replied. He nodded for her to continue. "You know my brother. You came back for me, and you are very Machiavellian. So you're either, Moody or Tiage." She stated, watching for his reaction. "Now I'm guessing that you're likely Moody." He raised a brow to her.  
  
"And why, pray tell, would that be?" He asked, impressed by her deductions.  
  
"Well, among other things, you were willing to overlook a minor legal infraction in the sake of your pride." Lenore replied with more bravado than she really felt.  
  
"Good. Good. Never give everything away." He replied, nodding approvingly at her. "You'll do great things, girlie." At Lenore's scowl he chuckled. "Lenore."  
  
The sun was barely up before Sebastian came in. Len looked at him so shocked by his presents that she was speechless. He hugged her tightly. "You alright?" He asked looking her over and hugging her again. Moody had seen him coming up to the house, he wasn't at all surprised to see the boy. It was really no secret that Sebastian adored his siblings, especially Lenore.  
  
"Morning boy." Moody grumbled.  
  
"Morning to you also." Sebastian Nightshade replied, still holding his sister. He kissed her forehead. "I was so worried, when the other Aurors started to come back."  
  
"I'm fine." Len replied, making not attempt to get away from him.  
  
"I've told you before Boy, you should never show a weakness like that. Someone will use it against you." Moody scolded the display of affection. "Constant vigilance."  
  
"Yes, sir." Bas replied meekly letting Lenore go. He turned to look at her. "Len, what were you doing there? You should be at school, how'd you get half way across the country?"  
  
"I don't know. Really!" Len said, she sounded like she was going to cry. "I was upset and I headed to the Library. But I wasn't thinking and kind of wandered, they next thing I knew I was lost." Len told her brother, thinking that he would believe her, it was the truth. He had to, right?  
  
"We should head out, take her back to the school. She's likely been missed by now." Moody commented.  
  
"You believe me don't you?" Len asked. Moody gave no response. Neither did Bas. Her heart sank, until Bas gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. She looked up at him, he smiled at her.  
  
"I'll take her back. You go back to base." Moody ordered Bas.  
  
"Sir, Perhaps I should go with you." Bas started. Moody looked at him questioningly. "Just if you wish to ask her anything, I might be able to get it out easier." Lenore looked at her brother, she guessed that it was really he wanted to protect her.  
  
"I think I'll manage." Moody told Sebastian. Bas had no chose but to nod in agreement. "I never asked, why the clearing behind the house?"  
  
"Oh, it's a Muggle community sir. Less likely to be seen. Besides my- that is Mr. Nightshade put up wards so apperea-ing was blocked within the house." Sebastian replied. They walked back to the clearing and dispearaed to their respective sites, Moody taking Lenore along this time.  
  
Outside the gates of the school the stood a moment later. Moody lead the way up to the steps and into the school. He headed straight for Dumbledore's office. He paused at the gargoyle. "Damn, what has he used for the password this time?" Moody mused.  
  
"If - if I may sir?" Lenore asked in a near whisper. The Auror looked down at her in surprise for an instant then nodded. "Acid Pops." The stairs began to rise.  
  
"I wasn't aware that Dumbledore was giving out his password to students these days." Moody commented. "You get into trouble a lot I see."  
  
Lenore looked at him, indignantly. How exactly could she contradict him on that point? She decided to let it drop. Once at the top of the stairs Moody knocked sharply on the door, and walked into the office without waiting for a reply.  
  
"I seem to have found something that you lost." Moody commented to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Lenore.  
  
"Good to see you are safe and in one piece." He smiled with twinkling eyes. Lenore looked down sheepishly. "Please sit dear. From what I've heard you've had some night." Lenore took a seat across from Dumbledore, Moody continued to pace the office.  
  
"Lenore, I want you to think. How did you get there?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
Len looked at him then at Moody, who was now looking out one of the windows. "I was upset, and started to walk through the school. I got lost. So I tried to cast a spell to find my way. I walked for, at least an hour, maybe two before I decided that it wasn't working. Then I heard voices and headed to see, hopefully get some help."  
  
"Why didn't you just call to them?" Moody asked sharply. Lenore turned to look at him.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't occur to me." She thought for a moment. Then shook her head. "I - I don't know sir." She pleaded with Dumbledore. Lenore knew that if she was thought to be a death-eater, or sympathiser that she could easily find herself in Azkaban.  
  
"Lenore, what happened? Did you hear anything?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She really didn't want to think about last night. "I couldn't make out what they said at first. But then . . ."  
  
"What did you hear before we grabbed you?" Moody snapped losing what little patient he had. The girl was a cute kid, but he didn't have time to play with kids.  
  
"Not much." She blinked the tears away. She hugged her knees. "They were talking about my friends." She said sadly.  
  
"Friends?" Moody asked. "What they say?"  
  
"I don't know. The . . . lady, said something about them being trouble." Lenore replied quietly. "That they were going to stop the plans of the dark lord or something." At that both men turned to look at her sharply.  
  
"What friends?" Moody snapped at her. This caused Lenore to jump, she was more scared now than she'd been the night before. Dumbledore cast him a vicious look, then looked back to Lenore, in his kind way.  
  
"Lenore, it's very important that you remember they exact word of what they said." He told her. Lenore looked at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a memory trick she used during her exams to help her recall the need information.  
  
Then as if on auto-pilot she began; "*That girl is dangerous Lord. I see around her, trouble for your plans. From her, from the Marauders. They will bring you doom.* the lady said. *Those children?* I think, that is that was they one they called Lord. *Do not trouble our Lord with that. They are nothing. Your sight fails you crone.* Sir, I'm sure that was Professor Drake's voice. Then the leader, the Dark Lord said . . . *Silence fool. She is more valuable than you've proven to be.* I think that he cursed him, with - with an unforgivable curse, sir." Tears started to fall from Len's closed eyes. "That's when I was grabbed."  
  
"Do you know what her they were talking about?" Moody demanded. Lenore shook her head *no*. She intently studied the floor. She wouldn't look up.  
  
"Here drink this." Dumbledore handed her a goblet. Lenore thanked him and drank the contents. "I don't think that there is any reason to keep Miss Nightshade." Dumbledore replied. Moody nodded. "Lenore, you can head to class. I need not tell you that this should not leave this office."  
  
"No sir." Came a quiet reply. "But sir, Shouldn't the Marauders know?"  
  
"When we know more, we'll tell them." Dumbledore replied quietly. "Until then, no sense worrying them. Now off you go."  
  
Lenore nodded and left the office. Moody waited until he was sure she was gone. "Bright Girl. Not bad for a kid."  
  
"I've known many Aurors who would have done worse." Dumbledore replied. "We suspected that they had a real seer. Did she make it out?"  
  
"Couldn't tell ya." Moody replied. "I couldn't see nothin'. It was a debacle. I can't believe that we came so close, but missed. Do you know of what girl they could have been referring to?"  
  
"Well, if the she was associated with the Marauders, it would likely be, Lillian Evens. However it could be, Maia Crestwing, or Lenore Nightshade. They've both become very close to them as of late." Dumbledore thought, for a moment. However it could have been any girl he realized.  
  
"What'cha gonna do about Drake?" Moody asked.  
  
"If he made it out alive, and dared to return here. I'll make sure you get him for questioning." Dumbledore replied in an unusually cold voice.  
  
Review Lenore headed to her first class, Arthmacy. She wondered if anyone had missed her. She wasn't left wondering long. Lenore was suddenly wrapped in a bear-hug from behind. She looked back to see it was Remus holding her. Then the other Marauders smushed her in the middle of a group hug. Even Lily and Maia were in on the hug.  
  
"Air! Please!" Lenore called. Happy for all the affection, but the need to breathe being an imperative thing. They let go of her, but stayed close.  
  
"We were so worried." Lily replied.  
  
"When you missed diner I checked your bed." Maia told her. "I couldn't find you, so I enlisted some help."  
  
"We started to search the entire school." Sirius hugged her more gently this time.  
  
"From top to bottom, and then some." Peter added.  
  
"Trust us. We looked everywhere." Remus stated in a matter-o-fact tone.  
  
"Even checked out Hogsmead." Sirius whispered in her ear.  
  
"We told Dumbledore when you were nowhere to be found." James informed Len. "He told us not to worry. Like he already knew where you were."  
  
"What happened? Where'd you go?" Maia insisted. Pushing Sirius away to hug Len.  
  
"I didn't think that you'd get that upset." Lily replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it wasn't that." Len replied. How could she explain to her friends what happened, with out telling them? She'd promised Dumbledore that she wouldn't. But she didn't want to lie to them either. "I ummm . . ."  
  
"I'm sure that whatever you seven are discussing, can wait until after class." Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind them. "Off to class, or you'll all be late."  
  
"Yes, Professor." They all chorused. They headed off to class.  
  
Lenore spent most of the review class thinking about what to tell her friends. Fortunately this was one class that Maia had trouble with thus didn't pester Len with questions. *Think girl.* Len scolded herself. *There has to be a way to dissuade them from asking, without lying to them.*  
  
Len watched as two girls were getting yelled at for whispering to each other. "What could be so important, that it would supper-seed my review?" Professor Vector demanded. "Neither of you are in such good standing that you should miss this information."  
  
*That's it! Gossip!* Len brightened. She would distract her friends with the news of Drake being a Death-eater. That bit of news would undoubtedly take their minds off her whereabouts last night. Len thought for a moment if that would break her word to Professor Dumbledore. She decided, likely because she had no other ideas, that it didn't.  
  
Len had barely left the room before she was again swarmed by the Marauders, Lily and Maia.  
  
"How did you. . ."Len started to say. "Wasn't you're class like of the other side of the school?"  
  
"He told you that we looked everywhere." Sirius smiled. "We know this school pretty well."  
  
"So, tell us what happened?" James insisted. The surrounded her.  
  
"We really have to get to class." Len replied evasively.  
  
"That's not an answer." Remus commented moving closer. "Spill! What happened?"  
  
"It's a good thing that I'm not claustrophobic." Len replied. "Look, I'll tell you at lunch alright? I don't really want to be overheard." Of course this got their full attention. Lily looked around then nodded to a wall. Len and Maia were escorted into a secret passage.  
  
"Hey, how come you never told me about this before?" Maia demanded.  
  
"It was on my to-do list." Lupin shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, we won't be over heard here." Lily replied. "So, spill."  
  
"Alright, well, I'm not really supposed to say. But I found out that Professor Drake's a Death-eater last night." Len replied. "I spent the night with an Auror." It was true, sort of.  
  
"A Death-eater???" Peter asked. "You sure?"  
  
"Ohhh, yeah." Len commented. Well after all she'd seen him talking to the Dark Lord with her own eyes, not that she was forth coming with that little tid-bit of information.  
  
"Well, you always said that the man was evil." Maia commented stunned.  
  
"So, you told Dumbledore. That's why he knew where you where but didn't want to say." Sirius replied. "He didn't want the school to fly into a panic."  
  
"See, why I couldn't say in front of anybody?" Len insisted. They all nodded. "You can't mention this to anyone."  
  
"Dumbledore's not going to let Drake stay is he?" Sirius sounded indignant at that thought.  
  
"I'm sure he won't." Lily said softly. She put a comforting arm around Lenore. "You poor thing. You must have had a horrible night. It's no wonder you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why'd you have to come to class?" Maia asked.  
  
"So as not to worry you all any further." Lenore replied quietly. "Speaking of class, we're going to be late."  
  
"No we aren't." Sirius said off handed. "Ladies." They were led down the passageway, and emerged from the painting right beside their room. Len and Maia looked at each other shocked. They turned to the boys. "Your welcome." Sirius smiled.  
  
Dumbledore took over Drake's classes, and finals. His absence was dismissed as *personal leave*. Whether that meant that he'd died in the fight, or was in the hands of the Aurors, Len didn't care to know or think about. Dumbledore decided, in his whimsical way that the final would be, both written and practical and the marks averaged.  
  
"Well, at least with him, you know it'll be fair." Maia suggested.  
  
"But Maia, I'm still going to fail." Len replied. "Assuming I manage to get perfect on the written, and assuming I manage not to blow up the practical. Let's say by some miracle it even works, and the marks average into a C. This only counts fro 40 percent and I'll still fail the course." Len stated. "I'm domed."  
  
"So, why don't you get some extra tutoring sessions?" Maia suggested blandly. "We still have two weeks before the final. And it's helped, a lot." Lenore looked at Maia viciously, then around them to make sure that they were alone.  
  
"You swore that you'd not mention that." Len insisted in a whisper.  
  
"Get off it Hun." Maia smiled. "The entire school knows that you're getting potions tutoring. Just no-body knows who. Truth is that most of us are thankful, that something's finally helping."  
  
"Fine. But it's not fair that I should trouble . . . my tutor for anymore help." Lenore replied.  
  
Maia leaned in and whispered. "He's likely the only person in the school who studies as much as we do. He likely has time. It's just getting him to agree."  
  
That night Lenore sat staring into the fire trying to think of what to do. Maia was playing chess with Chad, who was rather good. Len wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her. Her mind was filled with problems. She decided to head up to bed.  
  
To go on a date with Sirius? *Officially* Lenore corrected herself, most of the school believed them to be together already. Len huffed, contemplating her options. Coming to no immediate conclusion others thoughts started to arise.  
  
Like what was she going to do about potions? Which led to questions of Severus. Was it fair to ask him for more help? Would he agree? She liked to think of him as a friend, but . . . She was confused. She hadn't really seen that look it his eyes the last time she hugged him? The one that mirrored Sirius' when she looked at him after he'd just tickled her. Sirius? Severus? She was so confused. Then the nagging feeling of wanting to tell her friends about everything that happened last night.  
  
Len buried her head in the pillows, and pulled the curtains not really wanting to be disturbed by anyone. Her mind rolled over the possibilities of what she should do, but nothing seemed right. Finally she gave up on sleep, she peaked her head out and noted that it was too early for any of the others to be up. She quietly got up, and headed out of the dorm, and down to the kitchen to get fresh pastries that she and Maia could share upstairs.  
  
Len paused briefly, thinking that it might be nice to visit with M. Pomfrey. Little know fact, was that M. Pomfrey was actually Sebastian's aunt, by virtue of being his mother's sister. Despite the break-up of her sister and Len's Dad, she'd always been kind to Lenore. Len laughed, *okay so she's probably one of Bas' spies*. Len stood in the hall a moment longer before heading to the kitchen.  
  
As she headed back to her dorm, she felt better, although still having no answers. She, sat on her bed and read until Maia decided to get up. Lenore felt great for not having slept the prior night. Maia harassed her about going for Sirius. Lenore laughed it away, "Maia, didn't you tell me that girls didn't ask guys out?"  
  
"Well, all you have to do is give him a green light, he'll ask." Maia insisted. Munching on the flaky pastry. Maia turned to look at Len, who was lounging on the bed. "I'm thinking of having a pool party this summer. What you think?"  
  
"Since when'd you get a pool?" Len asked. She'd visited Maia's house many times, no pool.  
  
"Dad suggested that he was going to put one in. You know that he hates the heat." Maia commented. "Think it'll be a muggle one, or not?"  
  
"In-door, or out-door?" Len asked Maia shrugged. "I think that'll be a key feature." Len giggled. "Let me guess, you what to invite Remus so he can see you in your bikini?"  
  
Maia smiled. "Am I that transparent?" Len nodded *yes*.  
  
"But then I know you." Len giggled.  
  
"Len, you know that you'd look sooo good in one too." Maia replied.  
  
"Except for two little things. One, I move too much, to stay in one properly, and two Bas would be trying to cover me with a towel, and staring down any guy that came within like ten meters of me. That would kind of spoil the party for me." Len laughed.  
  
"I don't know. I think I know at least one guy that would still try and talk to you." Maia teased.  
  
"Doesn't say much for his intelligence." They were in a great mood heading to class, with plans of summer swimming around in their heads. They were in such a good mood not even potions class could bring them down. They were doing review potions, meaning that they had been done before. The class groaned loudly. The silence potion, was assigned.  
  
Len couldn't resist jesting. "Sir, does this mean that you want new windows for the entire school?" Most of the Ravensclaws giggled at her comment.  
  
"Miss Nightshade, if you somehow manage to do THAT again," Dumbledore sounded all serious for a moment the Ravenclaw quieted, fearful that the headmaster was in a bad mood. "I'll pass you and you won't have to take your final." He laughed, with the twinkle in his eye.  
  
Lenore looked at him in disbelief for a moment. "Sir?" Was all Len managed to get out.  
  
"You heard me. If you can do THAT again, on purpose, I'll pass you, and you won't have to take the final." Dumbledore challenged her. Lenore smiled, and seriously thought about it, then of course her mind found the flaw with the plan.  
  
"And what if it doesn't?" Len asked tentatively.  
  
"You will have to take the final." Lenore shrugged at that, that wasn't so bad. "Oh, and of course, if you try and it doesn't work, you will lose the marks for this review class."  
  
Lenore thought about it. Heck what was 5%, she'd likely get the potion wrong anyway, she should go for it? But, after quick mental calculation, she realized that that 5% would change her odds of passing for, nil to slim. 


	12. Decisions

Decisions Lenore looked at Dumbledore perplexed. She was definitely intrigued by the offer. But she had too many questions to jump and agree. After all she didn't know why it went *Boom* last time. What were they odds that she could make the same mistake again? Well, about 34:1, actually she knew that (number of steps involved), even accounting for timing and temperature, about 50:1.  
  
It wasn't in Lenore's nature to back down from a challenge. Especially one like this. Sooo, after Dumbledore had finished his prep-talk she asked him the questions she need to decide. "Does it have to break all the windows, or just go boom?"  
  
"It has to be at least as loud as last time." He told her casually.  
  
"Do I have to do it this class? Or would I be able to practise first?"  
  
"This class. I'd have thought that you would have found out what went wrong, before now." He told her sternly. She looked kind of sheepish at that. "So which is it to be?"  
  
Lenore took a deep breath. Then looked to Maia, and her classmates. "Although seeming unfair to the poor abused ears of my fellow students, I'd like to try to . . . finish the year off with a bang!" She noticed that it looked as if Prof. Dumbledore was going to laugh. She heard the Slytherins groan and complain that this was unfair.  
  
"Now, if you manage to complete your review correctly before Miss Nightshade finishes hers you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Dumbledore smiled. "In fact I think I'll give each person who manages to do just that, a bonus 5 points to there house." He turned and smiled at Nightshade. "Alright then, everyone to work."  
  
Lenore didn't do anything for the first few minutes, she closed her eyes. She visualised what happened last time. Alright, she thought. She took out all the ingredients that she needed. She headed over to the student supply cupboard as she was low on a few. Snape was gathering things for his own potion.  
  
"Good luck." He whispered to her. She reached for fish ears. Snape bumped her arm. Then made sure that no one else could hear. "You don't need those." He told her, then headed back to his cauldron. Len tried to hide her smile.  
  
Len had never intentionally caused a potion to explode before. It was a novel and frightening concept. Len, for safety reasons had her desk set, at the far back of the room, well away from the doors (to allow the others to escape), and the supply cupboard (it would otherwise cost the school a fortune to keep replacing the ingredients). She was also ostracized from the other students, for their safety. This however meant that no one was close enough to whisper instructions to her.  
  
Snape watched her closely. He knew very well how to make this potion, he was also clearly aware that many of his fellow Slitherin were watching him for tips on their own potions, including Malfoy except being a Malfoy, he expected personal aid.  
  
Of course Snape finished, correctly, well before the others, even though, he was giving Malfoy pointers when Dumbledore wasn't looking. Severus, felt that somehow, the older wizard knew. Snape watched Nightshade closely. So far, she was doing well. He knew what she'd done last time, he tried to subtly give her hints, without letting anyone else seeing, but that was rather hard. Unfortunately, Lenore was Ravenclaw, and did not know how to cheat. She missed his subtle hint, so Snape decided to take more drastic action.  
  
She was about to add foxglove, which she hadn't last time. He caused it to float in the air above the potion. Len grabbed the ingredient and looked up at him. Snape just gave her a cross look. Len set it down on her desk, feeling very confused. A moment later, the jar of frog-teeth bumped her finger. He would make eye contact with her then grab her next ingredient; fortunately she was bright enough that she understood what he was trying to do. The next time she reached for the wrong ingredient it move away from her, and the correct one moved closer.  
  
Snape went back to his own work, meaning that he had to attend to the Slitherins in dire need of aid. However being ever watchful of what Nightshade was doing. She went to pick up the wrong thing again, he made it too heavy for her to pick up. However she covered her surprise much better that time.  
  
"Why are you watching that . . . disgrace?" Malfoy whispered to Snape. Severus scowled at him, a sudden desire to punch him went through Snape. However he did not act on it.  
  
"I want to know when to take my potion." Snape replied in an evil hiss. "Malfoy, don't add that." He advised seeing that Malfoy was about to cause his own little bit of chaos. *At least Lenore is honest about her need for help.*  
  
He knew when to take a mouthful of his potion. Unfortunately, few others were expecting the *Boom!* that rang out. That included Lenore. She was knocked backward, by the sudden noise. Snape wanted to smile, but couldn't. Malfoy had just managed to finish his potion and taken a swallow. However one of the other Slytherins had jumped in surprise at the sound, and knocked the potion all over Lucius. Severus had to bit his lip so not to laugh, thinking that he could think of few who deserved that more than Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore, was one of the few, not surprised (of course b/c he's Dumbledore). Lenore, again temporarily deaf, had no idea of what he said to her. Maia smiled, and hugged her. This gave Len the idea that whatever it was had been a good thing.  
  
By lunch Len had regained her hearing and was in a fantastic mood. She practically jumped up to greet the Marauders when they came out into the courtyard. She hugged Sirius. Then the others. Then sat back down, all smiles.  
  
"You're certainly in a good mood." Sirius replied. "After the Boom and the windows breaking, we thought that you might be upset."  
  
"Actually that's why I'm happy." Len beamed. "Dumbledore told me if I could do it again, this time on purpose that he'd pass me, and I wouldn't have to take the final."  
  
"Congratulations!!!" they all said. Hugging her again. Sirius, who was of course sitting closest, didn't want to let her go. "See knew you could do it."  
  
"Does any one else find it humorous that I passed, by messing up a relatively simple potion?" Lenore asked amused. The group thought for a moment, then laughed. After class that day Len, headed up to the owlry to send a letter to her brother, telling him what had happened knowing that he would also find the situation very amusing.  
  
Entering the Owlry she saw Snape. "Oh, hi. I was going to try and find you." Len beamed at him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said bowing to him. He wanted to laugh.  
  
"I really didn't--" Snape started, but he stopped seeing Lenore's disgruntled look.  
  
"Yes, you did. Heck we both know, if it wasn't for you, I'd have likely blown myself up or something." She smiled. She was now right in front of him. "So thank you."  
  
Snape blushed and looked away. "You're welcome." He said shyly. He didn't want to look up at her. He knew that he would lose himself if he did. He noticed that she hadn't moved away from him. "Len?"  
  
"Yes." She replied innocently. Still not making eye contact, he looked past her out the window. He took a deep breath, wishing at that moment for a bit of Gryffindor courage.  
  
"Lenore you once said that you should have gone out with me. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for a walk tomorrow night. Since you don't need another tutoring season." Severus looked as her. He had to see for himself her reaction.  
  
She looked stunned at him at first. Then smiled brightly. "Yes, I think that would be lovely. Thank you, Eri." It was his turn to look stunned.  
  
"Really!?!" He felt himself brighten substantially.  
  
"Yes, really." Lenore giggled. "Do I mumble or something? I know, your ears are still ringing right?" He started to laugh, really laugh.  
  
"Must, be." He teased back.  
  
Lenore was all smiles and sunshine that night. Her only problem class was no longer a problem. She was overjoyed to help anyone else who asked her. She was all hugs and giggles, positively giddy. Now, as most of us realize the universe (fate) doesn't like people to be ecstatic for any length of time. Generally it likes to bring them back down and hard.  
  
Len being so unusually energetic went to breakfast the following morning. She didn't really want to eat, but she couldn't seem to sit still. During breakfast, she felt a sudden pain shoot over her. She looked around to see if someone was cursing her, but no signs of that. The pain faded, but an uneasy feeling was left.  
  
Len pondered on this. Unable to phases what had happened she simple didn't mention it. She regained some of her earlier energy. She was a great help in Charms. Her fellow students really were glad to have her. However during Care of Magical Creature, Professor Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Gail. Could I please see Miss Nightshade a moment?" He asked. To which of course Len was dismissed. She followed him into the hall. "Please follow me." He asked quietly. Lenore was puzzled by this. Dumbledore, was usually warm, not so serious. Len then thought to the worst possible thing.  
  
She was an orphan! Voldimort had killed her family! Lenore thought panicked, she took deep breaths. Hoping that wasn't it. They head to the infirmary. M. Pomfrey rushed over to look at Lenore when she was escorted in. Then looked to Dumbledore confused.  
  
"I need to tell you both some thing." He replied very seriously. "Perhaps your office would be better." M Pomfrey nodded. Once inside, and both ladies sat.  
  
"It's Bas, something happened to him." Lenore said she felt her insides tighten.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that Sebastian Nightshade went missing during a field trail." Dumbledore told them. Lenore started to sob, and shake her head *no*. Madame Pomfrey looked shocked but recovered quickly and hugged Lenore. "Now, keep in mind I said missing. It only happened this morning. He could just not be able to make contact yet, but . . ."  
  
"D -does dad know yet?" Lenore asked. She was trying to sound brave, but it wasn't working.  
  
"Yes, he's been apprised of the situation." Dumbledore told her sympathetically.  
  
Lenore had never mentioned to anyone, that she and Bas had a link. Len secretly believed that it was because of Sebastian, but it made them especially close. That must have been what she felt earlier. She tried to curl into a ball.  
  
"Lenore, if you like you're welcome to stay here for the rest of the day." Dumbledore replied compassionately to the little girl. "I understand that you are close to him." Len looked at him, did he somehow know?  
  
"Sir . . . I" Len couldn't find her words. She was all knotted up inside. For as good as she felt before she felt equally bad now. M. Pomfrey hugged her again.  
  
"Poppy, how are you?" He asked her.  
  
"Not well." She admitted. "But I knew that this was a risk. Do you know what happened? How he went missing?"  
  
"The details have not been released yet." Dumbledore replied kindly.  
  
"That means that he knows he's just not supposed to say." Lenore replied sound very much like a child. She now had her head in Poppy's lap.  
  
"Perceptive aren't you." He smiled weakly at her. "I can tell you he went missing because he went back for someone."  
  
"Damn his Gryffindor tendencies." Lenore complained. She knew full well that both Dumbledore and Pomfrey had been Gryffindors. Bas' Gryffindor loyalty and bravery came from his mother's side. Tears started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't hold them back.  
  
"He'll be alright." Poppy tried to comfort her. "He's smart and stubborn. He'll find a way to get back to us." Len stood up suddenly.  
  
"You don't know that. You shouldn't say things you don't know." Lenore huffed. She then ran from the room. Lenore headed for the one place she knew she could expect to be left alone. It was a secret room Bas had shown her. She doubted that anyone else knew about it. She curled up and cried. She would take Drake back, do her potions final, tell her father that she'd failed anything for her brother's safe return.  
  
After Lenore left. Poppy's brave face fell. She started to shake. She adored Sebastian, her nephew, she'd loved him like a son. With out Lenore to consol she felt the tide of dread wash over her. "I take it his mother has been told." Dumbledore nodded *yes*. "Tell me the truth Albus. What are the chances that he's still alive?"  
  
"Slim." He replied. "I'm sorry Poppy. I'd hoped that you and Lenore would help each other."  
  
"Albus, this isn't right." Poppy brook down. "Damn his father for talking him into the Aurors. He could have been on the Cuddle Cannons you know. Safe, famous but no. That wasn't good enough for his father."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! Now this room wasn't as secret as Lenore thought it to be. This happened to be the same room that the Marauders practiced to become Animagi. So imagine there surprise to find Lenore curled up, sobbing in her sleep in their secret spot.  
  
They whispered as to leave, wake her, or what to do. "We can't tell her." James argued.  
  
"Let's just leave." Peter suggested. "She probably wasn't expecting anyone."  
  
"She looks pretty upset. Maybe we should talk to her." Remus suggested.  
  
"Let her sleep. We don't know, this could be normal." Sirius said. The truth was he hated to see her cry and was slightly worried that he'd caused it.  
  
"Padfoot, that's not normal." Moony insisted.  
  
"Well, How is waking her going to help?" Padfoot demanded.  
  
"Guy's I hate crying girls." Prongs said. "Either we wake her or go. I'm not staying to listen to that."  
  
"Prongs, don't be such a jerk. Maybe there's a good reason she's crying." Wormtail insisted.  
  
"Maybe, let's wake her and find out." He said.  
  
"Let's just go." Sirius said again looking over at Lenore. "Obviously, she came in here to be alone. So let's just leave her. Besides, we know where to find her if she misses dinner."  
  
"She could simple be lost?" Peter said.  
  
"Not likely, there's only one door into this room and it's easy to find from the inside. Besides, she should know this hallway. Let's go." James replied.  
  
Lenore awoke in time for dinner. She hadn't really understood her dream. She saw Bas, he was hurt, she was sure of that she felt it. He'd been trying to get out, of. . . water. . . mist. . . mud. Lenore didn't know. Maybe she should admit to Dumbledore about this.  
  
Len wasn't hungry. She didn't want to eat. She did however want to walk. She actually thought that Snape's company would be nice. She felt that she could talk to him. Even when she couldn't talk to anyone else. She thought that she should tell Maia that she was alright, even though she sure didn't feel alright.  
  
She entered the great hall for dinner and waited for Maia. "Oh thank goodness you're alright. When Dumbledore took you out of class and you didn't come back, I was worried. Len, you are alright, aren't you?"  
  
"Fine, but . . . I'm not hungry." Lenore replied. "I think I'm going to take a shower. The maybe a walk or something."  
  
"Honey, wait and I'll go with you." Maia replied. Len shook her head.  
  
"This is one of those alone times. 'Kay?" Len spoke quietly. Maia hugged her.  
  
"'Kay! But if you take more than a 2 hours. I'm going to call in the troupes. To help find you." Maia said seriously.  
  
"Duly noted." Len said as she left the Great Hall. She literal bumped into the Marauders on her way out. "Hey, guys we got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Just admit it Len." Sirius replied helping her stand. "You can't help but fall for me."  
  
Now if Len had been in a better mood this would have made her laugh. As it was, she wanted to be sad. All her happy thoughts were being saved for her brother right now. She half smiled. "If you say so Black."  
  
"Len you're going the wrong way. Food's this way." Sirius pointed to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And my dorm's this way." Len pointed in the other direction.  
  
"Not eating?" Lily replied. "You alright?"  
  
"Fine, I'm just not hungry." Len said. "Later." She waved as she headed to her dorm. Len was thankful that everyone seemed to be down at dinner or away. She headed up solemnly, to her room. She decided to take a shower.  
  
The hot water fell over her causing a mist around her. She closed her eyes and thought of her brother. "Bas where are you?" Len focused all her thoughts on him. Maybe, she could reach him.  
  
*Help* Len looked around the shower suddenly for the voice. No one in sight. She quickly dressed and pondered. She saw the new boots that her brother had bought her for Christmas. They were black dragon-hid knee high boots.  
  
Len loved them, although she'd only worn them around the dorm. Maia had insisted that they made Len's leg look great. Len liked how they had a tiny pocket for her wand. Bas has told her that most Aurors carried a second wand in their boot, or in some hidden pocket. She just thought that it was convenient, so that she actually had a place for it.  
  
Len decided to wear the boots. She designed her outfit around the boots. (Hey, it's a girl thing!)  
  
"I must be losing my mind." She said quietly to herself. She left a note for Maia, telling her that she'd headed out for a walk outside. Then went to meet Severus. He waited for her in the shadow of the west-side entrance. He'd thought to take her toward the Quidditch Pitch. Along the edge of the Dark Forest. It was much less travelled and he guessed that she wouldn't want to be seen with him.  
  
Lenore arrived, her hair was loose, so waves of auburn, right now on the dark-side being damp still. She wore peasant skirt that swung loosely around her legs and a Sapphire blue top. She had black dragon-hid boots that hugged her calf. She looked stunning.  
  
"I was worried that you weren't coming. I haven't seen you all day." Severus smiled at her emerging from the shadows. "Then when you ran away from dinner so fast. Well, is something wrong?"  
  
Severus had pulled his hair back from his face. He'd dressed in black (duh!), not owning any articles that really had colour, other than his school wear. However, without his sour expression, he looked exceptionally good. She smiled but he noticed that the smile was forced and that her eyes were sad, it took a moment for her to set a mask to hide it.  
  
"I. . . it's nothing to worry about." Len replied. "Shall we go?"  
  
Len took his arm. She started to walk with him. He was speaking quietly and fell silent. "Len, you alright? You seem distracted, would you like to go back?"  
  
"Pardon? No . . . it's just I'm terribly worried. I've been distracted all day." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Truth is that this is the best I've felt all day. Sorry."  
  
"It's fine. If it helps, that's the important thing." He smiled at her. "If it would make you feel better, we could walk in silence."  
  
Len leaned in on her tiptoes and kissed him, softly on the lips. Severus so stunned by her action, he hesitates before returning her kiss. When the kiss broke Len looked at him. She blushed a little and looked away. "Sorry. Thanks for listening." They continued on. Severus continued to talk, however Lenore was not really listening to what he was saying. She was too upset. Her mind kept thinking about Bas. *Lenore*.  
  
Lenore went rigid. She looked around. "Lenore, what's wrong?"  
  
"Did you hear something?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"No, what's the matter?" He asked her. Lenore felt dizzy, and blinked suddenly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm no fun." Len whispered not able to look at him. "My brother went missing during a field exercise today."  
  
"No need to apologies." He assured her. He hugged her, it seemed like the right thing to do. Len looked up to the moon to get the tears from her eyes.  
  
*Look* Len saw a tree trunk around her, then up at the darkened sky. The stars were not in the right positions to be at Hogwatrs. She looked to the horizon and noted the lack of hills.  
  
*Listen* She heard the sound of waves crashing, feet sloshing over muddy ground and then voices. *Squirt, Help!*  
  
"Lenore? Nightshade?? Len???!!!" Snape called to her. She blinked at him confused. "What happened are you alright?"  
  
Len nodded slowly, though she didn't know why. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. Now!"  
  
"What?" Snape asked confused.  
  
"It's my brother, he needs help." Len insisted. He helped her up. Len, grabbed her skirt and took off running. He followed her, at least until the stone gargoyle. "Thanks. Sorry." Len called as she ran up the stairs.  
  
She ran right into Dumbledore's office. "Sir, He's alive. He needs help." Len hadn't realized how close she came to being incinerated by Moody, who was in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now, slow down." Dumbledore said calmly. "What makes you so certain?"  
  
"He . . ."Seeing Moody standing there Len bit her lip. Her brother's survival was more important than this little secret. "We, have a link, sort of. Sometimes I can hear him . . . in my head." Len admitted. "He showed me where he was. He's hurt and needs help."  
  
"Where?!" Moody snapped out. Len looked at him, the thought for a moment.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Len look frustrated. She knew, by the stars, that goodness for astronomy class. But do you think that she could find the words. She closed her eyes and visualized it in her mind. Then pointed her wand at herself.  
  
Dumbledore's office faded into the background. Lenore showed them what she had seen. Now, this magic, was well beyond what a fifth year/sixth year student should be able to do. However Dumbledore said nothing, now was not the time. Lenore's eyes stayed close. "You got it? Can you see?" She asked in a strained voice.  
  
"Yes, dear." Dumbledore assured her. "Moody?"  
  
"Yah, got it." He said gruffly. This little girl continued to impress him, although he'd never admit that.  
  
"Good. I'm going with you." Len insisted. Both adults looked at her sternly.  
  
"No, you're not." Dumbledore replied firmly.  
  
"We don't have time to argue. Please!!!" Lenore begged. "It's my brother's life. Let me help." She pleaded, Moody had already headed down the stairs. She followed, as Dumbledore began to move. "You can't really expect me to stay here and do nothing. He's my brother. I can help!"  
  
"You've already helped enough." Moody told her in a rare moment of compassion. "It's too dangerous, girlie."  
  
"I have a feeling that she would find away, even if you don't." Dumbledore replied, sounding slightly amused. "I will keep her safe. You worry about your people." He smiled at Lenore. They reached the gates and Apperaed to the spot under the stars Len had shown them. "Where is he?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Len looked around. She listened with great interest to the sound of the waves, the wind, the mud. She point to a tree ten meters away from them. Moody watched the stillness around them. He shook his head, "Trap. Too quiet." He spotted at least three people in black scanning and looking.  
  
A night hawk flew silently into the tree above them. Len smiled. Dumbledore watched as Sebastian Nightshade transfigured back to himself. He was badly wounded, his arm was burned and his side bleeding. "I wasn't aware that you were on the animagus registry." Dumbledore scolded, but the twinkle in his eye gave away his relief.  
  
"Thought I'd forgotten to do something." He joked weakly. "I can't apperea out." He looked to Len and smiled. "I knew you'd hear me." She hugged him gently. "Careful, you'll get covered in blood and ruin that pretty outfit."  
  
Len sat back, as Moody insisted on checking Bas' wounds. Not a minute later a "Stupify!". They looked to see a body fall limp on the ground. Len had her wand in her hand and shrugged. "Told you I'd be useful." She slipped the wand back into the pocket in her boot. Only Dumbledore saw her shake from fear.  
  
"As for getting us out of here." Dumbledore replied. He noticed several figures moving toward them. "We'd best go quickly." Moody nodded. "We should take him to Poppy." Moody hesitated only a moment before nodding. Dumbledore placed a hand on Len's shoulder and disparated.  
  
Moments later they appeared at Hogworts gates. Moody and a semi-conscious Sebastian Nightshade appeared a minute later. Bas was placed on a floating stretcher to the medical wing, Len never leaving his side. Not even Poppy could get Lenore to leave. Truth was that Bas, wanted her there, and wasn't about to let anyone send her away. 


	13. Finals

Finals Lenore spent the night beside her brother. Sebastian, even in his sleep refused to let go of her hand. He had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion, which should have taken him all consciousness, yet he was still aware of Len's presence.  
  
Len watched the sunrise. She wondered if Dumbledore would let her miss her classes. She doubted it. She was surprised when she saw Maia, come in to the medical ward carrying breakfast, enough for the three of them. Maia came over and gave Len a hug.  
  
"How is he?" She whispered. Bas' eyes were closed, and Maia didn't know if he was awake or not. Len shrugged, knowing that Bas was actually awake.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Bas replied, a small smiled creep onto his lips. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I was told by Prof. Vector last night. I got the heads up so I didn't worry where Len was." Maia took in Len's dress finally. She was going to bug her about it later, a little too pretty for 'not a date'.  
  
"Miss Crestwing, perhaps you can convince Miss Nightshade to let her brother rest and go to class." M. Pomfrey said approaching the three of them. Len smiled, Bas opened his eyes, and Maia giggled.  
  
"You just want him to yourself." Len accused. Bas couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You know very well that your brother needs his rest. As he's under my care, he'll get it." Poppy bristled protectively. "Now, you two have classes to get to. Shoe!!!"  
  
They laughed at this. Bas hugged Len. "Maia, promise to take good care of her okay? I want my baby sister back in one piece."  
  
"I'll do my best. But we do have potions this morning, so she might be joining you soon." Maia teased. Len groaned. Bas laughed.  
  
"Please Len, don't on my account." Bas replied. "I'm sure you'll be allowed to visit, don't resort to anything drastic." Poppy escorted the giggling girls out. Then she insisted that Sebastian get some sleep.  
  
The two headed off to the dungeon. Len realized that she hadn't changed. "Shit!" She replied. "I need to get my school clothes."  
  
"You'll be late!" Maia replied. "By the way isn't that a little much for a study session?"  
  
"Maia, not now." Len said as she turned and ran through the halls toward their dorm. Maia shrugged debating a moment on following Len or not. She decided that it was better to stay close to her, as they had always been partners in crime/potions/mayhem (wait wasn't that the same thing?). Len having the best luck in the world, ran into Malfoy, and fell backward. Maia stopped just behind her, helped Len to her feet.  
  
"What keep you out all night?" Malfoy taunted. "Did your boyfriend not let you get any sleep?" Snape made no move nor comment a step behind him. Crabe and Goyle effectively blocking the path of escape.  
  
Len scowled at him. "Look I don't really have time to argue right now. Can I just apologies for running into you and we hold the argument until after class?" Len dusted herself off. "Otherwise we'll all be late."  
  
"You think so?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Came Black's voice from behind the Slytherins. Turning to see, the Marauders and Lily standing there wands ready.  
  
"I'd suggest, you let them pass. Or this could end really messy." James threatened.  
  
Maia and Len worked their way around the Slytherins. Careful to stay out of reach and out of Line-o-Fire. They smiled at their friends.  
  
"This isn't over, whore!" Malfoy hissed at her. Len waved, as she headed away.  
  
"Thanks guy." She replied.  
  
"Len, why are you, again heading in the wrong way?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I . . . it's a long story. But I need to change into my uniform and get to class. I'll fill you in later okay?" Len replied.  
  
"Len, you're a witch remember?" James replied shaking his head. "As nice as that looks, why don't you just transfig it to look like your school robes?"  
  
Len looked at him stunned a moment. "I hadn't thought of that." She giggled. "I'm just a little stressed." She pulled her wand from her boot, and changed her clothes into the school uniform.  
  
"I liked the other outfit better, but maybe later?" Sirius suggested hopefully. This caused the group to laugh. "Great boots!"  
  
"Let's get you to class, before you're late." Remus smiled, offering Maia his arm. She blushed and accepted. Len rolled her eyes, Maia playing bashful just was wrong, it so didn't work for the girl, but then again, Remus was buying it.  
  
"You know that Malfoy's not done, Right?" Lily asked the Ravenclaw girls. They headed to a rather odd suit of armour. The girls nodded.  
  
"So Len, why where you wearing that?" James teased. Lily poked him in the ribs. Ignoring Lily's behaviour. "Saw someone special last night?"  
  
"Actually, yes I did." Len replied, following them to the secret passage. She noted Sirius' look of disappointment. "I'll introduce you after class at lunch, alright?" Len smiled. Maia tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. "How do you know about all of these?"  
  
The boy's looked at each other. "Secret!" they said together. Then James piped up, "Marauder's secret. Not even Lily knows about them all. It helps quick getaways." They laughed. "Ladies, I believe this is your stop." James pressed a spot on the wall and a door slide open.  
  
"Thanks!" Len smiled at them. "For everything."  
  
"Yeah!" Maia relied. "Guess I know now why you're never late."  
  
"Ahhh, 'til later beautiful!" Remus smiled kissing Maia's hand. Len giggled, as she ducked out on the tunnel. Maia blushed, as she headed out to class.  
  
-Maia, I've never seen any guy make you blush before.- Len wrote on her review.  
  
-Shut up! You have so.- Maia wrote back.  
  
-Who?- Len had a look of confusion cross her face.  
  
Maia looked bashful a moment. -You can't laugh!-  
  
-Promise, no laugh.-  
  
Maia then wrote that symbol used for Sebastian (talon*). Len almost choked, her eyes opened wide.  
  
-M*, really?-  
  
-L*, he's totally hot.- Maia defended. -So how was your date?-  
  
-What date?- Len replied defensively.  
  
-Since when do you dress all fancy for a Walk?-  
  
-I just felt like it!- Len was starting to get agitated. -Besides, I wanted to wear my new boots.-  
  
-What ever!!!- Maia shook her head, and smirked. She glanced up at Snape who was looking over at them. He quickly looked away. -Did SS like?-  
  
-Maia!!!- It was rare that they every put someone's proper name down. Len looked as if she was about to have a hissy fit. -Please, drop it!-  
  
-Fine. Did you notice that *paw* commented on your boots?-  
  
Len smiled, and blushed slightly. -I noticed. Think he's fuming about my comment?-  
  
-Definitely! You think that was wise?- Maia looked busy at work as Dumbledore roamed the isle beside them. Once he passed. -What if he finds out?-  
  
-I was going to tell them about talon*.- Len looked at Dumbledore a moment. -I think that *tinkle* is on to us.-  
  
Maia concentrated for a minute than cast a quick glance at Dumbledore. -I think that you're right!-  
  
The two were quiet, and didn't write for the rest of the class. As they left, they felt especially self-conscience walking by him. His eye's twinkled as they walked by, which made them hurry to be out of site.  
  
"No one can read it right?" Maia demanded. Once clear, Len nodded.  
  
"Absolutely no one." Len replied. "However, he IS Dumbledore." They burst out into giggles. A sure sign that girls were up to something.  
  
"How nice of you to wait for us." Malfoy's drawl came from behind them. Len and Maia turned to look at them. Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle and a much less enthusiastic Snape stood there. Len figured that Snape, would likely help them, or at least try to stay out of it.  
  
"Look, I really didn't mean to run into you." Len replied. She would have added that *he creeped her out*, and that she'd *rather kiss a slimy-skert, than touch him*, but didn't think that would help the situation. "I don't suppose that you would accept an apology and leave it at that, huh?"  
  
He sneered at them. "No." He stated flatly. "Not good enough."  
  
"Look, what will a big fight get you? Hurt, maybe. In trouble, probably. Definitely, dirt and late for class. Is that what you really want?" Len tried to talk her way out of this. Knowing that Malfoy, wasn't stupid, and appealing to his reason may work. Besides, logic was her favourite weapon, and she knew that in a battle of pure force she and Maia would lose.  
  
"Oh, I think that I should get more than an apology." Malfoy replied, a smirk crept on his lips. This very smirk had been known to make many girls swoon, it made Len want to vomit.  
  
"Do you normally bring this much muscle along, for . . . more than an apology?" Maia replied. She stood beside Len, knowing that Malfoy was still mad about her cancelling their date.  
  
He cast a vicious, yet sexy smile to her. "Not always!"  
  
"Malfoy, this is getting us nowhere." Len replied. "I didn't mean any offence." Len was tried and in no mood for this little ego trip of his.  
  
"Anxious to be somewhere?" Malfoy taunted. "Want to see your lover?"  
  
"Lover, are you on something?" Len replied hastily. "We're f*cking 15. You might be like that but I'm not. Despite all the Ravenclaw sayings, I'm not that easy." Len shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Pa-lease!"  
  
"Right! Whatever!" Malfoy countered. "Then why where you all slutted up this morning?"  
  
"None of your business." Len yelled. She was really tired of this. "You want more than an apology? You really do. 'Cause, if you want me to--" Len looked as if she might hurl on him. "I promise you, that I'll vomit. I'd rather take a curse than have to touch you in any fashion. In fact, I'm likely going to burn my shirt. The fact that I have to wear it until lunch disgusts me beyond belief."  
  
*So much for diplomacy.* Len thought. She watched his reaction carefully. Malfoy looked a cross between laughter and furry. He surprised her and laughed. He motioned his gang to follow as he brushed past the two girls.  
  
"What just happened?" Maia asked. The two headed for their class.  
  
"Not sure." Len admitted. "We'll have to keep a watch for them."  
  
"I thought that he might be slightly unbalanced." Maia shrugged.  
  
They were greeted by the Marauders as they left class for lunch. Maia and Len looked confused for a moment. "Weren't you on the other side of the school?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Sirius waved dismissively. "Spill!"  
  
"Pardon me?" Len asked shocked.  
  
"You said that you'd tell us at lunch. Well it's lunch so spill." Sirius demanded.  
  
"He's been like this all morning." Remus rolled his eye as he addressed Maia.  
  
"Fine." Lenore huffed. "You'll have to follow me to our dorm though. I really need to change. Malfoy coodies." They nodded in understanding, and followed her to the Ravenclaw dorms. "Look, I . . . ummm . . ."  
  
"Oh Len. Spit it out!" Maia insisted. "She kind of rescued her brother last night. He's the someone special."  
  
"Kind of, rescued?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Why the outfit?" Sirius asked not convinced.  
  
"I felt like dressing up. I haven't in a while. It's a girl thing." Len shrugged. "Yeah, I ummm . . . showed Prof Dumbledore and Mr. Moody where to find him. I insisted on going too. I spent the night in the hospital with him." Len replied. She suddenly felt tired. "Look, I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Len ducked into the dorm. Maia stayed outside with the boys.  
  
"You knew?" James asked. Maia shrugged.  
  
"Sort of. I was told that Len was in the hospital, sitting with Sebastian last night." Maia admitted. "Likely because I would have started to search for her by midnight. I just found out that she'd gone with them to get him."  
  
"Where did you think she disappeared to?" Remus asked.  
  
"Len likes to take walks to clear her head when studying." Maia replied, it was true, sort of. "I told her, that I'd come looking for her, if she wasn't back by midnight."  
  
"I get lost once. One time! And you people just won't let me forget it." Len returned to the hall. She still wore her boots, but in her school clothes (for real).  
  
"No, we won't. We're going to keep bring it up." Sirius teased. "And we're going to bug you ad-nauseum."  
  
"At least until, someone else does something, equally stupid." Remus joked.  
  
"What can we say?" James teased. "We're easy to amuse. So do we get to meet this brother of yours?"  
  
Len smile at the mention of her brother. "Fine. Come on. He's either sleeping or driving M. Pomfrey crazy by now anyway. She'll welcome the change."  
  
"Ahhh, are we planning on eating sometime?" Sirius asked. The girls giggled, and the Marauders just shook their heads.  
  
"We'll grab something on the way." James assured him. They headed back to the hospital, with a quick stop by the kitchen to pick up lunch.  
  
Len went in first. Madame Pomfrey was arguing with Moody, and Bas was lying in bed looking very amused. He waved her over, neither adult seemed to notice her.  
  
"He's fine. You should release him." Moody insisted.  
  
"I don't tell you how to do your job. Don't tell me how to do mine." Poppy retorted. "He's not fine."  
  
"I know the boy's kin 'o yours, but you can't caudle him." Moody commented. "He should get back to his training."  
  
Bas rolled his eyes. He mouthed to Len *Over an hour.* A huge smile crossed his face. Len felt like laughing. He smiled, shaking his head. "Can't you two take this else where? I seem to have a visitor."  
  
Both adults looked over to him surprised. Well Poppy was surprised that Len was there. Moody was more surprised that Sebastian had spoken to him like that. "If the boy is well enough to risk his life like that, than he's well enough to be released." Moody insisted.  
  
"Actually, it just proves that he needs much more rest." Poppy countered. "As he's obviously not in his right mind."  
  
"I'll give you that one." Moody chuckled. "Perhaps we could continue this over lunch?"  
  
"That sounds great." Len smiled. "I'll stay here and make sure that Bas is alright, while you both eat. Don't worry I won't tire him out, and I promise to get you if anything happens."  
  
"And how you going to do that girlie?" Moody asked.  
  
"Well, I'll send Maia. She's waiting outside." Len smiled sweetly. Pomfrey chuckled.  
  
"Alright. You promise?"  
  
"I swear." Len replied sounding very serious. Bas didn't believe it for a moment. "You think that I risked my hide to get him back, only for him to get tired and sick?"  
  
"I 'upose not." Moody replied. Len thought that she saw a smiled curl his lips. They left, and Len hugged Bas.  
  
"You up to meeting some of my friends?" Len asked softly.  
  
"Depends?" Bas replied cautiously. "They aren't a bunch of giggling, swooning girls?"  
  
"No!" Len replied indignantly. "Did you just infer that Maia and I are flacky?"  
  
"I would never do that." Bas replied sarcastically. Len laughed. "Alright. Send in the clowns." Len turned to look at him, and laughed at how very appropriate that was.  
  
"Oh, and we brought lunch." Len replied, showing her friends in. "That is if Sirius hasn't eaten it all."  
  
"Not yet, but he's trying." James teased, as he came in. Followed by the rest. Lily's mouth dropped seeing Sebastian lying there.  
  
"Maia you weren't kidding." Lily whispered. Lily shook her head. *I love James. I love James. I love James* she thought. *But Merlin is he gorgeous!!!*  
  
"This is my older brother Sebastian." Len introduced. "Bas, meet James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, better known as the Marauders." Bas smiled, he'd heard of this lot, both from Len, and some of his friends still at the school. "This is Lily, and you know Maia."  
  
"Len, if aunt Poppy comes back, you're going to get it." Bas laughed. Most of her friends looked shocked.  
  
"Aunt Poppy?" Lily asked first, looking at Lenore. Len was blushing furiously.  
  
"My aunt, not Len's." Sebastian smiled. "She's my mother's sister. My mother was the first wife."  
  
"Really?" James looked scandalized. "Wizarding marriages like never break."  
  
Bas shrugged. "That's why my mom wasn't too upset by it. Only true love can break a marriage vow in the wizarding world." He hugged Len. "Besides Len's mother really isn't so bad."  
  
They spoke as they ate lunch. Sebastian was very please and they found that they liked him almost immediately. It was also quiet apparent the not only did Len adore him, but he adored her equally.  
  
"Look, you lot better head off to class. I'd hate for you to get into trouble on my account. Aunt Poppy should be back soon. That is if she and Moody are still both alive." He shook his head. "I've never seen to more stubborn people."  
  
"That's because you've never seen Dad and you arguing." Len replied.  
  
"Now, Squirt, I wouldn't start if I were you. You can be pretty stubborn yourself." Bas teased. Len shrugged than nodded in agreement. Len remained behind after the others left, having promised to watch over him in her absence. Once alone, he asked, "So which one is he?"  
  
"Pardon?" Len looked confused.  
  
"Which one, is the one who's been crushing on you all year?" Bas asked again.  
  
"Ohhh, Sirius." Len replied looking suddenly shy.  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Bas looked in the direction they'd left. "And how do you feel about him?"  
  
"Bas!!!" Len looked appalled. "I'm not having this conversation with you." He gave her that I'm-not-finished look. "Fine, I like him, but . . . I don't know."  
  
"That's better." Bas replied. "Why? I bet you're causing all the boys to go crazy."  
  
"Not really." Len shook her head. "It seems that Sirius has threatened to hex any guy who asks me out." Bas laughed.  
  
"Has it worked?" Len nodded *yes*, he laughed harder. "How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Part of me thinks it's sweet. Part of me is enraged, as if he has any right to lay claim on me!" Len admitted. Bas hugged her. "But how much of this did you already know?"  
  
He smiled enigmatically. "It's my right as your big brother to keep tabs on you." He insisted. "So I here that you have a problem with potions?"  
  
"Hell, the whole world, knows that?" Len huffed.  
  
"At least the country does." Bas teased. "Why are you having suck trouble?"  
  
"I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get it right. Hell I wouldn't have made it this far if I hadn't had a brilliant tutor." Len shook her head.  
  
"I heard that you found a tutor who actually seemed to help." Bas smiled at her. "But I haven't heard who."  
  
"And you won't." Len replied. "Part of the deal was that it remains a secret. I tell, I lose my tutor. You can understand." Bas nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, you're getting extra lessons to prepare?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore made me a deal. So I don't have to do the final." Len smiled. Bas smiled delighted at her, and hugged her. He then proceeded to yawned. "Alright. You rest. Merlin I don't need Auntie Poppy yelling at me." Just then Moody, Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked in. "Perfect timing. I need to head to class, and it looks like he could use a rest."  
  
"Sure through me to the wolves." Sebastian teased. "Have a good afternoon Squirt." Sebastian was allowed to stay until the end of classes. Between visiting with her brother, studying, Len was getting pretty tired.  
  
While sitting her Astronomy exam, she fell asleep. Fortunately for her, it was one of the classes that she found easy and was able to finish the exam in the twenty minute that remained after she was woken up.  
  
Both Bas and Maia nagged her to get more sleep. After the Marauders heard about her little nap, they started to nag too.  
  
"Why are you all against me?" Len groaned. "I'll be fine. I just have three more days. Then I'll have the whole summer to able to get sleep as much as I what."  
  
"We bug because we care." Sirius assured her. Len shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
"At least they've forgotten about me getting lost." Len mumbled. Maia started to laugh having heard what Len had just said.  
  
"Len, you are just so amusing this year." Maia insisted. "But really, all the hard classes are over."  
  
"You just say that because you did Arithmecy today." Len countered.  
  
"Very true. Since when have you had trouble with any of your classes? Well other than Potions." Maia teased. "You wouldn't be studying so hard to impress a certain big brother would you?"  
  
Len cast Maia a vicious look. Bas started to laugh. "Len don't put your self out on my account." He insisted. "Whatever you normally do seem to work just fine."  
  
"Well thanks." Len replied. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Lenore and Maia were sitting their, Muggle Studies exam. Both had taken the class to see the different perspective, and for an easy class. They were so BORED! They both finished in like 20 minutes. Their professor let them go, so as not to have them disturbing the rest of the students.  
  
Once they were clear of the room. "I'm so not taking that again." Len replied stretching.  
  
"Hell no. I could teach that class better." Maia replied. "You think he's ever even been in a Muggle house?"  
  
Len laughed, "Probably not."  
  
"It's been great having your brother around." Maia smiled.  
  
"Please don't tell me that you fancy him." Len shook her head.  
  
"SSHHH!!!!!" One of the professors called from a room and slammed the door. Len and Maia had to try and quiet their giggles as they headed off. Knowing that they would receive the same reaction from their housemates, they went to Len's secret room.  
  
"Maia what's the deal with you and Remus anyway?" Len asked as they entered the staircases. Maia looked at Len and smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maia asked innocently.  
  
"The innocent thing just doesn't work for you. Do tell? You like him." Len replied.  
  
Maia laughed. "Yes. Who wouldn't he's totally do-able."  
  
Len laughed, and nodded in agreement. "True, so why haven't you dated yet?"  
  
"He hasn't asked." Maia sighed. "Merlin, what do I have to do to get that boys attention. A strip tease?"  
  
"Maia, you'd have his attention." Len assured her. "I think he's just a little shy."  
  
"Shy??? Shy!! Are we talking about the same guy who asked out both the Corso twins, for the same night, and who managed to convince them to go. The same guy who walked right up to Narcissa Martin and kissed her right in front of her boyfriend." Maia replied. They were at the door on the room. "Remus Lupin is anything but shy!" Maia paused and turned to look at Len holding the door slightly ajar. "Having said all that, I'd so . . . if he asked me." They started to laugh. That is until they saw the Marauders in there.  
  
Remus looked to be blushing horribly, while the others were laughing. Len began to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor. Maia went red, then purple because she'd stopped breathing. Len noticed first.  
  
"Maia, breathing is important." Len replied, threw a fit of giggles. "Breath. Passing out on him is not a good way to get his attention." Len collapsed into another fit of laughter. Maia recovered, taking a deep breath. She moved over to where Lupin sat, sitting beside him, she turned to Len.  
  
"You realise that we could have as easily been talking about your love-life as we came in." Maia replied. Len stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"You wouldn't!!!" Len implored. Maia gave her a try me look. "Okay, no more jokes."  
  
"I hope that we're not bound by that." James chuckled. "You should have seen your face."  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Len asked, trying not to laugh. She was fighting a losing battle on that front. Her only chance was to change the topic.  
  
"Not talking about our love lives." Sirius assured her and laughed. Remus was still in shock having been the topic of the girls' conversation. "But ladies, feel free to continue. What were you saying?"  
  
"Sirius!" Remus growled. "I doubt that you'd find it as amusing if it was you. Wait never mind, you would." He started to chuckle.  
  
"I think you might have his attention now." Len teased. Maia looked like she was debating laughing or yelling. A small smile crept onto her lips.  
  
Sirius squeezed beside Maia. "So, do tell. Who does Len like?" Len's eye grew like saucers. Maia started to laugh and cast an evil look toward Len.  
  
"Don't! I swear I'll curse you." Len implored. "Maia I'm you friend, don't."  
  
"Well we were--" Len had dove over to clasp her hand over Maia's mouth. Which coessentially had her half laying on Sirius.  
  
"Maia, don't you dare!" Len ordered. Sirius casually wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hand from Maia.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your friend?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! We do this all the time." Len insisted.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Maia agreed. "Insults. Pillow Fights. Sock wars. Pretty standard."  
  
This really got the boys attention. "You serious?" Peter asked, looking like he was having a strange hallucination. The girls looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Now, would you answer my question?" Len replied. "Why are you guys in here?"  
  
"It's a nice quiet place to think, normally." Remus replied.  
  
"You can't lie Remus. Go take some lessons from a Slitherin." Len replied. "Truth please? And shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Hey!" Remus sounded insulted. Maia leaned over and kissed his check.  
  
"It's true. You don't lie well." Maia told him. "But you do the quiet- mysterious type so well." Maia smiled, he began to blush again.  
  
"We. . . we were just studying." Sirius replied. Len was still wrapped in his arms, and he was having trouble thinking.  
  
"Really?" Len didn't sound convinced. She decided to take advantage of her position. She shifted her weight, and turned to look at Sirius, with beautiful flirty eyes. "What were you studying?"  
  
The Marauders knew that Sirius was weak when it came to pretty girls, especially Lenore. However, because of their current mood they were not at all helpful. Remus burst out laughing. James started to shake his head, chuckling about being played. Peter, well he still looked dazed, as if dreaming about something.  
  
"Ummm . . .Transfig." Sirius replied, in a dreamy state.  
  
Now Len was nowhere near the flirt that Maia was, but she managed. She pouted her lips. She seemed to suddenly find a curl by his ear fascinating, and started to twirl it around her finger. Len realized that Sirius' hair for being all wild was actually soft. "What about it?"  
  
"Animagus." Sirius replied before he could stop himself. The Marauders look at him shocked. Len pulled back.  
  
"Sirius!!!" they shouted.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Len replied.  
  
"Not to mention, slightly illegal." Maia threw at them. Looking incredulously at them.  
  
"Guy, you could have helped." Sirius defended. Still looking shaken by the encounter.  
  
"Look, don't worry. We're being careful." James insisted. "Really."  
  
"Really? What about Remus?" Len looked at them. "Remember what happened for the misfired Transfig?"  
  
"Yeah, hard to forget." Peter grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not trying to." Remus tried to calm them down.  
  
"Yeah, Remus is our safeguard." James jumped in.  
  
"He learned the counter charm. So if we get stuck, he can get us back to normal." Sirius assured them.  
  
"Why?" Maia asked. "It's terribly dangerous. Why would you bother?"  
  
They looked at each other. Then Remus jumped in, "It's because of me." His voice was very quiet. "Because of . . ." He found that he could not say it, even though they knew. "I can be around animals, just not people. So . . ."  
  
"As good friends, we wanted to help." Sirius replied.  
  
"You two, please don't tell." James implored them. "I don't think that the Professors would understand."  
  
Maia and Len nodded. "Of course, not." Len replied, she knew magic she wasn't supposed to. Hell her brother was an unregistered animagus.  
  
"I won't say a word." Maia assured them.  
  
"Good." James replied. He gave into his temptation then. "You said that you'd so. . . So what?" Maia's eyes went wide, Len again descended into a fit of laughter.  
  
That night, Len found that all the fastidious academic freaks, otherwise known as her house mates, where just boring the heck out of her. Even Bas had been drawn into their web of studying. He was aiding some of his friends in their review. Len decided to go for a walk. Maia who was just as bored decided to join Len for a walk.  
  
Len knew that walking be the dark forest, was a little too risky. Instead they decided to head toward the Quidditch pitch, walking through the gardens. Len refused to talk about her social life anywhere but their dorm room, for obvious reasons. However, Maia didn't like *no* as an answer.  
  
"Come on Len. Share?" Maia whined.  
  
"No!" Len smiled. "For the like thousandth time, I'm not telling. So, has he asked you yet?" Maia scowled at her. They headed to sit on the pitch.  
  
"No!" She pouted. "He has to know that I'd say yes now. Why won't he ask?"  
  
"Because you're a Ravenclaw?" Len knew it to be Snape's voice. Snape was just landing. "It's well known that Ravenclaw never date during finals. He probably doesn't want to upset your study schedule." He looked at them. "Sorry I was just . . . ummm leaving."  
  
"Don't on account of us." Len replied.  
  
"We just needed some air. Study freaks, are very touchy." Maia giggled. "I really want to thank you."  
  
Snape looked at Maia confused for a second. "Pardon?"  
  
"I figure that Len may have killed me or been expelled without your help, so thanks." Maia smiled. Snape tucked some of his hair behind his ear nervously. Maia looked again. "I think that you should pull your hair back. Looks better."  
  
"Maia! You flirt." Len shook her head. "Sorry, Maia likes to perpetuate the Ravenclaw myth."  
  
Snape realized that they were actually willing to talk with him. "Is it true that you fell asleep in one of your finals?"  
  
"Yeah." Len blushed. "How embarrassing! Now everyone is bugging me to get more sleep. I keep telling them that I'll get plenty of rest, once I'm done."  
  
"So what do you have planed for the summer?" He asked.  
  
"Assuming my folks don't kill me. I was planning in catching up with my siblings. Doing some fun reading. Nothing special. You?" Len asked pleasantly.  
  
"Nothing special. How many siblings do you have?" Severus was shocked. Most Wizarding families had one or two children, rarely more.  
  
"Well there's Sebastian, he's the oldest." Len smiled. "Then I have a younger brother Edward, he's 8, Rebeca is 5, and my baby sister Susan is a year old."  
  
"Wow!" He thought about that for a second. "Why such an age gap?"  
  
"Well, Bas was from dad's first marriage. Then I was born shortly after my folks were married." Len paused and looked at him. "My mom was really young you see, so I guess that she wanted to wait before have more kids. I really miss them. I really miss Bas when he's away. I'm so worried that something will happen to him."  
  
"Why'd he decide to become an auror anyway?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I know that he and dad argued about it for almost two years." Len replied. "He could have been on the national Quidditch team. Did you know that?"  
  
"No I didn't." Snape smiled. "What about the others? Any signs of magical talent in them yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Dad's hoping, mom's hoping they aren't. I think that the whole magic thing still creeps her out a bit." Len smiled. "That's why she's so glad that Maia's my best friend."  
  
"But Maia is a pureblood witch aren't you?" He asked carefully, not really following why Len's mother would like that.  
  
Maia smiled. "Yes thanks. Glad that you noticed."  
  
"But Maia grew up in a Muggle community, so she understands." Len replied, feeling as if she would laugh.  
  
"So your mom's not comfortable with the witch thing?" He replied cautiously.  
  
"Not really." Len replied looking at him. "Personally I think that it has something to do with her feeling insecure. Because well she can't help with my homework, she doesn't understand when I talk about classes. She kind of feels left out."  
  
"I guess that would be hard." He replied. "But then, I have very little understanding on the Muggle world."  
  
"I didn't notice that you took Muggle studies." Len commented. "Not that that would really have helped. It was a joke really. I'm so not taking it again."  
  
"Why did you in the first place?" He inquired. He noted that Maia was getting restless beside them. Perhaps he should leave them.  
  
"Perspective." Len shrugged. "Why were you out here flying?"  
  
"I . . . ummm . . . was hoping to make my house team next year." He admitted.  
  
"Really?" Maia jumped in. "I didn't know that you played."  
  
"Most don't." Severus replied looking at her. "But our seeker is graduating, and well that's my favourite position. So I thought I'd get some practise. Seeing as how, I needed a study break anyway."  
  
"Well good luck!" Maia encouraged.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean that you won't have time for me next year." Len smiled warmly. "To tutor I mean."  
  
"We'll see." He smiled at her. "Ladies, I had best return to my studies."  
  
"Oh really why?" Len teased.  
  
"I'm not entirely certain this isn't some clever Ravenclaw plot to distract me, so that I lose top honours." He teased back.  
  
"Would we do that?" Len tried to look mischievous. Maia joined her. "Who us?"  
  
"Good night ladies." He replied as he headed back to the school.  
  
"You're right Len, he's not half bad when he's not around Malfoy." Maia replied, knowing full well that Severus was still within hearing distance. However if he heard her, he gave no sign as he just kept walking.  
  
"Maia!" Len looked at the retreating form. "Don't do that."  
  
"You like him." Maia insisted.  
  
"He's nice, when not around Malfoy." Len admitted.  
  
"No, you Fancy, like him." Maia returned.  
  
"Maia!"  
  
"You were so flirting with him." Maia insisted.  
  
"I was not!" Len insisted. "I don't flirt."  
  
"Sirius?" Maia insisted. Len gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"Different. That was for information." Len replied sarcastically.  
  
"Right? And you were sitting on his lap because???" Maia inquired.  
  
"Would you believe that it was comfortable?" Len tried.  
  
"Not when you phrase it like that." Maia laughed.  
  
"Go back to obsessing over your . . . boy." Len shook her head. She had intended to say something more like *were-wolf* but wasn't entirely sure that they were alone.  
  
"Ohhh!" Maia pouted. "But bugging you is so much fun. You know, He doesn't have bad eyes." Len looked at Maia.  
  
"Which one?" Len asked confused. It could be in reference to Sirius, Severus, Remus, or for that matter any other boy that had popped into Maia's head.  
  
"Snape. When you can see them that is." Maia commented.  
  
"I noticed. They're so dark that one could like fall in." Len replied. Maia smiled. "Remus has nice eyes. The crystal-blue around the new moon."  
  
"Ohhh yeah!" Maia agreed. "Even the green, aqua colour is kind of nice."  
  
"Maia, for the love of Gandalf, just ask the boy out." Len pleaded. "You've got to stop obsessing. By Mistra this is getting ridiculous."  
  
"You're one to talk! Miss oh-poor-me-who-to-choose." Maia replied. "Please. Just pick one. Or better yet try them both, see which you like better."  
  
"MAIA!" Lenore yelled. "Vixen!"  
  
"Thank you!" Maia stated proudly.  
  
Len found that she couldn't sleep that night. Maia seemed to place rotten nagging questions in her mind. All confused and jumbled her thoughts were disjointed not allowing for her to sleep. Len gave up and headed down to the common room. The Ravenclaw common room, looked rather like a library or study. Bookshelves lined the walls, few pictures were up. The lighting and chairs were situated for reading or writing. There were discussion areas set of to the side. Len entered to find Bas was sitting there by the fire reading.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Len asked. Rubbing her head, which had begun to throb.  
  
"I could ask you the same." He retorted. "You need you r rest."  
  
"So do you. Auntie Poppy'll kill me if you get sick." Len protested.  
  
"Relax, no one really wants to kill you." He told her. "I take it that you can't sleep either?" Len shook her head *no*. "Sorry that your walk didn't help."  
  
"I'd be fine, I think, if Maia stopped trying to set me up on a date." Len replied, taking a seat across from him. "You never told me what happened?"  
  
"No, I didn't." He replied looking into the fire. "Len, you really don't want to know."  
  
"I do, or I wouldn't have asked." Len replied. "Bas, you've always been so careful not to let anyone else know. Then you literally drop out of the sky. That's just not like you."  
  
"I should have gone pro. I should have let dad bully me into becoming a Quidditch star." He shook his head. Len looked shocked. Like most, Len had believed that it was their father that had argued in favour of Bas becoming an Auror. "It's true. He thought that it would be too dangerous for me to become an Auror. Said that it was best left to foolish Gryffindors. That I should pick something safer."  
  
"Oh!" Len replied still slightly shocked. "Why the sudden change of heart? I've never known you to back down before."  
  
"I don't normally get myself killed." He looked at her. "Squirt, I was so scared that I'd never see you, or the little ones again. I think that dad was right. I seem to have too much of my mother in me." He looked away. "I haven't finished training yet and I've already nearly got myself killed, twice."  
  
"Hey, I'm not even an auror-in-training and I've nearly had Mr. Moody blow me to bits like three or four times." Len replied. Bas laughed at her. "What happened?"  
  
"I went back for one of the fallen." Bas replied. "They keep telling me that it's a bad habit I have. Anyway, I got him out, but got a nice hole in my side protecting him, while he escaped." Bas looked at her. She watched him intently. "My survival instinct just took over." He saw when the light hit her. He watched as the meaning sank in. "Len?"  
  
"You did what you had to." Len comforted him, hugging him.  
  
"I . . . I think that the Aurors were betrayed." He whispered. "That's why Moody brought me here. That's why I was allowed to stay. He thinks that whoever it is, wants me out of the way. However by Merlin I don't know why. How they managed to sneak anyone in there is beyond me. I've never seen so many paranoid people in my life."  
  
"I noticed that Mr. Moody was a little . . . high strung." Len replied.  
  
"A little??!! Hades he's certifiable." Bas replied. "That's why he's such a good Auror. He thinks that it's treason, or something, to show affection. He seriously believes that someone is always watching him. Don't get me wrong, I respect him, but he scolds me for keeping a picture of you. He nearly cursed me because he saw me hug you. I really don't want to turn into that."  
  
"You won't." Len assured him. "You're too sweet. Besides, I won't let you ignore me."  
  
"Good." He hugged her again. "I need you, I'd miss you to much."  
  
"Ahhh! This is starting to give me a toothache." Len teased. "Want to go raid the kitchen?" Bas laughed shaking his head.  
  
"You could get into trouble." He warned.  
  
"Only if I get caught." Len smiled at him. "With you to cover for me, what are the odds?"  
  
"Wait, I just remembered I'm supposed to uphold the law. I guess that would extend to the rules of the school." Bas told her.  
  
"Not until, after, you finish your training." Len smiled at him. "Besides, I'm sure that you've broken more rules and laws than I ever will."  
  
Bas looked thoughtful then nodded. "Yeah! Please don't try. Dad already thinks that I'm a bad influence on you."  
  
"But it's true." Len insisted.  
  
He laughed. "But you weren't supposed to notice."  
  
The next day in Transfig, Len and Maia were bored. They had had enough. Len just really wanted to be sitting outside with Bas, singing to the radio, not stuck in another final.  
  
-M*, I'm sooo bored!- Len wrote on her final paper. She wasn't sure if Maia would notice, it took about a minute before Maia replied.  
  
-Me too. I could do this in my sleep!- Maia wrote back on her paper. -Looks like you are. You got to start getting more sleep.-  
  
-Thanks!- Len glanced up to see that McGonagall was paying them no attention. -It's your fault this time.-  
  
-Really! How?-  
  
-You, you gave me nightmares.-  
  
-Nightmares?- Maia cast her a quick curious glance.  
  
-Yeah! The *paw*, SS triangle.- Len replied. -Okay, maybe not nightmares. But I still couldn't sleep.-  
  
-Hey, I'd take that dream!-  
  
-M*!- Len had to bit her knuckle not to laugh. -Vixen! What would *wolf say?-  
  
This time it was Maia who had to bit her lip not to laugh. -Maybe he could join in?-  
  
Len fell forward hitting her head against the desk, in an attempt not to laugh at this. Which unfortunately drew too much attention.  
  
"Miss Nightshade?" McGonagall asked sternly. Len looked up at her thinking *straight face, straight face*.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Len replied. "I was trying to knock the information lose. I promise to be more discrete about it." Maia looked as if she were going to break into hysterics. Len knew if Maia did that she would also. It was only because Professor McGonagall prowled around them that they managed not to. After about 20 minutes, she moved to another area.  
  
-I thought we were busted for sure.- Len wrote. -Think that she bought it?-  
  
-No.- Maia replied. -Do you actually think that she intended anyone to finish this thing?-  
  
-No. Won't she be surprised.- Len replied both she and Maia were on the second last page. -Hope it doesn't wreck the grading curve for the others.-  
  
-You know, we could cheat really easy this way.- Maia commented.  
  
-But why would we need to cheat?- Len looked confused.  
  
-Oh, we don't. It's just nice to know that we could.- Again, both girls looked like they were going to laugh. Len, buried her head in her arm on the desk. Maia gnawed on her finger, closing her eyes.  
  
After class the two girls ran out of the room. They burst out laughing once in the hall. Most people just shook their heads dismissing it as exam stress. After all that was their final, final exam. Len and Maia had to lean on each other for support they were laughing so hard.  
  
The Marauders and Lily came up to them. "Have you two lost it?" Lily asked. They shook their heads *no*. They were laughing to hard to speak.  
  
"Why do I feel that we missed a great joke?" Sirius asked James, who shrugged.  
  
"Do we get to know what's so funny?" Remus asked. The girls again shook *no*, still not able to form a sentence.  
  
"Too much studying makes you strange." James replied. "I think you two need some air." The two girls were still laughing, feeding off each other. They would almost stop then look at each other and start again. "Sirius, give me a hand I think we should take them outside, before someone decides to commit them to the insanity ward of St. Mungo's."  
  
Maia and Len didn't protest as they were manoeuvred out into the court yard, for lunch. Once they were seated outside, and were somewhat calmed down Sirius, James, and Peter headed in to get food for everyone.  
  
"What was that about?" Lily asked carefully. Not really wanting to start them on another giggle fit. Len and Maia looked at each other.  
  
"Just something stupid." Maia replied. "I think that we're overstressed."  
  
"Remus, did you really make a bet with Maia?" Len demanded.  
  
"Pardon?" A little confused by the sudden change of topic.  
  
"Maia told me I had to go out with Sirius before holidays. Her reasoning was that you two made a bet, on us." Len replied. She now had to dodge Maia, who looked to be trying to shut her up. Maia was red, and probably stunned speechless. Len looked to be taking advantage of the situation. "Maia told me that you bet her that if Sirius and I went out before the end of school, you'd visit her during the summer."  
  
It was Lily's turn to burst out laughing. Remus when red, Maia started to beat Lenore with a text book. Then other three, with Bas close behind returned to see this.  
  
"It seems to be contagious." Bas replied dryly.  
  
"Owh . . . so I was wondering, owh . . . which were . . . owh . . . you hoping . . . owh . . . for?" Len asked as Maia continued to beat her with the book. Maia continued to beat Len, but looked to Remus for a response.  
  
"Ummm. . . what's going on?" James asked a hysterical Lily.  
  
"Remus . . . Bet. . . Maia . . ." Lily managed to get out. "Sirius . . . date . . . Len."  
  
James looked confused trying to understand. Peter started to laugh. "What?"  
  
"Remus and Maia must have had a bet going on whether or not Sirius and Len would be dating by the end of the year." Peter said. Sirius looked incredulous at Remus, who rolled his eyes, and somehow managed to go a deeper red.  
  
James started to chuckle. "So why is Maia beating Len with a book?"  
  
"She ow . . . got mad ow . . . that I told . . .ow . . . Remus . . .Ow . . .That I knew." Len replied, she was laughing between being hit. "Little . . . Ow . . . Help . . . Ow." Bas, went to grab Maia gentle, and pulled her out of reach of Lenore.  
  
"Len! I can't believe you!" Maia huffed looking extremely put out. "I mean how would you like it if I went around telling everyone, how you said that Sirius was a fabulous kisser?" Len's jaw dropped open. The rest of the crowd was silent for a second. "There, now we're even." The others burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh no we're not." Len launched herself at Maia. Somehow, Maia managed to break free of Bas' hold and start to run. Len chased after her. This only made the laugh harder.  
  
After about five minutes. James, an only child, asked "Should we maybe stop them?"  
  
"Nah! Let them wear them selves out." Bas replied sobering. "This is normal. They'll likely collapse and laugh."  
  
"This is normal?" James didn't sound convinced. Perhaps it had something to do with the death threats he heard coming from the two girls.  
  
"Oh sure." Lily replied hugging James.  
  
"Yeah, they don't mean it." Sirius agreed. "They just need to yell, shout and insult each other."  
  
"It's part of any healthy sibling relationship." Bas replied. "Maia and Len are as close as sisters. Maybe closer than some."  
  
"If you guys say so." James replied. He turned to look at the two girls. Len had apparently caught Maia by now. Len and Maia were wrestling. "That's normal?"  
  
Bas looked over his shoulder at them. "Yeah." He looked completely unworried by this display.  
  
"Watch the hair!" one of the girls called. This of course caused laughter threw out the group.  
  
Five more minutes brought the girls laughing hugging each other back to the group. Most of whom were laughing also. They sat on either side on Bas. "So, Remus I don't believe that I ever heard the answer to Len's question." Maia smiled.  
  
"You were busy." He replied as he took a drink.  
  
The girls looked at each other. "You can't lie." They said in unison.  
  
"You might as well tell them. They will just bug you until you do." Bas informed him.  
  
"I really though that Sirius would have asked Len out by now." Remus shook his head.  
  
"Ohhh, sure try to take the attention off you." Sirius replied. "Like I'm going to ask her out, with her older brother sitting here? Right! I'm not that stupid."  
  
Remus shrugged. "It was worth a shot."  
  
"Oh for the love of Mistra!" Len huffed. "Just ask already! Look it's not that hard."  
  
They looked at Len. She rolled her eyes. "Damn, you all. Gryffindors! Why can't you act like normal hormonally-overdosed teenagers like the rest of the world. Lily and James managed, somehow." Bas was cracking up laughing. Maia started to giggle, trying to imagine these Gryffindors being less reserved.  
  
"Ummm. . . .Len I think that Maia must have hit you too hard." Sirius replied.  
  
"Yeah, we have a . . . reputation for being more . . . uhhh . . . playful than either of you." Remus replied. "And I'm not talking about pranks."  
  
Len rolled her eyed. She started muttering and stood to leave. "I'm going to my room. Where you can no long cause me a headache, you evil, evil people. That includes you to Maia. Stay!" Len headed off.  
  
Half way to the Ravenclaw dorm, she realized that people were still studying, so they would be too uptight to allow her to relax. The Library was also too full of people studying to be enjoyable. While most of those who'd finished had gone outside to enjoy the sun and nice weather, it left few places to relax.  
  
Len felt the weight of not sleeping and all the exercise catch up with her. She yawned. She pondered for only a moment before continuing on her way. She hoped that she would get to sleep before someone asked her for help. However, Murphy just kept picking her. Out of the thousands of students in the school, he chose her to use as his model.  
  
Malfoy, coming from the Great Hall spotted her. Of course followed closely by his goon squad, he called after her. "Now what would you be doing inside, alone? Have a little falling out with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Why? Looking to nail leftover Malfoy?" Len replied. "Even distraught, Maia has better standards. Like you could even handle her." Len turned to leave. Goyle stopped her with a beefy hand on her shoulder. "Ewww Gross! Hands off.!"  
  
"Why don't you stay and play with us?" Malfoy sneered moving closer.  
  
"1, I have standards. I don't like to play with . . ." She looked between Crabe and Goyle. "Proto humans. 2, I despise you Malfoy. If we were the last two living entities on the planet, I rather talk to rocks than you. 3, I'm really very tired, can't we insult each other later? I promise I'll dream up some good tortures, just for you." Len replied, she looked Malfoy directly in the eyes. This was somewhat difficult because he was taller than she was.  
  
"Did you just say that you'd dream of me? Torture too? Kinky!" He replied. Len rolled her eyes. She felt like she would hurl.  
  
"You're revolting." Len replied. "Let me go."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Actually yes. I told you I was tired." Len replied defensively. She really didn't have the energy for this.  
  
"That's sad." He taunted.  
  
"Sorry. I know that you get your perverted kicks out of being insulted." Len yawned. Malfoy reached out and grabbed Lenore. "Ouch!"  
  
"Let go of my sister!" Bas ordered from behind Malfoy. Malfoy jumped releasing Len, in fact Crabe and Goyle jumped too. "I do believe that she asked you to leave her be." Len rushed over to her brother. He had a cold look in his eyes. It caused the Slitherin boys to shrink back. Even Malfoy, who had never shrunk in fear from anyone, felt a desire to be else where. "Leave now!" The boys hurried to be out of sight.  
  
"Wow, that was great." Len smiled at him. "Can you teach me that stare?"  
  
"We'll see." He smiled at her. "But you'd have to promise to only use it for good."  
  
"Rats!" Len replied.  
  
They were headed home a week later. The Marauders insisted that they sit together, despite it being slightly crowed. Sirius offered his lap to Len, which from the look Bas gave him may very well have meant his life, if Len hadn't laughed and sat on the floor. It was rather uneventful. Until the tearful good-byes.  
  
"Promise to owl me?" Lily insisted. Len turned into a little hug fiend hugging everyone. Lily. Sirius. Maia (even though bas was taking her home). Sirius. Remus. Sirius. James. Sirius. Peter.  
  
Bas looked at Sirius as he tried to move to get another hug. The two made eye contact. Bas gave him a warning look. Sirius shrugged. Bas waited to make sure that they were all picked up and then hustled the girls off home. 


	14. Summer Letters

Hey sorry about any of you who have been waiting.  
  
My friend and I have been co-authoring the summer chapters. Let me/us know what you think and if you can tell who wrote which parts.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Dear Peter;  
  
I hope that your summer is going well. How are things going? Mine is great. Mom and dad just put in a pool, and I'm having a pool party (June 15th, start time about Noon) as a grand opening. I hope that you can come . . . it'll be fun. I'm inviting the whole gang, and a pile of people from school. Hope to see you there. Oh, and remember that I live in a Muggle community, so no flying in, Please!  
  
Maia  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sirius;  
  
How's it going?  
I'm so excited! My folks just got a pool. With this heat wave, it's so needed. They're letting me have a pool party to like christen it (June 15th, start time noon). I'm inviting everyone (Of course that includes Len). I'd really like to see you there.If you can make it. I'm sure that you're busy what with the girls throwing themselves at you, the Quidditch cup being here, and planning pranks. Oh, and remember that I live in a Muggle community, so no flying in, Please!  
  
Maia  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Dear Remus;  
  
How are things? You doing alright?  
I'm having a pool party, my folks just got one, perfect timing don't you think? Now, I specifically scheduled it for a new moon *wink*(June 15th, Start time noon), and I would really like to see your gorgeous crystal blue eyes there (the rest of you is welcome too!). It should be fun, with the music and dancing, the sun and my new two-piece suit. I think that my parents said that they might go away that week end, so that we could have privacy for the party.  
Oh, and remember that I live in a Muggle community, so no flying in, Please! I'm reminding everyone, because last time I invited people over, I forgot and the whole neighborhood had to get memory charms . . . not one of my more stellar moments of intelligence.  
  
Hugs ** Maia  
  
Ps. Do try to encourage Sirius to come; I want to see his reaction to Len's new two-piece!  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Hello Eri  
  
I hope that you are having a wonderful summer holiday.  
  
I certainly am, but then I don't have to do any potions *smile*. I am having a magnificent time with my little siblings. They've grown so much while I was away at school. My gosh! I think I'm sounding like my mother!!! Ohhh the horror! I suppose that there are worse things.  
  
I just thought that I'd write to say hi! I'd like to hear from you if you get a chance. If not hope you have a good break.  
  
***HUGS ***  
Len Ps. I can't thank you enough. You're so great!  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!  
  
Hey Sirus  
  
How are you? Forgot about me yet?  
  
Have you heard yet, about Maia's Pool Party? I'm so excited! You coming? *laugh* Like you would miss the opportunity to see scantily clad girls. Despite that I hope to see you there. *wink*  
  
I'm missing the gang terribly. But I manage to coup by playing with my siblings. You'd love them, they always seem to be getting into something or other. Kind of like you. Sorry I can't pick on them, my mom freaks! So I'm taking it out on you. You don't mind do you?  
  
***HUGS***  
Len  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!  
  
Hey Bas  
  
Hugs from home. We all miss you, and want you to come back soon.  
  
Hope your last bout of training is going well. Eddy, Bec, and Susy all send you happy thoughts to help keep you safe. Me, well I'll just keep you in mind, just in case. *wink* Dad, was so proud when he saw my grades. Good thing he doesn't know about me falling asleep in my exam, I'd never here the end of it.  
  
I know that you're not allowed to say anything about your training. But do you have any idea when you'll be home? It's just more fun with you around. And no it's not JUST because you sneak Maia and me into clubs and stuff! Wait . . . I probably shouldn't have written that. Oh well! Maybe they'll kick you out! Would that be a bad thing?  
  
Sorry, my train of thought just got de-railed. Quite a wreck. Bec is pulling on my arm, Eddie's got a water gun. I'd better go.  
  
***HUGS*** Len 


	15. Letters to Lenore

Sirius and Len  
  
Dear Lenore;  
  
.I got this letter from you, but, well this is a little embarrassing.  
  
WHO are you? (There's been so many girls, I'm afraid to say I must have forgotten which one you were.)  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!  
  
How could you even ask if I'd forgotten you? A memory charm wouldn't be strong enough to make me forget you!  
  
To answer your question, yes, I got Maia's invitation. The party sounds like it'll be a lot of fun, even if it's in a Muggle neighbourhood (but if things start going sour, James and I should be able to think of more than a few ways of making it a memorable party.especially if it's in a Muggle neighbourhood!)  
  
I hope I'll see you there (no one seems to be telling me whether you'll be there for sure), .but if you're not, I guess I'll just have to settle for 'the opportunity to see scantily clad girls' as you put it. *grin*  
  
Sirius  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Hey Sirus;  
  
Hahaha! Very funny! Very sweet!  
  
Please don't get Maia in trouble! Last time she got grounded, I ended taking care of my sibling by my self for like a month. As cute as they are, they certainly are a handful. Hmmm.. Kind of like you Marauders. *Wink*  
  
Of course I'll be there. Sirus, don't be silly . . . sorry forgot that you can't help it. I'm helping Maia hostess.  
  
***HUGS***  
Len Ps. Ah. sorry about the Muggles paper.My sister Susy drew on all my parchment, I haven't got a chance to replace it yet.  
~~~~~ ! ~~~~~ ! ~~~~~ ! ~~~~~ Snape's Challenge  
  
A full three hours had passed since Lenore's owl had delivered its letter and left.  
  
Severus Snape had spent the first twenty minutes or so staring in confused surprise at the rolled parchment with his name written on it. It was Lenore's writing. or at least, he was pretty sure it was. But she'd never written anything to him before. so he'd spent another forty minutes convinced it was a trap. another prank devised by James Potter and his little trouble-making gang. but he couldn't detect or discern anything wrong with it, and curiosity finally got the better of him. He opened it.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he was re-checking the letter for signs of a prank or a trap of some kind.  
  
Thirty minutes after that, he was seated at his desk and beginning a response.  
  
An hour later, he sat back and examined his brilliant composition.  
  
Dear Lenore;  
  
He exhaled heavily at the blank parchment that stared up at him. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to write. rather, he really had too much that he could write. Too much that he knew should not be put to paper.  
  
He'd run a first draft through his head contemplatively at first, but something about it had not sounded quite right.  
  
Dear Lenore;  
  
I am truly happy that you're enjoying your summer. Mine has not been quite so. full of cheer.  
  
So far this summer I have attended special lessons with my father, learning spells that have been outlawed over the centuries for being too dangerous and too destructive. To teach me the proper respect for these spells, my father caused one of my first attempts to backfire on me. Ever hear of ignies glacies? The liquid in your body freezes, and your flesh burns. It hurts. A lot.  
  
However, I will not soon forget the consequences of trusting someone else - even my own father - with the preparations for casting a curse.  
  
There's also a Death-Eater meeting coming up. Dark wizards from all over will be gathering to plot the downfall of Muggles, Mudbloods, and Muggle/Mudblood-friendly witches and wizards. In a few years, I'll be old enough to join their ranks. My father has been very eager for that day, when I can stand at his side before our Dark Lord.  
  
It was at that point that Severus realized that Lenore probably hadn't intended for a complete report of his activities and plans. Or, she hadn't intended for that sort of content in his report. He had also realized that he should perhaps try to steer away from divulging too much of his summertime activities. It was not beyond his family to spy on him after all, even in the theoretical privacy of his bedroom.  
  
The second mental draft he'd considered had been similarly discarded, but this one, even more quickly than the first:  
  
Dear Lenore;  
  
It was nice to hear from you. I'm glad to hear that you've been enjoying your summer. I have also welcomed the break from school, and the opportunity to spend more time with my family. I'm especially close with my father, and he has been very enthusiastic about continuing to teach me, even during the summer break. I know it sounds tedious, but I have really enjoyed the opportunity.  
  
Lies, lies, lies.  
  
Beyond frustrating though, the blank page that he'd been staring at for well over an hour now had effectively become a challenge for him. A challenge. Considering it in this light, Severus suddenly found himself smirking down at the parchment, silently daring it to continue baffling him. He excelled at challenges.  
  
Dear Lenore;  
  
Taking a deep breath, he dipped his feather in the ink bottle, and plunged ahead:  
  
It was nice to hear from you. I am truly happy that you seem to be enjoying your summer so far.  
  
Here he paused for a moment. He couldn't tell her the truth, he was convinced of that. However, was also feeling an odd aversion to lying to her outright.  
  
I have also had the opportunity to spend more time with my family.my father, in particular. He has taken great care in helping me catch up on all the things I've missed while at school.  
  
He cringed slightly, a phantom pain working itself through his body at the memory of all that quality time he'd been spending with his father. But he resolutely reminded himself that he was not lying.  
  
There are also a number of various social events I will be expected to attend now that I'm home again.  
  
.Dinners, prestigious community meetings, political campaigns and fundraisers for the Ministry.Death-Eater gatherings. the usual.  
  
The price, I suppose, for coming from one of the older, pureblood, wizarding families.  
  
.a price he was not yet entirely sure he wanted to pay in full.  
  
At least some of my friends from school will be at those events as well.  
  
Friends. Yes. And how he envied the ease with which those friends of his accepted their pre-destined place in the world. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Crouch. most undoubtedly destined for their fair share of fame and power. Dark fame and power, perhaps, but fame and power nonetheless. Why, of all of them, did he occasionally feel this questioning doubt about the path he'd been born to follow?  
  
Thank you for thinking of me.  
  
He stopped himself short of adding: "No one's ever just written me a letter just to say 'hi', or just because they've been thinking of me." But he couldn't quite stop himself from adding:  
  
I hope to hear from you again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Rereading the letter slowly, he nodded to himself grimly. He wasn't used to writing letters to people like Lenore. He wasn't used to writing letters to people he was feeling doomed emotions for. This composition was about as good as it was going to get.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** Hey Eri;  
  
Sound's like you have a busy summer ahead of you. Don't worry about getting back to me if I should become troublesome. I won't take it personally. I just like to converse (even by mail) with someone else on an intelligent level, every now and then. Hope you do manage to enjoy yourself, even a little, at these events of yours. Obligation *bleck*. Responsibility * Double Bleck*.  
  
Sorry about the juice on this letter. Bec, my sister, just had a growth spurt, like 15 cm (6 inches) in less than a week, she's not exactly sure where all her limbs are. Thus making her a little clumsy. She tripped and spilled on it. I would have re-written it, but. this is kind of sad. I ran out of parchment. Susy, the baby well year old, drew all over it. So it was juice or crayon.  
  
Ohhh!!!! I've been dieing to tell someone, and I can't tell my mum, she'd freak. Susy got hold of my wand yesterday. Don't start! I've already put it in a much safer spot so it won't happen again. Anyway, I didn't notice because mum left me at home to look after the three of them while she went shopping, I was busy patching up Bec's knee. No, clumsiness does not run in my family. well maybe a little. So I didn't notice until I got back to my room that Susy had my wand. She changed the colour of her dress!!! Isn't that great?!? She's never shown any magic talent before. I want to tell my dad, but I'll get yelled at for being careless with my wand, besides he won't be home for another week, at a conference. I can't tell Bas, my older brother, he's incommunicado right now. I certainly can't tell my mum, she'd freak!  
  
I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I'm just excited. I was terrible worried that I'd get a letter from the minister, for underage magic. But this happened yesterday and no letter, so I guess that I'm alright.  
  
Thanks for listening.ummm.reading. You're so good at it. I heard screams, of a cranky Susy, I best go.  
  
***HUGS***  
Len 


	16. Response Letters

Dear James;  
  
Got Maia's invitation.are you going?  
  
Peter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Sirius;  
  
Got Maia's invitation.are you going?  
  
Peter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Remus;  
  
Got Maia's invitation.are you going?  
  
Peter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Maia;  
  
Summers for me are the longest and loneliest part of the year, so I wouldn't miss your party for all the gold at Gringotts! It took a lot of convincing, but my parents have given me permission to come... which is great, because now I won't have to sneak out behind their backs. Aside from having Sirius, James, and Peter over once or twice a summer, I don't really get to see anyone outside of school.  
  
My parents seem to be a tad over-protective and paranoid about me for some reason.*grin*  
  
Remus  
  
~P.S. Thank you for your thoughtfulness in setting the date.that's  
pretty much the ONLY reason my folks are letting me come!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
URGENT POST  
  
James;  
  
I suppose by now you've gotten your invitation from Maia.I have a bit of a favour to ask. Next time you're talking to Lily, could you have her explain just what exactly a 'pool' party is??? I've already told Maia I'd be there.but if it involves some kind of dressing up in Muggle clothes, I'd rather not be the only one in robes!  
  
.Maia mentioned that she and Lenore have purchased new 'two-piece suits' and the first time Lily introduced us to her father, wasn't he was wearing fancy Muggle clothes that Lily later called a two-piece suit? Oh. also ask Lily where one buys such clothes (dark trousers, a shirt, and a dark jacket that matches the trousers, right?).  
  
Maybe it's just me, but that outfit didn't really look fun for dancing around in.especially outside in the middle of summer. Sometimes I think I'll never understand girls. Or Muggles, for that matter.  
  
Write back as soon as you can!  
  
Remus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius;  
  
Maia has asked me to make sure you come to her party.  
  
Come. Maia says Len will be there.  
  
Remus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter;  
  
Do wolves howl at the moon??? You bet I'm going!  
  
Hope to see you there too!  
  
Remus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus;  
  
Tsk, tsk. Sounds like someone has you all wrapped up around their wand. *smirk*  
  
.*frown* that came out wrong. Nevermind.  
  
I'll be there. but don't think I'm doing this for you, I've got reasons of my own to attend Maia's party... *smirk*  
  
Sirius  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Maia;  
  
Thank you for your invitation. Your party sounds like it will be a lot of fun, and I think I should be able to come. After all, what could possibly be more enticing than enjoying the company of scantily clad girls good friends?  
  
Sirius  
  
~P.S. Just out of curiosity, Len is coming for sure, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
URGENT POST  
  
James;  
  
Maia's having a pool party. does Lily now what kind of 'pool' it is? I still have that Muggle dictionary Lily gave me for Christmas last year and it says:  
  
"1. Small shallow body of any liquid" - did Maia's parents give her a pet squid???.that would explain why she sounded so exited!  
  
"2. a. Common supply of persons, vehicles, commodities, etc. for sharing by a group of people; b. group of persons sharing duties etc." - does this mean I should bring a supply of.something. to share with everyone??? Is this a party where we're all going to be working on something???  
  
"3. Common fund, e.g. of profits of separate firms or of players' stakes in gambling." - this sounds like it has possibilities.!  
  
"4. A game on a billiard table with usually 16 balls." - also sounds fun, although I have no clue what it means beyond the fact that it is a game.  
  
Have Lily explain. then give her a great big kiss for me! *grin*  
  
Sirius  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter;  
  
Maia says Len will be there.  
  
'Nuff said.  
  
Sirius  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Maia;  
  
I just got your invitation. Thank you for inviting me. Summer has been good so far, and I'm really looking forward to coming to your party.  
  
Peter  
  
Dear Maia;  
  
Thanks for inviting me. I'd be delighted to come. . . no flying hun? Oh well . I'll think of something to make a grand entrance.  
  
My summers been good so far, except for not enough Lily, the Marauders, or pranks. . . but good. That's one of the reason you're party sounds great.  
  
James  
  
*** Urgent Post***  
  
Dearest Lily;  
  
Miss you like crazy! But then I always do. Have you gotten your invitation for Maia's Party? You are going right? I wouldn't go without you. Speaking of that . . .  
  
I've been requested, by the guys, to ask you what exactly Maia means by "pool". What does she mean? We're a little confused. Do we need to go shopping or something?  
  
Stop laughing this is serious! Remus really wants to make a good impression on her.  
  
Has your dad forgiven me yet for climbing in your window, 2 weeks ago? You're not still grounded are you? If you are, I'll bust you out for the party. It's no party without my favourite girl.  
  
Love James  
  
Ps. If you could get back to us on that soon we'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks. Lots of hugs and kisses.  
  
Oh James!  
  
Of course I'm going. And no I'm not still grounded . . . but I don't think that my dad has forgiven you yet. He just needs a little more time . . . maybe some valium! It's not like we were doing anything!  
  
Alright, Maia means a Summing Pool. That's like a cement lake in her back yard, with out the bugs, plants or fish in it. You following me? Hmmmm . . . think like a beach party! So there will be swimming, music, munchies (snacks), knowing Maia dancing that kind of thing.  
  
Dress: Bathing suits. This will take to long to explain. I'll take you and the boys shopping. It'll be easier.  
  
Forever yours;  
Lily  
  
P.s. I only laughed a little!  
  
Dear Remus;  
  
Lily just owled me back, she offered to take us shopping if you like. She said "bathing suits". Whatever! I trust that Lily knows. Anyway, Lily wrote that it was the kind of pool with water for swimming. So I don't think that it was the same thing as her dad was wearing.  
  
Let me know if you want to go shopping with Lil and me.  
  
James  
  
Hey Sirus;  
  
Lily just owled I back. She wrote that it was the kind of pool with water for swimming. Although I agree the gambling sounded kind of fun.  
  
Lily offered to take us shopping if you like. Let me know if you want to go shopping with Lil and me.  
  
Oh. by the way thanks loads for your romantic idea. Lily's dad found me . . . he was major pissed. Lily got grounded, and I don't think that he'll let me near his house again. Having said that. It was worth it! *evil grin*  
  
James  
  
Dear Peter;  
  
Of course I'm going . . . Miss a chance to see Lily. Yeah Right! Speaking of seeing Lily. She invited us all to go shopping for clothes for the party. Are you interested?  
  
James  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James;  
  
I'm not sure how I'm going to convince my parents to let me go. but definitely count me in! I'll need all the help I can get. (I've even been thinking about asking Sirius for that Muggle dictionary he's got.)  
  
.So it's a pool, like a pond, or something? Hmmm. Ok. *grin*  
  
By the way, are we all going to meet somewhere so we can show up at Maia's together?  
  
Thanks for the reply.and thank Lily for me too (I'm sure you'll think of something suitable!).  
  
Remus  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James;  
  
A pool for swimming in, you say? And she's inviting a lot of us from school? .I really hope you're thinking what I'm thinking then *grin*. The possibilities with this party are endless, my friend. *bigger grin*  
  
.back to the point. you know what I think about shopping (especially with Lily! - no offence), but I think it might be a good idea in this case. Count me in!  
  
And what's this about you getting caught by Lily's father??? Tsk, tsk. Sounds to me like Prongs is losing his touch. Does our fearless leader really need to be reminded that rule 1 of the Marauder's sacred code is: Never, never, never get caught. (what I wouldn't give to have seen that scene!!!)  
  
By the way, thank Lily for her offer to help us for me, would you? I'd say another great, big kiss would do! (think of this as a second chance.!! *grin*)  
  
Sirius  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear James;  
  
Sure I'll come with you guys! I've never been shopping for Muggle clothes before. I hadn't even thought of that!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Peter 


	17. Maia and Len

Dear James;  
  
Please don't worry me like that! I have Muggle neighbours, one of your "grand entrances" just might shock them . a lot. I know that you want it to be a surprise, but maybe you could check with Lily first, to make sure that it's alright. Otherwise I'm glad to hear you're coming.  
It just wouldn't be a party without the Marauders!  
  
Maia  
  
Dear Remus;  
  
Don't fret about them being over protective, I think it's a requirement to be a parent. I'm glad to hear that your parents are letting you come. I'm happy to hear that you planned to come anyway. *wink* I'd miss you if you didn't come *pout*. Besides, it just wouldn't be a proper party without you guys. I've kind of gotten attacked to ya.  
  
HUGS*** Maia  
  
Dear Sirus;  
  
I take it that Len may have mentioned something about clothing? Especially relating to girls? *wink* Wait until you see what Len's wearing!!! *knowing smirk* Yes Len is definitely going to be here. She promised to come. She never breaks her promises, at least not to me. Can't wait. I'm so excited! See you soon.  
  
Maia  
  
Dear Peter;  
  
Glad to hear it. That your summer is going well and that you're coming to the party. Hmmm for being one of the Smart ones. that didn't come out well. Anyway. It just wouldn't be a party if the Marauders weren't there.  
  
Maia  
  
Maia - Len on the Phone.  
  
"This is so great. Almost everyone's coming." Maia giggled excitedly.  
  
"You reminded them no flying right?" Len asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes I remembered. Merlin, dad had a fit over that." Len could almost hear how Maia was rolling her eyes. "I don't get the big deal."  
  
"Most Muggles aren't used to seeing flying broomsticks." Len teased.  
  
"That's their problem." Maia replied sarcastically. "If I can get used to the electronics, they should get used to the magic stuff. It would make things so much simpler."  
  
"Very true." Len agreed. Looking to see that on the main level of her home all the photos were of the Muggle sort, thus didn't move in front of company.  
  
"Honey, what did you tell Sirus?" Maia asked, a little laugh was in her voice.  
  
"What? Why do you ask?" Len replied evasively. She tried to recall what she'd written to him, that he would pass on to Maia.  
  
"There's this crossed out notation here . . . Scantily clad girls?" Maia laughed. "You must really want him to come."  
  
Len blushed. It took her a moment to respond, "It just gave him some motivation to go."  
  
"Honey, as long as you're there, that all the motivation that boy needs." Maia teased her.  
  
"So, how's Remus doing?" Len really wanted to change topics.  
  
"He's coming. He sounded excited. Sounds like he doesn't get to do much socializing in the summer." Maia sounded said. "I hope he likes my new suit."  
  
"You're a traitor to Ravenclaw. Red! Maia, for shame." Len teased her trying to sound serious but failing. They laughed.  
  
"How are you getting here?" Maia asked. "Aren't your folks taking the little ones camping or something?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I'll just take the car." Len replied with a shrug. She had checked to make sure that it was clear before hand.  
  
"Ummm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to have a license for that?" Maia asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm supposed to have one to Appearea too." Len replied.  
  
"Where'd you learn to drive anyway?" Maia asked, she had started to laugh.  
  
"Same way I learned to Appearea, . . . from Bas." Len laughed. "What a great brother."  
  
"Yeah." Maia agreed. "He's not coming is he?"  
  
"No. He's Merlin knows where right now. They aren't telling, I'm doubting he's getting his mail. It's like top secret or something." Len sounded a cross between worried and annoyed. Maia heard yelling in the background. "Great the littlun are home."  
  
"Len who are you talking to?" Maia heard Len's mother ask.  
  
"It's Maia mum." Len replied. "Ouch! That was my foot Eddie."  
  
"Say hello for me." Mrs. Nightshade called. Maia started to laugh, hearing the chaos at Len's house. "Then say good bye. I need a hand with the groceries."  
  
"Maia, You catch that?" Len asked. Maia heard a fit of giggles from a little body. "Mum says hi, and that I have to go give her a hand. Talk to you later. 'Kay?"  
  
"Yep! Bye girl. Make sure to give all those adorable siblings a big hug for me." Maia replied.  
  
"You only think that they're adorable because you don't live with them." Len replied. But the laughter of the little girl, belied Len's harsh words. "Chow Bella!" 


	18. Shopping part 1

Shopping - Peter POV  
  
I got there early. I've found it's always best to do that when meeting others, then you can be sure that they won't leave without you. Lily, James, and Sirius arrived together. I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous.  
  
One of them but not one of them. That's how they see me. The outsider of the group. The afterthought. Lily is almost more of a Marauder than I am.  
  
Remus comes jogging over, out of breath and nearly ten minutes late. He's saying something about having to sneak out of the house. of course, he finds this funny instead of frightening. I don't even want to think about what my parents would do if I snuck around behind their backs.  
  
James and Sirius clap him on the shoulder approvingly, I offer my best 'good for you' grin too. Lily shakes her head at us, but is also smiling as she starts dragging James down the street towards Godderich Hollow. Sirius and Remus elbow me and nod towards the couple in the lead, snickering at the way James is letting Lily take charge. I join in.  
  
"Alright, don't look so glum. I promise to make this as painless as possible." Lily tells us as she leads James into the first store. Sirius cringes behind her back, but follows after them. Remus and I share a dubious look, but also follow. We did ask for this, after all, didn't we?  
  
Lily is a whirlwind as she darts from one clothes rack to the next, piling her arms with all kinds of clothes. It's frightening, watching her. and it's strangely fascinating. Me, Sirius, and Remus stare at her from the doorway for a few seconds.  
  
"It's like watching a Quidditch game." Sirius murmurs quietly.  
  
"Lily's the Quaffle." Remus nods.  
  
".and the clothes racks are the Chasers." I finish, also nodding in agreement.  
  
Sirius is the first to notice that James has moved towards the change rooms. He nudges the two of us and we all tear our gazes from the girl-on- a-mission zipping from one rack to the next in favour of joining James.  
  
Eventually, she seems to run out of racks to visit and stands importantly before us. "Here," she begins dividing up her armload, giving each of us smaller piles. "Go try these on. I'll wait. Come out and show me the ones that you like." she orders, shooing us towards the changing rooms.  
  
With an overwhelmed panic, I look at my pile. Muggle clothes. Lots and lots of Muggle clothes. All because of one party. What a waste of gold, I'm probably never even going to wear any of this for anything else again, but everyone else seems really excited about this.  
  
I'm still staring down at the pile of clothes when I hear one of the others stepping back out into the store.  
  
"Lil, what about this one?" James voice asks. After a quick debate, I crack open the door to my changing space just enough to see what he's wearing. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt with a snitch on it.  
  
"Thought that you'd like that one." Lily smiled. "Could you try on the one with the collar, the cream colour one?"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me to do that in the first place?" James huffed.  
  
"Look, if you guys don't want to be here. I can go home. I have other things to do too." Lily hinted heavily.  
  
James annoyance visibly melted away, "No, you know that we appreciate it right Lily? It's just, I never really liked shopping." He shoots her an innocent, sincere look which I can't really tell if he's faking or not. Lily's face softens.  
  
"How are the rest of you making out?" She calls out.  
  
I groan softly, Remus and Sirius are muttering under their breaths too from the sounds of things. "Nothing good hunh?" Lily calls out again, amusement in her voice. "Sirus did you even try the Blue one with the collar on?" she adds after a moment.  
  
Sirius grumbles something that sounds like an annoyed mimic of her question. I wish she had've offered a suggestion to me as I rummage through the clothes.  
  
"Blue is not my colour." Sirius says in a louder voice.  
  
That raises my hopes some. there's something blue in my pile. I pull it out, slip it on and step out. Remus seems to have had the same idea. We come out looking almost identical, except that I'm somehow sure, he still looks better in this stuff than I do in mine. Lily's look confirms it.  
  
But at least she decides that his blue shirt isn't quite good enough to purchase either. James gets his shirt and we move on to the next store. Sirius makes a joke about the shirt that I miss.something about James being Lily's golden snitch.? James gives him a mock punch, but chuckles, Remus laughs, so I do to. Lily just groans, grabs James and pulls him away from Sirius. She learned very early on in their relationship that a James and Sirius combination was never good for the sanity.  
  
The rest of us set out, following after her once again. This is a waste of gold AND a waste of time.  
  
Shopping -Lily's POV  
  
I took the boy to a shop on the fringe of Godderich Hollow. It was a mixed community so both Wizarding and Muggle clothes were sold. I thought that it was a good place to start. I looked at the stores I had to work with, and my company.  
  
Okay.Peter was easy, he'd do whatever the others told him. Remus, not likely to bolt until he found enough to impress Maia. James would probably stay with her, until I was done. even if shopping bored him. Sirus.well, maybe an hour.before he got stir-crazy, very short attention span that one.  
  
Alright, don't look so glum. I promise to make this as painless as possible." I told them. I pulled James along to the first store. The others followed, not very enthusiastically.  
  
I whirled around the story collecting various things. Something for each of the boys. James, who'd been shopping with me before, just waited at the change room. The others took their lead from him, not surprising really. I wondered sometimes if they ever thought for them selves.  
  
I'd grabbed mostly shirts for them to try. Although I doubted that Maia would have minded them in Robes. I thought the T-shorts were just more appropriate for the summer. Besides. I knew James would look hot in one. Heck. they would all look good.  
  
"Here," I separated the collection that I'd gathered and handed them each a stack. "Go try these on. I'll wait. Come out and show me the ones that you like."  
  
Lily waited while the Marauders went to change. A service girl came over to her. "It seems like you have everything under control. But I'll ask anyway, do you need any help?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, Pool Party, need new look for them." Lily replied. The clerk looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, I know that Silver's has some great suits, here in town. My friend found his at .oh Pennitins, in Cambridge. But they may not fit in well." The witch told me.  
  
"Lil, what about this one?" James showed me a simple black t-shirt from his pile. It had a picture of the snitch on it (well they were in the birthplace of the snitch).  
  
"Thought that you'd like that one." I smiled. "Could you try on the one with the collar, the cream colour one?"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me to do that in the first place?" James huffed.  
  
"Look, if you guys don't want to be here. I can go home. I have other things to do too." I replied. They always acted like this when we went shopping.  
  
"No, you know that we appreciate it right Lily? It's just, I never really liked shopping." James told me. He looked all sweet and cute, of course I caved.  
  
"How are the rest of you making out?" I asked. I heard a few grumbles. "Nothing good hunh?" Lily thought about it for a second. "Sirus did you even try the Blue one with the collar on?" She heard a distinct grumble.  
  
"Blue is not my colour." He replied. I had to hold my laughter.  
  
I got James the black-snitch-tee. And we headed to the next store. Same drill as before. They waited, I gathered.  
  
"Sirus, what colour do you prefer, navy blue or slate grey?" I called to him. He shrugged. "Fine, but you're trying it on. Stop being stubborn." I handed them each two tops and two bottoms. They headed off to try them on.  
  
Remus found a top that he liked, it was a short-sleeved collared shirt white with a hint of blue in it. I assured him that it was very appropriate, and looked great on him. Truth was, that I knew very well that Maia was going to thank me. It accentuated how well toned Lupin really was. Peter found a t-shirt that was a deep green, almost black colour the looked very nice on him.  
  
"Okay, the sales-witch recommended Silver's." I told them heading toward the store.  
  
"Then why didn't we just go in there?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Because the other store was on the way." I replied. "Come on, has it really been that bad?"  
  
"I don't see you having to change every five minutes." Sirus commented. James rolled his eyes. Remus and Peter, tried to avoid eye contact. They'd heard these before.  
  
"That's just because I have yet to find something I want to try on." I stated. "I actually have been looking for a new bathing suit. Just haven't seen one I like, yet."  
  
We entered Silver's moments later. Sirus crossed his arms, he told me that he wouldn't try anything on, unless I did to. Just like him to be that stubborn. No wonder Len kept getting pissed at him.  
  
This place was great! I would never have admitted it to them, on principle, but I suddenly thought that we should have come here first. Besides they were really no fun to shop with, unless it was at a Quidditch shop, Candy Store or Zonker's.  
  
I picked out a small collection for each of us. Only half a dozen or so.truth was I couldn't really carry any more than that. Sirus looked at me. "What I have my pile to! Now change!" they did as they where commanded. I think that it was only to get this over with. I knew that James was going to take me around and do the tourist thing being the Quidditch fan he was. Not that I really minded.  
  
I tried on a simple one piece with a wrap tied at my waist. I had started to insist on seeing things. "Ready?" I called. Grumbles. I stepped out and looked at them. James looked fabulous, . . . but then I may have a slightly biased opinion there. Peter, nervously stepped out, it wasn't a bad look for him, but she thought that he could do better. Remus, he . was hot. that was definitely a good look. Sirus, definitely not.  
  
"So? Any comments?" I felt like I was pulling teeth.  
  
"About us or you?" James commented. Looking her over. "Looks good on you. This, he motioned to himself. It. . . doesn't feel right. Lily you know I like a little dressy."  
  
"Fair enough. Sirus, that one's a no! I don't think that it suits you well." I told him. Sirus looked at me, thankful. "That one's not bad Remus. Definite potential there."  
  
"Lily you look good. Is that what Maia meant by two-piece?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. Maia told you something about a two-piece?" I felt a smile curve my lips. He nodded shyly, I think he started to blush. "I think I picked one up. I'll show you."  
  
I hadn't really intended on showing the lot of them. Maybe James, if it looked good on me. Leave it to a Ravenclaw. Maia was such a flirt. I put on the gold two-piece that I'd picked up on a whim. I looked down at myself, not bad I thought. "Alright, round two, ready?" I called. I suddenly felt very nervous, and slightly cold.  
  
"This is the kind of two-piece Maia meant." I told them in my bravest, I'm- not-self-conscious voice I could manage.  
  
Shopping - Remus POV  
  
"Sirus, what colour do you prefer, navy blue or slate grey?" Lily calls out to as we visit the umpteenth store. Black lost his sense of humour about four stores ago, and his patience for all this shopping is visibly decreasing with each piece of clothing Lily presents him. Unsurprisingly, he shrugs silently and indifferently at her latest selection. "Fine, but you're trying it on. Stop being stubborn." She says firmly, handing him each of us two tops and two bottoms. I grin slightly as we start off in search of the changing rooms. At least she's not piling us with huge armloads of clothes anymore!  
  
The first shirt is a baggy shirt with no sleeves. I don't like it. Fortunately, Lily doesn't either. The second is a white, short-sleeved, collared shirt with a hint of blue in it. I don't like it. This time though, Lily does.  
  
"I think Maia will really like it." She suggests at some point, while I try arguing that it feels tight and clingy.  
  
Maia will like it? Turning to examine myself in the mirror again, I reconsider. Suddenly it's not feeling quite so uncomfortable anymore. "Alright." I shrug, "You're the expert, I suppose." Can't make it sound too much like all I'm thinking about is Maia's opinion.  
  
Hanging on to the white shirt, we all wait while Lily struggles to find something for Peter. In the end, she decides on a t-shirt that was so deep green it could almost pass for black. I think Petey was feeling a little self-conscious about wearing Slytherin colours, but none of us had our house colours anyways.  
  
That's one thing about Peter though. he worries about everything and anything.  
  
"Okay, the sales-witch recommended Silver's." Lily shares as we continue down the street.  
  
"Then why didn't we just go in there?" Sirus asks petulantly, arms crossed. I raise my brows at him. This could get interesting soon.  
  
"Because the other store was on the way." Lily replies matter-of-factly. "Come on, has it really been that bad?"  
  
"I don't see you having to change every five minutes." Sirus comments, his voice dangerously close to a whine. James rolls his eyes. Peter and I try to avoid eye contact. Laughing at Sirius now will only make him madder. but if he could only see himself when he gets like this.!  
  
"That's just because I have yet to find something I want to try on." Lily states calmly. "I actually have been looking for a new bathing suit. Just haven't seen one I like, yet."  
  
We enter Silver's moments later. Sirus immediately crosses his arms stubbornly "I'm not trying anything else on."  
  
Finally beginning to look exasperated, Lily planted herself in front of him, somehow managing to look imposing despite the fact that she was shorter than him. Without opening her mouth or looking to James for support, she raised her brows expectantly. A small muscle in Sirius' face twitched. "Fine! But only if you're trying this stuff on too!"  
  
"Deal." Lily agreed, backing off and letting her eyes roam the place.  
  
Looking around, some of Sirius dampening mood finally hits me too. This place is huge. How was it that anyone could need such a selection of clothes? Beside me, Peter sighs heavily, and I'm tempted to join him.  
  
Naturally, Lily's back to piling her arms as full as she can manage. I bite back a groan. Sirius and Peter aren't quite as successful.  
  
Looking particularly miserable, Sirus gives Lily a pointed look.  
  
"What I have my pile to!" she defends herself, holding up several items that she had not passed on to us. "Now change!"  
  
James was the first to start marching to the change rooms, I followed reluctantly, more eager to get this all over with than anything else. Peter hesitates a moment behind me, torn between backing Sirius on the refusal to try any more clothes on, and backing James, who evidently decided that keeping his girlfriend was more important than planting himself next to Sirius. Just before entering the change room I glance over my shoulder at Peter and Sirius. Peter opted to follow James' lead, Sirius is very slowly bringing up the rear.  
  
Blindly grabbing the first thing my hand closes around, I change and examine myself. If nothing else, today has really made me appreciate wizard robes.  
  
"Ready?" Lily's cheerful voice calls out.  
  
We all step out at about the same time. I have to admit, Lily looks really good in the suite she chose, James is also looking comfortable in what he's wearing, but then, he always had been pretty confident about himself.  
  
"So? Any comments?" she asks, after we've all had a chance to examine each other.  
  
"About us or you?" James asks slyly, looking her over head to toe. "Looks good on you. This," he motioned to himself. "It. . . doesn't feel right. Lily you know I like a little dressy."  
  
"Fair enough." She agrees, before turning to Sirus, "That one's a no! I don't think that it suits you well."  
  
Sirius, for once, is actually looking relieved as he turns to head back to the change room. Her eyes travel around to me next. Her eyes widen just slightly, her brows rising with approval. "That one's not bad Remus. Definite potential there." she shrugs casually after getting a hold of herself. I don't let my mental grin of triumph show on my face.  
  
Her critical eyes are now on Peter, who is shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, she purses her lips. 'Not bad, but try again.' was written all over that look. I should know, she'd directed it at me enough times today already. Peter had also clued in as he let out a small sigh, but he turned around to rummage through his pile of options once again.  
  
I was really starting to feel badly for Sirius and Peter. If Lily was anything like James, I'd say she was picking on them on purpose.as it is though, I guess they were just cursed with a string of bad luck today.  
  
"Lily you look good. Is that what Maia meant by two-piece?" I finally ask curiously, trying not to stare too much at her outfit.  
  
"No. Maia told you something about a two-piece?" There's definite amusement in her voice, and I'm not sure if I should be suspicious or excited. A slow, knowing smile curves her lips. Nodding hesitantly, I feel the blood rushing to my face. There is definitely some kind of inside joke going on here. "I think I picked one up. I'll show you." she offers, winking at James.  
  
James at least looks as confused and bewildered as I feel though. He meets my eyes as Lily retreats to the changing room and shrugs.  
  
Sirius and Peter return in their new outfits just as Lily disappears. They look at James curiously, but all James can do is shrug and jerk his chin in the direction of Lily's changing room. We wait in silence for several minutes  
  
"Alright, round two, ready?" she calls out. Sirius and Peter sigh.  
  
"This is the kind of two-piece Maia meant." Lily announces, stepping out and striking a pose that showed herself off very clearly.  
  
I think my jaw must have hit the ground.  
  
James stumbled over the bench he'd propped one foot up on, his eyes widening.  
  
Peter let out a small, strangled sound.  
  
Sirius' jaw joined mine on the floor. 


	19. Shopping part 2

Shopping - Sirius POV  
  
Somewhere in the back of mind, the whole scene is clear:  
  
"Li- Li." James stutters, finally settling for a simple "Wow."  
  
Peter nods in agreement, "Yeah, wow." he mumbles.  
  
Remus snaps his mouth closed and flaps a limp arm in the general direction of James and Peter. "What they said."  
  
Yes, somewhere in the back of my mind, I see all that. But my brain is only interested in what is at the front of my mind. And what is at the front of my mind right now is Lily. Lily. and those three words from Lenore's letter that I've been flippantly repeating so often now: 'scantily clad girls'.  
  
In that place in the back of my mind where rational thought is still occurring, a little voice is reminding me that this is my best friend's girlfriend that I'm staring shamelessly at. But like I said, I'm not operating from that place just now. My only conscious thought is: 'I was sooooo wrong.'  
  
When Len mentioned scantily clad girls, I naturally assumed she was referring to girls dressed in summertime Muggle clothes. you know, without the robes to keep them decent. Seeing bare arms and legs was scantily clad as far as I was concerned.  
  
I could not possibly have been more wrong.  
  
.of course, Lily is certainly sporting bare arms and legs. but.well.  
  
It was feeling suddenly very warm in the store. Uncomfortably so. And that, despite the fact that I was 'scantily clad' without my robes on right now.  
  
Heh. 'scantily clad' is not really the right word to use anymore. No sirree. 'Scantily clad' is taking on all new meanings as of this exact moment.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, Lily's voice laughs, "So. you guys like?" All I consciously register though is the fact that for some reason, she decides to do a little twirl.  
  
Merlin help me..  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, a mental note was being taken that James had just lost whatever composure he'd regained and is again stumbling over that bench. Peter somehow manages to keep a better hold of rational thought than the rest of us. he is literally covering his eyes with his hands and muttering "That's Lily. That's James' girl. That's Lily. That's James' girl."  
  
Remus is also chanting, but his eyes were still wide open and fixated on a laughing Lily, who may have been saying something like: "You guys should see the looks on your faces!"  
  
Remus is saying "That's what a two-piece is? That's what Maia meant? That's what Maia's wearing?"  
  
On a conscious level, all I hear is: "That's what Lenore's wearing?"  
  
.and as I realize that, Lily's mischievous, twinkling eyes suddenly become Lenore's. It is Lenore's giggles that drifted to my ears, Lenore's face that glows with laughter, Lenore's body that James is rushing to cover with an oversized Muggle robe he just yanked off the nearest clothes rack.  
  
I blink. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. But given that everyone else, except Lily, is too, we all pretend not to notice each others' red faces.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a camera!" Lily laughs. "You guys are so red, I'm surprised your faces aren't on fire!"  
  
Let me rephrase: the Marauders pretend not to notice each others' red faces. Our bad influence has obviously rubbed off on Lily more than I suspected.  
  
"Remind me to bring one to Maia's party! You'll do this again at the party won't you? Oh of course you will! .You really do need to see your faces!" Lily continues, then looks pointedly over at me, a decidedly evil glint now in her eyes. "If I knew I could shut you up that easily, I would have put one of these on earli-"  
  
"NO." James says firmly, glaring over his shoulder at the three of us who aren't holding Lily in our arms and blocking her from view. "And you are NOT wearing that to Maia's party!"  
  
Oh James. I admit to not being the brightest bloke around when it comes to girls, but. well. just turn around and take a look at your girlfriend's face before-  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily retorts indignantly, spinning around and stepping away from her boyfriend. possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend. "Since when do you decide how I dress?" I don't need to see her eyes to feel the fire burning in them.  
  
But love-sick, anything-for-Lily James is not going to back down from this one. Meeting her gaze with an equal determination as hers, he takes a decisive step forward. "Since when do you decide to throw all sense and dignity out the window when you dress?" he counters evenly.  
  
Looking down at herself in shock, Lily's jaw drops. "What, this? This is normal, for a pool party! We covered this already, remember? Pool: cement- lake that we can swim in. kind of like a beach party, but more private.?"  
  
"Normal?" James voice rises slightly, "This," he grabs a chunk of robe, obviously ignoring the fact that it's not an actual wizard robe, "-is 'normal'. That," he points to her 'two-piece'-  
  
"-is normal for Muggle swim-wear!" Lily finishes for him, though obviously not with the ending he had intended.  
  
They both fumed silently for a moment, trading glares. I shot a glance to Remus, who widened his eyes and shook his head: 'I am not getting between those two.' his eyes communicated. Peter avoided both our gazes.  
  
".is everything alright in here?" a new voice interrupted cautiously.  
  
"We're fine!" Lily and James gritted out in unison, neither one of them taking their eyes of the other. It would have been cute if they weren't currently looking like they were itching for their wands.  
  
"I was just about to go change." Lily adds.  
  
"Good." James mutters, as Lily deliberately shouldered him as she walks past him and into her changing cubicle.  
  
".okay." the sales-Witch drawls uncertainly, evidently unsure if she should keep an eye on our group or leave us be. Under different circumstances, it would be something of a compliment to realize that others fear us even when we're not actually doing anything to deliberately make them do so. ".if any of you need any help finding anything though."  
  
"We don't, thank you." James bit out with forced politeness.  
  
"No, we don't." Lily's voice agrees a moment before she emerges with several items in her hands. "I think I've found exactly what I was looking for." It did not escape anyone's notice that the two-piece she had just modeled was at the top of that pile.  
  
"Lily." James warns, starting after her.  
  
Lily stops, but her glare stopped James dead in his tracks to. "I will wear whatever I want to wear to Maia's party. I'm not like you, James. I'm not 'pure-blood' like the rest of you lot. I spent my first eleven years not even realizing that there was whole magical community living next door to me. Witchcraft and Wizardry might be 'normal' to me now, but so are 'Muggle' things. I thought you respected that. I guess I was wrong." She spun around and stalked off towards the counter to pay for her things. "I trust you boys can find your own way back." She calls over her shoulder.  
  
If anything, her words had only made James angrier. "Lily." he starts after her.  
  
Peter is closer, but I am his best friend. It is possibly a little suicidal thing to do , but I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Not now Sirius." He growls, trying to pull free. Looking to the others for help, I stepped in front of James. Remus comes over and grabs his right shoulder and Peter restrains him at his left shoulder.  
  
"Yes, now." I put my foot down. "You're both angry. you go after her now, you're likely to say something you'll really regret later."  
  
Glaring lightening bolts at me, James bristles, "What do you know of it?" he shoulders his way past us, but spins to face us instead of going after Lily. Over his shoulder, I can see that Lily is ignoring our corner, and is walking out of the store head held high. "It's your fault we're even having this argument!" James fumes. He's speaking to all of us, but he's glaring at me. "You're supposed to be my friends, and all you can do is ogle MY girlfriend?  
  
Touche. But. "James, we weren't expecting that. none of us were. You know we didn't mean-"  
  
Closing his eyes and exhaling heavily, James waves the rest of my argument away, "I know, I know. but that's my point, don't you see? I don't care that it's a normal Muggle pooling suit. but we're not going to a normal Muggle pool party, even if it is in a Muggle neighbourhood." His voice is tired now, the anger fading, "Maia's invited her friends from Hogwarts - witches and wizards like us, who aren't going to just know what's normal and what isn't in the Muggle world. Maia had to specifically remind everyone not to fly in, remember?" He winces, "Half the guests will be staring at Lily like she's." he trails off.  
  
"They'll be staring at Len and Maia too." Peter offers helpfully. The reality of those words don't fully sink at first as I nod in agreement. Behind me, Remus growls, and suddenly I realize what exactly he's said. An insane protectiveness and jealousy starts hitting me as well. "Bloody hell." I mumble.  
  
James gives us a 'see what I mean' look.  
  
The four of us dash out of the store and stop on the street. There's no sign of Lily anymore, of course. Sharing meaningful looks, we all look to James, "Well, oh fearless one, what should we do?" I ask  
  
James' POV  
  
The four of us dash out of the store and stop on the street. There's no sign of Lily anymore, of course. Sharing meaningful looks, they all look to me, "Well, oh fearless one, what should we do?" Sirius asks.  
  
I realize that I really put my foot in my mouth this time. I shake my head and look up and down the street. "Let's split up." I reply. "We'll meet at the Pub in half an hour. Hopefully we'll have found her by then."  
  
"And if we haven't?" Remus asks. I cast him terrible look.  
  
"It's entirely possible that she floo-ed home." Sirius offers. I nod in agreement, that wouldn't be so bad. Although the thought of apologizing by owl just seems wrong.  
  
"You and Remus go check that way." I motion to the way we'd just come. "Peter and I'll head down into town." They nod and head off. I'm not sure why a feeling of dread began to grow in me. We look in all the shops along the road asking if they'd seen her. Peter and I have no luck.  
  
We head back to the pub. Then I remember something that Lily had told me during our last visit here. Just outside of town there was a beautiful little clearing, it had a great view overlooking the whole valley. Lily had told me that it was likely the most prefect spot in the world. I took of running.  
  
"Pete tell the others that I'll catch up to you in a few. I just have to check one more place." I yell over my shoulder as I ran. I hope that he had heard me. It doesn't take me long to get there. As I get closer I hear a soft crying. I arrive to see Lily crying, her head resting against her knees. I step into the clearing.  
  
"Go away James!" She orders. I can't leave.  
  
"Lil-" I start, but she cuts me off with a look as her head raises from her knees.  
  
"James Potter, you don't own me! You have no right to try to tell me what I can and can't wear. Hell I don't even listen to my father regarding that!" Lily fumes. I just stand there, knowing anything I say can and will be used against me later. Besides to prevent the loss of my temper. it was best to stay quiet. but logic was quickly leaving me as she got up, trying to leave.  
  
"Lily wait! You've said your peace, please listen to mine." I try to make my voice even. "I was . very surprised to see.that much of you." I take a deep breath. "You are aware that . state of.dress is never seen where I come from." I pause trying to word it right. "You were just so.beautiful that no guy could look away. I got jealous."  
  
She doesn't look convinced. But.at least she was listening. "I may have.over reacted a little." She raises a brow at that. "Alright, maybe more than a little. I want to be selfish any keep you for myself.I don't want all the other boys to stare at you." I take a step toward her. She doesn't move away. "It may be *normal* Muggle dress. But a lot of Maia's guests aren't going to be Muggles. I mean you looked wow! But if my friends have that kind of reaction, what do you think guys that don't know you would do?"  
  
"Nothing, but look." She replies. "I wouldn't let them. And you should trust me." She levels a glare at me. "Do I get all jealous when your Quidditch groupies swarm you? Do I get all jealous when we go to the movies, and every female in the room turns to see how you look in you suit?"  
  
I want to smile. By these comments not only does Lily notice, but it sounds as if she's a touch jealous. My male pride loves it, but I best not smile. It's my turn to raise a brow to her.  
  
"Alright I might be, slightly. But do I ever forbid you to do it?" She demands. I grimace realizing her point. "NO! Why? Because I love you and trust you; you big dumb jackass!" She huffs.  
  
I see her point. "It's not you I don't trust Lily, its all the other guys that I have a problem with." I tell her. I notice that we've gotten a lot closer together. "Besides, I had never seen that much of you when we were alone. It bothered me for our friends to see it."  
  
She laughs. A more beautiful sound I don't think I've heard. It usually means that I'm forgiven. I see the twinkle back in her eyes. "Now why didn't you try this line of discussion before?" She smiles.  
  
"I.was a little distracted." I admit. I get down on my knees. "Lily dearest, you will be the only girl there to catch my eye, regardless of what you wear." She giggles, I press on. "If you really want to wear . . . that . . . just don't expect me to be going far. I think that I might be . slightly over protective of you."  
  
She smiles and starts to laugh. "Will you run around trying to cover me up? Threatening any guy who dares to even look at me?"  
  
"Probably." I admit. "How would you take it if I was wearing only underwear?" Lily smiles, then thinks on it a minute.  
  
"Well . . . I kind of see your point." She concedes. "I'd likely kill any little chicky who decided to try and touch, my man." She wraps her arms around my waist. "But I still wouldn't tell you that you couldn't do it."  
  
I smile at her. Wrapping my arms around her. "I thought you said that there was no ownership?"  
  
"Oh, for you. You don't own me. But you're my man." She teases. Standing on her tip-toe she kisses me lightly.  
  
"But you're not my girl?" I tease her. She smiles thoughtfully.  
  
"We'll work on it." She says kissing me again. I kiss back. It takes us at least 10 minutes to head back to the Pub. My arm over her shoulders, hers around my waist. We walk into the pub to see the other three Marauders sitting in a booth. I see the relief flash over them.  
  
"I take it that you forgave him?" Sirius pipes up. Lily looks to him, and shrugs.  
  
"We're working on it." She replies taking a seat next to Remus. I sit on her other side. "Do you all have something?" We all groan.  
  
"Please no more." Sirius begs in a mock cry. "Please, nice lady! Pretty lady, no more!" He shakes his head. At least Sirius has his sense of humour back. "Please!" We all start to chuckle.  
  
Remus checks his watch. "Actually I have to go soon. Or I might be missed."  
  
"Well Remus you should be good, anyways." She replies. "Just don't get all . . ." She looks to me, then back at Remus. "Over-protective when you see Maia."  
  
"Lily, Muggle girls really wear that?" He asks still shocked. She looks amused and nods *yes*.  
  
"Can you explain, why that is considered descent but.ummm . undergarments aren't?" Sirius asks. Heck I'd thought it; I'd just decided that now was not a good time to ask.  
  
"Well. . . I think it's because of the material. The swim-wear is a thicker material." Lily replies this time she's the one blushing. I kissed her check.  
  
"You are a ravishing shade of red. It matches your hair." I tell her. Alright. I know.not bright. But if I didn't Sirius would have.  
  
She closes her eyes. "Very funny James." I shrug. Sirius was laughing. Remus was silently chuckling, shaking his head. Peter was softly laughing, uncertain.  
  
"I thought so." I tell her. "But seriously Lily, aren't we done?"  
  
"Maia gave you guy clothes for Christmas didn't she?" Lily asks Peter and Sirius. I had totally forgotten about that. They nod slowly. "Look, this isn't working. I know your sizes now. So I'll keep a look out, otherwise, just wear those."  
  
Sirius rolls his eyes. It looks like he was going to flip. He just took a deep breath and forces a smile. Peter on the other hand looked more worried. Remus looks relied that he'd managed to find something that Lily approved of so he was off her list.  
  
Remus left a short while later. It was now Lily's turn to be dragged around as Sirius, Peter and I went to the Quidditch fan sites located around town. Truth was she looks as thrilled to do that as we had to shop. I think that Sirius took particular pleasure in this part of our day. 


	20. Pool Party Part 1

James had been highly disappointed that Lily had said, -no!-, to his first few ideas. As Lily was not entirely sure that Maia hadn't invited Muggle guest as well, she put a quick stopped in any activities involving, Magic. Although she admitted James suggestion to rise out of the bubbles like Aphrodite did sound like fun.

After several plans for the proper entrance of the Marauders. Including, but not limited to dragons, airplanes (Lily's joking modification – but they'd taken her seriously), balloons, limo, and hipogriph. She'd finally fell in love with the idea of a horse drawn Cinderella carriage. It was Lily's favourite fairytale.

Although, less enthused by this than the dragons, or hypogriphs, Remus and Sirius agreed after seeing how much Lily really did want it. Hey they **could** be sensitive . . . sometimes. Sirius shrugged and told himself that a lot of girls tended to like that romantic stuff. Maybe it could win him points with Len.

Peter seemed indifferent, looking more nervous each day the party got closer. Despite frequent "not to worry" comments from Lily, with an "it's going to be fun". He forced a smile and nodded.

They meet at Remus' house. This was well because his parents had to run through everything. The Marauders, who'd heard it all before, smiled politely and waited, knowing anything else would likely cause Moony's folks to change their minds. If that happened . . . they wagered that Maia would kill them.

They headed off to get Lily. James got out and knocked on the door. Her father, as always, came to the door to see James. He gave James a very cross look. Apparently, still mad about the window thing. James thought. He greeted Mr. Evans respectfully.

"Now, Mr. Potter I don't have to warn you that I expect you to behave like a gentleman with **my** Lily." Mr. Evans wasn't really asking. They both knew it.

"No sir." James replies. He smiled, briefly wondering what a muggle father was allowed to do to protect his daughter, and exactly what could happen to him, if he crossed this man. James decides it's not worth losing Lily over, to find out. "I always do try to treat Lily well. She has a tendency to tell me when I'm doing something wrong."

"I'm ready." Lily called, from upstairs. James had a mixed feeling about her wearing that . . . two-piece thing. Especially in front of her father! He was most relieved to see her greet him in, hip-hugger jeans (bell bottom – but not the gross huge kind) and a clinging t-shirt on. "Bye, daddy!" Lily gave her father a kiss. She tried to rush out.

"Lily you look beautiful, but you always do." James smiled at her. She read the, Thank-you, in his eyes.

"You said that this Maia has a phone?" Lily turned slightly frustrated. She'd gone over this about a hundred times already.

"Yes Dad. The number's on the fridge." Lily saw her horse-faced sister in the hall. She wanted to taunt her. "Oh, is that the Cinderella carriage? Is it really a magicked pumpkin?" She actually saw the carriage then. James thought that she may cry at first. A huge smile beamed at him. She hugged him.

Knowing that Lily and her sister liked to taunt each other he played along. "Yes. But the mice horsemen had to cancel so instead we have Guinea Pigs. I hope that's alright?" She hugged him again.

Sirius now getting very eager to see Lenore called. "Hey you two come on or we're going to miss this thing." Having caught the joke. "Chop, chop. We've only got until midnight."

James and Lily laughed. He father after a moment did as well. Petunia, Lily's sister huffed and walked away. Then James remembered something, he wasn't sure if he should remind her, but a good boyfriend would . . . right? "Lily did you remember your camera?"

Lily looked at him adoringly. He remembered! Despite that they were all . . . shocked. "Yes thank you." She gave her father a hug. Then climbed into the carriage. Once they were off, she smiled to them. "So really. Is it a really carriage or what?"

**Maia's Party**

Maia whirled around checking and double checking to make sure that everything was alright, and ready. Maia's dad had put a few charms around the pool, for size and perception for the neighbours.

"Maia, calm down. Everything will be fine." Len assured her. They had both chosen to wear sweats during the set up. "Let's go change. I can't believe that you talked me in to this. You realize that I had to hide it from my folks right?"

"Len, you're too innocent." Maia teased. She changed quickly, doing a mirror check. The red looked great against her lightly tanning skin. She tied her hair in a French braid. Tying a translucent wrap low across her hips which was a goldish colour.

"Oh Maia. You traitor." Len teased. She smiled at her doing a mirror check.

"You think that Remus will like it?" Maia asked playfully.

"Yes, unless he's gone blind...even then, yes." She told her. Len was much less comfortable than Maia. Len felt that the dark blue of her suit, made her look extremely pale. Len reached quickly for the sarong to wrap around herself. It was a white background with silk-screened butterflies on it, in most every colour imaginable, varying in size. It was very beautiful.

Maia sat Len down. They talked while Maia played with Len's hair. It was loosely pulled into a soft top braid, the back curls were left free. To bounce around. This made Len feel much more relaxed that she had earlier.

"You look great. Sirius will love it." Maia insisted. Len smiled but rolled her eyes. "Of course you could wear a snow suit and he'd still notice you."

"Maia, you're full of shit." Len replied. "The only reason he likes me is because I say no. I bet if I went out with him once, he'd forget all about me."

"You're on." Maia smiled back. "Next time he asks you out, say yes." Maia insisted heading downstairs. Len scowled but agreed.

"And what do I get if I win?" Len asked.

"I'll baby-sit for you." Maia replied. They knew that Maia would anyway. "If I win, you try to talk your brilliant potion tutor into making something for me."

"What? Why?" Len looked very confused. The door bell arrange signalling the first guest.

"I'll tell you later." Maia smiled. "Agreed?" Len nodded. The truth was, she'd planed to give in anyway. Sirius had been very sweet, and he was smart and cute, what was the down side again???

Maia showed her guest in, doing a quick run threw the rules. She had invited her cousins and some of the people she'd gone to primary school with. Len had met most of them on other occasions. They where not all pure-bloods, but none of them where muggles. Only a few robes scattered the yard, most where in Muggle-clothes. Mini-skirts, Jeans, hot pants, gypsy tops, halters, t-shirts, and of course bathing suits. It was a kaleidoscope of colour.

Maia was pleased that many of the boys commented on her outfit. Gryffindor boys especially seemed to like her attire. She hoped that the boded well. For the only person's opinion, other than herself and Len, she really cared was Remus Lupin. The more people that arrived, the more nervous Maia became about James promise to make a "grand entrance".

It had become some what customary for the others to see how people arrived. Maia was the one to answer the door to the Marauders. "Len! You gotta see this." Maia yelled. This of course brought everyone within hearing distance to come see the new arrivals.

Sirius had been first out. He'd been the one to knock. He wore, what according to Lily, was so him. He wasn't so sure, but he trusted her. He had jeans on, he didn't mind them really. A Rugby shirt, Lily had found him, orange and grey horizontal bands (it wasn't Gryffindor colours, but those of his favourite Quidditch team). He had tied his hair back with a bandana.

Peter was the next one seen. Shy little Peter. Lily had done a good job on his outfit, if he only had half the confidence the others had, Maia may have called him a hottie, or at least given him a second look. His forest green shirt hid his slight pot-belly very well. He also sported the pants that Maia had got him for Christmas. His stringy hair had been pulled back. All he needed was confidence to make it really work for him.

Remus had been extremely nervous before stepping out. Lily and James practically had to slap him to snap out of his repose, and he hadn't ever seen Maia yet. Wearing that cling white-blue shirt, and black jeans. His ear-ring was a hoop with a grindalo (water demon) tooth on it. His shoulder length hair was left loose. Maia suddenly needed a drink.

James looked down right devilishly handsome in his dress slacks and wine-red dress shirt with gold buttons, no tie. The top few buttons were opened, giving him a rakish-fun look. His wild jet black hair, just made the look complete.

It seemed that a several other girls were about to faint. Between the four boys most every girl there to greet them was smitten. This was only made worse when James offered his hand to Lily as she climbed out of the carriage like a queen. Most of the girls sighed, wistfully.

Sirius wanted to roll his eyes. Len poked him in the ribs to get his attention. He looked down at her. Len rolled her eyes and motioned to the girls gathering on the porch. Oh, she is sooo, my girl. Sirius thought.

**Party - Lily's POV**

Remus immediately notices Maia's . . . attire. But then that was her plan. She greets the Marauders warmly. Showing them in and running down the rules. Until this point, I bet the Marauders had honestly thought that I had been kidding. Maia looks positively radiant.

I wonder if Remus has yet to note that she's in Gryffindor colours. For that matter I wonder if he's heard a word that she's said. I notice James "admiring" Maia. His eyes are a little glazed. It's not as funny as last time but it's good. Peter, this time is taking a longer look than he did at me.

I think that I'm hurt or maybe slightly jealous. Sirius looks at Maia and smiles, but his attention is completely on Len, who's standing beside him. Len looks beautiful.

We're taken outside to a kaleidoscope of colour. I think that the boys are slightly over-whelmed. I doubt that they've ever seen anything like this. James I know has been to a disco with me, but the others. Peter is looking very pink. I should go talk to him.

I go to move to Peter. James who's at my arm, holds on to my waist. "Where you headed?" He asks bestowing a dazzling smile on me.

"Peter, doesn't look good." I reply. "I going to try and calm him down."

"Oh." James pulls me into a hug. "He'll be fine. He's just never seen . . . this before." He kisses me. "He just needs some time."

"If you say so." I glance at Peter. I think he looks terrified. I feel like laughing.

"Ah. Len?" I hear Sirius ask. Still encircled in James' arms I turn to watch. "I thought, I hear that you were ummm." I can't believe that Sirius Black is tongue tied!!!

"What he means to say," James added helpfully. "Is that we heard that you were going to be wearing a Two-piece also."

This was not quiet. Several people looked over. Len blushed, but composed her self quickly. "I am. Just under this. It's a sarong. Its meant to be worn over swim wear." She smiles. "I was planning on swimming later, when things calm down a bit."

Some of the attention fades away. Maia has gone off somewhere and Remus looks rather disappointed. "Len? Ummm . . . why did Maia bother to have the gold cloth around her waist? It doesn't really do anything."

Len and I giggle in response. "Remus you noticed it right?" I said. He looks at me confused.

Len again takes a deep breath, I think it was to push down giggles. "It's to help draw attention to her. . ." Len falters losing her composer for a moment.

Sirius being very helpful. Finishes. "Bottom?" Len nods yes. "It works."

"Sirius!" Both Remus and Len snap offended.

"What?" He says defensively. "That's what I'm supposed to do right?" Len starts to laugh, Remus growls.

"I actually have to do some stuff. I'll be back in a bit." Len smiled. "Hey, Lily you going swimming?"

"I was thinking about it. Maybe after I've danced for a bit." I smile to her.

"Great. The change areas are just over there." Len motioned to a pair of small building off to the side. "That way your clothes won't get wrecked. I love those jeans. Hip-huggers just don't look right on me." Len sighed and waved as she headed off.

I notice that there are a lot of people from Hogwarts and a bunch I don't recognize. But they seem to be mixing and friendly. I take James hand and start to pull him toward the dance area. "Dance with me?" I ask cutely. He smiles and joins me.

James wants to check on the boys after a two songs. I agree, we go back. Both Sirius and Remus seem to be socializing. Actually girls seem to be crowding around them. James joins them. I notice Remus perk up. I turn to see what he's looking at. Maia, naturally, seems to be coming over.

At least half a dozen girls are literally trying to seduce him, and he only sees her. How cute!!!

"Could I steal you away for this song. It's one of my favourite." Maia asks him.

Remus smiles at her. "I wouldn't want to insult my hostess. Please excuse me ladies." Whimpers from his fan club, but they smile. I can't help but notice a sandy haired girl watching us. I chuckle, she's just likely to shy to approach the group.

I go over to get a drink. It's a perfect day. Blue sky, light breeze, lots of sun.

The sandy-haired girl is at the refreshment table. She looks like she wants to say something. But doesn't and looks away. Len comes over. "How are things going?" She asks brightly, not really directing to whom she's speaking.

"Good. But I think that Sirius is going to start looking for you soon." I tell her. Len laughs.

"Are you enjoying things, Shanti." She asks the sandy-haired girl. Who smiles and nods. "Christen left you didn't she?" The girl looks shyly down. Len hugs her.

"It's alright." She said quietly. "I like the music." The girl spoke so quietly I barely heard her. However I detected an accent.

"Where are you from?" I ask. She jumps. Len smiles, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ve, jus moved from India." She said shyly.

"Shanti is the cousin of Christen. Christen Fairweather. Do you know her?" Len asks.

"Yes, Chris. 6th Year Ravenclaw, on the cheering squad with you and Maia." I recall. Len nods. "Well since your cousin isn't around would you like to hang with me and my friends? Help me steal Len away for a while."

Shanti smiled warmly, and nods. Len and I walk her over to James, Peter and Sirius. I'm almost sure that Sirius only sees Len. It's funny. Sirius is really weak when it comes to resisting girls. However, he had yet to accept to even dance with any of the others. Not that they haven't asked.

After introducing her. We just start to behave normally. Noticing that she, gets highly uncomfortable being the centre of conversation, but happily to be a "fringe" commenter.

"Do you realize that I haven't got to dance today yet?" Len huffs.

Sirius smiles at her, "May I have this dance?"

I nearly laugh. That was sooo, trained response. Sirius is sooo adorable like this. I hear, just my favourite summer song. I start to pull on James' arm. With begging eyes.

"Have you rested enough? Please?" I ask. He smiles at me and lets me pull him away. I pause a moment felling bad about leaving Shanti and Peter alone.

"Vould you like to dance?" She asks him.

"Me!!??" Peter looks at her wide eyed. She nods, but can't meet his eyes.

"Did I do something vrong?" She asks.

"No. It's just. . ." Peter still in shock. He finally recovers. "I'd like that."

James and I finish our way to the dance floor. Thinking of a date between those two. Quietest date ever.

**Maia's Party – Len's POV**

Oh Merlin!!! Mistra!!! Elmister!!! Hecate!!!

Thank you!!!

My does Sirius look hot! I haven't even notice the others. I think that I might faint. I hope I'm not drooling.

Did I mention that Sirius looks **HOT**!

A great sigh goes out from the girls, drawing my attention back to reality. I finally take note of Lily and the Cinderella carriage. How typical of the Marauders.

I move over to Sirius' side and nudge him to get his attention. I nod to the silly girls, and roll my eyes. I think that he wants to laugh.

Maia does a whirl-wind tour. She leaves quickly, then I get embarrassed. Sirius just asked about seeing my 2-piece. Damn, Maia must have told Remus. If one knows then they all know.

He just admitted to noticing Maia's butt! I'm jealous! I think I feel tears . . . Why? It's not like he's my guy or anything. I make some flimsy excuse to leave. I'm so confused.

Where's Maia?!?

I rush off. I grab Maia as I pass. She looks at me. "Maia, can I borrow you for a minute?" Not really giving her a choice; I start to drag her upstairs.

"What's the problem?" Maia asks.

"Maia, ohhh... I'm so confused." I admit.

"Really. What happened?"

"Sirius . . . he - " I stop. I huff. "Maia, he noticed you. I think . . . I'm jealous."

"Oh, Len. Relax. Look." Maia smiles and points out her window. I watch how the Marauders, naturally, have set up in the most seen spot and are quickly surrounded by people. Girls are literally throwing themselves at them.

"Maia, that doesn't help." I told her. I turn away.

"Just watch." Maia pulls me back to the window. "Look, he's just being polite. See..." A girl in a mini-skirt and a tube top tried to pull him to the dance area. "He's barely noticing them. Len, honey, you have nothing to worry about. He's crazy about you. Glad to see you are finally admitting you like him."

"Oh, Maia. Please don't get on that." I roll my eyes. Taking another look out at Sirius declining another offer. "Did you notice how hot he looks?"

"Don't hit me, yes. But only because Remus hadn't gotten out." Maia replies. "Oh! Does Remus look fine!"

For the first time I notice Remus. His hair blew in the breeze. His golden earring catching to sunlight and gleams. I took note of his relaxed stance and sparkling smile.

"I can definitively understand what you see in him." I smile. Maia smiles, but gave me that don't-touch look, I had come to expect when we would discuss this. "Don't worry, he's yours."

She giggles and hugs me. "You'll get yours and I'll get my Wolfy."

"We should really get back to your party." I suggest with a smile. "Get back to your guests. All of them, not just your Wolfy."

"You're right." Maia smiles, still gazing out her window. "It would be rude of me to ignore my guest."

"Maia," I was laughing. "You remember that you have more than one wildly-handsome guest?" Maia just smiles. I shake my head. "Oh, do be careful. People will catch on to the idea that this was all to get your hands on one Mr. Lupin."

"Not entirely." Maia countered as we headed down stairs. "I also wanted to set you up with a certain Mr. Black. You two so look good together." I sigh, she just won't give up on this. I cast her a tired look. "Get off it Len. You totally fancy him."

"I'm going to check on the refreshments." I shook my head.

I can't help but smile at how Maia, shamelessly, made a b-line for Remus. Sometimes, I wish I could be **that** confident, that forward. Maia always goes after what she wants. She always seems to know what she wants.

Me, I don't. I was far less certain of what I wanted. Glancing at Sirius, I smile. Okay correction, today, I was pretty sure what I wanted. I realize it may have been shallow, and totally selfish. I wanted all his attention on **ME** and no one else.

I go over to the refreshment table. Lily and Shanti are there. Poor Shanti. She looks scared and lost. She only really knows her cousin, Christen. She was painfully shy being thrown into this situation, however her family thought that it might be a nice way for her to make some new friends. Having just moved from India, she was shy because of her accent; and because she didn't really know the culture; and shy because well girls just didn't act this way in India. Or so she told me. She'd helped Maia and me with some of the final touches, as she and Christen had been the first to arrive.

Lily, picks up on my hint and invites Shanti to join her and the boys. Pulling me along, claming that Sirius is about to start to hunt me down. After a bit of conversation, I notice that Shanti, seems to be relaxing a little. I also notice her cast a few nervous glances at Peter.

I realize then that the party has been going on for over an hour and I have yet to dance. "Do you realize that I haven't got to dance today yet?" I huff, musing out loud. I hadn't realized I'd said anything until Sirius smiles down at me and offers me a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

I return the smile, placing my hand in his. He leads me over to the dance area. Are his shoulders always that broad? I think. Then I scold myself. Bad, Len. How shallow? 

"So what do you think so far?" I ask. Trying to start conversation to get my mind back on track. I think Maia's starting to be a bad influence on me.

"Well . . . It's different." He shrugs. I nearly laugh.

"Different good, or different Bad?" I smile. Moving closer, so he can hear me.

"Good, I think." He replies. "I mean you were right about the . . . scantily clad girls." I note the pause in his voice. "Bad, that you've been so busy. I wouldn't mind giving you a hand or two, if you need'em."

I smile at him. He pulls me into his arms as the song changes to a slow one. "It's just getting everything started. We, Maia and I, should have more time to enjoy things now." I glance over at Maia, dancing with Remus. "Although, I think it may take a natural disaster to get those two apart."

He chuckles. "Very true." He leans down close to my ear. I notice that he smells really good. "My offer of help still stands. Especially since I think our hostess is a little distracted." This send shivers up my spine.

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply. I wonder if he noticed. I look away from his burning eyes. "I really do like your shirt. It looks very good on you." Len, you're sooo shallow. I scold myself again.

"Ahh . . . Thanks." Sirius replies. "Len, do you usually wear things like that?" I looked at him, and smiled.

"Like this you mean?" I motion to the sarong. He nods. "Only when I'm at the beach or by a pool. It's normally jeans, t-shirts." I smile. "It's easier to play with the little ones. My siblings."

He looks down and smiles at me. I feel rather short, my head comes up to his shoulder. Most of the girls are wearing platforms. As this is Maia's house and backyard, I'm barefoot. My preferred state. Fortunately Sirius was a very good dancer and didn't step on my feet.

"You don't wear robes at home?" He asks.

"Not usually. My dad likes to, and Bas sometimes. But the rest of us don't really. I guess it depends on where we're going or what we're doing." I shrug. "You probably think that's weird, right?"

"Maybe a little." He admits after a moments pause. "But whatever you're comfortable with, right?"

"Right." I laugh as he dips me.

"Will I ever get to meet these siblings of yours?" Sirius inquires. "To see if the comparisons are justifiable."

"Maybe." I reply coyly. I notice that Peter and Shanti are dancing. Timidly together. "How cute!"

Sirius follows my gaze. I hear him laugh again. "Hey Pete-y might actually start to enjoy himself now. It's all dependant on the company."

"Oh really. So what do you think of your company?" I ask posing a challenge to him.

"Well, when not so up tight, it's wonderful. Like now." He replies. Just the kind of answer one expects from him. It makes you want to smile, to laugh. I just shook my head at him.


	21. Pool Party Part 2

**Remus POV**

"Want to go play scare-the-crap-out-of-boys-near-our-lady-friends?" Sirius asked

"I think that Remus started without us." James teased.

I hear their voices, I know them instantly and without looking. Just as I somehow feel them drawing closer to me even without actually seeing where they are. My first friends ever – my best friends – my only friends...

...but they're outside the bubble right now. Outside the dim haze that seems to dull my awareness and heighten it all at the same time. They're on the fringes of my attention, on the periphery of my senses.

They're not a threat.

It's all the _others_ that I'm strangely fixated on right now. The _others_ whose hormones and emotions bleed poisonously into the air, leaving trails of stench so dense I can almost see them. They're looking at Lily – at James' Lily – with a look I can only interpret as hungry. They're looking at Maia and Lenore in much the same way...but not. They know James and Lily are together, but they also think that Maia and Lenore are unattached.

Something deep down inside me very strongly disagrees with that assumption.

So I watch, glaring down each of the _others_ that try to approach.

They hesitate at first, I see it in their eyes, smell it from their pores. Remus, the shy one. Remus, the quiet one. Remus, the bookworm. Remus, the laid-back. Remus, about as harmful and dangerous as Peter compared to James and Sirius.

But they don't know me. None of them do. Not really. They just see what they want to see. What I want them to see. They don't know the monster that sleeps inside me. They don't know the beast that takes me over once every month.

But for just a moment, for just the faintest fraction of a second, I think they finally see it today. As their eyes meet mine, that brief hesitation gives way to a wary cautiousness as their subconscious minds get the briefest glimpse of my personal, private, very real, inner demon.

In the end they back off. Every one of them. In the end they look away, not so much away from the girls, as away from me. Best not to mess with Remus...he's a friend of James and Sirius. That's how they'll probably rationalize the sudden wariness that surges through them as they truly stare into my eyes.

"My protector."

The slight haze recedes, my senses seem to dull suddenly as they are restored to normal, the thoughts that seemed so clear and focused mere seconds ago dissolve into fine shards that I can no longer discern.

What's going on?

Maia grins up at me as her ever so bright and twinkling eyes shine brightly. She's so close to me...pressed right up against me! My tongue seems to stop working, and all I can do is grin a little goofily back down at her, my cheeks and ears burning suddenly. Actually, it's probably a good thing that I'm all tongue tied at the moment because my mind seems to have shut down completely anyway.

Sentence? Isn't that what gets people stuck in Azkaban?

Then the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, and I cast a curious glance over my shoulder...only to see some Ravenclaw boy whose name I can't remember smiling shyly at Maia. That dull haze returns, deadening the world around me – enhancing it magnificently.

I stare at this _other_, stare with a willful power that silently demands that it meet my gaze. The _other_ does eventually, the quick, almost frowning flickering of its eyes indicating that it had felt my eyes boring into it. The hesitation, the recognition, the submission: the _other_ passes visibly through each of the stages, eventually turning away with a small shiver to strike up idle conversation with a group of students standing by the refreshment table.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you do that."

I blink slowly and look down, Maia's bright, beautiful eyes are staring into mine. I'm not sure what it is about her that makes me feel all kinds of strange things, but something about her completely throws me off my center. It takes a moment for her words to sink in, but when they do, although I have no clue what she's talking about, I feel my face heating up once again, and not just from the heat of the sun. Her smile seems to only widen, and I duck my head away, embarrassed.

This not-quite-in-control feeling is really starting to scare me. "Do what?" I mumble. At least I hope that's what I mumble. My brain and mouth don't feel as connected as they should be at the moment.

"You know..." she lifts her shoulder in a small shrug, and I try to pretend not to notice the way that action lifts her chest. My blood chooses not to cooperate, and if possible, I feel as though my face has somehow gotten even hotter. "...that little 'grrrrr' thing." she says.

I swallow heavily, not immediately trusting my brain-to-mouth abilities even though a very strong sense of worry is drowning out my embarrassment. "I...growled?" I somehow manage to mumble, no small amount of concern filling me.

"Well, it could have been more of a deep rumble." she shrugs again, but this time my eyes are to busy searching her face to even think of her chest. My heart sinks and my fear soars as I reluctantly accept the fact that she's not just joking around. I can tell from the glow on her face and the smile in her eyes that this is not as alarming to her as it is to me...but then, she doesn't really understand.

...not the way James and Sirius and Peter do.

She hasn't seen what happens when the moon grows full. She's never heard the howls and the screams that the people of Hogsmead have. She's never seen the gashes and bites littering my body when _I_ come back. She's never seen the destruction in the shack in Hogsmead despite all the magical reinforcements.

I try to force a grin, hoping it doesn't look as plastic as it feels, and look towards my friends. They're all blissfully having fun in the pool...minus the not-so-subtle warning glares Sirius keeps directing at any other male student who so much as glances in Lenore's direction. James is doing a bit of a better job reigning himself in, but then, Lily's made no secret of her feelings for him. The trust they share is more powerful than their jealously, it would appear. Even Peter seems to be genuinely enjoying himself despite his earlier complaints. He's striking up conversation with a girl I don't recognize, visibly lacking the confidence that James and Sirius would have, but obviously doing something right as he and his new friend share a private laugh.

By the time my briefly roaming gaze turns back to Maia, I feel a little more in control again. A little less off-balance. She's turned her gaze to yet another, though she's still pressed against me. She offers a small grin and wiggles her fingers in what a part of me accepts as a friendly gesture, and the other part immediately riles against as a flirting gesture.

I feel a dull haze threatening to overtake me and willfully push it back. Calm. Center. Mustn't give in to whatever strange thing seems to have come over me because of these new, dangerous emotions Maia stirs.

"Want to join the others in the pool?" she asks, turning back to me suddenly. The other boy seems to have been forgotten.

I hesitate a moment. She senses it immediately and there's a question in her eyes, don't tell me _you_ can't swim? Isn't it _cats_ that don't like water? a slightly paranoid corner of my mind imagines her asking. I can swim, and I love the water, actually, but...

She tentatively, almost shyly, takes my hand. The uncertainty I can sense as she does this seems to be such a contradiction to her character that a find myself smiling down at her softly. This seems to encourage her again, and that timid vulnerability disappears in a flash as she motions towards some empty chairs under the shade of one of the trees. "Actually, I wouldn't mind putting my feet up for a little while. I think I've been up and about right since people started arriving." coming from anyone else, that statement would probably sound tired. Coming from her, it sounds cheery.

She drags me along behind her, and I, the fool, follow her happily.

The painful truth of our situation isn't completely lost on me though. For the first time, it truly hits me just how different we are. She lives life to the fullest, because the alternate to her is probably unimaginable.

I live on the very dangerously narrow edge of control and restraint, because the alternate for me is horrific.

I can't be for her, what James is for Lily. I can't be for her what Sirius could be for Lenore, or what Peter could be for that girl he's found. Before Hogwarts, I never thought I would even have anything as simple or as normal as friends. Now I have the best friends anyone could ever hope to have, and still I give them up once every month to the wolf whose overpowering strength and will I can't fight or resist, no matter how hard I try.

If I haven't been able to control myself for the three people who have meant the most to me since first year...how can anyone be safe from me?

A nightmarish vision of my bestial alter ego tearing someone up, glutting hungrily on their blood, their flesh, all because of a jealous streak on my part, fills my mind as I sink into the chair.

Thoughtlessly, and somewhat foolishly, I tug on the hand I'm still holding and drag a giggling Maia onto my lap before she can free herself to sit in the chair beside mine.

Worse – what if one day it's Maia the wolf manages to attack. All it would take is one accident, one slip, one moment of forgetfulness. If that time of month comes and I'm not properly secured and restrained...

The morbid and dark thoughts depress and frighten me...but I've grown selfish over the past few years too. I don't want to hurt Maia, but I don't want to lose her any more right now than I want to lose James or Sirius or Peter.

I'm feel suddenly a lot like Hansel, wandering through the woods, searching for home – my center, my calm, my control – and Maia's the witch in the candy cottage, luring me away from safety and into danger. Possibly to her own doom.

She leans back into me, relaxing, our fingers still entwined, our conversation turning to small nothings...just an excuse to stay here, sitting together, as though by silent agreement we feel we need to rationalize our current closeness with meaningless discussions about school, about friends, about family.

It's nice. It's like a dream. It's like a forbidden fantasy, where I can just be a normal wizard, having a normal conversation – maybe even a normal relationship – with a normal witch who has completely captured his heart at some point without him realizing it.

...but dreams come with time-limits and expiries. Just like whatever moment I'm sharing right now with Maia does.

Besides, ultimately, she deserves better. Someone who can love her and be with her every day of the month. Someone she won't have to lock and chain every time a full moon rises.

But for now, for today, I want her all to myself.

Fortunately, with her back pressed against my front, she's not in a position to read anything from my eyes, which I'm sure are betraying my heart. My voice I'm very pleased to hear however, is completely back to normal now that my mind has accepted the doom that awaits my relationship with Maia given sufficient time.

I can only hope that in that time, my heart will learn to accept what my mind knows to be fact. In the meantime, I can take some small consolation from the fact that I am not a muggle Hansel, and Maia is not an evil witch. That must count for something, after all.

**James' POV**

The day progressed rather nicely. I thought it funny, how Remus stuck to Maia. He followed her around like a puppy. Sorry bad pun, on my account.

Lily was beautiful. I suppose that I was acting no better than Remus. I was totally doting over Lily. Possibly because I was still feeling guilty because of the shopping thing. Could have been that I had been Lily starved, since her father was pissed at me. It might have been the possessive part of my nature. Whatever it was, I hated Lily out of my sight, more so out of my arms.

After a few hours, Maia suggested that we cool off with a swim. True, I had been getting a little hot. Lily had wanted to dance most of the songs, so I danced. I didn't want to spoil Lily's fun. Truth is I was having a good time.

This was like no party that I'd ever been to. It was more fun, more relaxed. Maybe muggles did have a few good ideas. Lily went with Len and Maia to get changed. It took much convincing for Remus to let Maia go.

When they came back, Angles could not be more beautiful. Visions, the three of them. Now, they know how to make an entrance! I think that every male at the party turns to see them.

While most of us are starting to get used to Maia. Lily and Len on either side, is just . . . I can't think . . . WOW!!!

I am suddenly feeling very possessive. I know that every guy here is staring at my girl. Before I can recover from my shock, Lily walks straight up to me and give me a hug.

"I only have eyes for you." She whispers in my ear. It sounds like a purr. I return the hug, wanting to keep her close to me. "Are you going to join us in the pool?"

Lily smiles at me a moment, before pulling back out of my arms. The three of them Dive into the pool. I'm too entranced to notice the others, until Sirius grabs my shoulder. I mutely turn to him. I think that he needs support, looks like he might pass out.

"You alright?" I ask laughing. It was kind of funny to see him get this flustered over a girl. He looks at me confused.

"That's just not right." He said to me. "I mean, that's . . . just not right. Just look at how they're all drooling over them."

"You mean kind of like you did when you saw Lily?" I just couldn't resist. Sirius gave me that not-now look.

"I thought that I'd already apologized for that." He said. "That was way more of her than I thought that I'd be seeing."

"Now, you know how I feel." I reply causally.

"Want to go play scare-the-crap-out-of-boys-near-our-lady-friends?" Sirius asked mischievously. I smiled. I liked the sound of the game. I finally noticed that Remus was right beside Maia.

"I think that Remus started without us." I teased.

Truth was that Remus was actually growling at any guy who got near any of them. Maia laughs, she leans back into him, with a hand on her head. "My protector." Lily rolls her eyes. Len seems more interested in swimming than anything right now.

"James, you're not going to start again are you?" Lily challenges. I look at her as serious as I can. I position myself beside her. Then smile, leaning to her ear.

I whisper, "I'm just keeping my promise to you. I told you that if you wore that, I'd follow you around trying to keep you from all eyes but mine."

"James!" Lily sounded angry. I swoop in for a kiss.

"It's not you that I don't trust Lily. It's all these other guys. I mean, when even my friends are shocked stupid . . ." I let it hang there. I didn't want her mad. "Besides, I just want to be close to my favourite person."

"Oh, you mean I rate higher than Sirius?" She teased.

"Ohhh, Yeah! When you're in that." I smiled. She splashes me. I laugh, she's just too perfect.

Len is doing some laps in the pool. I watch as Sirius, stares down any and every guy that looks her way. Have I really been doing that to Lily? It's kind of funny, I guess. I definitely understand how Sirius feels. Lily seems annoyed by it. I don't know if Len has noticed yet. However, it looks like Maia is enjoying the same kind of attention from Remus.

Maia seems to be taking every advantage to keep Remus' attention squarely on her. It's cute, I wonder if my boy's noticed yet. It's kind of funny. The two are so obviously into each other. They should just go for it.

Sirius is still hovering around Len. I've never known him to be like this about any girl before. He nearly melts every time she smiles. I laugh, I swear Sirius is going to start a fight. He's staring every guy within 2 meters away from Len. Perhaps I should try and calm him down, but then I wouldn't be with Lily. There in lies my dilemma.

**Sirius POV**

As the minutes pass, people start leaving the pool in favour of the patio chairs and the refreshment table. James and I share a triumphant look. Lily rolls her eyes at us.

"Why, oh why, can't you boys just play nicely with others?" she asks rhetorically.

"We play nicely with others." I argue, "Remus and Peter like us just fine."

Raising a brow, Lily shakes her head, "Remus and Peter are usually part of the problem, they don't count." she corrects me dryly.

"Hmm, hate to interrupt, but enemy incoming at eleven o'clock." James points out with a nod in the indicated direction.

Turning to look, I watch intently as a Ravenclaw boy, Tristen, I think, tries to stroll casually by the end of the pool Lenore has just reached. He calls out to her and crouches down by the edge of the pool. Pausing from her laps, Lenore turns and smiles up at her housemate. I can't hear what they're saying, but I can see that this is turning into more than just a 'hi, how are you?'.

"If you two would excuse me, for a moment." I say over my shoulder as I slowly start edging closer to Lenore.

"You know, I don't think Lenore is going to appreciate you smothering her." Lily points out rather unhelpfully. "Either of you."

"She'll thank me one day." I grin, not really serious but unable to stop myself as I zero in on my next victim. It takes a couple seconds for Tristen to feel my glare on him, but his eyes do eventually wander over to where James, Lily, and I had been talking.

'Leave. Now!' I silently will. 'I know who you are, I know what house you're in, I know how to make your next school year the worst, most miserable one ever...' Tristen's eyes drop, and he nervously gestures over towards a group of Ravenclaws who are chatting away by the refreshments. Lenore follows his gaze, then turns suddenly to look at me, her eyes narrowing. I grin innocently as I watch with satisfaction as another victim of lust and drool quickly finds an excuse to leave the vicinity of the pool.

Wadding closer to me, still looking none to pleased, Lenore gives me a hard look. "That wasn't very nice, Sirius." she frowns, "We were in the middle of talking."

"I noticed. Or at least I noticed you talking. He was mostly looking." And drooling. And probably fantasizing. ...None of which I'm doing, of course.

"We were talking." Lenore insists, crossing her arms. "In fact he's one of the very few guys who bothered to actually come say hi to me today. Please tell me you haven't been going out of your way to intimidate everyone here."

"Well, let's define 'out of my way' and 'everyone'." I request. "If you mean 'out of my way' by my standards, then I'd have to say no. Actually, I've been restraining myself all day..."

"I mean it." Lenore interrupts, not playing along with me at all. "Can't you be serious for just one minute!"

I grin. I can't help it. "I'm Sirius all the time."

Her look only darkens. Sheesh! Talk about no sense of humor whatsoever.

Shrugging, I try to blow her suspicions and accusations off, "He just seemed to be getting a little too friendly. Besides, all I did was glance over at him..."

"Glare, over at him." Lenore corrects, "He's in my house, Sirius. I see him on a daily basis at school. In fact I've spent more time socializing with him the past few years than I have with you! What is your problem?"

Ouch. "I just don't want him – or any other guys - socializing with you today." I try to explain. Giving her 'two-piece' a significant look, and suddenly realizing that may not have been the wisest idea as I struggle not to let my gaze linger on all that exposed skin I can see.

From the look in her eyes, this was obviously the wrong thing to say. "This is a party! People are supposed to socialize! Maybe I want to socialize with people other than you. Can't you do something less immature, and more...party-ish?"

"Er, well..."

Sighing heavily, she throws her arms up in the air, "Look, just...back off." she grumbles irritably before returning to her laps. I can almost hear Lily singing 'I told you so' in my ear. Fortunately her and James are to busy trying to tread water and kiss at the same time.

For a moment I stay where I am, admiring Lenore's form and style as she swims away from me. Maybe it's just me, but she seems to be swimming with more energy now than she was a few minutes ago. I suppose I can hope that she'll burn enough of her annoyance off now that she'll still speak to me later. "Right then. This is me, backing off." I finally mutter to no one in particular as I drift gently towards the side of the pool.

"I see you're having your usual luck with Lenore." Remus' amused voice comments suddenly from behind and above. Turning around, I look up, only then realizing that I hadn't seen hide or hair of my favorite werewolf since I got in the pool. Awww, look, he's holding hands with Maia. That explains it. At least one of us has been having better luck with the ladies today.

I ignore his jibe, and look between him and Maia. "You coming in?" I ask, giving Lenore her space as she doesn't seem particularly pleased with me just now. "Water's nice." I add, lightly swatting some water in his direction.

He dodges the splash easily, "Nah...I guess I'm not really in the mood for swimming after all." His voice is light, but his eyes are troubled, bordering very closely on brooding even. Can't have that on a beautiful day like today, now can we? What kind of friend would I be to let Remus wallow in one of his self-denied bouts of self-pity?

"Just because this is a pool-party doesn't mean everyone here has to get in the pool." Maia points out, jumping rather quickly to Remus' defense. I try to hide my grin. A playfully accusing look crosses her face then, "In fact ever since you and James decided to get in the pool, everyone else has been staying as far away from the pool as they can..."

I plaster an innocent look to my face. That surely has nothing to do with James and myself protecting our women. Let's play the more well known cards shall we. "I'll have you know, not one of us has pulled a single prank all day." I point out, silently debating whether that was deliberate or not. I'd been so busy keeping an eye on Lenore, and James has been equally busy keeping Lily close... "Besides, Remus is one of us! What does he have to worry about?"

"What, indeed?" Remus returns dryly.

Ok, fine, so maybe we pull pranks on each other every now and again too. But we don't embarrass each other in front of others...just when there's no one else around to pick on!

"Well, if you insist on being the party pooper..." I trail off, rolling my eyes at him as I reach out in silent request for a hand out of the pool.

"All I said was that I wasn't in the mood to swim." Remus insists stubbornly, reaching down to help me out. "It doesn't mean that the rest of you have to cut your swimming short."

"I know." I manage to keep a straight face just until it's too late for him to do anything. He catches the glint in my eyes, but just a moment too late. Without mercy, I clamp down on his outstretched hand and yank hard.

"Siriiiiaaahhh-"

Remus' protest is cut of by a large splash as he flies over my shoulder and into the pool.

"Sirius!" Maia tries to reprimand. But the scolding is ruined by the grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Sirius..." Remus' somewhat less amused, but playful voice growls from behind me as he surfaces. I have just enough time to turn and grin unabashedly at his sopping hair and shirt before he tackles the both of us under the water.

"Ooooh, are we trying to drown Sirius?" I manage to hear James' eager voice when Remus is kind enough to let me up for air.

"Only a little." Remus calls back, grinning evilly, "I wouldn't want to deprive him of oxygen for too long...he has precious few brain cells as it is."

"That's right." I agree, pleased to see that soaking his clothes seems to have cheered Remus up somewhat, "But James here, has plenty of brain cells to spare...top honours every year at Hogwarts..."

"You too!" James protests, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"True, but of the two of us, who has been chosen as Prefect for next year?" I argue. To that, James has no counter-argument ready. I share a grin with Remus.

"Drown the Prefect!" Remus and I both declare, sloshing sluggishly through the water towards James.

"Traitors!" James howls, retreating for refuge behind Lily.

"Oh no you don't, James Potter!" Lily shrieks between giggles and Remus and I start splashing water in their direction. Despite her protests though, James holds her firmly between us and him, leaving her to the mercy of our splashing.

A sudden spray of much colder water suddenly washes over all four of us. Gasping, I duck under the water briefly to escape this new attack. Beside me, Remus does likewise. When we surface, there is loud cheering from the rest of the guests. Remus and I share a blank look then search the area curiously.

Standing beside the pool, both grinning with amusement, are Lenore and Maia. Lenore is holding a garden hose. Those girls certainly do come up with brilliantly sneaky and underhanded ideas sometimes. Another spray is directed at us. Another cheer from the guests.

From the quick wink I get from Lenore, I think this means I'm forgiven. Hmm, public humiliation at having been gotten the better of by a non-Marauder in exchange for forgiveness...

A girl after my own heart, that one!

"You go for Maia, I'll get Len?" I quietly nudge Remus after another quick dive under the surface of the water.

"Sounds like a plan." Remus agrees as we both scramble to hoist ourselves out of the water.

Noticing this, Maia abandons Lenore in a fit of giggles and takes flight. Lenore, her moral support gone, drops the hose and takes off in the opposite direction. After a brief chase around the yard, earning more than a few amused cheers, Remus and I both manage to catch the girls and scoop them up.

"On three then?" Remus suggests gravely, as we carry our respective loads to the edge of the pool.

"On three, what?" Maia questions, eyes widening as she glances at the pool.

"On three." I agree, ignoring her. "One."

"Two." Remus counts.

"Wait, what-"

"Three!" James' voice interrupts Lenore from the opposite end of the pool.

Remus and I unload ourselves, grinning as the girls shriek and hit the water. "Hit it Lil!" James directs after the two Ravenclaw girls surface, alternating between giggles and half-hearted threats in our direction.

Lily, now in control of the garden hose, grins and shoots a spray of cold water onto the hostesses. More cheering from the guests.

Fickle crowd, aren't they?

Still, this has certainly been one of the best parties I've been to recently!

Several hours later, the party began to wrap up.

"Shanti, come on we're going." Christen practically demands. Funny how now she remembers her cousin. Now that Shanti and Peter are actually having fun, and now that the Marauders seem to have regrouped. Christen smiles sweetly at us. She pulls Shanti away. "Thanks Maia, the party was great!"

"I had a nice time." Shanti replies quietly. She sends Peter a shy smile, and a little blush. Then waves good-bye.

I shake my head. Dear me, I believe that they are both too shy to ask the other out, or even permission to write. Alright, here goes my good deed for the day, month, . . . who am I kidding, summer. "Pete, why don't we walk the ladies out?" I not so subtle give him a push. He looks nervously at me, then casts a dreamy look to Shanti. I feel like rolling me eyes. "Glad to hear that you ladies had a good time."

"It was delightful." Christen replied, batting her lashes. I feel like groaning. More so when I notice how Pete and Shanti shyly smile at each other . . . give me a break.

How to do this subtly . . . wait I'm never subtle. "So Shanti, when are you and Pete going to go to Diagon Ally for lunch?" They both looked at me shocked. "Pete you did say that she was beautiful and new in town, and that the proper thing would be to show her around a bit."

Alright, not my best work, but judging from the look on Shanti's face, she doesn't mind. Pete looks scared until he notices her smiling at him adoringly. Pete blushes deeply. "If you'd like to go, I'd be happy to show you around."

Shanti gives him a quick kiss on the check. "I love that. I'll Owl you, and we can arrange a time. If that's alright?"

Christen rolled her eyes, she look about to ruin the whole thing. I couldn't have that. So I kind of directed her away from the . . . budding couple. She smiled at me and grabbed onto my arm.

I pretend to listen as Christen goes on about . . . something. Pete brings Shanti over after a little bit, both smiling at the other . . . aaaww how cute. Pete kisses her hand and bids farewell, I do the same to Christen. So much for getting anywhere with Len.

"So, Pete you did set up a date with her right?" I ask. He blushes.

"Yeah, next week." He replies. He looks back to the party. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I guess."

"It was . . . different." I agree. However I'm certain that somehow I must have stepped out of reality. Peter gets a girl, and I don't, that's just not right.

I look about when I get back to the garden. Lily and James, are all cozy, as are Maia and Remus. Go wolf-man! Where'd Len go? I start to scan for her.

"Looking for anyone?"

I whirl around to see her. She looks so beautiful. Her hair, seems to be wild, and she has her arms full of dishes. "Not really, it just seems that my friends have all abandoned me."

"Oh, well if you're not busy. Could I enlist your help with the doors? My hands seem to be full." She smiles.

"I suppose." I pause a moment and consider tickling her. Maybe next run. I get the door for her.

"Thanks." She starts to unload then dishes. "That was a really nice thing that you did for Peter." She leans up and kisses my check. Colour me shocked! She tries to get away from me, but I gently grab her arm.

"I don't get you?"

"What?" I think she's playing with me. If she was, well any other girl, I'd say that she was flirting.

"Why is it, that when I shower you with attention, you want nothing to do with me, but when I have another girl flirt with me, you get all friendly?"

"It's not that Christen was flirting with you. It's that you let her, so that Peter and Shanti could have a chance to get together. That was really very sweet of you." She smiles at me. "That and the fact that you were so obviously not into her."

"How do you know?"

"Sirius, you've spent better than half a year flirting with me. I can tell when you're faking listening and really listening." Len's eyes are sparkling. "And you were faking it."

"So, I get points for ignoring another girl, but not for . . ."

"Chasing people away from me?" Len raised a brow at me. I have the good sense to look sheepish. It's totally insincere, I think that she knows it too. "Who said anything about points?"

"So this is where you two got to." James replies entering the kitchen. Lily still in his arms. No surprise really. "Unfortunately, as the party is breaking up. We need to get going." I feel like growling. This so didn't work out. I wonder if Remus made out better. Heck, Peter made out better than I did.

"Why so early?" Len asks innocently.

"Simple, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin get very ... anxious if Remus is out to late." Lily replied. Lupin blushed furiously. Maia looked a little pouty, probably about his early departure.

"Alright, and here I was hoping for a hand with the clean up." Len teased.

"That shouldn't take too long. Sure, I'll help." Remus offers.

"So, what's the deal? You look suddenly depressed." I hear Len ask Maia. "I thought that it was going so well?"

"So did I." Maia pouts. "But he didn't ask me out. Didn't even ask me to like visit or anything. Len, was I too forward?"

"Oh, Maia. Remus likely doesn't get a lot of 'fun' time during the summer. Sounds like his folks are really protective." Len soothed.

"What's the deal Remus? Did you ask her out or what?" I ask moving to help Remus collect some glasses.

"Funny Sirius." He replies. "You know that I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know the whole, FMW thingy." Remus huffed. "My parents they don't let me do anything, for starters. How goes your quest?"

"Since when do you listen to your folks? FMW??" James asks, he seems to have decided to join the fray.

"Full Moon Wolfout." Remus replied quietly. "True about the other. Sirius you didn't answer."

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice. Love the acronym by the way." Sirius replied. They glared at him. "Oh right Len."

"Are you three plotting more mischief?" Len called from across the yard. Lily and Maia, both giggle.

"We're awake aren't we?" I reply. She starts to laugh.

"Just don't go wrecking the place." Maia laughs.


	22. MInistry Fundraiser Part 1

Hi all. Thanks Very much for those nice reviews.

Yes I'm continuing, it's just taking a while as the Summer was written disjointed and in 'round', so I'm having a little trouble resetting the order.

It is coming!!! Sorry it took sooo long.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ministry fundraiser: Len's POV**

"Come on. Maia's going!" I protested. "I'm old enough to go. Please!!!"

"We've already told you, no!" Mom insisted. "You know that the little ones won't behave for any babysitter if you're not here."

"That's not true." I countered. "Wait, did you say babysitter? You're not making me stay with a sitter are you mum? Dad?"

"Either you or Sebastian have to be here. You know that." Dad replied. "I suppose you are old enough to take care of them, by yourself."

"But I want to go." I whined. I knew it wouldn't do any good. I stormed upstairs. This just wasn't fair. I always had to look after the little ones. Not that I didn't love them, but I occasionally wanted to do grown-up stuff too. Even if I was acting childish about it, no the Irony was not lost on me.

I'd been looking forward to seeing the gang again. Well not Remus, his folks wouldn't let him go to something like this. But both Sirus and James had a parent the worked fairly high in the Ministry, so they should be going. I wasn't sure about Peter.

I flopped down on my bed. This wasn't fair. I always got left behind to baby-sit. I started to write a rant letter to Maia, knowing I'd get in huge trouble if I said these things.

Maia

Pout Looks like I'll be sitting the little-uns, again. It's so not fair!

I was so looking forward to seeing you and the boys. pout This Bites! I love them, you know that ... but sometime... You think that Bas ever felt like this about me? I should apologies. If I ever here from him, or see him again. It's been weeks without a word. I'm getting worried.

I want to scream at my mum. I really don't think she understands me. I think that she might actually hate me. I believe that she goes out of her way to make me miserable!

I think I hear them coming...later

Len

Ps. I need a hug!!!

I had just sent the letter off when they knocked on my door. I answered it with a frown. I looked at my dad. He looked down, looking slightly amused.

"This is no way to convince us that you're mature and responsible." He told me. He sat on my bed. I joined him.

"I know. It's just that I didn't want Maia to be there alone. I have hardly had a chance to see her with you two being so busy, I've spent most of my time looking after my siblings." I offered as an explanation.

"I know, and we really appreciate it." He gave me a hug. "It's not meant to be unfair. I've just been really busy with that new bill proposed at the Ministry. And your mother has had a big case."

"I know. But this is my summer. I want to have some fun, you know." I replied. "What do you do when I'm away at school?"

"Same thing that we used to do for you, when Sebastian was at school. We left you with your grand parents. "He told me. "Before you ask, no we can't. Your mother's parents are out off the country on safari, I think she said. My Father happens to be ill and in St. Mungo's for testing. So they're out."

I pouted again. I knew that it was really the only option. That didn't mean I had to like it. He hugged me. I guess he sensed my surrender.

"Please come down stairs." He smiled at me. "I hardly get to see you. I'd rather not spend that time arguing."

I did, but wasn't really surprised when I got left with the little ones, while mum went out grocery shopping (I'll admit it was easier without them), and dad got called into work. Fortunately Bec had found herself and wasn't nearly as clumsy. Susy, being only one, was literally a handful. It was easiest to keep her out of trouble by holding her, which she liked anyway.

Twenty minutes after being left, Eddie and Bec were running around. I was talking on the phone with Maia, who received my letter by then.

"You didn't really mean it right?" Maia asked.

"Not really I was just ranting."

Susy was pulling on the phone calling out, "Woo dat? Woo dat!!"

"Maia." I told Susy. In hopes of making her stop. "Quit running, you'll get hurt!" I called to the other two. "I sometimes feel like I'm in a zoo. Almost makes me want to apologies."

"Almost?" Maia teased. "Look, I'd rather come over and help you with the kids."

"No, go and see the boys. It'll be fine. I'll catch up with you again soon." I insisted.

"They won't be there." Maia replied. "Check the date!"

"Ohhh, right. My mistake...totally forgot it's a full moon." I replied. Susy was squirming around in my arms.

"Maia. Maia. Maia." She said and pulled on the phone cord. Then a loud crash. Followed by a wail.

"Here you talk to Maia a sec." I told Susy. Like most little kids she was fascinated by telephones. "Got to check on something."

"Maia?" Susy asked it to the phone. She giggled. "Maia!"

I hurried to the source of the cries. There Eddie sat cradling his arm. Bec looked to be in hysterics. I took a look at the arm. I noticed the wrist was bent funny. "Eddie can you stand?" he nodded and rose with my help. I took him to the kitchen.

"Bec get Susy. And say bye to Maia. I think I'm going to need the phone." I told her. She went off to do as asked. Her eyes still wide. "Eddie tell me what happened?"

He was in tears as he recounted how they were running and Bec had tricked him and tripped him. This had sent him to flip and land on his wrist. Bec returned with Susy in her arms. Eddie was still sobbing, but tried to look brave in front of his younger sisters.

"Okay. I know it hurts. Eddie I want you to try and move your fingers. Alright?" I replied placing some ice gently on the wrist. Eddie could not quite manage that. I felt a wash of panic. This was not a good sign.

Just then Susy began to squirm and head to the back door calling out. "Bastian! Bastian!" I looked up to see Bas walking up to the back door. He picked Susy up in a big swiping hug, and gave her a kiss. Bec ran over and hugged him tight around the waist.

"My you've grown." He smiled. The he must have noticed my worry/relief. Or maybe Eddie's arm. He came over. "What happened, Sport?"

"I. . .I fell." Eddie was trying very hard to be brave in front of the others.

"I was just about to call an ambulance." I told him. He nodded, setting the girls down he look at the arm.

"I'll take him to see Aunt Poppy. She's at my mum's" I looked at him, asking how he knew. He kissed my check. "It was my mum's Birthday, yesterday. I had to go see her."

I smiled at him. "You alright to walk Sport?" Eddie looked to him and nodded yes. "We'll be back soon."

"Hi. Bye!" I commented, feeling my heartbeat return to normal. "Please come again."

He laughed. Directing Eddie with him, out of the no-Apperea zone. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Then looked to the girls. Bec still had big eyes full of tears. Susy looked a little confused. I took them in to watch TV.

"No Bastian?" Susy asked.

"He's coming back." I assured her.

"I didn't mean it." Bec whispered. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

"I know." I told her. "That's way I didn't want you to be doing that. It could have happened outside."

40 minutes after her folks had left. Bas returned with a fully healed Eddie.

"That was the coolest thing ever!" he beamed at Sebastian. Bas just messed his hair and smiled. Eddie hugged me. "Look good as new."

Bec jumped up and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She insisted.

"It's alright." He assured her, returning the hug. "Let's go play." She beamed a brilliant smile at him and followed him off.

Susy had fallen asleep. TV had that effect on her. I smiled at Bas, I was sure that it was very reminiscent of the smile that Rebeca had given Edward. He gave me a hug.

"Thanks for the big rescue." I told him. He smiled.

"That's my job." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you staying this time?"

"For a little while." He replied, sitting gently beside Susy. "I have two weeks off before going back to finish training. I should have my graduate ceremony just before you head back to school." Susy woke up and smiled at him. She wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I already spent some time at my mum's about a week."

"Stay?" Susy asked in a small voice that sounded scared.

"Yes, Sunshine. I'm staying." She smiled at him and hugged tighter.

"Bas. . . is it me, or did it suddenly get quiet?" I asked. I could no longer hear the other two. Being that they were 8 and 5, that meant that they could be into almost anything. Bas listened for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

"Len!" Susy called reaching for me to take her. Which of course I did. We headed up stairs. I'd heard them go up but not come down yet. We heard hushed voices coming from my room.

We walked in to see Eddie holding my wand which was pointed at Bec. I think that my heart stopped this time.

"Expellerium!" Sebastian yelled. His usual humour fled from his face. "You are never to play with a wand!" He was furious, I guessed it was to cover his fright.

"You are never to point a wand at someone. Well maybe once you learn what you're doing." I fumed. "How did you get my wand anyway?"

The two looked sheepish and scared. "I saw where you put it." Eddie admitted. "I wanted to show Becky. I wanted to show her how you took me to see you're mum and auntie Poppy. I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" I replied. "You could have seriously hurt Bec, or yourself."

"Those are very complicated spells." Bas continued. "You shouldn't try that as your first spell." He had gone over to check to make sure that Becky was alright. "You don't know what you're doing. Some very bad things might have happened." He hugged his sister. Once he was certain that she was fine. Then turning to Eddie. "Wands are never to be used as toys."

"I'm sorry!" He started to cry. Eddie ran over to me and hugged me around my waist. "I'm sorry, Len. I didn't mean any harm. Please forgive me! I promise I'll never do it again. I'm sorry."

Now, I'm a big softy. I'm pretty sure that they know that. Bas had come over. I handed Susy to him. I knelt down and hugged Eddie back. "Of course I forgive you." I looked him in the eyes. Wiping a tear off his check. "Now you now what you did was wrong?" He nodded. "You know you're going to be punished right?" He nodded again.

"Am I in trouble?" Becky asked cautiously. Bas nodded yes.

"You have been told many times not to play with wands. You both knew better." He told them. They nodded, excepting the consequences of what they'd done.

"Will you be telling dad?" Eddie asked, still hugging me.

Bas and I looked at each other. We knew that this was serious, but no one had gotten hurt. It wasn't like I hadn't done the same thing many times. That had been one of the reasons that Bas had started to teach me. I deferred to him. He took a deep breath.

"Not this time." He said shaking his head. "But I never want to see you do that again. Got it?" They nodded, wide eyed. "As for punishment . . ." he thought for a moment. "Becky you take out the garbage for the remained of my visit. Eddie, you'll "volunteer" to do dishes every night, by yourself."

Those were the most hated of tasks for each of them. I watched as they considered their options. Deciding that it was likely the best one, they nodded in acceptance. Susy looked at them, fortunately she was not old enough to articulate what had just transpired to our folks. We all headed down stairs, hearing mum pull up.

!!!!!!!

"No, I'm coming." I told Maia. It was the night of the Fundraiser. "He said that he desperately wanted to spend some time with the little-uns."

"Yeah, and you desperately want to get away from them." Maia laughed. "What colour are you wearing?"

"Blue silly." I smiled. "I got new Sky blue dress robes. Made of silk, and satin."

"Oh, sounds nice. Mine are silver. Silk, and clingy." Maia replied. I could hear her playful smile.

"Now, Maia. Think about Remus." I told her.

"Who do you think I had in mind when I got them?" Maia laughed. "Oh, my dad offered to Apperea you there, since your dad cant take you both."

I thought again that I should just do it myself, but knew better that to voice that. "That would be great. Thanks!" My hair fell out of place again. "ERRRRR! I wish you were here to do my hair. It's not co-operating." Maia laughed.

"If you can't get it. We'll nip into the lou and I'll fix it." Maia comforted. "Got to go. Dad'll meet you in the clearing in ten minutes. Bye. See you soon."

I gave up and settled for a simple top braid. I shrugged, not great, but better than nothing. For the first time this summer I put on footwear other than sandals. I decided on my dragon-hide boots with the pocket. The black boots look very nice contrasting to the pale blue.

This was incidentally where I'd take to hiding her wand. The boots were stored in my school trunk. My truck was considered to be an off-limits zone for my siblings. It was one of the few that they respected.

I met my parents down stairs. They both smiled at me. My mum was in dress robes of a lovely pink. Her hair in a nice French twist. My Dad in his formal robes, dark blue with silver runes looked quiet handsome. I smiled back to the warmly.

"Maia's dad offered to Apperea me there. She said that he'd meet us in the clearing." I told them. My mother looked a little worried, dad smiled.

"Remember to thank him. That was very nice. I wasn't looking forward to making two trips." Dad replied. "Sebastian, you're sure you have everything?"

"We'll be fine dad." Bas assured him. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them." He smiled down at them. "And I won't let them get away with murder." He assured his step-mother. "Have a good time."

I was delighted at just how fancy everything was when we got there. Of course Maia took one look at my hair and rushed her off to the first ladies room she saw. "Len, this is bad. I mean it's like okay for school or like parties, but not for formal stuff." Maia scolded. I just let her. I knew better that than offend my hair dresser. "But you look great."

"Thanks. You... as always, look fab." I replied it was true. Although the material was clingy, it looked elegant. "So, anything good happening?"

"Not yet it's too early." Maia replied. She fixed my hair into a very nice, up-do braided at the bottom and my natural curls falling to the sides playfully. It looked great. It was sophisticated and playful. "That's better."

"I swear that you must have a charmed touch." I replied. "Thanks."

We left for the main room. Not really wanting to separate as our parents were in different corners talking. We headed to the refreshments table. I noticed rather quickly that there were few girls our age there. Maybe a dozen of us in total, including us. However there were at least three times that number of boys. There had to be at least three hundred people.

There was live band, playing waltzes and a large dance floor in which to dance. Tables were spread around the ends of the dance floor. For further privacy, there were alcoves of to the sides, were comfortable seats were visible. The ceiling had various colours of dancing lights, I later found out that they were Feu Follie. A playful sprit entity, like a will-o-wisp, but not as malicious.

Both Maia and I were regularly asked to dance. Mostly by boys that we didn't know. Some went to Beuxbaction, some to private wizard academes, a few admitted to going to Drumstang.

Maia and I were getting a drink. "Oh no." Maia quickly turned away to look out the window.

"What?" I asked quietly, following her lead.

"Malfoy." She replied. I turned to look, alright I know not bright, but it's like a car accident, you have to look.

"Where?" I looked around, and saw him I quickly turned away. "Maybe he won't notice us." I offered hopefully.

"Right. Besides, he can't do anything with out embarrassing his father, right?" Maia asked hopefully. I nodded in agreement. A short while later Maia was pulled away for another dance. I headed off to take a seat at our table, Maia would know where to find me there.

"They let Mudbloods in?" I knew it was Malfoy before I turned around. Pasting my best pleasant smile on my face, I turned to face him. Fully ready to see Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Thank you for noticing, Malfoy. I'd say it was a pleasure to see you to, but then I'd be lying. Well as they let a self-absorbed little prats like you in. They had nowhere to go but up." I replied sweetly.

"Oh look." Malfoy replied, he motioned to my mother. "You may be able to dress one up like a **real** witch, but a muggle is still a filthy, uncoordinated animal."

I took a deep breath. Then levelled a hoity gaze, that could rival even a Malfoy's. "It has been so nice trading insults with you. We really should do it again some time. However, I'm going to do better, more productive things that talk to the likes of you. Like convert Oxygen into Carbon Dioxide." I turned to leave. Malfoy grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him furiously. "Let go of me!"

"I don't take orders from your kind." Malfoy sneered at me. "And what are you going to do about it?"

I looked around quickly. No one was watching us. I wrenched my arm free, this flipped Malfoy to land flat on his back it the process. "That." I replied amused. I took a few steps back to put some distance between myself and Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm leaving now. If you try and stop me, I'll scream."

They looked at Malfoy uncertain of what to do. He'd gotten up from the floor. He looked around. "Now, no one saw that. But I promise you, if I scream then everyone will notice."

"You wouldn't. You're bluffing." Malfoy countered. True it wasn't usually my style, but no magic, alone against the three of them... it was my best chance. I noted that as a last resort My wand was in my boot, but I could get in far more trouble for pulling it that fighting.

"Are you sure that you want to risk it? I mean lone girl, three guys; I can see the headlines now. Are you sure that you want to risk your family name like that?" I countered.

"We could say that you propositioned us." Malfoy tried again. "Our word against yours."

"Right, then you three would have to explain to your fathers why you let a mudblood put you three into a compromising position in the first place. I still think that I would win on that one." I replied confidently. Malfoy looked undecided a moment then headed off in the other direction.

I knew that wouldn't sit well with Malfoy. If I kept score, which I didn't of course, this was like 5 for me and only 2 for him. I think I definitely came out the winner on this one.

I took a seat at our table, and scanned the room.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

**Ministry Fundraiser – Malfoy's POV**

"Another boring affair. These things get so tedious. There are hardly any girls there worth bothering with. The conversation is monotonous. But a good son must do these things that are expected of him. Besides one occasionally overhears some useful information." I told myself doing a final mirror check.

I looked stunning as always, in my dress robes. Black, silk of course for these summer formal events. The black contrasted my white-blond hair remarkably. I smiled satisfied that I would be the most admired man his age.

Arriving at the event fashionably late with my parents. I surveyed the hall. I sneered, the ministry had barely put and effort into the decorations. No imagination to the design. The band was horrid. Waltz, who waltzed now a days?

I met up with Crabbe and Goyle, neither good to talk to, but they kept the rabble at bay. I so hated to have to converse with lesser. I took note of the sorry lack of young ladies. With the exception of Narcissa, Camila (another Slitherin) and a two or three others, the rest were all well beneath me.

I noticed the material of a silver robe cling suggestively to the well toned bottom of one of the girls. I realized that it was that Ravenclaw girl, Maia . . . something. She was very beautiful, her robes clung to her curves as she danced. Definite potential in her. . . if she would only chose better friends. I scanned the room. If one was here, the other was here.

I noticed that other one...Nightshade. Too bad she was a mudblood...she was rather pretty. I liked to argue with her, unfortunately she would win... mostly through interference. I spotted her heading off alone to a table near the back of the room. I couldn't think of a better opportunity to get her to over react and start a fight. That would certainly cause her father to lose face, in light of the current bill he was presenting, a scandal could make all the difference.

"They let Mudbloods in?" I sneered at her. She turned to look at us, Crabbe and Goyle had come with me. Although I think that it would have been better alone, it would have taken to long to explain to them, so I didn't bother.

"Thank you for noticing, Malfoy. I'd say it was a pleasure to see you too, but then I'd be lying. Well as they let a self-absorbed little prat like you in. They had nowhere to go but up." She replied sweetly. I decided to raise the stakes.

"Oh look." I replied, I motioned to her mother, a muggle. "You may be able to dress one up like a **real** witch, but a muggle is still a filthy, uncoordinated animal."

She took a deep breath. Then levelled a hoity gaze that could rival even a Malfoy's. I think I felt a sudden desire for her. Only in passing of course. "It has been so nice trading insults with you. We really should do it again some time. However, I'm going to do better, more productive things that talk to the likes of you. Like convert Oxygen into Carbon Dioxide." She turned to leave. I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me furiously. "Let go of me!"

"I don't take orders from your kind." I sneered at her. Imagine a filthy half-breed trying to give me orders. "And what are you going to do about it?"

I was taken by surprise. She suddenly wrenched her arm free. I was flipped, and landed hard on my back. "That." She looked amused. She took a few steps back. "I'm leaving now. If you try and stop me, I'll scream."

Crabbe and Goyle looked to me, uncertain of what to do. I do believe that those two barely had any brains. I rose gracefully from the floor. I looked around, checking that no one had seen that. "Now, no one saw that. But I promise you, if I scream then everyone will notice." Nightshade threatened.

"You wouldn't. You're bluffing." I countered. From what I knew of her, it wasn't very likely that she'd scream. I took a step toward her, she backed up to maintain the distance. I doubted that she realized I was manoeuvring her into a side room.

"Are you sure that you want to risk it? I mean lone girl, three guys; I can see the headlines now. Are you sure that you want to risk your family name like that?" She countered. Again I took a step toward her, and she moved back.

"We could say that you propositioned us." I tried again. "Our word against yours."

"Right, then you three would have to explain to your fathers why you let a mudblood put you three into a compromising position in the first place. I still think that I would win on that one." She replied confidently. I thought about that. Explaining to father would be rather difficult. It was best just to leave her alone. Damn! She won again. I'd get even...somehow.

I spotted Maia had finished dancing. I grinned wickedly, perhaps a dance with her would make me feel better. She couldn't likely refuse, as she was in the middle of the room. I headed over to her. From behind, of course, not wanting her to have a chance to escape. "Might I have this dance?" I asked in my smoothest voice. I noticed her shiver at hearing it.

"Yes..." She turned to see me. I took her hand. There were two girls beside her that had heard her. She couldn't back out. I lead her on to the dance floor. "What's the big idea Malfoy?" She whispered, although looking outwardly calm, I could feel her tense threw the material of her robe.

"Idea, me? I just thought that you looked stunning and wanted a dance." I replied silkily. I smiled slyly at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, if your hand mover any lower, I'll break your arm." Maia replied with a forced smile. I pulled her a little closer.

"You smell nice. I like your perfume." I replied, not bothering to acknowledge her last comment.

"You want me to give you the name? I'm sure that it would smell great on you. Maybe cover the stench from your ego." She smiled sarcastically. I laughed playfully. This drew many eyes to us.

"Perhaps for a present for you." I replied, whispering in her ear. I could feel her tremble. Her eyes told of desire and fury. "Or perhaps, something more...intimate?"

"Malfoy . . . I'm now going to have to burn this robe-"

"Because my memory will never fade. How touching." I replied before she could finish. She was shocked quiet. I swooped down and kissed her, on the lips. I used a hereditary talent that left women speechless. I bowed and left before she could regain her composure.


	23. Ministry Fundraiser Part 2

**Ministry Fundraiser – Snape's POV**

It was best to avoid father when you heard him begin to rant. However I heard "Nightshade" and I just had to know. Lovely thing about Snape Manor the walls were thin enough to encourage eavesdropping. For my safety I entered the next room and listened to him.

"That Muggle-lover." Father yelled. "He not only had the gall to break his wedding vows to a pure-blood witch to marry a filthy muggle. He is trying to force the rest of us to be nice to them."

"It'll never pass." Sounded like Malfoy senior. I cringed that meant that Lucius was here somewhere. "He doesn't have enough support for that."

"He'll likely use the fundraiser to try and rally support bringing that . . . wife of his," definite sneer there I knew. "Maybe even that mutt girl. How could she be let into Hogwarts?" It took a moment to realize that father had to mean Lenore. I couldn't help but smile. Lenore would be at the Ministry fundraiser! Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

"What are you doing?" Lucius' voice made me jump a little. I tried to recover without admitting to the truth, or at least the whole truth.

"I was listening to the talk of the new bill." I replied, truthful statement.

"Can you believe, a Muggle Protection Act?" Lucius sneered. "At least the Ministry is starting to see them for what they really are... animals. Like useless ones, they should be killed."

"Muggle Protection Act? That's absurd!" I replied. "Why should they even bother to table such a ridiculous motion?" My reasons for disagreeing to the bill were far different from Malfoy's. I mean sure they were weaker, but it wasn't like they were helpless children ... mostly.

"Father believes that Nightshade, is blackmailing the chair." Lucius replied.

"Not likely." I replied calmly. "That would be too obvious."

I spent most of that day socializing with Lucius. Father had us demonstrate some of the curses we'd learned. Which really meant that we had a duel. Father had a sealed room that was used to practice curse and magic in. No magic energy was released, so the Ministry didn't know about our activities.

Malfoy, predictably started with an Experium. My shield held. He was surprised that I'd bothered. After all most of the curse went through it like it wasn't even there. I took advantage of this however and cast a lightning bolt at him, "Fulmen!"

He retaliated with Ignus Glacious. For the second time this summer, the liquid in my body froze and my flesh burned. Sadly, I felt I should thank my father, because I'd already felt it, I was aware, not blinded by the pain.

"Dolor Pustulae!" I returned. Painful boils covered his right arm. Unfortunately I'd missed his wand arm.

"Pugnus!" It felt like a fist hit me in the stomach. Than another tried to beat me down to the floor.

"Dolores Magnos Movere!" I hissed at him. Translated to: pain extremely badly. This caused Malfoy to explode in pain, as his nerves suddenly remembered every painful stimulus in ones life and sent it to the brain. Or so I'd been told.

Lucius faltered and felt to his knees after that. I took a moment to recover, once his spell was released. He was gasping for air. I thought he would yield, insisted, "Manus!" I felt an invisible hand pushing at me. "Comprimere!" the fist clenched around me. I took a deep breath, I couldn't move, breath even.

Time to end this. While the fist blocked me from moving it also afforded me protection. With that last breath I'd taken and my wand pointed down, I yelled with all my magical energy "Pulvere Nitrato DESTRUERE!" I fiery ball appeared at our feet. It grew slowly at first then exploded, sending Malfoy flying. When he landed he was out cold. After what seemed like an eternity, but were really only minutes. I emerged the winner. Although I had to rest on my knees for several minutes as I was weak and shaky.

The look from my Father was as close as it ever got to pride. He nodded his approval. Not saying anything to me. He just turned to Malfoy and replied "They still need some work."

"Yes! I'd say so." The men headed upstairs. They hadn't even bothered to check on Lucius. Once I could move again, I went over to him. He was still out. I debated with whether to stay with him or not. I stayed . . . partly because the though of walking to my room was overwhelming, partly I suppose would be a kind to concern (but wasn't really).

The night of the fundraiser, I dressed as was expected. Black silk dress robes. No decoration, father believed that to be to showy. I pulled my hair back from my face. I remembered that Len had mentioned that she liked that. I had already decided that I'd tell father that it was easier to read lips this way, which was true.

My mother, a handsome woman, also wore plain robes. Except for a line of gold trim that tracked down from her neck, along the side to the bottom hem of the robe. This gave it a very styling oriental look. The robe was of the finest silk and matched her slate grey/black eyes perfectly.

Father wore plain straight black robes. Elegant, but gave him a very stoic and imposing look to him. He studied us closely before going. My mother was to take me with her, as my father was too important.

We arrived early. Father never liked to be late. He liked to watch as people entered. I watched for Lenore to arrive. I knew that I couldn't talk to her. My father was adamantly apposed her father's bill. He would likely kill me for such an act. And I'm not just saying that. I mean it, he'd kill me!

"There's Nightshade and that . . .woman." I heard my father sneer. I looked over to the door. Hoping to see Lenore with them. But she wasn't with there. I felt my heart sink. I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted to see her until then. A few minutes later I watched as Maia came in with Lenore.

It was like a dream. Lenore looked so beautiful. Her sky-blue robe was bright and soft, just like her. Her hair, was elegant and fun, like her. She smiled at Maia. I think I almost melted.

Fortunately my Father had never seen her before. Thus did not even notice the two girls. He believed them below his notice. I was suddenly glad the he was a snob. I desperately wanted to go over to her. Knowing that I couldn't. Soon Father left to socialize, taking mother with him. I sat watching Lenore.

This isn't healthy. I told myself. I was unable to look away from her thou. She will be the end of you. I told myself. I didn't care. I hopelessly wanted her. I wished to curse every boy who danced with her, while at the same time wanting to be each one.

I forced myself up. I had to get away. I went to a balcony off a side room. Far away from the gala. I thought about her letters. I looked up to the sky. I tried to calm myself. Then I heard voices. Arguing in sweet pleasant tones. I knew very few people that could do that.

"Are you sure that you want to risk it? I mean lone girl, three guys; I can see the headlines now. Are you sure that you want to risk your family name like that?" I knew that to be Lenore's voice.

"We could say that you propositioned us." That was Malfoy, they must have arrived. "Our word against yours."

"Right, then you three would have to explain to your fathers why you let a mudblood put you three into a compromising position in the first place. I still think that I would win on that one." Len replied confidently. I had peaked threw that curtains to see Malfoy leave Lenore standing there alone. She was scanning the room.

"Looking for anyone in particular?" I asked her. I was like the moth to a flame. She jumped in surprise and turned to look at me. Her face changed from fear to . . . something. Her smile warming as she looked at me.

"Actual yes. A few people. Maia, my folks, you, her folks. . ." She replied.

"Did you really say me?" I was confused. She smiled warmly and moved closer.

"Of course! I haven't heard back from you lately. I was curious to see how you were." She smiled. I searched her face, her voice for sarcasm. None registered.

"Apologies. I have unfortunately been busy." I told her. It was true, Father had been keeping me very busy learning my curses. Pushing me harder than I can remember. "I ummm . . .thank you for writing." I felt suddenly shy. I had begun to look forward to her letters.

She just smiled. "Glad you like them. They're sometimes a little insane, I'm sorry. My house gets like that sometimes." I smiled shyly back at her.

"Are you enjoying the event?" I asked. She shrugged. One of her curls fell over her eye, I wanted to reach out and move it.

"It's fun." She replied. "Especially the dancing. Eri? Would you like to dance with me?"

I shook my head and blinked. I must have imagined that. Hallucination! That had to be it.

"I know that I shouldn't do the asking, but . . . please!" Lenore asked again suddenly looking self-conscience. "I'm a little jealous that Maia gets all the attention."

You have nothing to be jealous of! my mind screamed. "I'm not much for dancing." I finally replied. She looked so hurt. "Perhaps, if you'd like, we could go for a walk, in the gardens. Really, it's alright, they're open."

She smiled up at me. "I'd like that." She looped her arm through mine and let me lead the way. "Tell me about you're summer?"

All the things I done this summer, went threw my mind. Definitely not on the approved list of conversation. Redirect, "Nothing much to tell really, tell me about yours?"

"My folks have both been working, so I have been left to watch the little ones. I love them, but I want to have fun too." She confided to me. She spoke about them as we walked. "So it gets all quiet right. So Bas and I go up to check what they're into right? We walk in to see Eddie pointing MY wand at Bec!"

"Had he hurt her?" I asked. Len seemed shocked at this. Apparently death-duels were not part of her normal family life.

"No, fortunately. He said that he just wanted to show her what Bas had done." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so scared. I thought for sure that something horrible was going to happen."

"You said he's 8 right?" I asked Len nodded. "Doesn't he have a training wand?"

Len looked at me confused. "Training wand?"

"Yeah, it teaches you to focus the magic to a single point. Helps you learn control and focus." I told her. She still looked confused. "You can't actually cast spells out of one, just colours."

"Sorry, I'd never heard of one before." She shook her head and smiled. "Truth is that Eddie hasn't shown any signs of having magic talents." She looked sheepish. "That bothers you doesn't it?"

I thought for a moment. "Perhaps he's just a late bloomer." I told her. "Or from what you've said about your mother. Perhaps he's trying to suppress it to hide it from her."

"Could he really do that?" She asked as if considering that.

"It's possible. . . I read an article on Sqwibs while I was waiting at St Mungo's for my mother." I told her. "The doctors had found that in nearly 80% of the cases of sqwibs, the child was from a large family and magic talents had been suppressed to get attention."

"Hmmm . . . interesting." Len replied thinking about this. "Did it mention what could be done?"

"I didn't get that far." I admitted. She laughed. Some Feu Frolies came to the sound of her laughter and danced around us. She pulled me along with her to their faint singing. It was actually rather nice. I dipped her, I pulled her up close to me. We looked at each other frozen in the moment.

We're slowly moving closer to each other, and the closer we get, the farther away the rest of the world gets. It's just the two of us, just Lenore and-

"Severus?!"

Whatever strange spell had captured us was broken suddenly as Malfoy's voice rang out. I close my eyes. From the proximity of his voice, I don't have to turn around to know that even with a wand there is absolutely no way whatsoever to change the way things look.

...and yet, a part of me... that part that had risked Slytherin house points to help someone else do better, the part that had wanted to help Lenore pass Potions even at the risk of being caught helping her cheat... that disturbing and frightening part of me, suddenly didn't care if the cat finally got out of the bag...

Mind made up, I feel myself standing taller. I like Lenore...like her more than I ever thought I could like anybody. She's smart, she's beautiful... she lacks perhaps the drive to take proper advantage of her strengths to make a name for herself... but I really like her. And if admitting that is going to chip away at my current reputation... well, so be it.

"Pig!"

A hand slaps my cheek with enough force to spin my head. My hands fall from her and my eyes fly open.

"You're all the same, aren't you?" Lenore spits out harshly, backing away from me. "I should've known, really. Where there's one, there's always the other! You two are so pathetic!" And with that, she's shouldering her way roughly past me, and stomping back inside.

"Someone really ought to teach that little cow a thing or two." Malfoy is drawling with disgust.

I'm too far in shock just now to fully process the last 10 seconds, much less Malfoy's commentary. What in the Dark Lord's name just happened?

"Did the same sort of thing to me not 10 minutes ago. But I do admit, you really had me going for a second there. Thought you and she... well, never mind." Clapping me on the shoulder, Lucius snorts, still looking in the direction in which Lenore had just made her exit. "You know, father always says the best place to strike is always the heart."

Working my jaw and somehow resisting the urge to bring a hand up to my cheek, I stare at the empty doorway Lenore just disappeared through.

"....starting with that pathetic muggle mum of hers..."

There's something heavy settling in the pit of my stomach, and something painful piercing my chest. I want to get away from here. I want to curse something. How could I have been so wrong? How could I have misjudged her so much? I had thought that she was different... I mean our walk that night at Hogwarts... she kissed me...

"...we do things right, her father will be so broken up, he won't care about passing his bill, and You-Know-Who will be sure to wave the age restriction to his Death-Eaters for us..."

Malfoy is still talking, for some reason. Can't he tell I want to be left alone?

"Either way, we'll think of something." Malfoy nods confidently. "Oh yeah, and your father has been looking for you. I think the speeches are about to start. Wouldn't do for us to reflect badly on our families in front of the whole of the Ministry. Come on then."

His mention of Father snaps me out of my daze enough to understand that I need to be inside. I hesitate a moment, but inevitably follow. One does not ignore a summons from my Father, and I haven't completely taken leave of my senses. Just my heart.

I vow not to look for her as I re-enter the room. I vow not care if my eyes should for some reason land on her.

"Over there." Malfoy voices nodding his chin towards the centre of the room. "They're over there."

I follow his gaze, but as I do, I see a very familiar sky-blue robe. She's sitting almost right behind my Father, giggling as though she hasn't a care in the world as whispers animatedly to her friend, Maia. Maia's gaze lands suddenly on me, and her smile disappears. She whispers something to Lenore, interrupting whatever conversation they were having. Lenore turns to look, her smile also fading as her eyes land on me, a coldness that would make my Father proud entering her eyes.

"Come on." Malfoy urges, obviously not yet seeing the girls as he begins leading the way towards the area where both our fathers are seated. He freezes just before we get there, "Great." he mutters, obviously finally seeing where the girls are seated, but neither of us has a choice. We continue on and take our expected seats.

I resolutely keep my eyes focussed straight ahead.

"...what a jerk..." Lenore's whispers softly. "...let him off easy..."

"...his pride..." Maia's voice answers, equally softly.

I've always prided myself on my ability to eavesdrop at home. It is in no way amusing that I can't seem to shut my ears to it now though.

"...at least a black eye so everyone could see..." Lenore's statement ends with a barely smothered giggle.

"...keep that in mind in case there's a next time!" Maia exclaims, also giggling.

They hush themselves as Arthur McKinnon, the Master of Ceremonies for the evening, approaches the podium set up at the front of the room.

I don't hear a word he says as I struggle against the hurt and rage building powerfully within me.

I liked her. I really liked her. I risked more than she'll ever know or understand for her.

Worst of all, I was actually beginning to think she was different from her friends. I could not have been more wrong.

She was by far worse.

**Len's POV**

"I didn't get that far." he admitted. I laughed. Some Fou Follies come, apparently attracted to the sound of my laughter and dance around us. Smiling, I pull Severus along with me to their faint singing. It was actually rather nice. He dips me suddenly, taking me by surprise, then pulls me close to him. We looked at each other frozen in the moment.

We're slowly moving closer to each other, and the closer we get, the farther away the rest of the world gets. It's just the two of us, just me and-

"Severus?!"

Whatever strange spell had captured us was broken suddenly as Malfoy's voice rang out. I see a flash of panic strike Severus a moment before he closes his eyes. From the proximity of Malfoy's voice, neither of us need to look to know that even with a wand there is absolutely no way whatsoever to change the way things look.

I feel badly for him. He's done so much to help me this year...and I don't just mean the tutoring, because he's gone far beyond what he really had to do. Pretty unlike what I've come to expect from most Slytherin.

I wrack my brain frantically, there has to be some way to save him from this situation. I owe him a lot after all, and all he ever asked in return was that I not blow his cover as a mean, anti-social, slimeball.

He has a funny opinion of what a good reputation is, but if that's what he wants, I don't want to ruin things for him now.

So I silently apologize to his closed eyes and do the only thing I can think of to save him.

"Pig!" I hiss, summoning as much anger and disgust as I can before slapping him hard. I realize belatedly that I may have put a bit more than I intended into that slap... I'll definitely have to apologize for it later.

His hands drop off me immediately, and I feel a little cold suddenly. I have never hated that prat Malfoy more than I do now. Severus' eyes fly open with surprise and pain. I'm so sorry, Eri... please understand...

Glancing ever so briefly at Malfoy, it's not hard to stir a seething hatred into my voice again, "You're all the same, aren't you?" I spit out harshly, backing away from a still very much shocked Severus. Ignore him for now, he's a smart guy, he'll figure it out any second now... think about Malfoy, think about the real pig..."I should've known, really. Where there's one, there's always the other! You two are so pathetic!" I can't keep going, no matter how much I hate Malfoy, I can't bear that confused look pain in Severus' eyes. So crossing my fingers that I've said and done enough to convince Malfoy that his friend was attempting what he himself had just failed at, I shoulder my way past Severus and make a show of stomping back inside. It's not a large leap for someone like Malfoy. I just wish I could have come up with a better idea.

"Someone really ought to teach that little cow a thing or two." I hear Malfoy drawl with disgust as I leave the two boys in the garden.

Have I mentioned lately that I hate Malfoy?

I look for Maia immediately, finally spotting her sitting near the centre of the room, her eyes also scanning the crowd. Everyone seems to be finding a seat... maybe it's a good thing after all that I came in when I did. I'd hate to embarrass my father by running in late and dishevelled tonight of all nights.

But then, snogging in the garden would have been so much more fun than sitting through a bunch of boring speeches!

Catching her eye, and waving back as she lifts a hand to call me over, I head over to Maia, who, bless her, has saved me a seat, I take my seat.

"You would not believe what just happened to me a couple minutes ago!" Maia hisses immediately.

"Whatever it is, it can't be any worse than what's happened to me tonight." I assure her quietly.

"You can beat a disturbing encounter involving Malfoy?" she asks sceptically

"How about two disturbing encounters with Malfoy within 10 minutes of each other?" I offer with a cringe.

She thinks about that for a moment, then nods. "Ok. You win. Spill."

And spill I do. By the time I get to flipping Malfoy flat on his back, we're both giggling. "Oooohh, speak of the devil..." Maia whispers suddenly, her grin fading as she looks past me.

I turn to look. At first I see only Severus, he meets my eyes and I can't quite read what his are saying. But there, standing beside him and focussed on something in front of us, is Lucius Malfoy himself. My grin goes the way of Maia's as I glare at the boy who has ruined my entire evening... as well as Maia's.

To both our horror, they start winding their way directly towards us. Malfoy finally spots us for the first time as they near, and freezes in his tracks. "Great." he mutters, just loud enough for us to hear.

"So, what'd he do to you?" I ask Maia, quietly.

Maia summarizes her dance and by the end, I can't help myself. First he makes a point of insulting me, then he goes off and toys with Maia? "What a jerk." I mutter, glaring at the back of his head and silently hoping that he can hear. "I obviously let him off easy."

"Maybe, but it sounds like you took a chunk off his pride." Maia responds, cluing in and also directing her whispered voice to the back of the blond head in front of us.

"But I could have at least given him a black eye so everyone could see it. Then he wouldn't have been so quick to bother you." I can't help but giggle slightly as the image of Malfoy sporting a black eye suddenly pops into my mind's eye. His ego was far too big to be able to admit to anyone that a girl gave it to him...

"I won't object if you want to keep that in mind in case there's a next time!" Maia whispers back, also giggling again.

We quickly hush ourselves as Arthur McKinnon, the Master of Ceremonies for the evening, approaches the podium set up at the front of the room. As he begins to speak, my eyes drift to the back of Severus' head.

I wonder when I'll get the chance to make sure he knew I only did and said what I had to, to help him out of an awkward situation...


	24. Ministry Fundraiser Part 3

**Prefect Evening?**

I try to swallow the pain. Push it down so none of this, matters to me. I am a Snape! I try desperately to cling to that pride. To push aside all other thoughts.

How could I have almost embarrassed my family like that? My Father?

How easily she had twisted me around. She had used me. I foolishly, had let her. I knew that I was not attractive. I knew that she had merely needed my help. But I had confused it to be more.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes a moment. Pushing down the lump that grew in my throat. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be a home, alone.

I curse my weakness. I had used those letters of hers a life support. Some nights, I would read them all. I had envisioned her, and her happy family. As if I could be there, not in Snape Manor. Being hugged rather than hexed. That the concern in them was real.

I knew it had just been to ensure favour so I would help her in the future.

I should have known from the moment that I saw her with Black, that this . . . had been a prank. The punch-line couldn't have come at a better time.

Balling my hand into a fist below the table, I mental curse Black. Expecting to see him here. It didn't matter, really. The main bill campaigning tonight, behind the fundraiser, was the Muggle Protection Act. It's widely known that Father is one of the strongest opponents to it. Which of course meant that my actions where being closely watched as well.

I felt the sting of her hand on my jaw again. I had almost challenged MY Father for her! What a fool!!!

I sat silently. Suddenly wishing that the girls sitting so close to us, were whispering through the speeches. Part of me wanted to her hear voice, part of me wanted her to show that lack of respect. I found that I wanted to hear what she had to say about me.

I felt their eyes on me during the speeches. I wasn't going to let her know what that she'd done to me had hurt.

Had I miss read her?

Had I been that far off in my judgement of her?

I take great pride in my skill at reading people. I would have known it she was playing me from the start. Wouldn't I have?

I catch Lucius from the corner of my eye. I saw him subtly glance back toward them...her. I could see the malice in his eyes. He must have planned something horrid. Suddenly I can't wait to hear it.

Filthy Mudblood!!!

**Len's POV**

I watched Severus closely. His back board straight. He looked very tense. I couldn't shake the guilt and the worry that knotted in my stomach. Surely he was smart enough to figure it out. Wasn't he? The image of his eyes, shocked, confused, the pain. I cringe.

I never meant to hurt him. I . . . I was only trying to help!

That prat Malfoy! I know that he would have told everyone. Then, both our families would have been embroiled in a scandal. Right now, I couldn't let that happen to my dad, he'd been working so hard. I couldn't let that happen to Eri, he places so much value of his family honour.

What have I done?

I have stopped trying to listen to the speeches. My insides are turning in circles, like an ocean. I look to Maia. I wish I had something to write with.

Maia nudges my arm a few moments later, shows me a small pad of paper, written on it. In our code: What's wrong? You look like your going to cry or be sick?

Maia hand me the pen, and paper. I guess she must have been at enough of these to know how to amuse herself during the lectures. I write back: I think that I did something awful!

Maia looks confused. I continue: In the garden, gag saw SS and I. I had to do something, before he told on SS, so I slapped SS.

Maia looked a little stunned. I pressed on having to get this out: I said some nasty things. I just wanted to make it look convincing. I think that I really hurt him.

Maia glances at Severus. He hasn't moved. He's still facing straight ahead, not looking elsewhere. Maia takes the pen from me, and writes: It doesn't look like he's cluing in.

I give Maia a knowing look, one of sorrow. My mother grabs my arm, then casts us an evil look, telling us to behave. I nod in understanding. Once mum's attention is again on the speaker, I again take the pen from Maia. I look to her pleadingly: M what am I going to do?

Maia thinks for a moment. Then her eyes brighten. She quickly writes: After the dinner there's more dancing. Talk to him then.

"How?" I mouth to her. She looks thoughtful again. She goes to write many times before actually writing anything: I could ask him?

I cast her a, yeah-right look. She pouts her lips a moment. Then suggest: Do what gag did to me, ask when there are witnesses. He can't say no!

I shook my head. I wrote: Wrong! He could and would, especially because of this bill. Besides look at him . . .

We both cast quick glances to him. I continued: He's not going to talk to me.

I spend most of the speeches thinking of someway to get to him to tell him. Thinking, pleading silently, -Come on. Figure it out. You know that I didn't really mean it.-

I catch Lucius looking back as us occasionally. I briefly wonder what he's planning. I decide to worry about that later. I currently have more important things to worry about. Perhaps I could slip a message into the pocket of his robes?

I close my eyes. I prayed that he'd catch on. However as the lights were raised for dinner, I noted no change in him. He didn't even look back when someone behind us broke a plate.

"Can you believe they sat us near . . . mudbloods?" I can hear Snape's father sneer. I pretend to be deaf, ignoring it.

"An outrage father." I hear Severus reply. "Perhaps you should withdraw your generous contribution for such an insult."

I felt my heart sink. He didn't really mean that? Severus didn't really just say that about me, and my mum? No, appearances! It had been to keep appearances to his father. Right? Like I had in the garden?

For the love of Merlin, was this how he felt!

I could barely touch my meal after that. My stomach tied in knots. Worry for Severus. Worry over his true feelings behind his words. Worry about Lucius' scheme. I had started to feel very sick.

I excuse myself and headed to the Ladies room, as soon as was appropriate. All I can feel is my stomach rebelling. Once empty, I curl into a ball against the wall for a moment.

What had gone wrong? Things had started out so nice tonight. Now this!

Damn Malfoy! This was entirely his fault! I decide bitterly.

After the churning subsided, I rinse off my face in the sink. My hands are shaking and my breathing is ragged. I feel terrible, and it's all Malfoy's fault.

Maia comes in. She must want to check on me. "Len, you look awful. You alright?"

I nod, then get out a "fine". But my stomach jumps up at that. I close my eyes trying to force it to return to where it belongs.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house. But. . ." Maia starts. I wave the rest away.

"Maia that's a great offer. Did you hear what he said?" I turned to her pleading. "He . . ." I couldn't bring myself to voice it. Maia hugs me. "Merlin, I just need to think." I think I felt tears run down my checks.

"Come on let's get some air." Maia suggests. I nod a follow her out into the gardens. Maia has her arm around my waist. An affectionate, supportive gesture, nothing else. We walk for a while in silence. I try to work things out. I can't seem to.

"Oh, you do seem to like secluded strolls." I heard Malfoy's voice from behind us. He was like . . . some sort of shark. He could always show up when you least wanted him to, like he knew. It was very annoying.

"Please leave us alone." Maia orders. I'm in no mood to play games, or mince words with him.

"Sod off!" I reply. We turn to look at him. I take note that his thugs aren't with him. Severus on the other hand is, standing behind him a step to the left. I can't meet his eyes I'm too confused.

"Oh, but I had such fun things in mind. For both of you." Lucius silky voice makes my stomach flip again. I swallow hard. Fortunately, my stomach is empty. Although the thought of vomiting all over Malfoy, would definitely be amusing. But wrong? I'm sure it was. . .wrong? Right?

"Leave us alone. Or I'll give you a black eye." I threaten. To my surprise he laughs. It's not a warm happy laugh. It's a cold sarcastic, cruel laugh.

"Indeed. I expected no less from a Half-breed, mutt." He replied. Then focusing on Maia. He had completely disregarded my presence. "However, dear, beautiful Maia. You have so much potential. All you'd have to do is trade up in your friends." His voice was silky, like a caress. His eyes burned a trail over Maia's form.

Maia, although herself very bold, was taken back at the obvious lust smouldering in Malfoy's eyes. He pressed on, not giving her time to find her tongue. Taking a step toward her. "I could show you things. Things that would make, even a Ravenclaw like you, blush. Things that would have you begging for me." With voice backed up the promise on his words.

I was suddenly worried that Maia would abandon me. I was petrified that I was being left alone. Would she do that? Why was I suddenly so insecure? What was happening? This isn't good. I need help! I pleaded.

I worried for a moment. Then as if Mistra had heard me pleading, Malfoy said likely the only words that could have broken the trance Maia was in. "I could have you howling at the moon. Begging me for more."

I saw her square her shoulders. That comment must have reminded Maia of Remus.

Maia takes a step back to stand beside me. She levels a steeled gaze on him. The moonlight suddenly shining off her dress as if it's armour. "For shame Lucius. Such an indecent proposition. And at an affair like this too." Maia suddenly put to use all the tools that society and breeding had afforded her. "I think that it is no longer proper to continue this conversation. We will be going now."

Unfortunately the only way back was through the path between Malfoy and Severus. The wall of the ministry prevented going around on one side. A hedge maze, prevented escape on the other. Maia without pause took my hand, setting her head high walked straight through between them without pause of glance. I had to admit the way she managed to ignore them altogether was . . . frighteningly cool.

Severus grabs my other arm as I pass by him. It lacks the normal gentleness of his touch. I finally turn to meet his eyes. Big Mistake! They are cold and black. I can see them clearly. I've never seen this look from him before. I shiver.

He pulls me suddenly. Maia was taken by surprise and I'm pulled free. Or rather, I'm pulled into Severus grip. "Not yet. You promised me something earlier." His voice is chilling, but . . ."I intend to collect."

With lightning speed he grabs my head. Bringing his lips down hard on mine. His thumb forces my jaw down, for him. This was nothing like the last kiss between us. It was hard, demanding, almost cruel. It told not on love . . . but of pain, and possession. Just as suddenly he let me go.

I was truly in shock. My body went limp. If it wasn't for Maia, I'm not sure what would have happened. She grabs me and literally drags me into the hall (well I half walked, was half carried).

Maia's voice sounds so far off. "How I wish that Sebastian was here right now." I heard her say. "Hell, any one of the Marauders. They wouldn't have dared to try any of this. Len, you alright?"

I can feel where his fingers had dug into my arm. I still can't seem to shake out of this fog that has settled in my brain. The last thing I need right now is to go home to a million questions from my siblings.

I am mutely aware of sitting down. "Mr and Mrs Nightshade, would it be alright for Len to stay at my place tonight?"

I think that there was some comment about no clothes. Foolish argument really. Maia and I trade clothes all the time. I am in a haze. Nothing around me seems real. Maia suddenly steps on my foot. I slowly blink at her. She motions to my mother, who's looking at me very concerned.

"Are you alright, Lenore? You look pale?" Mum asks concerned.

"Fine." I manage to get out. Then I fake a yawn. "Just tired. I wasn't really expecting it to go this late." She nods in acceptance. Apparently, I must be a really good actress tonight. It seems that everyone believes me without question. I suddenly wish I was transparent.

The Crestwings' leave shortly after. I go with them. As soon as Maia closes the door to her room, I burst into tears. All I can get out is a strangled "Why?"

**Snape's POV**

I was partially thankful that the lights were raised for dinner. This meant that we would soon leave. Father believed that most of the true manipulation happened before the meal. I heard a plate fall behind our table. I refused to look back to see what the clumsy fool has dropped.

"Can you believe they sat us near . . . mudbloods?" I hear Father sneer. I usually cringe at these words. Less then 10 minutes ago I would have. However I suddenly agree.

"An outrage father." I reply bitterly. Especially, those mudbloods. I silently add. Again, less than 10 minutes before I would have been delighted at the seating, now, I was just annoyed. "Perhaps you should withdraw your generous contribution for such an insult."

I can't help but notice how Father seems to take an interest at these words. My new found bitterness might well please him, in his twisted world view. Which was suddenly making far more sense. Normally this would set off warning bells in my mind, but right now all I could hear were Lenore's words buzzing in my ears. I would never have believed that I would have agreed with him. I think I almost saw him smile approvingly at me.

After we finished eating, I was eagar to leave. However Father had seen someone that he simply could not leave without talking to. Taking mother with him he left our table. Lucius leaned over to me. He motioned to Maia, who was leaving the hall, alone.

"Wonder where that little cow went." He muses. Looking around the room. "You're girlfriend's vanished, again." I look at him coldly.

"What are going on about?" I hiss. I was so not in the mood for his prattle right now. I just wanted to be left alone.

"That mutt . . . Nightshade, she's up and left again. Wonder who she's on to now."

I felt my gut twist. Lenore, manipulating someone. I corrected myself . . . someone else. I knew that other guys would do what she wanted, fooled by her beauty and that mock- innocence, that was so convincing.

I notice the evil look in Lucius eyes. Shut up! Leave me alone! my mind screams at him. But my lips curl and reply, "What did you have in mind?"

A few minutes later, after leaving Crabbe and Goyle in the hall. Those two idiots would never have known how to play the game Lucius had in mind. I followed Lucius into the gardens. It seems that I was not the only one obsessing over a Ravenclaw. Lucius was set on finding and finishing what he'd started with Maia.

I spot them, walking in the garden. Len looks ill. Oh no, what's wrong? My mind screams. Why does the sight of her make me want to comfort her? I shake the ridiculous thought away. "Lucius." I motion to the girls. A fresh wave of pain washes over me at seeing her. No curse I have ever experienced had hurt this much. I resided my self not to care. Pushing it down.

"Perfect!" Lucius smiled wickedly. "Feel like some pay back?" He asked as we approach them. The wind carries the sent of Lenore's hair to me. I ball my hands against my favourable reaction.

Merlin she's beautiful! I steel myself against such thoughts. Not this time. I won't help her.

"Oh, you do seem to like secluded strolls." I heard Malfoy say. We were behind them. I remained quiet. Lucius likes to be the centre of attention. I prefer to watch and wait. One learns more that way.

"Please leave us alone." Maia orders.

"Sod off!" Lenore replies. Having turned to look at us. I notice that Lenore only looks at Lucius. I notice that Lenore glance of assessment, she must have noticed that Crabbe and Goyle are not flanking Lucius as usual. I am standing behind him a step to the left.

"Oh, but I had such fun things in mind. For both of you." Lucius silky voice.

Lenore looks as if she will be ill. Not that I care. However, I suddenly picture her throwing up all over Malfoy, that would definitely be amusing.

"Leave us alone. Or I'll give you a black eye." She threatens. To our mutual surprise he laughs. It's the way only a Malfoy can laugh, cold sardonic, cruel laugh, seething with a pretentious air. I watch the reaction to this. Maia seems to cringe back a bit, Len getting more defensive.

"Indeed. I expected no less from a Half-breed, mutt." He replied. He focuses his attention on Maia. He was disregarding Lenore's presence as much as she was mine. "However, dear, beautiful Maia. You have so much potential. All you'd have to do is trade up in your friends." His voice was silky, like a caress. His eyes burned a trail over Maia's form.

Maia, had obviously been shocked by him, either that or like so many other girls, was fascinated by Lucius. His eyes telling volumes of his obvious lust. He pressed on, not giving her time to find her tongue. Taking a step toward her. "I could show you things. Things that would make, even a Ravenclaw like you, blush. Things that would have you begging for me." With voice backed up the promise on his words.

I nearly scoffed at that. The truth was that Lucius was somewhat of a sadist, and care only for himself really. Although I knew of a few girls, the ones that had challenged him, at first anyway, who he'd made desire him, do anything for him.

Lenore looked suddenly worried. Not that I cared.

I however, could no longer stand for being ignored by her. Pretending I wasn't here, like I was beneath her notice. How dare she? I would not let her ignore me. I would make her take notice of me.

Malfoy continued on. His promises had Maia, a true Ravenclaw by nature, captivated. It whispered tones he adds. "I could have you howling at the moon. Begging me for more."

I saw her square her shoulders. That was not the usual reaction to that promise. Had Lucius overplayed this time? Part of me liking the thought that Lucius had failed to get what he wanted tonight. It seemed only fair to me.

Maia takes a step back to stand beside Lenore. She levels a steeled gaze on him. The moonlight suddenly shining off her dress as if it's armour. "For shame Lucius. Such an indecent proposition. And at an affair like this too." Maia suddenly put to use all the tools that society and breeding had afforded her, reminding us both that she **is** a pure-blood from a high family. Sadly I think that this only turned Malfoy on more. "I think that it is no longer proper to continue this conversation. We will be going now."

We had positioned ourselves so the only way back to the fundraiser was through the path between Malfoy and me. Maia without pause took Lenore's hand, setting her head high walked straight through between us without pause or glance. I had to admit the way she managed to ignore us, was fit for the most well bread Slytherin. I'm sure that Lucius enjoyed this show.

I had really had enough of Lenore ignoring my existence. I would show her. I grab her other arm as she passed by me. My rage and hurt turning my grip hard and unrelenting. Finally she turns to meet my eyes.

I know from the void I feel inside, from the pain that they are cold and black. With my hair back, I know that she can see them clearly. She looks confused and frightened. I feel her shiver, under my gaze.

I pull her suddenly. I yank her to me, away from Maia. "Not yet. You promised me something earlier." I order, my voice is chilling, even to my ears. I hold her eyes to mine, I want her to know. "I intend to collect."

With lightning speed I grab her head, not giving her time to react. Bringing my lips down hard on hers. I use my thumb forces my jaw down, for me. This was nothing like the last kiss between us. It was hard, demanding, almost cruel. It told not on love . . . but of pain, and possession. She needed to know that was what I felt for her now. I released her just as suddenly as I had grabbed her.

I felt her go limp. Maia looks at me furious, then at Lucius. She grabs hold of Lenore and quickly half walks, half carries her into the hall. I stare after them. They are afraid, I can see it. Lucius claps me on the back.

"Marvellous, good show. "He grins evilly.

"It's what she deserved." I reply. Her words "pig", "You're just like the others!", "pathetic" ring through my mind. Then why did I feel a great weight land in my stomach? Why did I have a buzzing pestering me, it sounded something like no she doesn't! ? I ignored both. Wanting only to go home. To be alone.

"It's somewhat of a shame. It looked like she enjoyed that. She may have been fun." Lucius continues. I roll me eyes, why can't he shut up? Go mute for five minutes? Just leave me alone?

"Severus!" Mother calls me. "Hurry up, your father wants to leave." I never thought that I'd so welcome that phrase. I wave mutedly to Lucius, as I join my mother. Lucius only like to hear the sound of his own voice anyway.

We get home. I bid my parents a good night, and had to my room. I walk alone through the dark cold halls, it seems very fitting. I reach my room, closing the door tightly. I am glad that it is far from my parents.

The weight in my stomach and on my shoulders was suddenly very great. I sank to the floor under the weight of it. I could feel tears start to fall down my face. After a few moments I crawl to the secret panel in the wall.

I stored the letters from Lenore in here. Suddenly, once so precious they now appear offensive to me. I took one out, the first one and began to read.

Hello Eri

I hope that you are having a wonderful summer holiday.

Lies!

I cast the letter away from me. Not caring where in went, or what happened to it. This once precious piece of parchment now meant nothing.

I begin to read another:

Sound's like you have a busy summer ahead of you. Don't worry about getting back to me if I should become troublesome. I won't take it personally.

Of course not. You'd rather not be bothered with Me. I sneer. I can feel the tears again.

I just like to converse (even by mail) with someone else on an intelligent level, every now and then.

Yes, at least she acknowledges your mind. See that's all she ever wanted. I tell myself. As if seeing for the first time, this "admission" of guilt that she was using me.

Hope you do manage to enjoy yourself, even a little, at these events of yours.

Lies! Lies! LIES!

I throw all the letters away from me. The sight of them, the very thought of them, pains me. It had been far crueller to do this, than just to have left me alone all summer.

I sneer at the scattered parchment on the floor. Something this evil, was almost worthy of the Dark Lord.

"For once I think Malfoy was right." I tell the darkness. "The best place to strike is always the heart." I swallow the growing lump. "I will never feel. I will never let myself be fooled like this again."

I rest there on the floor surrounded by Lenore's letters. I weep. With each tear I begin to form a wall. Building a fortress for the remains of my heart.


	25. Cheer up!

**A/N.....**

**Again I'm very sorry about taking so long to update. Truth is this part is actually what took so long... But updates should be much more frequent now.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

****

**Fundraiser Aftermath – Maia's POV**

I had been somewhat surprised that my dad had let Len stay over. He was in a foul mood since that awful, revolting prat not only danced with me. But kissed me!

Now I'm not sure but I think that kiss is actually outlawed in several European nations.

My father was furious with me. He kept me by his side most of the night. When I told him what really happened. He calmed down, some . . . I left out some, it seemed only right, not wanting to worry him any.

I so need to talk to Len. But I can't right now. She came in and cried herself to sleep. I know that my friend needs me, but all I can think about is what if Remus found out? I want to hide. Ohhh Merlin . . . what about Remus?!

Malfoy's actions . . . were well expected, sort of. He was after all a prat! A mean, little jerk, who only cares about himself. But how could Snape have done that to Len. She'd stuck up for him. She'd defended him. Len had truly considered him her friend.

Why had he done those things to her? Said those things?

I gave up trying to sleep. I went to my desk.

_Dear shit-heel: _

_You suck!_

No that wasn't right! I shook my head, deciding that writing to Malfoy would only encourage him. I change my focus.

_Dear Severus;_

_As Lenore's best friend I must ask you, why? _

_Why did you hurt her like that? Why did you say those things?_

_Perhaps you could explain to me your reasons. I know you to be a logical fellow. So I assume that you have some logical reason. If you could please share this, it would be much easier to understand._

Maia crumpled the letter. Maybe, Snape had employed the same counter treatment that Len had earlier. It was all for show. Then he'd be writing to her soon, right??? To explain things, wouldn't he?

I look over at Len. She's still in sleep. I feel so selfish worrying about me, Len took that really bad. She had really gotten to like him. I wonder if that had anything to do with her hesitation with Sirius.

There's an idea of how to cheer her up! I smile, pulling out a new strip of parchment.

_Dear Remus;_

_How are things? I hope that last night wasn't too horrible for you. If it's any constellation the fundraiser . . . was vile. A part from the usually inedible food (it taste like chewing on my quill) and the boring music, there was society "politics" being spewed everywhere. _

_I missed you. It would have made my night immeasurable better. Len's too. Why you may ask; well the thing is that blechk Malfoy jr. took it upon himself to make sure that we had an absolutely miserable night. _

_First he tries to push Len into a fight. Which with the bill her dad has up right now would just be ... so typical of him. She didn't jump at his bait, so then he comes and forces me to dance with him. Okay, he tricked me. Then has the gall to kiss me in the middle of the dance floor!!! _

_I'm sorry. I didn't want him to, but I was taken by surprise. _

_Anyway, then as if that weren't enough, he corners Len and I in the gardens after Len's been sick! (Apparently it takes practise to stomach that so called food.) She collapsed into tears as soon as she got in. Got any ideas of how to cheer her up? _

_Oh, I'm not sending a similar letter to any of the other guys; I figure that they'll likely still be with you. Feel free to show this to them, or tell them._

_HUGS Maia_

_PS I'm starting the "I-Hate-that-PRAT-Malfoy" club, want to join???_

I re-read my letter nodding in approval. This covers telling and apologizing for what had happened and shows concern for Len too. Very nice! The Marauders have a way of bringing on cheer to disheartened people. With luck, Remus would not only have suggestion but so would the other guys. If we went out as a group, it wasn't like it was a date. So Len wouldn't have any reason to freak or back out. Sirius was much better choice for a romantic interest than Severus Snape anyway.

I roll the letter, and tie it to the leg of my owl, Pep. He took flight. I thought of how long it would take to reach Remus. I sink back in my chair and looked out the window.

It was still dark, but the moon was setting. Poor Remus! He'd likely need most of the day to rest. For that matter, I should at least try and get some rest. Yeah, right! Like that was going to happen.

Maybe, Len's folks would let her stay longer. She likely wouldn't want her siblings asking her questions of things until she regained her focus, I thought. I sigh; it's too early to take a shower. I take some of my summer reading out and curl up to read until the world wakes up.

**Let the Fun Begin -- Remus POV**

I wake feeling rather exhausted, which was entirely normal. One would have really thought that I'd be getting to this monthly occurrence, after all I've had it for almost half my life now.

But then does one ever get used to the pain caused by their bones breaking and reforming to those of a wolf? To all the muscles in ones body tearing free and bunching up to accommodate the smaller form the wolf? Granted if my skin didn't feel on fire as the thick fur grew, I might not be so . . . hostile . . . jealous of all those humans around.

I wonder if it hurts like this to become an animagus?

If it does, I can't understand how James, Sirius and Peter could do this, just to be with me. There is no way I can thank them enough, even if it doesn't.

It is early in the afternoon when I finally manage to regain some of my senses. Well, that is that my hunger drove me from bed. The boys seem to be up, mum greets me warmly, no mention of the time, and hands me a plate full of food. Oh how well she knows me!

Sirius plops himself beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Good to see you, sleepy head."

I look at him suspiciously. Knowing Sirius, he's up to something. I notice that James is shaking his head. "Let him wake up." He pulls Sirius away, and rolls his eyes. "Sirius has been dying to open your mail for hours now."

"Mail?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, a letter arrived for you this morning." Peter replies.

"It looked like Maia's owl." Sirius says. "So what's your girlfriend got to say?"

Mum drops something, I cast Sirius a shut-up look. "Girlfriend? Maia, as it the girl's party that you went to." she asks worried.

"Maia's not my girlfriend." I reply. I hope Sirius has enough sense to keep his big mouth shut for now. "We're just friends."

Mum doesn't look convinced but nods and leaves us alone. I guess it her way of trying to normalize my life. She worries about me, I know. James hands me the letter.

"Do I need to read it, or are you three going to tell me what it says?" I ask playfully.

"James wouldn't let me." Sirius pouts. "So open it!"

"Padfoot, why are you so interested? It's not like it's from Len or anything." I reply.

"What's my girl doing writing to you." Sirius sounds confused. "I mean . . . I just want you to be happy. Besides you get all bashful and red regarding Maia."

"That's not nice now." James replies. "Just because you can't get Len, doesn't mean that Moony is having the same problem with Maia. In fact it seems directly opposite."

They start to laugh. I try not to go red. I think I fail badly. However just to torment Sirius I tuck Maia's letter away in my robes.

"Hey!!! What's the deal?" He protests.

"I'll read it after I finish eating." I reply innocently. Now I try not to laugh, but with James and Peter laughing it's rather difficult.

"Then I'll read it for you." Sirius offers as he makes a lung for me. Fortunately, I have quick reflexes, an advantage of my condition, and manage to get out of the way. We seem to engage in a game of can't-get-me, around the kitchen.

My mum comes in, standing in the doorway she yells, "Hold it! Just what do you two think that you're doing?"

James and Peter, try desperately to stop laughing. Sirius and I look about and survey the mess we just made. We look to each other, each try to plaster an innocent look on our faces as we turn to look at my mum. "Nothing mum."

"Sorry Mrs. Lupin." Sirius replies. "I was just trying to help Remus with something."

"Right!" She looks furious, except I notice that the corners of her mouth are being pulled up. "You can 'help' Remus by cleaning it up while he finishes eating." She turns to James and Peter, who have quieted, but look as if at any second they'll start again. "I suppose that you two had nothing to do with this?"

"No, mame." James manages to sound sincere. She nods.

"Next time. Take it out side dear." She shakes her head leaving. She barely gets out of the room before we collapse into laughter.

After I finish eating and the kitchen is set back in order, we four head outside. Best not to try my mother's patients too much for one day. I pull Maia's letter out and break the seal. I roll my eyes at Sirius who watches me intently, but a smile of mirth covers my face.

My smile fades as I read Maia's letter. This of course does not go unnoticed by my friends. They all crowd around me. "What?" Sirius asks.

I read them the letter. Sirius looks furious. I swear he looks as if Malfoy were here he'd have hexed him, or worse. Heck I'm not sure he wasn't planning on hunting the little prat down . . . wait that's my reaction.

"I vote we kill that stuck up little prat." James replies first. Considering that he's not even infatuated with one of the offended party, very strong words. However I agree.

How DARE Malfoy kiss my Maia!!! I hear the wolf roar in my ears.

He should be sleeping. I rarely feel him the day after. Shows how up-set I really am.

Sirius has yet to say anything. Likely he is busy trying to calm himself down enough to form coherent thought, as much as he ever does.

"I second that." Sirius finally manages. He re-reads the letter. "I think that we should go and check on them. Make sure that they're alright."

"Maia doesn't really sound that up-set. She's joking by the end of the letter." Peter replies timidly. "Maybe she . . . that is they . . . just needed to vent a little?"

Sirius' eyes are icy. "Len does not over react."

I see Peter flinch back a little. Sirius is in no mood for that kind of thought. "You know that my folks'll never let me go. Especially after that 'girlfriend' comment."

"Moony has a point. I'll ask Lily to check on them." James replied more logically now. "It sounds like one of those girlie, 'lets cry and eat chocolate' things. Than something that we'd by good at anyway."

"I still like your idea of killing Malfoy." Sirius replied. "If Maia wanted Lily's help, wouldn't she just have sent a letter to her?"

"Maybe she did." I shrug. "Why don't we take them out somewhere fun. To cheer them up?"

"Like what do you have in mind?" Padfoot asks.

"Well, I over head the girls talking about . . .Star—something. How they were so looking forward to it." I reply.

"I remember Lily telling me about that. It's called Star Wars." James continues enthusiastically. "It's a movie."

"Hunh? Is that like a play?" Sirius asks. James nods.

"Sort of." James replies, he ponders for a moment. Then he gives up trying to explain.

"That's another muggle thing right?" Peter whines. When Sirius glares at him. "Don't get me wrong. I'd very much like to cheer up the girls, but . . . well . . . it not like Len seems too eager to go out with you anywhere."

Peter's eyes grew wide as he just realized what he'd said. Both James and I started to laugh. I do believe that was the most spirit I've seen from him. He and Sirius lock eyes. Peter lower his within seconds. "She might go if it's a group thing though." He replies quietly.

"Besides, that way Moony won't chicken out." James teases. I think it was to calm Sirius down. So I play along.

"I don't chicken out. I eat chicken remember; me Wolf." I tease. They laugh. Good, no fighting. Mum would never let them come back if they did, and I'd miss them too much.

"Right, but I suppose that Wormtail has a point. If we go as a group, then there is no reason not to go." Sirius agrees. Perhaps to ensure that I go . . . or maybe it was Len. "Apart from shopping, which I'm not ready to repeat, I don't have any ideas of what else we could do. Except maybe hunt down and punish Malfoy."

"Well James you write to Lily and I'll suggest that we go out together. Maybe meet in Diagon Alley for lunch or something?" I suggest a compromise. They nod in agreement.

_Dear Maia;_

_I'm sorry to here your night was as bad as mine. _

_After discussing with the others, we decided that we will be happy to hunt down and Hex a certain little prat if you like. Barring that, I think that you have four new members to your club. _

_We thought that it might help you two to feel better if we took you out for lunch in Diagon Alley. What do you think? It was also suggested that you might like to see, Star Wars, which we'd be happy to take you to, if you like. _

_Remus_

_Ps. You sure that you don't want us to hurt him for you?_

**Let the Fun In - Maia's POV**

Remus' letter arrived early that afternoon. I was re-reading it when Lily called; I guess that they wanted to consult her. Len was still at my place her folks said that it was no problem as Sebastian was home.

"Hello Lily."

"Hi Maia. James told me what happened last night. You two alright?" Lily sounded worried.

"We're . . . dealing. Len took things really hard. She's been in tears most of the night." I reply, trying to downplay my own emotional trauma. "Can you believe that the boys even offered to take us to a movie to cheer us up?"

"That's sooo sweet." Lily giggled. "You want me to come over? We could have a girls' day, with Malfoy bashing, ice cream, chocolate?"

"Sound's tempting." I motioned Len over. "Len what do you think of a girls day with Lily?" She shrugs.

"Whatever." Len replies. "By the way," She adds in a louder voice, likely in hopes that Lily will hear her. "I wasn't the only one crying. Which I'm done now. I'm on to the Mad-as-heck phase."

I heard Lily laugh. "Sounds like you're both dealing well. But I think that a little cheering up still wouldn't hurt."

"Not at all. I like the lunch idea." I smile. I like the thought of seeing Remus. Len nods beside me. "I think that Len is agreeing more because she doesn't want to go home to face her family."

Len makes a shocked face at me. She starts to hit me in the arm. "Ow . . . got to go . . . ow . . Len is . . .ow . . . trying to beat me up." Between the ows and the giggles I wonder if Lily heard a thing. I hear her laughing on the other end of the phone, so she must have got the message.

"Maia, this just doesn't seem like your week." Lily giggles. "Lunch then. Tomorrow?"

"Sound's great." Len had seized the phone from me. "I wanted to go looking at the latest Demonology book, I heard that Krenshaw's new one was fascinating."

"Len you are the only girl I know who would say that." Lily laughs. "Its summer girl, you're not supposed to be studying."

"Excuse me!!!" we both chimed together.

"My apologize. I forgot for a moment that I was speaking to two Ravenclaws." Lily tries to sound serious, but fails. This causes Len and me to laugh. "Well, since your both laughing I take it that you're alright."

"We're fine." Len assures her. I go and ask my folks if Lily can come over too. They agree; I feel a twinge of pity for them. Three teenage girls, under one roof . . . they aren't going to be getting any sleep tonight. But then again, they can use silence charms.

"Hey Lily?" I take the phone from Len, well we're sharing it. "My parents say you can come over if you like. That way we can all go in to Diagon Alley tomorrow, together."

"Sounds great. Hold on, let me check." There is a brief pause, then Lily comes back sounding excited. "Alright I'll be there in half an hour or so."

"Great see you then." We chime.

I write back to Remus, telling him that we'd love to do lunch tomorrow. I also apologies for worrying them and wish them well until tomorrow when I'll see them.

Predictably we do the girl thing. We pig out and trash on Malfoy and any other boy that pisses us off as that moment. With fits of laughter long into the morning. We never do get to sleep.

Dad takes us in to work with him. Giving us money he bids us good-day, and tells me to get him if we need anything. I, of course blush at this, how embarrassing!

We have 3 hours before we're to meet the boys, which is no problem for us. Len gets her new book; I find a few that I like too. We go looking for robes, shoes, and boots.

I've been so jealous of Len's boots; I want a pair. But they just don't look right on me. DRATS!!!

We arrive early and get a table, large enough for eight, just in case Peter decided to ask Shanti to join us. We laugh at that, Peter's not that forward.

Lily jumps up and greets James, no surprise there. Len just smiles and say her greetings. I'm worried about her, something's not right with her. Sirius moves in beside her. Remus sits next to me, yeah, I didn't even plan that. James sits on the other side of Sirius, with Lily to his right. Peter sits between Lily and me.

I briefly wonder if they haven't done this to protect us. However that thought fades quickly as we order and regress to our normal chaotic multi-conversational round. I notice Len leaning toward Sirius. Maybe she just can't hear, maybe it's something else.

Many laughs and jokes later, we decide that going to a movie together would be fun. We arrange for next Saturday.

I'm a little worried that Remus won't be able to come, his folks are really being overprotective, but then they do have reason to be. Heck most people believe that the most humane thing to do is to kill a person, once bitten by a werewolf. I think that's just horrid.

"I should have no problem getting out." Remus assured the group.

"Right, You'll just go and tell mommy that you're going out with your ---" We never heard what. Remus had dove across Len to cover Sirius' mouth. James and Peter were laughing hysterically, I think that we girls missed something in this joke.

The waitress comes by. Remus is still lying across Len's lap fighting to keep Sirius quiet; Len is trying to extract herself claiming not to be involved; James and Peter are rolling with laughter. Lily is left to converse with her, as I find myself beseeched with laughter also, watching Remus and Sirius, well watching Remus mostly.

The waitress leaves. "Remus enough. Sirius that goes for you too. Please try and act your age for once." Lily orders. She looks to James for help but he's still convulsively laughing. She then turns to me. "I'll get Sirius, you grab Remus?" I nod, giggling.

Lily reaches across James and pulls Sirius away from Remus. I pull on Remus' robes to get him back into his chair. Len helps push the two of them apart. "That's enough . . . I'm getting squished." Len protested. "Please guys can't you just behave a little longer?"

"For you I'll try." Sirius replies. He looks at Lenore adoringly. I wonder if she notices, given recent events, not likely. Remus looks at me, he blushes. I think it's cute. James and Peter manage to get their laughter under control, after only a few pokes from Lily.

Alright, I know that I'm a slight bit . . . Slytherin in doing this, but it's for a good cause. I convince Lily to talk James out of going to the Movie, Star Wars, with us on Saturday. As for Peter, I get Shanti to ask him out, which comes at no small favour to Christen. So that it's just Sirius, Remus me and Len.

Len's just been in such a funk since that stupid fundraiser, I just want to cheer her up. I mean she needs to move on with things. So, Sirius will bring Remus and I get to make sure Len is there. Okay, so I didn't tell her that it would just be the four of us.

I arrive to get Len at her place Saturday, I'm to be staying over night. At least that's what I told my parents, wink. Sebastian greets me at the door. Becky hears me, and goes charging up, yelling for Len. I smile, I would so love to have siblings.

"Hey Maia." Sebastian smiles at me. "Come on in. Len just had to change, Suzy apparently doesn't like Peppermint Toads. She threw-up all over Len." I laugh a bit. "Umm, could I ask you something." He sounds worried.

"Of course." I reply, although I can't think of any reason he'd ask me something.

"It's Len, she's been . . . well . . . off, lately. Did something happen?" He asked. I try to cover my surprise, how do I not tell him?

"She's just, worried about stuff." I reply vaguely. Knowing full well that he won't take that as an answer. "Your dad's bill. Up coming school year, our OWLs."

"It's not like Squirt to worry. Not like this." He replies seriously. "Maia, you would tell me if it were anything serious, right?"

"If it were anything serious don't you think that Len would have told you?" I countered.

"I'd hope so." He smiled at me. Len came down the stairs. Still soaked from her shower, her hair dripping. She wore an army jacket over a halter top, shiny blue, and a converted pair of jeans into a skirt, about knee length and purposely frayed along the hem. "Squirt you look great. Here let me get your hair." With a wave of his wand Len's hair was dry.

"Thanks!" Len smiles at him. Giving him a quick hug. She looks at me. She takes in my mini skirt, black leather, and angle sleeved blouse; a loose cut, oversized blouses with "bell bottom" sleeves, all cotton natural beige colour. "I feel under dressed."

"You look great Len. Ready?" I reply. She nods. We try to make a quick get away.

"Len, will you be home for curfew? Or should I just cover?" Sebastian asked.

Len shrugged. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

"Fine. Dad and Cindy will be home by eleven. So after that just use the 'other' way, I showed you." He smiled. Len hugged him again.

"Thanks."

"Have fun!"

"We'll try." We called together.

**End POV**

"Maia, what's the deal?"

"Len, what are you talking about?" Maia asked innocently as she rushed toward the theatre.

"You. That silly grin." Len stopped. Refusing to move until she got her answers. "You don't smile like that unless you're scheming."

"I'm just excited about seeing Remus." Maia said. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Not until you tell me." Len crossed her arms for effect.

"Fine, but come on." Maia pulled on Len's arm. "Please! I really don't want to loose this chance with Remus."

"Maia!" Len insisted. Still not moving.

"Fine, I'm playing match matcher again." Maia confessed. "I meant well. Just come on. Please, for me?" Maia put her hands together pleading. "Len please come on. If nothing else, just enjoy the movie."

"Fine. But I tell you, I'm not much in the mood for dealing with ....crap." Len rolled her eyes and fell into step behind Maia.

"Len, thanks much. You know I only want you to be happy."

"And to get your hands on a certain Gryffindor." Len teased.

"Well that to." Maia smiled. "Look, I really just thought .... well, you were all cute and jealous at the pool party." Maia teased back.

"Maia, I was... fine let's have fun." Len smiled. "I'll keep Sirius busy. He's fun...but..." They had arrived at the theatre. "They're not even here. I take it, that it's just us four then?'

"Yeah." Maia said. Len cast her friend an evil look. "Don't give me that look. Hey, I got a Lily to take James out. I even got a Peter a date with Shanti. I knew if I told you it was just Sirius, Remus and us, that you wouldn't have come."

"Right, so you make sure that I'm there and Sirius will make sure that Remus is there." Len shook her head. "You do know that the boy is crazy about you, right?"

"I could point out the same to you." Maia laughed. "But then, you are so smart that you already knew that right."

"The boy already had his chance." Len said seriously. "I... I .... don't know. One minute, he's cute and sweet and I just want to be near him. The next, I just want to hit him."

"Anyone I know." Sirius asked as he came up behind them. He wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, his hair loose in the summer night. Len couldn't help smile at him. He looked good, and fit in perfectly with all the Muggles around him.

"No." Len said blushing a bit. "We were starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about us."

"Hardly." Sirius smiled at her. "Someone just had trouble getting out."

"Did not." Remus said. "Sorry, I hope that we haven't missed .... anything."

"Just a little girl talk." Len smiled, noticing how Maia had momentarily become tongue tied. Remus looked hot, jeans and buttons pale blue shirt that highlighted his eyes. His sandy-blond hair was tied back except for an unruly strand that hung by with eye. "Nothing important."

"Really!" Sirius smiled. "So how does this movie thing work?"

"Ummm... Well it's like a picture doing a play." Maia said, taking a spot near Remus. "But you can't talk to them, they can't hear you." She blushed a little.

"Don't worry, Muggles sometime yell at them anyway." Len smiled. "It's really annoying, but you'll not be in any trouble." She looked at Maia, debating whether to embarrass her or not, but decided against such action. As best friends they had a lot of blackmail-able material on each other.

"So where are the others?" Remus asked, casting a look at Sirius.

"It was Maia's idea, not his. He was just an accomplice. I take it he didn't tell you?" Len replied sarcastically. Remus looked a cross between shocked, delighted, and scared. "Why would you do such a thing Maia?" Len asked innocently.

"I... didn't want to be distracted from the movie by Lily and James making out." Maia said innocently. Len tried not to laugh. Remus still looked as if he was about to asking why he hadn't been part of the conspiracy.

"And what about Peter?" Len asked again. Maia sent her a 'shut-up' look.

"I think that he got a date with Shanti, at the last minute and bailed on us." Maia replied, still looking innocent.

"Lucky coincidence." Sirius smiled innocently. "So I guess that it's just us four."

"How much involvement did you have in this little . . . scheme?" Remus asked.

"Who? Me?" Sirius feint disbelief. "I would never..."

"Be so clumsy as to get caught?" Remus finished. Sirius smiled at him.

"That to." He joked.

"Are we going to let them away with it?" Len asked.

"We are here." Remus shrugged. Looking at Maia.

"And I did want to see the movie." Len added.

"Besides you two look so very nice." He added. His gaze still lingering on Maia.

"Then it's decided, you'll keep us?" Maia asked playfully. She batted her eyes at Remus. "It was just a little deception. Nothing bad." She pouted. Remus nearly melted on the spot. Len rolled her eyes, wanting to laugh.

"Maia please, some of us have a violent gag reflect to mushy behaviour." Len gagged. "And since this was your little coup, you get to pay."

"Hey!" Maia sounded almost offended. Len gave her a look daring her to disagree. "True, fine." Maia smiled and took Remus' arm. "Actually, I think she let me off easy. She must be in a good mood. It must be the company."

Len cast her a look that was a cross between furious and amused. The amused won, when Sirius bowed and offered her his arm. "Remus, is right you ladies look lovely." He asked sounding rather interested.

"Thanks Sirius." Len smiled and blushed a little. Funny, he'd told her that nearly every time he'd seen her in the past 8 months, and she'd never had this reaction before. Maybe, he was finally getting threw her defences.


	26. Date

**So This is a Date? -- Len's POV**

I hadn't known what to expect. Part of me expected him to be all hands, I supposed. Part of me expected to have to explain about the movie, maybe even shh him. However, I wasn't going to ruin this chance for Maia.

Sirius does look good, I admit to myself. And he is always fun to be with. I sigh, I know that he was a great guy, but something just didn't feel right. It wasn't that I couldn't see his good points; I mean I nearly melted when he tried to set-up Peter and Shanti. That was the Sirius that I'd like to see more of, I sigh again. The one that cares more about his friends' happiness than getting a date. Griffy-gift (as some of the Ravenclaw girls called him), that wasn't the type I really wanted, not what I saw myself with.

Maia seems to have noticed me sighing. She looks to me worried. Her eyes pleading, for me to stay. It wasn't that I wanted to be selfish, perhaps I was acting that way. I really did want my friends to be happy. Remus and Maia would make a terrific couple if they ever got out of the dancing around each other phase. I wasn't about to ruin this chance for them, I mean what kind of friend would that make me?

"This is ridicules. You and Remus go get seats." Sirius offered. "I'll get the snacks."

Maia smiled at him brightly, taking Remus' arm. Remus smiled shyly. "Um, thanks." Remus said, to Sirius. He followed her dazed. Pausing only the briefest moment. "Len, you coming with us?"

"Nah, I'll help Sirius." I reply. "You go ahead." Maia smiles, and winks at me then went off with Remus. I giggle, trying to hide it behind my hand, but Sirius noticed. He looks at me, curious. "I was just thinking that Maia is not being subtle at all."

"Yeah, it seems to finally be working for her with Remus." Sirius replies. He smiles at me. I return it. "Len, can I ask you something?" I nodded, waiting for him to hit on me, yet again. Instead, "Is Maia serious about this? She isn't just playing around this time, is she?" I'm a little shocked by the question.

"This time?" I asked. "Maia is playful, even flirtatious, that's true. But I can tell you she's never been like this about anybody before." I was tempted to tell him about some of our conversations, but didn't. I would never break that confidence.

"Len, I meant no offence. I just want to protect my friend." Sirius told me quietly, but passionately. "Remus isn't like others. His heart is easily manipulated. I just think that he deserves to be happy."

I smiled at him. -Why couldn't he have done more of that earlier?-

"Sirius, Maia does not want to hurt him. She doesn't want him for a trophy." I assured him the best I could do without betraying Maia's confidence. "Maia," I couldn't find the words. "Sirius, I understand your concern, but really Maia's not like that."

"Sorry. I meant nothing against her. I like her, I do." Sirius sighed. "Sorry. So I guess that we're just chaperones."

"Why would that be?" I returned smiling at him.

"Because, I just insulted you're friend's motives, in something that's not really my business." Sirius offered, with a deep lament.

"Hmmm." I said thoughtfully. "You didn't really insult her. You were just expressing your concern for your friend. Correction, our friend." I said pointedly. "Or don't Maia and I count as friends yet?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you would qualify." He says thoughtfully, his mood brightening.

"Do you think the she's the type of person to hurt a friend? To play with his heart like that?" I pose the questions to him. I pause looking at him. "Is that what I'm doing to you?" I ask him dead seriously. I search his face for my answer.

"No. To both, all of them." Sirius said quickly. His eyes told me that there was more to it. I guess he saw it on my face. "It's just some times; I don't know how to take you. I mean you're hot then cold. You flirt with me, when I think that I've got no hope. But when I'm being all nice and attentive, you want nothing to do to me." He sighed quickly. "Help a bud out and give me a clue, a map. I'll even take a hint." His playful look, and him begging were too cute.

I smile at him. Before I could reply we were called to the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Ummm, Len?" Sirius replies looking at me confused.

"Lets see. 2 Cokes, 2 large popcorn," I scanned the snacks. "Better get Remus some chocolate. Milk-duds. You have Pop-rocks?"

"Umm, yep last bunch. Anything else, doll?" The boy asks.

"Anything else? You don't mind sharing, do you?" I ask Sirius. Sirius shrugged. "I think that's it."

Sirius pays for the stuff and we head to the theatre. I look at him curiously. "I exchanged some funds before I came tonight." He offered as an explanation.

"That was really nice of you. Good planning." I offered. "It wasn't necessary. Really! It's not like anything else to spend my money on." He looks at me confused again.

"Help me out. I'm not some bird-brain. Simplify, please. Good thing or Bad thing?" Sirius pleads. I laugh at him.

"Good thing. Thank you." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Len, what are pop-rocks?" Sirius asks. I start to laugh again.

"I'll tell you after the movie." I reply. "Don't tell Maia that I got them. It's a surprise."

"Alright. But if it's a joke, you should really let me in on it." He smiled back. He grabs my arm before we went in. "Where do we stand?"

"Friends, -- maybe more." I tell him with a wink. "I'm still working on that."

"You will let me in when you figure that out won't you?" He sighs.

"I'll be sure to do that." I smile. "The movie's about to start, we should really go in."

"Okay." He smiled. "Am I sharing with you or Remus?"

"You think I'd deny my best friend the chance to 'accidentally' bump hands with a certain young man she fancies. Or to bump noses." I teased. "I'm not that cruel. She is my best friend." I smile playfully at him. "That means that you're stuck sharing with me. You don't mind too much do you?'

"I'll coup." He replies. He holds the door for me. "Ladies first."

I was really captivated by the movie. It was fantastic; I was really lost in the story. I realized that at some point, Sirius had put an arm around me, but I couldn't recall when. I jumped when the planet was destroyed. I cringed and turned to Sirius' shoulder.

After it passed, I kept my head resting on his shoulder. It was comfortable, soothing really. I continued to enjoy the movie. Sirius seemed to enjoy himself, from what I could register. However, I was really amazed. It was fantastic, you felt in the movie. It was all around you and drew you into it. If I didn't know better, I'd have called it magic.

I could see Maia's pout, behind the smile. As we left the movie, I had to do something. I couldn't let her night end like this. "Do you boys mind, I need to nip into the loo." I say, hoping that Maia will take the hint.

"Me too." Maia catches my point. "Be right back."

We quickly left. Almost as soon as we were out of sight, Maia burst into tears. I hug her quickly. "Len, what am I doing wrong?" She cries. "Not once did he touch me during the movie. He didn't put his arm around me. Nothing!"

"Oh, honey." I try to sooth her. "Maybe, he was just really into the movie." Then in a quieter voice, so not to attract attention. "It was his first movie."

"I must have read him wrong. He's not into me." Maia sobbed. "He-- when I touch him, he freezes. He hesitated before going off alone with me." Maia's shoulders slumped. "Len, he was so quiet while you two were at the snack bar."

"It's funny how you have the exact opposite problem I seem to." I offered.

"Right. That's true." Maia sniffed. "So, what do you want Sirius to do? Maybe, I could do that to attract Remus."

"Maia, just be you." I told her. "If he's really the guy for you, you don't have to impress him. So maybe you should stop trying. Just be yourself. Your lovable, adorable self." She had stopped crying. I whipped her eyes. "Friends first." I offer her my pink finger. She loops it with her own.

"Friends forever." We finish together. I nod to the mirror. "Let's get you cleaned up, and get back out there before someone tries to run off with our dates."

"Our dates?" She asks as she washes off her face. I smile, doing a mirror check.

"Yeah, Sirius can be really sweet sometimes." I admit. "Try to remember that Remus has been sheltered."

"Yeah, real sheltered." Maia giggles. "He's dated more than I do."

"Not seriously." I add. "Man, this sound like you trying to talk to me about Sirius. We make a fine pair." She laughs. "That's better. Ready?"

"Yeah." Maia smiled. She'd washed her face so you couldn't tell she'd been crying, well her eye were the slightest bit puffy. "You think that we have time for a stop at the Sugar Shack?"

"Sure we do." I say. "Me? Get home by curfew. Yeah, right! Like that's going to happen." We share a giggle as we leave the ladies. Remus turns to us as soon as we leave the room. He nudges Sirius. I'm not really surprised to see, that some girls have gathered around them.

Sirius smiles at us, then says something to the girls. They pout look at us and huff. They walk past us. "Lucky. They're yummy." One of them whispers as she passes us. I try to hold my giggle. The boys meet us.

"So, do you have time to have some sweets?" I ask.

"We know this great little diner, just down the street." Maia adds.

"Ahhh! They've found my Achilles heel." Remus teases. Feigning despair.

"Fine by me." Sirius laughs. "But Len, I'm still curious--"

"Ah, ah! You promised." I remind him. "Everything will be explained in it's time."

"Should we be worried?" Remus asks Maia.

"With those two plotting-- yes." Maia replies. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She shakes her head "Did you guys like it? I thought that it was great. I liked the sword fights."

"Those, what they call them ... Jedi, were like so cool. They were like us." Remus replied excited. "I found that I so could relate to what is going on right now."

"So true." Maia replies. "It would be great to be able to fight the Dark Lord in the open like that. It would be nice not to have to be so careful."

"True." Sirius added. "I liked the flying in ships. That was cool."

It was a short walk to the Dinner. The girls did the ordering, although Sirius and Remus weren't completely clueless it was close. The pop and pies came quickly. The dinner was mostly full of people that had come from the theater just down the street. Many young couples. It didn't take them long to be in deep conversation.

Len took the 'pop-rocks' out. She put some in her mouth, the popping sound drew the boys attention. Remus leaned in and in a hushed voice, "You shouldn't have wizard candy here, should you?"

"It's not." Len reply saucy. "Try some?"

"No!" Maia was frantic. "Len? You know that you shouldn't have those things with pop. They explode!" Maia looked terrified.

"Maia, relax." Len smiled. "That's only true if they mix." Len wicked twinkle flashed threw her eyes. "Like say if I was to swallow some." Len started to cough then. Len 'absent mindedly' took a swallow of her pop. Maia freaked and went very pale as screamed.

This drew a fair bit of attention. Although Len had planned to make more of a show of it. She couldn't with this much of an audience. Len started to laugh. Sirius who'd been a touch worried, joined in. "Maia, relax. It's just a joke." Len giggled. "Urban Legend. Pop and pop-rock don't really explode. It's a myth." She explained to calm her friend and convince people to look away.

"Len, not funny." Maia huffed. "I was really worried."

"I have little siblings. I knew it wasn't true. I've told you that it wasn't true. You just didn't listen. So I dempnstrated." Len shrugged, still highly amused at the situation. "And it you had of relaxed a touch, the show would have been much better."

"Len that was a little cruel." Remus replied. He was rubbing Maia's back comforting her.

"Alright, perhaps it was a touch. Only because Maia is so sensitive." Len defended. "Otherwise, it's like giving someone acid pops the first time." They all nodded.

"True, and that's funny." Sirius said. Remus and Maia grudgingly nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Maia." Len said sincerely. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Len, how you manage to hide the streak is magic." Maia said, but the humor was back in her eyes. She had also taken note that Remus had rose to her defense, and she wasn't eager to pull away from his touch.

A short while late, Maia motioned to Len, the two girls again headed off to the seclusion of the ladies room. Perhaps, Maia wished to give Len a 'friendly' berating for her prank, or they simple wished to discuss things, Sirius couldn't tell. He thought that the prank was funny, just not Maia's reaction. That's alright, Sirius wanted to talk to Remus. He was about to blow it with Maia. "Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked, once he was sure that the girls were gone.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked befuddled. He had watched where Maia had disappeared.

"You're obviously completely, infatuated with the girl. You are going to kiss her good-night," Sirius said. "Aren't you?"

"It's not that simple. You can't understand." Remus turned away from his friend. He looked out the window. "Sirius, just drop it." Sirius cuffed him in the head. Remus snapped around to glare at him. "What was that for?"

"Do I have your fullest attention?" Sirius demanded. Remus scowled. "Good. Remus, that girl is crazy about you. If you don't make her feel appreciated, you will break her heart. You will lose the chance at something great with her." Remus went to look away. "Give me one good reason why not?"

"Sirius," Remus hissed. "Because..." He lowered his voice. "The wolf wants her." He sounded a touch afraid. "I... don't want to let him. I... he... it's not like normal people dating."

"Right," Sirius mocked him. "It's not like when you normally date, because you know that you might actually have to make a commitment to her. That, unlike all the other girls you've dated, you may actually have an emotional reaction to her."

"Shut up. I thought that you would be concerned with Len?" Remus countered. "Sirius, what you have a quest to date every girl in the school?"

"It's not like that. If it was, I certainly wouldn't have put in the time, energy... or suffered the humiliation." Sirius sighed. "Len's different."

"Why, because she's hot." Remus pressed on.

"No. There are lots of girls at Hogwarts that are cute." Sirius scoffed. "It's not just that she's smart, because there are lot of others that are bright too. It's just she... well..." Sirius let his voice trail off.

Remus wasn't about to let his friend get out of it that easily. "Let me guess, you have an emotional connection, right?" He just loved throwing Sirius' words back at his friend.

"Maybe... It's just," Sirius scowled at his friend. "By Merlin, there's just something... I can't explain." Sirius looked at Remus. "You feel the same about Maia, don't you?" Remus shrugged. "You can't let the fear rule you. Remus, sometimes you've got to take chances."

Remus looked at him. "It's better I don't. This way she only suffers a broken heart. She'll get over it." Remus shook his head. "Otherwise, she could get really hurt."

"Here's news my friend, the body can heal much better than the heart." Sirius told him. "Just kiss her good-night."

"Isn't it wrong to give false hope?" Remus asked.

"To who? You or her?" Sirius asked. Remus looked furious, but stopped as he looked over to spy the girls. "See, what I mean. You can't think straight went she's near. Take a chance!" Sirius insisted in a hushed voice as the girls came back.

"We miss any thing?" Len asked. Len and Maia were smiling at them.

"Nothing important." Sirius replied. "So what would you lovely ladies like to do now?"

"As much fun as we've been having," Maia said. "Perhaps we should go. I wouldn't want Remus to get in trouble." She looked at him shyly. "Shall we go?"

"If you want." Remus agreed amiably. "Could we walk you home?"

"It's alright. We're not far." Len returned. Sirius stood beside her.

"Nonsense, of course we will." Sirius replied. "It's the right thing to do. Besides, that way we get to spend more time with you both."

Len rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Whatever." She shook her head. Maia, had stayed quiet. Len bumped her arm.

"We... really should go." She replied. Maia, was as sedate and quiet as Sirius had ever seen her. They left, Maia walked along quiet. Remus followed beside her. Len looked at the two of them frustrated.

"Maia, you ready, for OWLs?" Len asked. She really wanted her friends to be happy.

"Hardly. I've been studying, but," She shrugged. "Get this, I'm getting nervous about them. My folks aren't helping."

"Mine either. They keep telling me that it's my future." Remus replied. "Right, like anyone'll care."

"Funny that's not what you're telling me." Sirius said. "I thought you told me you wanted to be a teacher. That's funny."

"No it's not! It's a great idea." Maia defended.

"Like any parent will let me teach their child." Remus sighed. "It was just a thought." He looked to her. "Maybe, we could.. study together."

"I'd love that." Maia replied. "Having someone to study with makes it so much easier."

Oddly enough Sirius actually believed that the two of them would actually be doing just that studying. He was surprised when Len snuggled to his side. Their eyes met. Len smiled, "It was nice. Thanks for your help." Sirius was left speechless.

"Len, I don't get it." Sirius said. "Clue?"

"Good thing," Len giggled. She tried to look all flirtatious, but just looked cute. "I'm kind of cold. Could... that is, would you keep me warm?" Sirius looked at her a moment. Maia started to laugh, Remus joined her. Sirius held out only a few seconds. Len couldn't stop her self from laughing.

"You need a whole lot more practice at that." Maia laughed. She was almost doubled over. Remus, took hold of her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Hey, she wasn't that bad." Sirius defended. He put his arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry, I just can't do that." Len pleaded with a laugh. "I'll have to stick with my strengths." Len didn't pull away. In fact, she leaned closer. "As pathetic that may have been, I still got what I wanted." She looked at her friends. "We'll leave you two to sort out your study schedule."

Len started to walk ahead with Sirius. Confused as he was, he walked beside her. Quietly in her ear, "Len, wh--"

"Sirius," Len giggled. She turned to whisper. "Maybe... I just thought that, well you've earned another chance. Besides, it gives Maia a chance to have Remus alone."

"Did, you two switch personalities or something?" Sirius asked.

"Well that implies, that you and Remus are after the wrong girls." Len told him logically, but her eyes danced playfully.

"It could be that because you are best friends," Sirius replied. "You have the other half in you that you let the other take."

"Who told?!" Len gasp. She giggled, and ducked out of his reach. She turned and started to walk backwards. "Perhaps, all I need is someone like you to bring out my inner flirt."

"Perhaps it's not your inner flirt, maybe it's just you inner spirit of fun." Sirius returned. "You might just need more fun in your life."

"Being friends with you and the Marauders hasn't added that element into my life?" Len teased. She was still walking backwards.

"Careful Len," Sirius said. "You'd hate to fall."

Len looked around her. Then smiled, "Would you let me fall?" Len paused. "I bet you wouldn't."

"Len," Sirius took a step closer. He was able to wrap her in a warm hug. "I'll always do my best to protect you." He smiled. "I won't let you fall."

Len smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned and whispered. "But what if I don't need protecting?"

"I guess then, I should stick around. Just incase things change." He returned. Len looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know, when I get into trouble... it's big." Len told him seriously. "You still want to hold that promise."

"Absolutely," Sirius smiled. "There's no sense in doing things half way." Sirius had stopped.

"Looking good." Maia giggled. "Len, I think that we should take the short cut, since we have such nice, strong boys to protect us."

"Sirius would you like to walk us through the park?" Len asked sweetly. "It's shorter."

"Then should I take you the long way home?" He asked. Len smiled. "Which ever my lady wishes," He noticed that Remus was standing behind Maia. Completely smitten and foolishly trying to resist. Right then Remus sniffed Maia's hair. Len noticed too, she smiled shyly and turned away, pulling Sirius along with her.

They walked in silence. It was obvious that the girls knew the way. Len held his hand along the way. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Len would smile and shyly look away. Sirius just wanted to walk with her, be near her. Things had worked out better than he'd hoped, for him. All he wanted to do now was to get Remus to admit to Maia how he felt.

"So who are we dropping off first?" Remus asked.

"Actually, I'm staying over at Len's." Maia replied. "So, we're just headed there."

"Oh." Remus looked down.

"Why, so you to can trade notes?" Sirius teased.

The girls looked at each other. "How'd you know?" They giggled, "Actually that's what we've been doing all night." Len smiled with a wink.

"I guess that I finally met the grade." Sirius joked.

"Perhaps, or you just you've made so much improvement, I'm giving you a break." Len said. They walked threw the no-Appearea marker the boys looked confused. "My dad had it put up. Just so people couldn't pop in and scare the neighbors."

"You're neighbors can't feel that?" Sirius asked. Len shook her head.

"It's mostly Muggles around here. I think that we're the only other Magic people around." Maia said. "It's kind of cool to be different."

"Says you," Remus sighed.

"Remus, you can be as normal as you let yourself be." Maia replied. "So once a month you get all grrr. You have over 25 days to live and be happy. You ever thought that if you're happy then maybe... just maybe things will be better?"

Len tried to pull Sirius away from their friends. Sirius looked at her. Len leaned up. "Leave them to it. It's personal." Sirius nodded and moved away a bit. "Maia doesn't mean any harm. She just wants Remus to be happy and can't take the way he beats himself up."

"That's just Remus." Sirius said. "Generally others just don't see it."

"Maia... things aren't that simple." Remus was practically yelling now.

"Keep you voice down. We're close now. If my parents find out that we're out... well they'll be contacting your parents." Len hissed.

"Sorry Len." Maia commented automatically. She was actually focused on Remus. "They are if you let them be. If you didn't want to come out with me, why didn't you just say so?"

"It's not that simple." Remus huffed and turned away.

"Fine." Maia screeched. "Don't...." Maia couldn't continue, she took off running back into the woods. Len instantly tried to go after her, Sirius held her arm. Len turned to him furious. Sirius held her look, then pointed to Remus who'd gone after Maia.

"As you said, it's between them. Let them sort it out." Sirius replied. "Remus would never hurt her." Len looked at him unconvinced. "Please Len, Remus has to tell her himself. He has to let himself, choose her."

"You better be right." Len returned hesitantly. A light went on in Len's house. "Shit! Hide." She gasp. He pulled her behind a tree, actually it was up against the tree, covered her body with his. Sirius kept Len hidden, he watched over her shoulder.

"Kiss me." He whispered. Len looked at him, curious. He waited a moment before she did. The light went out. Sirius stopped the kiss. "That wasn't exactly how I'd pictured kissing you again. But a fella will take what he can get." Len tried to smother a laugh. Sirius hugged her to him. Len buried her face in his chest. "This I like."

"Wonder if Maia's having as much luck." Len sighed contentedly. She just stayed in the warm embrace. "Guess that I'm kind of a bitch."

"Sometimes." Sirius told her. Len jerked back to look at him. "I just blew it, didn't I?"

"Not quite." Len smiled. "You think we should check on the other two?" Len looked at him all serious. "How are you both getting home?"

"We've got that figured out. Don't worry." Sirius assured her. He smoothed her hair.

"Does this mean that you still like me; even after all the stuff I put you through?" Len asked.

"Obviously, you aren't very observant." Sirius said. "Perhaps, it's that I haven't been clear about my intent." Sirius told her. Then in his sexiest, smoothest voice, "Miss Nightshade, I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I would like very much to be with you." Len looked at him with doe eyes. "Was that clear enough?"

"I think so." Len said. "So you're saying that... you really don't like me at all." She teased. Len tried to duck away from him, she didn't get more than a few steps before Sirius had her wrapped in his arms again. He was tickling her. "Stop."

Sirius stopped tickling her. "Kiss me." He said. She shook her head. He tickled her again. "Kiss me." Len was in hysterics.

"S-stop-p. They'll hear." Len laughed. He kissed her, to keep her quiet. Well that and he just wanted to kiss her. Sirius turned suddenly at the sound of twigs cracking. He kept Len concealed. Remus came leading Maia back to them. He held her hand.

"How goes it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"We... made a compromise." Maia smiled. Remus blushed slightly. "Len?"

"Here," She waved as she stepped out from behind Sirius. "It's all good."

"Well, ummm, we should probably go." Maia suggested. Although she looked like she really didn't want to.

"That is a great idea." that came from Sebastian. He stood leaning against a tree. "Before you wake up the rest of the house." His pose was very casual, however they all knew that he meant business. "Black, get your hands off my sister."

"I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt." Sirius tried.

"Very noble." Her brother replied. "She's home perfectly safe. Let her go."

"I used to like you." Sirius said. "Now you're all ..."

"Protective?" Sebastian offered. "Damn straight, she's my baby sister. That's my job." He looked at Maia and Remus. "Yo, Lupin. Hands off."

Apparently Remus or perhaps it was the wolf, moved closer to Maia. "She isn't yours."

"It's alright Remus. He's almost a brother." Maia said, she hugged his arm. "I had a really nice time." She didn't move away any. She like him all protective.

Sirius grudgingly let Len go. Len smiled at him. "It was fun." Sebastian nodded. "I don't suppose that you'd let us say good-night alone?"

He looked at the boys. "Fine. I'll give you 2 minutes." Len gave him a pouty face. "Alright 5." He said, "You can use the back door, Dad and Cindy are asleep, I put a silence spell on their door."

"Thanks Bas. You rock!" Len smiled. He just shook his head, and waved over his shoulder. "Sorry everybody."

"It's alright." Sirius said. He looked at Remus and Maia. "Might I give you a good-night kiss? Or will your brother hex me?"

"Yes." Len replied. Not bothering to clarify. Sirius didn't bother to wait for clarification, he took his chances and kissed her.

Oddly enough Maia and Remus were caught in that silent, hand holding, flirting thing. Len tried not to giggle. Sirius wanted to just push Remus into Maia. Maia broke first, "Night..."

"Night." Remus breathed. However he didn't let go of her hands.

'Kiss her!' The wolf demanded. 'Kiss her.' It was the wolf's demands that made Remus hesitate. After all nothing the wolf ever wanted was good for him. Besides he was sure that it wouldn't be good for Maia that the wolf howled for her. Remus may have kissed her, if the wolf hadn't demanded it.

Sirius could see the internal argument in his friend. Len saw Maia's disappointment. Len looked to Sirius. They shared a silent message. Suddenly the silence was broken. "To hell with the boy making the move." Maia declared. She pulled Remus to her and kissed him. Len tried not to giggle, and turned away. Sirius looked away, holding Len.

When Maia broke the kiss. "Ummm, night." She said as she pulled away. She grabbed Len's hand and pulled her with to follow. Len smiled and went along. Len waved silently.


	27. Owls

A/N

Hi all.

To fit in with "my" version of events, here's a s_lightly modified version of the OWLs memory ,_ seen in HP5: OP. . . Lily and James are together, my OCs are in it(duh!), and it happens in the summer.

Oh... I'm also looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested, please email me.

Thanks for the reviews.

**OWLs**

"Can I get a good luck hug?" an all too familiar voice of one Sirius Black asked from behind Lenore. She turned and beamed a brilliant smile at him.

"Luck, dear boy, has nothing to do with it." Len replied. She does however give him a welcoming hug. Len smiled at the rest of the Marauders now so close to her. "I was worried that you might be late."

"Us? Late?" James asked innocently. Lily rolled her eyes at this. "We'd never be late."

"Only because Lily would never allow it." Maia teased. She moved to Remus' side, and welcomes him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Lupin blushed a little, but still holds her close to him. "You ready? My parents are making such a big deal of this."

"Mine too. But then they're parents, that's what they do." James shrugged.

"It's just so wrong to have to sit exams in the middle of the summer." Sirius complained. He was still holding Lenore close to him. Len had her back resting against his chest. "At least it gives us an excuse to see each other." He leans down and kisses Len's cheek. "We hardly ever get to see each other as a group."

"I think that I'm ready. Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration today. Not so bad." Lily replied as she holds on to James' arm.

"Lucky you. Len and I are sitting Arthmancy also today." Maia pouted. Remus gave her a sympathetic squeeze.

"Yeah that's just because you don't like Arthmancy." Len giggled, shaking her head. "Once you get your OWL you can drop it. That's what I'm planning on doing with Potions. We sit it tomorrow." She shuddered at the thought.

"Len you'll do fine." Sirius assured her, hugging her to him. "How late do you finish?"

"About . . . Five, I think." Len turned to look at him. "Do I dare ask why?"

"I was thinking it might be nice to go for a drink and relax after." He smiled at her.

"Sounds great, I'm in." Lily replied.

"Me too." James added.

"I'm not surprised." Sirius laughed. "What about you two?"

"Sure. I'll be either in need of cheering up, or euphoric." Maia smiled. She bumped Remus with her hip. He looked at her.

"Um . . . I have to be home early." He said shyly. "My folks will have a fit if I'm out after dark." The Marauders had all expected this, it was normal for Remus. Sirius was surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Lupin hadn't accompanied him here. "But I should have time for a quick drink." Maia's smile brightens about ten times at hearing that. She jumped throwing her arms around him.

"Sure, I'm in." Peter said.

"Alright, I don't want to spoil the party. I'll go." Len giggled.

The tones sounded telling all the gathering students to quiet down. An aged witch came out of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She looked to step up on to a podium (which had appeared at the tones).

"Welcome to you all. This will be your first OWL examination, as with all your OWLs, there will be two portions; the written and the practical. You will each be given two quills as you enter the chamber. I tell you now that they both have an anti-cheating charm on them. Any attempt to remove or tamper with the spell will result in an immediate failure. Any cheating, immediate failure. You will be sitting the written portion of the Defence Against the Dark Art in a few moments. The practical portion will be done in alphabetical order." The witch paused to take a breath. "On entering these doors, there will be no talking permitted. I wish you all the best of luck."

"See she even admits that there is luck involved." Sirius whispered to Lenore, before letting her go. They moved up with the crowd of people, who in Len's opinion looked reluctant to march through the doors.

Lenore looks about the Great Hall it had been modified for the OWL examinations. Each student had his or her own table to write at, instead of the long house tables. The Hall had also taken on a serious air to it, lacking the usually warmth that was present.

Len looked to Maia and nodded, they headed to opposite ends of the room. They had planned this. In the off chance that they were tempted to write messages back and forth to each other, unsure of if the quill would consider that cheating or not, it was best not to be tempted.

Len personally did not find that the exam was as hard as the teachers had made it out to be. In fact she found that most of the question were rather simple. She almost laughed at question ten; _Name five ways to tell a werewolf. _

Len could not resist the temptation to write; 1 - dating my best friend, 2 – good friends with my boyfriend. Len paused at this, it was still strange to think of Sirius as her boyfriend. She had of course added these points to her _real_ answers in her code.

Len finished in about half the time given. Curious to see how the others were fairing, but not about to turn around and check and risk failing. Perhaps, a seat at the back might be better next time. She thought. She decided that it was far safer to check over her answers.

Len heard quills scratching frantically, as she relaxed having checked other everything 3 times. Again she wondered how the other were doing. Prof Flickwick, who was invigilating this one, walked past her for the 12th time. The Elderly Witch from the minister came close to Len and handed her a slip of parchment.

Len looked at it closely, a number and time were on it. Len was slightly surprised that it was immediately following the written. Len also noted a room number on it. She shrugged, it must have been her time scheduled practical. Although curious why she was being presented this way, she was not about to question things. Perhaps hers was early because of the Arthmancy OWL also scheduled for today.

Len headed off to the room without delay after dismissal, for it really wouldn't do to be late. Len and a small group, nine others were there. None of them spoke to each other merely shrugging. Again the Ministry Witch approached them.

"Glad you all made it. This will be your practical portion. You 10 will be the first group as each of you was finished early, thus you do not need any time for review before this." She told them. "You will be asked to demonstrate particular skills. Once you leave you will be unable to discuss anything that happened until all of your fellow student have completed it. Do you all understand?"

Ten heads nodded 'Yes.'

"Good, now do any of you have any question before we begin?" She asked. Len put up her hand. "Yes, dear. Miss??"

"Nightshade, mame. How exactly will you be judging this? On effectiveness?" Len asked. She got a confused look. "I mean say that there are many ways to deal with a particular . . . problem, will you be looking for one in particular, or what ever works effectively?"

"Miss Nightshade that is a most usual question." She sounded amused and impressed. "When particular skills are expected, they will be specified. Any other questions?" She paused looking at the group. "Alright then, shall we?"

It wasn't a question they all knew. They entered the room together and were split into 2 groups of 5 each. Len noted that there were two examiners. One a tall woman, with short greying golden hair, who gave her the distinct impression of being an auror. The other a stout man, with curly brown hair and beady eyes that screamed to Lenore of being a desk-jockey.

"We will start by asking you to show us particular skills." The man said. "Then each of you will have a situation to solve."

"Remember, you are going for DE- fence, not O- fence in the sits." The woman barked harshly.

They were asked to show a shield. Then both examiners tried to break it. Len's was the only one that held up to both curses. One of the boys in her group was hit with a stun spell that brook threw, cast by the woman. They were then asked to revive him. Len did so, having quick reflexes and being near the boy.

They were then asked to show a disarming charm. Which they all managed. Len noticed that the woman, who was much stronger than the man, would generally test those that showed more knowledge, or power. Len was suddenly glad that she had trained/played with Bas.

After a few more basic skills, which Len thought trivial as she'd learned them long ago. They were each given a situation. Len thought that certainly a Time Turner must have bean involved. Len was presented with the task of retrieving a flask from the other side of the room, catch was a great spider was in the way.

The web of the spider made it too difficult to Summon the flask through it. However once the Web was touched the spider would attack. Len cast a Friend spell, this worked like a charm spell but without the mind control issues, much more expectable even if less powerful.

"Might you be so kind as to please pass me that flask behind you? That way I won't have to trample on your beautiful web." Len asked nicely. The spider did pass it to her. "Thank you very much."

"Well, that was . . . different." Said the woman. Len could not gleam anything from her voice as to her feelings. As for the man and the elderly witch, who'd both watched her, neither of them showed how they felt either. Len was very disconcerted at this.

Her way worked, and there had been no need for violence. What was the problem? However she was left feeling like she'd failed. Len trudged outside to find the others, although she would not be able to discuss things with them, perhaps they could cheer her up.

She found Lily first. Lily was cursing under her breath and pacing furiously. "What's up Lily?" Len asked tentatively.

"They're a bunch of idiotic buffoons." She hissed.

"The Marauders?" Len asked. Lily scowled and paused in her passing. "I thought that you knew that already?"

"Len very funny. Didn't you see what they did?" Lily demanded. Len shook her head.

"I was in doing my practical."

"Sirius and James were bored. So they decided to pick on their favourite target."

"You mean Snape." Len replied calmly. This was again a common occurrence. "Again, no surprises. So why are you so pissed?"

"Well, Snape was just minding his own business, and James and Sirius go over and start. They hang him upside down and . . . well that was just too much. So I go over and demand that they stop, because everyone else is too busy laughing to do anything." Lily huffed. "Len it was disgusting."

"Are you talking about seeing Snape, or James' behaviour?" Len asked seriously. She felt her own temper starting to rise.

"Their behaviour." Lily replied. She'd stopped pacing now and was looking at Len. "I mean that I do care for James, despite his immaturity, most of the time. However right now, I want to hex him off the planet. That was so wrong."

"If you want to hex James', why are you pacing, causing a rut in the ground?"

"Because, Snape was so grateful for my help, he up and calls me a mudblood." Lily fumed. "Then James demands an apology for me. I want nothing to do with the entire mess. I tell him so and left. I've been pacing since."

"Well . . . I can see why you're agitated." Len replied. "That was horrible. Why are they like that? I was just starting to like Sirius."

"They suck. So how was it? Are you allowed to say?" Lily asked.

"Hmm . . . I don't think it was that bad. Most of it." Len replied. Apparently she could be that vague. "But it would be wrong of me to say anything else, even if they hadn't charmed me so I couldn't."

"Why'd you go so early?" She asked.

"Something about how we finished early, so we didn't need any review time or something." Len shrugged. "You think Maia has managed to distract Remus from studying?"

"Don't know. But I'm still too upset to go check. I don't think I could stand him right now." Lily replied. It took a few more minutes of ranting before Lily was ready to go and find Maia.

They found James playing with the snitch as the approached, and Sirius making a valiant attempt to annoy Remus into stopping his review. Maia was trying equally hard to distract Remus into paying attention to her. Remus was diligently trying his best to ignore them.

"Len, help me convince him to stop!" Maia pleaded. She was pulling on his arm. Sirius however gave up bugging Remus and got up and went over to her. He smiled at Len and went to hug her. Len dodged out of the way.

"Oh, no you don't." Len replied looking cross at him. "Lily told me what you two boneheads did. That was just . . . wrong."

"Come on, Len. It was nothing." Sirius replied. "Just a joke."

"Just a joke, huhn? Well than I could do that to you?" Len replied still furious.

"I didn't see you jumping up to defend the little grease ball." James countered.

"I was sitting my practical." Len replied defensively. "Or I would have. Why? Why did you do that?"

"We were bored." James and Sirius shrugged. At the same time Remus actually looked up, "How'd it go? Was it hard?" he asked.

"Hey! I've been trying for a half and hour to get him to do that." Maia pouted.

"It went alright, I think." Len replied. She chose to ignore James and Sirius, before she cursed them. Sirius hugged her. Len let out a sound of disgust, and pulled free. "Lily was right, you guys are acting like jerks. Leave me alone until you can behave like civilized people, . . . or at lease your age. Leave me alone." Len started to walk off. She turned and waved at Lily, Maia and Remus (who's nose was back in the book).

Len headed back inside. Most everyone, not writing was outside. Which meant that the halls were nearly empty. She walked to the fourth floor, absently. Nobody was here. It was too far from the Library and the Examination rooms. She heard something like smothered crying.

Len followed it to an unused room. Snape was in a corner, curled up in a ball, the distinct sound of sobbing was easily identified.

"What do you want?" Snape asked looking up from the floor. His eyes though hidden by his hair were rimed with red. "Came here to gloat? Didn't you get a good enough laugh outside?" He sneered miserably.

"I – that is, I think what they did was disgusting." Len replied softly.

"Right! That's why you jumped in with indignation." He snapped back to her. "Why don't you just go and join your boyfriend, in his retelling of things?"

"Alright, for one I was sitting my practical, and didn't see what happened. Two, I'm absolutely disgusted with Sirius right now and don't want to be near him." Len took a deep breath, to calm herself. Snape's eyes had remained focused on her. "And three, after the way you 'thanked' Lily for her help, I'm not entirely sure I should be taking your side against them."

"Why are you here?" His voice was cold. His eyes burned black. He rose with grace and surprising speed. He stood right in front of her, rigid. His lip curled maliciously. However, Len was not afraid.

"Why? I heard . . . sounds from in here I was curious." Len replied. "As for being in the school I wanted to be alone, to think." She watched him flinch. "Now, you can believe me or not, as is your choice, but I do think that was wrong of them."

"I don't want your pity." He snapped back.

"It's not pity." Len stood her ground. She knew many others that would not have. That most would have let Severus sink into his misery. However, Len felt that she needed to try. "I don't pity you. And I can't really empathise either."

"Then what are you doing here?" Snape regarded her with interest. "Hmmm . . . Perhaps you are trying to distract me for your boyfriend, while he sets me up. Or detain me, so I miss my practical. I know, you're trying to . . . to . . . use me again."

"Use you?" Len asked confused. He grabbed her arm. Len remembered him grabbing her like this at the Fundraiser. Panic shot through her. Here there was no one to help her.

"Yes, use me." He sneered. "After all, your Potions OWL isn't until Friday. Perhaps you reconsidered your strategy of . . . breaking ties," it sounded choked out to Lenore, "so early." He looked furious.

"Severus, I don't know what you're talking about." Len replied as evenly as her growing panic allowed. "If you are referring to the events of the . . . last time we met," Len swallowed hard. "I did not intend to break ties with you. I merely meant to distract that little prat Malfoy. I thought that you would have figured out that it was a ploy, to allow you to maintain your reputation as an evil little git. However, I obviously didn't do it right." Len wrenched her arm free.

She took this opportunity to step back and put some distance between them. "I know that these are just words. And there is no reason to believe them. However, try to use your logic and be objective. I never lied to you. I never told anyone about you helping me, but Maia, who told no one. I thought that we were friends." Len pleaded with him. He just watched her, coldly watched her every movement.

"Eri, you can't let them win." Len replied quietly. "If you hide in here, they'll win. I'm not suggesting that you rush out to the courtyard or anything, but you can't let them win. You can't let this shake you up. You have to focus and smoke them on your practical. Beat them on the Owls. Do what you do best. Ignore them! It makes them madder than anything else." Len chuckled. Her eyes looked so sincere, so concerned.

"Miss Nightshade, you should be an actress." He replied evenly. "You are very convincing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Len sounded sad. She sighed deeply and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked at him, he saw fear flash in her eyes.

"If it was a ploy, why did you stop writing?" Snape managed to keep his voice neutral.

"I heard what you said to your father." Len sounded like she would cry. "I . . . I didn't know if . . . that is I wasn't sure . . . you'd read it. Or even want me to." She looked miserable.

"So you go running into Black's arms?" He again tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Not running." Len tried to pull her arm free, but he wouldn't let go this time. "Sirius was very supportive, and kind."

"You told him?" Snape demanded coldly.

"No! Maia wrote Remus about what happened. She left you out of it, I think. She mainly wanted to complain about Malfoy." Len replied. Her panic was again rising. As she couldn't get free. Tears started to roll down her checks.

Snape noticed and instantly released her. He tried to push his concern down but didn't quite manage to do so before he'd wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

Len nodded absently. She was backing away toward the door. Again Len was trying to put distance between them. Her eyes watching him, like a scared animal. He made no move towards her. "You have a funny way of treating people who are just trying to help you." Len turned and ran down the hall after that.

Severus sat on a desk and reconsidered things, again.

He had at points considered that Lenore had done exactly what she had just told him. Had she really meant to protect him? Had she really tried to distract Malfoy? He wondered if anyone could be that innocent and pure.

However, he had seen Black draped all over her earlier. He could just imagine Black's response to the exchange that had just taken place. Yes, the source of more laughter, he thought with a sneer.

Snape considered things trying to be objective. However, his bitterness towards the Marauders kept clouding things. As did his personal experience that no one ever did anything without having some reason, some personal gain.

She never asked for help. a small voice reminded him.

"Only because I was ready and brought it up first." Snape countered.

Len returned to the courtyard. She was furious now. She found Maia, still trying very hard to distract Remus from his review. "Maia, you done your practical?"

They all looked up at her. Lily seemed to have forgiven James, because they were sitting together. Lily looked concerned noting Len's posturing. Sirius looked up at her sheepishly, considered saying something, then decided not to, as Len was obviously pissed about something. Peter caught her displeasure and quickly looked away, not wanting to be the target of her wrath.

"Yeah." Maia replied looking up. "Ummm . . . want to walk?" Len nodded, Maia jumped up and waved to the others. "Later."

"Do you think that was because of us?" Sirius asked the group.

Lily's eyes followed them. "Not entirely." She got up, "Hey, mind if I join you? I've finished too." Len shrugged, then waved her over.

Once they were away from most of the other students. Len cut the silence with, "Boys suck!"

"Oh Len what now?" Maia asked concerned.

"Boys suck! The whole lot of them!" Len stated again.

"Fine, why do boys suck?" Lily asked.

"Why can't they just listen? Why do they make everything so difficult?" Len fumed. "I mean, really . . ."

Lily looked at Maia to see if she understood Lenore any better. Maia just shrugged. "Len backup a second. Are we talking about any boy in particular, or just in general?"

"Both. In general they suck! And in particular . . . he's just being irrational. And they say women are the irrational ones." Len gave a little laugh.

"Not, Sirius." Lily reasoned, as Len had not been around him before this particular outbreak. "Not Malfoy, you'd not want to discus this alone if it were. Unless . . . Len he didn't . . ." Lily's voice trailed off in horror.

"No, not Malfoy." Len replied. "And no, this is a rage-rant, not an assaulted-rant." Len flopped down on the grass and leaned her back against a tree. "It's just . . ." She took a deep breath. "I thought that I knew somebody, but I turned out to be dead wrong."

"Oh!" Maia seemed to understand instantly what that meant. "So you mean . . ." Len nodded. "But remember . . ." Len shrugged. Lily felt left out, she didn't understand this half conversation thing.

"That was still no reason for . . ." Len looked down.

"Get over it." Maia replied. "He's not worth your time. If he's going to treat you like this, he's not worth it. Besides you're with Sirius, right?"

"Right, but I can still have guy friends." Len protested.

"Len, most guys aren't just friends with girls." Lily added.

"I've been telling you for months that he fancied you." Maia replied, sounded sagely. "Trust me, I know that look from a guy."

"It's not like that." Len replied. "I don't know why I care. I mean he's just a snobby git."

"Right!" Maia comforted. Putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Lily thought about it a moment. "If you're not talking about Malfoy, then . . . no! You aren't really talking about Snape!" She asked in disbelief.

Maia looked up at her, and smiled. Len met Lily's eyes, "See this is why we like you Lily, because you're smart enough to keep up with us."

"Len are you saying that you like . . . Snape?" Lily asked still confounded by the thought. Len shrugged.

"He's not like you think." Len replied. "Or at least I thought he wasn't. I mean, he can be really . . . nice. He actually has a good sense of humour, if a little dry."

Lily continued to look at her shocked. Then it seemed that the pieces started to fit together. "He was your tutor." Len and Maia both nodded. "Was he the reason that you held off Sirius?"

Len shrugged again. "Maybe in part. However it was mainly, Sirius. I mean he freaked me out after the ball." Len paused in thought a moment. "Man, I just have no luck with guys do I?"

Both Maia and Lily laughed. "Hey, I'm dating the Werewolf."

"Yes, but he's a sweet werewolf." Lily giggled. "At least your boyfriend isn't an ego maniac." Lily countered.

"Ummm, I am dating Sirius. He qualifies as that. And immature, and frivolous, and . . . damn sexy." Len giggled.

"I agree." Maia smirked.

"Yes, I'll give you that." Lily smiled. "We'll just never admit it."

"So my question is; why do we put up with them?" Len asked.

"For me, I put up with James because under it all he's really a great guy. He treats me like a queen." Lily replied smiling. "I put up with his friends because well, they really aren't that bad, they just like people to think they are."

"I haven't been with Remus that long, but I want to be. He makes me fell, wanted and loved. Not like some trophy like other boys." Maia smiled. "So why did you finally agree to go out with Sirius?"

"I guess . . . well, he's just been so patient and considerate." Len admitted. "I mean I haven't actually been so nice to him all this year. Yet he still . . . I don't know . . ."

"Adores you?" Lily offered.

"Waited for you?" Maia added.

"You know, all year he was trying to find a way for you to notice him." Lily smiled.

"He's Sirius Black! How could anyone not notice him. He won't let you." Len replied.

"Then why did it take you so long to notice, he adored you?" Lily asked, trying to hide her rising laughter.

"I told you I got scared." Len protested.

"Lenore, he's fancied you over, nearly two years now." Lily replied. At Len's shocked face Lily smiled widely. "He's been trying to get your attention for ages."

"Really?" Maia asked. She thought back as if trying to remember it.

"Yes. When he found out that I'd become friends with you two he constantly pestered me with questions." Lily giggled. "And hear I thought that you were the smart ones."

"Well then why'd he go out with all those other girls?" Len asked cautiously.

"Same reason Remus did, while flirting with Maia." Lily smiled. "He didn't care if they said 'no'. He knew that none of them would last."

"That doesn't make any sense?" Len said, shaking her head.

"It does in guy logic." Sirius replied from behind them. "Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but it's lunch time. Did not want you 3 to miss it."

"And how did you get nominated to find us?" Lily giggled. "You never miss meals."

"We actually split up to look." He replied. "Now I can go and eat. Since I found you and told you."

"How much did you hear?" Len asked, running in front of him to bar his progress. Len noticed that the corners of his mouth pulled, as if trying to cover a smile.

"Why did you say something that I shouldn't have heard?" He asked innocently. His eyes danced with delight. "Maybe you should ask me, and I'll tell you if I heard it?"

"Right!" Len shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Because that would be the easiest way to make sure you know."

He smiled. "Perhaps." Lily and Maia, still behind him were now laughing.

"Just how long have you been standing behind us Mr. Black." Len asked again, impeding his path to the castle.

"Not long." He smiled. He glanced over his shoulder at the girls. "Just since you all agreed that I was, how did you put it 'damn sexy'." Len blushed. Maia started to laugh. Lily let out a strangled noise. Sirius took this moment of chaos to take Len's hand and kiss it. Before scooping her up and carrying her over his shoulder towards the castle.

Len looked back and saw Lily and Maia running after them. "Will you please put me down?" Len asked. Although she noted that Sirius was incredibly careful with her. She was resting just so, which prevented the jarring of his running pace to knock the wind out of her.

"Can't you'll slow me down." He teased. "Besides, you didn't ask nicely."

Len heard laughter coming from ahead of them. She tried to look in front of them. But Sirius noticed the movement, and swung her around in one fluid motion, so she was now cradled in his arms.

"I take it that you found them. Hunh, Sirius." James laughed. Peter and Remus were also waiting on the steps. Fortunately for Len, most of the others had already gone in to eat.

"I've got mine." He smiled, looking down at Len in his arms. "Yours should be along shortly." He glanced over his shoulder to see Lily and Maia running toward them. "Looks like they can't wait to see you."

"Sirius, please put me down." Len asked. Her cheeks were red. They felt on fire. She was not going to go into the Great Hall being carried like this.

Sirius looked at her. "If that's what you really want." Len scowled at him. He set her on her feet carefully. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not really. Slightly annoyed." Len replied. Shaking her head at him. The other two girls had caught up with them.

"About time. We were getting worried." James teased.

They all entered the hall. It was set back in its normal configuration. Just at the doors Sirius turned to James. "You'll never guess what the girls said about me." It wasn't a shout but it drew the attention of several people.

James knew Sirius well enough to know that this was going to be good. "What did they say?"

The three girls looked at each other quickly. Len poked Sirius, and gave him a warning look. He smiled and proceeded to continue. "Sirius don't." She warned.

He winked at her. "They said that . . ."

He never got to finish that thought. Len kissed him soundly to prevent him from saying another word. She would have cursed him, but with the ministry people present she thought better of it.


	28. Trial

_A/N...So sorry for those still reading I have not ended the story in fact, I've been writting lots of it. I just have not been posting because I thought no one cared. Anyway, I will try to add chapters regularly. Here are two more to finish off the summer adventures. Hope you enjoy!_

Owls Finished…. Now what?

It had become customary for the gang to go to Hogsmead for drink to relax post OWLs. Even Remus had managed to convince his parents that this was a necessary thing, for his sanity. Fortunately his friends had not burst out laughing. Maia and Len laughed, how gullible were his parents? After all Remus was a terrible liar.

However, Maia wasn't going to complain. She got to spend time with her wolfie, she was happy. Len enjoyed having time with the group, and Sirius' attention. She really enjoyed being out of the house and away from her siblings.

"Hey Len, I didn't hear any explosions, did they put a silence charm on the door or something?" Sirius teased. They had finished their last two Owls today. Potion and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey, I didn't blow anything up; I think that I should get at least an 'E'." Len laughed jovially. "I mean I certainly exceeded my expectations." They all laughed with a round of cheers.

"Thank Merlin they're over." Lily cheered. "This has got to have been two of the most stressful weeks I've ever had."

"Awww, poor Lily." James cooed, and kissed her cheek. He pulled her closer. This caused the other to snicker. They spent then next hour or two joking and relaxing that post exam tension that had taken root in them.

Maia was the first to notice that Bas had came in to the Three Broomsticks. She motioned to Len to look over her shoulder at him. Len did and was surprised to see him. "You out past curfew or something?"

"Not that I remember." Len sounded confused. Bas came over to the group.

"Hey." He greeted them warmly. "Len, sorry to break up the party but you've got to come home."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Len sounded worried. Bas smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing like that. But you need to come home." He stated. "You have visitors." Len looked even more confused, as did her friends. "It seems that they're most interested in discussing your OWLs."

"Pardon?" Len asked in shock.

"You mean that they're marked already?" Lily's voice was a little strained.

"That's not normal, is it?" James asked in disbelief.

"Just what is going on?" Sirius asked. Although no longer holding on to Len, he'd taken a very protective posture beside her.

"I'm not entirely sure. No, it's not normal for them to have finished marking them this quickly." Bas replied seriously. "Squirt you need to come home. They want to talk to you."

"I didn't cheat. You know I wouldn't" Len replied, desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know you wouldn't." Bas comforted her. "Len, you didn't accidentally use one of those that spells that I taught you, that you're not supposed to know, did you?"

"I don't think so." Len's voice was now in a near whisper. "Am I in trouble?"

"I honestly don't know." Bas admitted. "But we've got to go. They're waiting."

"Who are they?" Maia asked. Len had started to shake. She thought about all her practical and realized that there had always been at least one extra person watching her. She hadn't given it much thought at the time, but now it seemed important.

"Some people from the Ministry." Bas said off-handedly. He took Len's hand. "We need to go. Please try to calm down; it wouldn't do for us to get splinched." Len nodded and tried her best to relax.

"Len," Maia called, jumping up to give her a hug. "I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"I wish I could be so sure." Len replied. "Ummm . . . bye guys."

"Bye!" They chimed. Bas took her outside and Apearated home. Bas hugged her, and reassured her as they approached.

Len walked in to the parlour where her parents sat across from Moody, the auror witch (who'd done Len's DADA exam), a medi-wizard (Len guessed by the look of him), a ministry witch (she was in pale greys, looking rather shy and out of place, Len briefly wondered if it was because of the Muggle house or because of the powerful wizards around her), and lastly Len noticed Prof. Dumbledore standing by the mantle looking at the pictures there.

"Len about time. Thank you Sebastian." Their father said.

"I'll take the little ones one for ice cream, so you won't be disturbed." Sebastian replied. "Would you like anything while I'm out?"

"No thank you dear." Cindy Nightshade replied. "Thanks very much for both getting Len and taking care of the little ones." Bas smiled at her. He gave Len a quick squeeze on the shoulder before heading out of the room. "Len dear, don't stand in the door way. Come, sit down."

Len walked over to sit by her mother. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Why would you think that dear?" The witch in grey asked quietly. She didn't look up; she kept her eyes down at the parchment in front of her.

"Just well, this isn't at all usual is it." Len stated. "I mean, I only finished my last OWL, two hours ago."

"Who said this had anything to do with your OWLs?" She asked again in a disturbingly monotone voice. Still looking down.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason that the ministry would be interested in me." Len stated logically. "As Prof. Dumbledore is here, I presume that it has something to do with my education." Len noted the slightest nod from Dumbledore and continued along her line of thought. "As is Ms. Abernathy, who conducted my first practical OWL."

The grey witch said nothing just made notes. Len watched curiously. The medi-wizard spoke next. "Very astute observation, Miss Nightshade." He sounded impressed. "Yes, this is in regards to your performance on your OWLs."

Len watched him. He was obviously not just a Medi-wizard, the way he regarded her, Len was sure that he specialized in psychiatrics. Len believed that he was trying to figure her out. She waited, for him to come to a conclusion.

The silence grew. Ms. Abernathy, the auror, spoke next. "We would like you, if your parents agree of course, to conduct some further test with you."

"And what does that mean?" Len asked. She wondered if her parents had already been told what was going on.

"It means that your performance was, quiet unusual." She replied guardedly.

"That doesn't answer the question." Len replied evenly.

"These tests would not be that difficult. More to judge if our original findings are accurate." continued the medi- wizard, his voice was excited. "They would be spread out over the next few weeks."

"Excuse me. You keep saying what you'd like me to do, but you haven't said why yet." Len asserted herself. "I don't see any reason that I should blindly go along with you, and do these extra tests." Len took lot of their reactions.

"Now dear, I know you must be tired, you've had a busy day." The grey witch replied, still avoiding making eye contact with Len.

"Excuse me. Please stop making notes and look at me when you're addressing me." Len snapped. Her mother gasp. The witch in grey sat perfectly still as if debating looking up or not.

"Lenore Nightshade, you apologise immediately." Mrs. Nightshade ordered. "You know better than to speak to your elders and guests that way. You should treat them with the proper respect."

Len looked at her mother, the unfairness of the situation painfully clear. "Respect is something that should not just be given. She has yet to show me any, so why should I?" Len replied. Her mother gave her a harsh look. "However, my tone may have been too sharp. So for that I apologise. Not the request for you to at least feign interest in me by glancing up." Len conceded to the witch.

Len took a calming breath. She was starting to believe that this entire set up was to get her riled. "Now, could someone please tell me, why two aurors, a medi-wizard, a ministry official and Prof. Dumbledore saw fit to drop by for a visit?"

"We already told you, we'd like you to consent to more tests." The medi-wizard replied.

"Right because my OWLs were unusual." Len rolled her eyes. This was a circular argument. "This is ridiculous. You keep saying the same nothing, over and over again."

Len looked at the group. Moody appeared not to be paying any attention, Len knew differently, he likely knew were everyone was and exactly what they were doing. Abernathy, kept scanning the room, as if expecting trouble. The Medi-wizard kept his gaze travelling between Len and her parents. The witch in grey continued to make notes. Professor Dumbledore sat near the window, looking very relaxed as he regarded the situation.

Len had the strangest feeling that they were at this moment conducting some sort of test on her. The reason still unclear. "What kind of tests are these?"

"Nothing drastic." The grey witch commented in that quiet, monotone voice, still not looking at Len. Len chose to bit her tongue this time. For her outburst had gained her nothing, perhaps this was a case of less is more.

"And that would include . . ." Len prodded trying to sound just as calm.

"Nothing much." She replied, still making notes.

"If it's nothing much than you can tell me what would be required." Len countered.

"You'd be asked to demonstrate particular skills." She commented, very blasé.

"Which skills?" Len's voice was equally unconcerned. "Which of my OWLs was it that you found . . . unusual?"

"With the exception of your potions work . . . all of them." Dumbledore replied, with his characteristic twinkle.

"P – pardon!" Mr. Nightshade sounded genuinely shocked.

"Lenore received top marks in all her OWLs, excluding potions." Dumbledore smiled.

Len was hugged by her parents. Her father beamed at her. "That's my girl."

Len counted in her head: three . . . two . . . one!

"What about potions?" He asked, Len mouthed the words. She hid her chuckle.

"Oh, she passed." The witch in grey replied. "Most peculiar though. Her written was near perfect, but the practical." Len heard the note of disproval. She rolled her eyes. What did they expect her to be perfect?

"At least it didn't blow up." Len said under her breath. Len's parents gasp at her comment. Len thought that both Dumbledore and Moody almost laughed. This comment finally caused the witch in grey to look up. Len caught her eyes . . . they were, odd.

The grey witch's eyes seemed to be bottomless and yet full. They reflected what she saw, as she saw it. Len saw herself, sort of. A young woman, posed and confident. Bright and cautious, but brave and strong. And . . . powerful!

The woman looked down quickly. But Len was sure what she'd seen. The witch in grey thought her to be powerful, very powerful. Len managed to catch a glance at the paper. The woman was not actually making notes, so much as pictures. For all her understated and timid poise, the grey witch, had not actually shied away from anything.

"No one can be expected to be great at everything." Dumbledore replied serenely. Len believed it to be a distraction. Her eyes met his. He smiled knowingly. "Perhaps Len and I could get some drinks. While you elaborate on Len's OWLs."

Len scowled only a moment, before leading Dumbledore for the room. "Shouldn't I get to hear about my OWLs?"

"Lenore, calm down." He replied. "Your OWLs were excellent. In fact, the reason that you have attracted so much attention, is because you handled things differently than any other student."

"So?" Len asked not really following, what was so special about that.

"Len, I don't mean any student this year. I mean any student on record." He paused to let that sink in. "Len have you ever heard of WHISPER team?"

"Isn't that like the wizards secret service?" Len replied, she found that she was in a state of shock resulting from these revelations.

"Sort of." Dumbledore smiled at her. "It stands for; Wizarding High-guild Intelligence Special Projects and Emergency Response team." He sat at the counter waiting for her to join him before continuing. "They are responsible for strategy and rescue operations. WHISPER rarely recruits."

"So, you're saying that I should at least try these tests of theirs." Len commented. "Even though they aren't telling me anything?"

"It's not it their nature to do so." He replied calmly, taking a sip of the pop. He looked at it strangely for a moment.

"Ohhh! Sorry, ummm I just thought that you might like it, as you like sweets. I'll get you something else, sir." Len flushed. She had forgotten that as a wizard, Professor Dumbledore had likely never had pop before.

"No, it is quite good." He said taking another sip. "The bubbles tickle my nose." Len giggled. "Len, they are interested because you are the way you are. Don't forget that." Len nodded. "Shall we go back?"

"Do I have too?" Len asked. "I really want to punch the witch in the grey."

He laughed, directing her back toward the parlour. "Try not to. It is unlikely that you would make it that far before Stunned . . . or worse."

"Really, Mr. Moody would do that to me?" Len asked innocently.

"If not him, Abernathy would. As for Marsh, the witch in grey, she is here for a reason." Dumbledore replied.

"She's . . . a member of WHISPER?" Len asked. Dumbledore never replied he merely opened the door to the room.

"Well what say you? Will you consent?" the Medi-Wizard asked her parents.

"This is really Len's decision." Mr Nightshade said. "We will stand by her decision."

"How long and when would these tests be held?" Len asked, she felt much calmer than before she had left with Dumbledore. She supposed that had been his intent.

"There will be three or four tests over the next few weeks." Marsh, the witch in grey, replied. She still was scribbling madly on the parchment.

"Could possible be any more vague?" Len replied sarcastically.

"They will be done before school resumes." The witch added. Len felt like laughing, well she'd asked. She shook her head, in an attempt to contain the laughter.

Then she realized exactly how long that was. "Hey, that's nearly 6 weeks." Len replied.

"Yes, it is." Her voice almost sounded amused.

_Ha, at least I finally managed to get her to break that monotone of hers._ Len thought, proud of her small victory. _You aren't the only ones that can break a person's shell._

"You will be required to stay home so that we can locate you." The Medi-wizard replied.

"What!" Len jumped to her feet. More tests was one thing, six weeks cooped up inside was quiet another. "You're kidding right?" That meant no Maia, no Marauders, and no Sirius!

"No, dear we're not." Marsh said again, her voice had returned to its monotone state.

"So just to make sure I'm clear. You want me to spend the next six weeks, sitting and waiting for you, so I can go and write/do MORE tests, of un-specified content, for unknown reasons." Len commented looking at them. She shrugged and smiled. "Where do I sign up?"

**WHISPER Trials**

Len spent the rest of the weekend contemplating what these test could include and why she'd been singled out. Surely Maia had done exceedingly well. Len included everything that she was allowed to in her conversations and letters with/to her friends.

The truth was that it was not that different than before. The difference being that she was restricted to the house. The imposed limit to her freedom, weighed more on her mentally than any physical limitations.

Bas had gone back to work, which left Len babysitting her three little siblings. This she grudgingly admitted at least gave her something to do, instead of just waiting for them to get around to her. Besides she would have been doing it anyway.

Although when it reached 86 degrees F (30 C), she very much wanted to visit Maia and go for a swim. Her siblings begged her to take them, but she wasn't allowed. When the temperature rose over 90 deg F (about 32 C) Len started to plead with her mother to allow them to go to Maia's house. Maia was always happy to take them. Knowing that this was a privilege, they behaved extremely well.

It was a week after the meeting with the Ministry personnel and no sign of them. Len thought that they had forgotten her. That night she feel asleep while composing a letter to Sirius, she'd been at a lose of how to make anything sound interesting.

Len was awoken by none other than Moody. Len blinked in surprise. "Wha?" she asked confused. Sitting up in bed.

"Get up girlie. It's time for your first test." He said.

Len looked at the clock. "It's 3:30 in the morning?" She yawned. Still reluctant to leave her bed. "What kind of test occurs at 3:30 in the morning?"

"The kind you're taking." He grunted. "Up and out." He pulled the covers from her. "Dress for rain." Len made a disgruntled sound, and scowled.

"Just for the record. I'm like a dragon with a hangnail, if I don't get my caffeine." Len protested as she rose from bed. "5 minutes."

"You've got two." Moody replied. Len just scowled deeper. He'd likely drag her out of there dressed or not. So she didn't bother arguing. It took her just over a minute to change, and was in the process of tying her hair in a ponytail as she came out to meet him.

"So what's the deal?" Len yawned; she was still not panicked just annoyed.

"Come on. You'll see." He said taking her by the arm. By way of a port-key, they were transported to a wooded clearing. Len looked around; the mist was so thick that one could barely see ten feet. She shivered, after the sweltering heat of suburban London, this cool dank moor felt down right cold. "Got her."

Len looked to see, a gnarled and scared wizard, and a short blunt looking witch, she presumed to be Aurors. A dignified man in formal robes approached her. "Any trouble?"

"No." Moody replied. The others nodded. Len hid her confusion.

"Alright, your first test is to find and rescue the wounded person in the moor." The dignified man replied. "You of course may use your wand. The enchantments for underage wizardry have been lifted for this test. There are also several obstacles to be avoided in the woods. Good Luck!"

"Wait!" Len's waking brain did not like the sound of that. "Is that it? I mean, no kind of I must this or that, just go get the injured person? What are the limitations?"

"Limitations?" He asked. "You must get both you and the injured party out, in one piece."

"I can use anything I like?" Len asked, still uncertain. He nodded.

"You may. However, if the injured man is found before you get to him, you fail." He smiled. "And you both must return to me, to be completed."

Len rolled her eyes and headed off into the woods. Why was she doing this? Moody _knew_ she could do this, I mean she'd been there when Bas was rescued. Len heard rustling close by. Not being able to see, she crouched and hid. After a few moments she climbed a tree, to get her bearings. Looking down the mist was little better. Casting a fairy-light spell, which would outline any living entity that came within 20 feet (about 6 m) allowing her to see them but no one else would see her spell's light.

She knew a locator spell, but that needed to be cast on an object to work. She raided her pockets; two gum wrapper, a knut and a sicle. Hoping that would be sufficient then cast a set of locator spells on the bounty. It would work on those in the immediate area. Setting her self to be represented by the sicle that would center in a circle representing of 120 feet (30 m). She then released the knut, charmed to be the injured party. It did not immediately rise to take a position telling her that he must be out of the range. And the gum rappers were set to be the two closest 'obstacles'. Only one took place up beside the sicle.

In fact it was nearly on top of the little silver coin. Len looked down from the tree she was standing in. She saw a man walking right under her. Len moved just enough so that her shadow would be mistaken for the tree. Len thought while waiting for him to move away, that she really had no idea how big an area she was working with. How every was she to find an injured person?

She collected her things and climbed down from her tree. Taking an Elm leaf from the tree as she climbed down, she charmed it to point in the direction of the wounded man, using a variation of the north point spell. Surely others would have already done this, so it was a race, whoever was closest would win. However she heard no signs that anyone was running, at least not that she could hear.

She put the elm leaf in the other pocket and head the way it pointed. Check with her plotting points often as she went. She heard and saw at lest 15 people, likely aurors in the mist with her. '_Bloody nice obstacles_.' She thought.

Moving was slow, with the moor's visibility and the terrain and the people. Len could see the sun trying to shin through the mist. Although the mist was reluctant to give away the moor, it hung low around her still. Len hurried as much as she could.

She found the 'injured' party. It was a man, he was at least a foot taller that she was, and at least a hundred pounds heavier. '_Great! Now what?_' she asked herself. "I take it you're the injured party?" She asked quietly. She saw the outline of someone approaching, it came very close. She motioned for him to be quiet. Then after the outline had faded back into the mist. She returned her attention to him.

"That would be me." He replied quietly. "My leg is 'broken', so I won't be able to walk for you." Len looked at the leg, it wasn't really damaged (she had suspected that they would only go so far for realism), but enchanted to impede movement.

Len modified the charm on the elm leaf to point back to the man in formal robes. Len looked to the sky. "I can't carry you like that. And I won't be able to make it back before the mist is gone to give me cover, if I even try to walk back. So . . ." Len raised her wand and pointed at him. "This won't hurt, really."

"Contractio!" Len said he shrunk to one fifth his size. "You alright?" He nodded yes. She then cast a light-as-a-feather on him. "After I change, grab on to my back and hang on." Len pointed her wand at herself; she transfigured herself into a Raven. The guy climbed onto her back. Len took off toward the distinguished man.

Sebastian was part of the group of Aurors called to train that morning. They were told it was a test of a new find of talent, and that they were to try and stop the girl, without really hurting her.

Bas had found the magic essence trail a few times. It only took once however, to know that it was Len's signature. He hoped he wouldn't have to try to stop her. After all, he could never hurt his baby sister. He recalled Len ranting on the phone the night after her OWLs, this must have been what it was about.

He'd lost the signature trail. So was scanning the area. He knew her too well unfortunately. Len would always avoid confrontation if possible. That meant that once she found Henderson, she'd take to the air. Looking up at the sky, he saw a dark shape skirting along the tree line, trying to obscure it from view.

"Sorry Squirt." Bas replied. "Tag you're it. Stupifey!" A red light shot from the end of his wand right at the bird. Feathers exploded into the sky and it plummeted down. Bas' heart leapt with fright. '_NO! Len! What have I done_!' his mind screamed as he took off running to see how badly she was hurt.

Henderson held on tight to the Raven as it fell to earth. Spiraling downward into the canopy they fell. Gripping his wand tightly, he was about to cast a cushioning spell to soften the impact, when Len opened her wings to land perfectly soft and silent. She shifted back to normal.

"You alright?" she asked hushed, glancing around in the mist.

"Fine. I thought you'd been hit." He replied. His attention was checking her for wounds.

"Good so do the others, I hope." Len smiled. "Let's go." She carried the diminutive auror with her to the end and presented him to the distinguished man. Moody and the others were still there. "Opps, sorry. Finite." He returned to normal size and weight.

"Impressive show." He sounded unmoved. Len rolled her eyes. He sent a flare up. Len guessed it was to summon the others in.

"Look you want spectacular? Then don't come waking me up a 3:30 in the flippin' morning." Len growled. "And don't go on about, no time for Tea, because there is always time for caffeine. I did what you asked, am I done yet?"

None made and outward reaction to her bluster. Len notice that the aurors were practically ignoring her. "Can I go, please?" She asked more reasonable and less whinny. "As it seems that you would very much like to talk amongst yourselves."

"Miss Nightshade, were you hurt in the fall you took?" the woman asked her.

"No, mame. I wasn't really hit. I was faking it so that they'd all focus on that area, giving us a clear run." Len replied honestly. She thought that she saw the corners of the lips pull up a fraction on the woman's face.

"Are you tired?" The scared man asked her.

"You had me woken up at 3:30 in the blooming morning. Of course I'm tired!" Len replied sarcastically. "I miss my nice soft bed. I'm jealous of my teddy bear who's still tucked in." She looked him in the eyes before finishing. "However, if you mean magically speaking, then no, I don't feel drained."

The other aurors started to approach. The man in formal robes nodded. "Good, now we can all go."

"One's still missing." Len commented before she could stop herself. Then she realized something. "But you knew that of course. That was just part of this test."

"Moody would you kindly take her home?" He asked. It didn't really sound like a request to Len, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Come on Girlie. Lets get you home." Moody gruffly replied. They port-keyed to the clearing by her house.

"Mr. Moody?" Len asked cautiously. He looked at her. "How did it go? Really?"

"Girlie, you're definitely something." He said.

"Sir?" Len continued a little more confident. "Could you be able to tell me about the time of the next one would you?"

"I can, but I won't." He replied.

"That's part of it, right. The element of surprise?" Len shook her head. "I should have known."

"Best go get you're bed back from the bear before he starts to think he owns the place." Len looked at Moody too shocked to say anything. He took that as a good time to Dispaere. Len ran up to the house, consoled that at least she'd have something interesting to tell Sirius. Len was greeted warmly by her siblings as she entered the backdoor.

"Len! Len! Len!" Suzy yelled excited. Her arms outstretched to be picked up and hugged. Len did just that. Lifting her up and hugging the year old.

Eddy had run in from the other room. He threw his arms around her waist. "Ooff. Hi Eddy." Len said. Fortunately being used to this, she wasn't knocked off her feet. Not to be left out, Becky hugged her other side. "You'd think that I was gone a month or something."

"Glad you're home dear." Len's mother kissed her cheek and took Suzy. "Did things go alright?"

"I guess." Len replied. She had started to tickle the two about her wait to get them to let her go. "This whole thing sucks."

"Len, language."

"Sorry mom." Len said, scooping Eddy up to put him back in a chair at the table. "This test thing is getting to me. The waiting is so stressful. You knew that they were taking me this morning didn't you?"

"Not exactly." She admitted. "We were told that it would be soon, and early. They didn't want us to be able to tell you anything. Besides, Mr. Moody left a note."

"I'm going to shower. I've been in a moor since 3:30 this morning." Len then grumbled into her toast as she headed upstairs. She finished her letter to Sirius, while she had some quiet. Then got cleaned up.

Nearly 2 weeks had passed and no new tests had been presented. Len was starting to go stir crazy. She begged her parents to let Maia and Lily come over to spend the night. After many . . . many assurances that there would be no Marauders present, they agreed.

The three girls took over the living room and the television. Eddy complained that it wasn't fair. Both Maia and Lily, neither who had younger siblings, took pity on the boy and let him watch his program and play. Becky joined them and listened as the older three girls discussed school and hair and girlie stuff.

Len's mother brought Susy in. Saying that she had to head into the office, it was an emergence. Mrs. Nightshade asked if they wouldn't mind keeping an eye or two on the kids. The girls agreed. Len knew she had no choice really, but at least she had some help this time.

Two hours later, the medi-wizard from the consultation arrives at the door. Len nearly groaned. "Time for test 2. Come along."

"Look, I have to take care of my siblings I can't just up and leave. Neither of my parents are home." Len replied seriously. -_The nerve of them, drop everything and come now_.- He did not say a word.

"You either will come, or you will no longer be considered." He stated coldly.

"What are you not understanding? The oldest of the three is 8 years old. They can't be left alone." Len stated logically. If it was between her family and these test, she would default, there was no question in her mind about that.

"Len what's up?" Maia stuck her head around the corner. "Oh! Hi Cousin John. Sorry!"

"She doesn't count right?" He replied annoyed.

"She does. But it's not her responsibility to watch them." Len countered. "It's mine."

"Cousin Maia?" He called. Maia stuck her head out again. "I need to take Miss Nightshade with me. Would you mind watching her siblings?"

"Ummm . . . Len?" Maia asked.

Len glanced at the clock. "My dad should be home in an hour. If you don't mind terribly. Would you?"

"Sure." Maia smiled. "Love to."

Len walked into the other room. "Listen, You three. I've got to go out."

Suzy lip started to tremble. Becky looked at her with doe eyes, then nodded. "You're doing one of those test things again."

"Yes." Len said. "I want you to be extremely good for Maia and Lily. You got me?"

"Yes." They chimed. "Good luck." Eddy called as she headed to the door. Len looked back at them and waved.

They appeared in St. Mungos. Len looked around curiously. She'd never had the occasion to visit here before. It looked much like a Muggle hospital, save for the type of injuries that were around. Len's attention snapped back to the man beside her when he cleared his throat.

"Follow me." Len did. She nearly fainted with fright as they entered a medicine brewing laboratory. "It's quieter in here. First you will be given a written test to ensure that you know the basics." Len nodded. "Then, if it is satisfactory, we will proceed."

"Sir, I'm really not very good with potions. Of any variety." Len started.

"You will not be making any potions." He replied. "Sit please." Len did. The written sounded very much like a potions test to her. Fortunately her theoretical knowledge of potions was sound, even if her brewing was not.

He reviewed the answers. It took him about 15 minutes, Len had taken about 30 to complete. "Alright. Now then. I will be presenting you with cases." Len's eyes bulged slightly. "You will diagnose what is wrong and how the treatment the patient requires."

"I'm not trained to do that!" Len stated in a panic.

"Would you like to back out now?" He asked calmly.

"No, but . . ." Len looked at him. She reminded herself that this was a test, that nobody would really be hurt. He looked at her expectantly. "Alright, I . . . I want to continue." He nodded, then headed to get the first.

It was a picture and case file of a former patient. "This patient was brought in hemorrhaging from the eyes." He said. "He claimed to have an allergy to sangination charms, as he had very brittle veins. He then passes out. What should be done?"

Len thought a moment. "Cause?"

"Unknown." He replied. Sharply. Len thought a moment.

"Treat for shock, cast a counted-tear charm." Len replied. "Check for pulse, if it's not a vampire playing a sick joke, i.e.… evidence of a pulse, then lie him with his head elevated and conduct discovery spells on the head for trauma, with specific attention paid to evidence of brain swell hexes and Ocular-parasites."

"Now this one." He held another picture to study. "Diagnosed as having suffered a nerve disruption hex three days ago returns, still without speech and has intermitted seizure until lapsing into a coma. Treatment?"

Len looked closely at the picture. There were burn marks on the neck that reminded her of things that she'd seen in her muggle science books. She looked at the man. "I'd consult with the original attending medi-wizard if I could, but those burns are suspiciously like those that occur after a lightning strike. I'd recommend rebooting the nervous system with a sleeping death draught."

He left for a moment and returned with a patient. The man had a blue-ish colour to his face, while he looked ghostly white. "Arrived 5 minutes ago. Unidentified, and unresponsive." He said. "No physical sigh of damage. Action?"

Len felt petrified, what if she said something wrong and this man died, because of her. Pictures were one thing, this was something else entirely. "First, sit him down so he doesn't fall. Then . . ." Len hesitated. Dementors left their victims shaken like this. But something seemed wrong. "Empty his stomach."

"Why?" the Medi-wizard asked calmly.

"He's likely swallowed a mix of water-breathing and cold resistance potions." Len said hurriedly. "When they interact they cause the ingestee to trance out and be unresponsive, not that he could talk if he wasn't. The white skin and the blacken nails are a tell tale sign of cold resistance, which would likely have been swallowed first."

The Medi-wizard just lead the man out. Without performing any spells on him. "Excuse me. What about him?" Len demanded. "Aren't you going to treat him?"

"You're not done yet." He said calmly.

"Yes I am, if it means that you won't fix him up until I am!" Len insisted.

"Well thank you for your time. Excuse me I'll be right back then." His voice never wavered. Len cringed, had she really just thrown it all away like that. She gathered her thoughts. Depressed at how she would tell her parents she'd just quit. He took her back to her house, bidding her a pleasant evening.


	29. WHISPER

Lily and Maia were still there. Len's father had returned home. Len was again greeted with hugs and a swarm of questions. She answered them as best she could. Then admitted to being foolish enough to insist that the man be treated, and having quit the tests, although she realized that the likely hood was he was never in any danger. The girls went upstairs to have some privacy.

"Len don't be so hard on yourself." Maia replied.

"Was he really your cousin?" Len asked. Maia shrugged.

"Honey, I'm a 'pure-blood' any other 'pure-blood' is related to me. At least once." Maia replied. "It's all a matter of degrees. See, Cousin John, first and two."

"Pardon?" Lily asked confused.

"First cousin twice removed." Maia clarified. "That's the farthest that my dad will still consider family." They looked at her, she chuckled. "Len, your dad is . . . third and two. Which is really hardly related at all."

"That's kind of freaky." Len laughed.

"So you're related to Remus too?" Lily realized.

"Yeap, but very distantly." Maia replied. "The closest, is his aunt is married to my mother's second cousin once removed."

"How do you keep that all straight?" Lily asked.

Maia shrugged. "I was just raised with it. Black could do it too. So could Potter. It's just something we do. Partly because even pure-blood snobs admit that, they don't really want to be marrying too close to their own line. Inbreeding depression and all."

**Post OWLs cont**

Len waited for 2 more weeks. Nothing new by way of the tests. Not that she expected it after all she'd quit, right. However her parents wouldn't let her resume her normal life.

Maia and Lily were allowed to visit often. Len was grateful for her friends company. They were supportive, and ever so helpful. Maia revealed her research regarding werewolves, thinking that there may be something that they could do to help Remus.

Len helped with the research. Len shrugged saying that 'it's not like I have much else to do.' Both Len and Maia came to the same conclusion.

As wolves are pack animals, they needed to be around other animals. This held true for werewolves also. They had found several cases that recorded that the presence of other animals seemed to calm the rage of the werewolf.

"Well if we could help calm him down during the full moon. It might make him feel better." Maia replied.

"Maia, are you suggesting . . . Animagi?" Lily asked shocked. "Illegally?" Maia shrugged and gave her a sly look suggesting yes.

"I'll see what I can find about it." Len offered, wondering if Bas had left any books around from when he'd practiced.

"Great! Me too!" Maia chirped happily hugging Len. "This is going to be great."

"Don't get your hopes too high." Len commented. "We don't even know it'll work."

"It's worth a try though." Lily insisted.

"He tells me how bad it is and how lonely he fells. We've got to do something." Maia continued soulfully.

"Hey you don't need to convince me. I'm in." Len assured Maia, soothing her.

"Off topic, are you like grounded or something?" Maia asked Len.

Len shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't seem to be that upset, when I came back." Len flopped on her bed. Lily was sitting on the floor, Maia was pacing. "But then I'm not sure mom understood the whole thing. As for dad, he probably wants me to get a nice safe career."

"Safe is boring!" Maia rolled her eyes for effect. "I mean what's safe so long as deatheaters and . . . you-know-who's around?" Maia popped a stick of gum in her mouth.

"Speaking of, how did you parents take your career choice?" Len looked amused.

"Oh they're trying to talk me out of it." Maia said offhandedly. "They would rather I become a curse breaker. Mum goes, 'It's adventurous and exciting'. My dad's stayed quiet on the subject. I suspect he'd like to see me an Auror, but doesn't want to contradict mum."

"I hate being stuck inside. It would be better, if I could swim or have time alone." Len huffed. "They're going mad because I can't take them anywhere."

"I'll do it/ I love the little rugrats." Maia beamed. "It would be wonderful to have siblings. I mean soon you can pass on all that stuff Bas taught you."

"Stuff like what?" Lily asked.

Len smiled remembering. "I remember when he taught me to sneak out."

"How about the first time that he took us clubbing." Maia giggled. "We were what 13."

"I still have my fake ID." Len laughed.

"You mean that your brother, the Auror, took you two clubbing at 13!" Lily sounded shocked. Len and Maia just laughed.

"You think I ever made him feel like . . . I was cramping his style, being a nuisance?" Len asked thoughtfully.

"Probably." Both girls said at once. Len promptly hit them with pillows.

"Doesn't mean that he didn't love you to bits." Maia replied. "That was why he showed you all that stuff."

"I get it." Len said. "You know I love the brats. It's just . . . I'd like to go out too. Hey you think we could get the gang together tonight?"

"The whole gang?" Maia asked thoughtfully. "Well, we know that Sirius will be there, if you ask him to come. You have him well trained." She laughed.

"If Lily's there, James'll be." Len continued. "I learned from the best. What about Remus?"

Maia did a quick mental check. "He should be fine, physically. But his folks . . . I'll owl him any way." Maia paused. "Why Len? What are you thinking?"

"It's Friday night. I'm sick of being cooped up. I know this great all ages party/club." Len replied.

"Cool, I'm in!" Maia replied excitedly. They spent the next few hours planning how to do this. "Alright I'll owl you the details." Maia smiled as she and Lily left to send out the word.

Len's father had worked at home that day. Len headed to get lunch. "Have the girls left already?"

"Yeah. We can only stand each other so much." Len teased. "She was sick of me whining. Oh, she said that you're all welcome to use her pool, especially the little ones."

Len kissed Susy's cheek, as she passed by her. Susy sat at the table, beside their father, drawing. It was what looked like a teddy bear.

"Bear dance?" Susy asked. It did nothing. Susy looked at the picture disgruntled. "Bear dance." She put her finger to her nose in an imitation of Tabitha from Bewitched. Still nothing. "Len?" She asked questioningly.

Len looked at the bear, with a look of deep thought. "Hmmm . . . maybe he doesn't know how to dance?" Len suggested. "Maybe you should show him how?"

Susy looked as if considering this. Susy then picked up the paper and bounced it from side to side. "Bear dance!" Both Len and Mr. Nightshade laughed. The door bell range.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Becky. Sounds of her charging to the door where heard. Then a muffled conversation. Followed by a very loud, "Leeeennn!"

Len headed to see why Becky was bellowing. Len's father follows her out of the kitchen. Susy was held tightly in his arms. Abernathy stood in the doorway. Len was slightly confused. Approaching cautiously Len asked, "Ms. Abernathy, what a surprise. How can I help you?"

"Your next test dear. I'm here to escort you." She replied in a softer than Len had heard from her before.

Becky had latched onto their father, however. Len noted that the little girl cringed when Abernathy spoke. Len tried to hide her confusion. "I thought that with the last one I'd quit?" Len asked surprised.

"After review of your case, it was decided to let you complete the tasks. That is unless you wish to withdraw."

"No. I just need to get my wand." Len replied quickly.

"Make it quick. We're on the clock." Abernathy commented sounding board. Len ran upstairs grabbing her wand, she turned to leave and collided with Eddie.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Is Becky alright?"

"Oh she's fine. I'm on my way out." Len replied, setting him right on his feet again. "It seems that they still want me."

"Good luck, Len!" Eddie beamed at her. "Be careful."

"Thanks. You be good for dad, alright?" Len smiled. "He's not used to being left alone with you little monsters." Len headed back down after Eddie nodded and giggled.

"Sorry." Len apologised. Hugging Becky and Susy quickly on her way to the door. Abernathy merely grunted. Off they went to the Ministry. They headed down, past the Dept. of Mysteries. Down the Hall of the Wizardgult chambers to one at the very end. The trip had been done in silence.

"Well, here we are." Abernathy replied as she opened a door to a small chamber. It was poorly lit, by a single brazier from the ceiling, throwing wicked shadows dancing around the room. A mid size table sat in the centre of the room dominating the chamber. The table was covered in scrolls and scraps of parchment. A single chair sat behind the table. Len looked up at Abernathy, waiting to hear what was expected of her.

"Sit." Abernathy barked. This caused Len to jump in surprise. Len smiled. "In these documents in all the information collected on a cell of Dark Wizards." She paused. Len wondered briefly if it was for dramatic effect; to gauge Len's reaction; or to ensure that the information had sank in. "Your task, is to compile the facts. And to device a report suggesting a course of action to be taken. A plan should be produced, to stop them before they can attack." Len nodded her understanding. "You'll be left alone while this test is in progress. I'll come check on you later. You are to remain in this room at all times. You are not to speak of anything you read to anyone, which includes once you leave."

Abernathy left before Len could ask her anything. Len went about sorting and making notes on the mound of information. Len liked research. She was good at it. This was by far the easiest of the tests in Len's opinion.

Len heard a commotion outside, after a while. Len tried to ignore it; after all, she was right by the courts. Some time later Len was marking the known meeting placed on the general map she'd made, when a boy that was little older that she was burst in to the room. He shut the door quickly and frantically looked around. He locked eyes with a startled Lenore.

"Please hide me!" He begged. "Their going to send me to Azkaban! But I didn't do it. I swear, it wasn't me."

Len only knew of Azkaban by reputation, but that was more that enough. Len believed that Azkaban should only be used as a last resort. And only for the most vile and unredeemable villains, not for everyone. Len hesitated only a moment.

"You can't stay here. They will check." Len told his. Purposely being ambiguous as to if she was helping him, or simply protecting herself. She noted he had no wand, was in shackles and was definitely terrified. Len heard the noise getting closer from the hall.

"Please! I'll be fed to the dementors!" He pleaded. Len hated the thought of an innocent person being punished.

"How'd you get away?"

"I ran." He said confused. Len just watched him. " I don't have time to tell you my life story now."

"What do they say you did?"

"They say, I was part of a group that tortured an Auror to madness. But I wasn't. It was my brother." He pleaded. "I can't tell them that though. Even if it was him. I couldn't do that to him."

"Have you been tried?" Len continued, patiently asking questions. She made sure to maintain distance between them.

"Are you thick girl?" He hissed. "They've already decided. It doesn't matter my only chance is to escape!" He stepped toward her. "I've got to get out. I'm out of time."

"Yes, you are." Len told him sadly. She raised her wand. "Stupefy!" The boy fell limply to the ground. His eyes still fixed on Len accusingly. The door burst open then.

"You alright, Miss Nightshade?" Abernathy asked. Len nodded her eyes still fixed on the boy.

"He says he's innocent." Len got out.

"They all do." Abernathy told her.

"He will get to speak in his defence? Won't he?" Len asked looking to her. "Use vitrus to get him to tell the truth."

"His kind has a resistance to vitrus." She said. "He'll be given his chance. Then he'll go to Azkaban."

"You've already decided!" Len replied sternly.

"We have evidence and this isn't any concern of yours." Abernathy told her. "Now thank you for delaying him."

"Will he get a fair trial?" Len asked moving to block the way so nobody could get to the boy.

"Miss Nightshade, he tried to escape. That's pretty telling." Abernathy replied coldly.

"If faced with the threat of Azkaban and a court pre-set against you, wouldn't you?" Len snapped back. "Even if you were innocent?" Len crossed her arms stubbornly.

"If you believed him; why did you stun him?" Abernathy asked, equally hostile. Lenore returned the woman's glare, and refused to back down. "Did he threaten you?"

"No, but he wasn't sweet either. He was scared." Len continued. "Please, just give him a fair shot." Abernathy sighed heavily.

"If they ever come for me, kid, I want you to defend me." Abernathy shook her head. "I'll see he gets as fair a trial as possible."

Len sighed relieved. She suddenly felt weary. Len looked to the piled still sitting on the desk. "Gordon!" Abernathy barked. "Take Miss Nightshade home." Turning to Len, she said in a quiet compassionate voice. "I think you've done enough for today."

Scot Gordon appeared in the hall. Len ken him well, he was a friends with Bas. He smiled at her, which helped Len relax. "Len, you weren't hurt were you?" He asked worried. "If Bastian heard I'd let you get hurt, I think that he'd fry me. What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I'm fine." Len worried her lip, still concerned for the boy. Had she done the right thing? What if her actions had just sent an innocent boy to Azkaban. "Abernathy . . . that in I was . . . organizing some information."

"Cool, I take it your OWLs went well then." He smiled at her. Len wasn't used to him being so . . . sedate. He was usually rather wild. He'd been Bas' partner if crime for as long as Len could remember. "Bastian has been bragging about you a lot . . . well more than normal. He's down right thrilled about Susy."

"Yeah! She's done a few things since I got home." Len replied proud and excited.

"Your mum must be freaking." He laughed.

"She would, if she knew." Len smiled. "Mum's been busy at work. Scot what was that guy accused of anyway?"

"Unforgivable Curse." Scot sounded serious. "Hey, you hear we get assigned partners Monday. Think Bastian and I'll be paired."

"I'm not sure if that scares me more or the thought he'll be with some unknown."

"Hey! Brat!" He started to tickle her. Len was giggling hysterically. "Stand still, I can't Appearae you like this." He tickled her some more. "Len, you want to get us splintched?"

Len tried to stop, but every time she did, he'd make her laugh again. "S-st-op-p . . it!" Len gasp. Her sides hurt from laughing so hard. After about 20 minutes. They finally got Len home. He said 'hellos' and 'farewells' to the family then returned to work.

"How'd things go, dear?" Mr. Nightshade enquired. Three little pairs of eyes turned to Len.

"I think I got rained out." Len said. Her father looked at her confused. "It got postponed because of . . . unforeseen complications."

"Oh! I don't suppose they told you until when?" He asked worried. "You'll be headed back to school soon. Your letter arrived while you were out. I do hope that this doesn't interfere with your studies."

"Don't worry dad. I doubt that they want to recruit me still." Len rolled her eyes. "I seem to have authority issues. Besides that, it seems far too much like being an Auror for my liking."

"I don't think I could sleep if both you and Sebastian were Aurors." Her father cringed. "As it is I spend ½ the night pacing with worry."

It was a lie, Len knew. However the thought was appreciated. Len opened her Hogwarts letter. She glanced at the book list and wondered if she'd ever get to Diagon Alley to get them.

Being a post OWLs student Len had applied to be an Apprentice on special project for Prof. Sprout. If she had enough hours and a good enough letter of recommendation, she stood a chance at being admitted to the St. Mungos Botany Inter Programme, without senior potions study. The programme was done in conjunction with Whitechurch University for Wizarding Sciences.

She eagerly read her acceptant to the school, and to be Sprouts apprentice. Len screamed in delight and started to jump up and down.

"What?" He father looked up from his work. Mistaking Len's scream for upset rather than joy.

"Based on your Outstanding Herbology Owl, and consistently superior performance in class. Your application for status of apprentice to one Professor Sprout has been granted." Len read to him and smiled brightly. "Daddy normally only one 7th years is taken as an apprentice."

"That's wonderful dear. I'm very proud of you." He smiled hugging her. "I do wish you'd reconsider taking advanced Potions though."

"Daddy we've been through this." Len rolled her eyes. Eddie and Becky had come to see what the yelling was about. "I've got to tell Maia. Wonder if she's a 6th year prefect." Len started talking to herself. Refusing to let her father bring her down.

"Len you're back!" Eddie hugged her.

"What were you screaming for?" Becky asked hugging Len also.

"I'm going to be allowed to apprentice this year with Prof. Sprout." Len replied excitedly. Becky cheered for her, knowing that this had been important to Len.

"Congrats!" Eddie beamed at her. He could tell that Len was pleased by this, although he did not really clear on exactly why.

"Lenore please put your wand away." Her father sighed. "Before you call Maia."

"Yes dad." Len ran up to her room. Maia's owl was waiting for her. The letter read;

Len;

Sorry about the little row this morning. I didn't mean a word of it.

Maia

Len laughed at Maia's use of misdirection. Maia knew Len wouldn't be allowed to go out and didn't want her to get into troubled if it was intercepted, or taken by Len's Siblings. In their subscript it read: _It's all set. Meet at my place at 11._

Len came hurtling back to the kitchen. She called Maia up. After an hour on the phone.

"Just ask the girl over." Mr Nightshade said. "I'm starting to think that thing has been hexed to your ear."

Len laughed. "Maia, come over?"

"Can't sorry." Maia giggles. "Dad'll be home in a few. Tell your dad I didn't hex you. But I've got to go anyway. Later."

"Later." Len answered and disconnected.

At 10:30, Len moved to her room to 'catch up' with her friends. It wasn't a total lie, her parents just thought that she meant writing letters not going out to meet them. Len changed cloths and wrote a brief note, just in case they came looking for her.

_I've gone out visiting my friends. I've been cooped up for half the summer. If they come back for another test, tell them to wait. I'll be back by dawn._ Len

Len climbed out on the roof from the loft trapdoor. Bas had either found it, or installed it when they'd moved in. He'd charmed it to blend and be impossible to find unless you knew where it was.

Once on the roof, Len jumped down to the 'blind spot'. It was the one spot around the house that was completely out of view from neighbours and any of the house windows.

Len looked around to be sure that no one was around to see her, then ducked into the forest and headed to Maia's. It was only a 15 minute walk, by forest path, 30 by street.

Len arrived to see a fairly large gathering forming. Len smiled, see her friends.

"You're late." Sirius scolded. Len hadn't worn a watch, but doubted that it was true.

"Can you forgive me?" Len pleaded with a pouty face, playing along.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded." He teased back.

"Would a hug convince you?" Len smiled, hugging him warmly. He swooped down and kissed her. "I don't remember offering you that, . . . yet." She tried to look shocked that he'd kissed her. He laughed, she kissed him. "Forgive me yet?"

"For what?" He sounded confused.

"For being a bad girlfriend." Len said with doe eyes and pouty lips.

"Hmmm." Sirius made the pretence of deep thought. Still hugging her close. "Only if you stop being sooo needy and pestering me all the time. I mean I need some space to breath." He teased. Len laughed knowing that the problem was the exact opposite.

"We all here?" Len asked hugging Sirius again.

Len yawned as she crawled in that morning. She curled up in bed. About 5 minutes after, someone was pounding on her door. Len groaned and got up.

"Lenore, Ms. Abernathy is downstairs." Her mother told her. "Hurry and get ready."

Lenore dressed quickly and headed downstairs and out the door with the Auror. Len didn't know that these tests thingies would be held on Saturday. Len followed Abernathy zombie like to the Ministry.

"Wait here a moment." Abernathy stocked off. Len was left waiting in the entrance, looking at the fountain. Len felt like laughing at how vacant and adoring they all were.

"Hey Squirt!" Bas said, Len smiled warmly at him. "Are you allowed to talk? I'd hate for you to get into trouble."

"I think so. I haven't been told anything yet." Len said, trying to cover a yawn. "Bas, I was accepted to apprentice Sprout, this coming year."

"Len that's wonderful." Bas replied. "6th years are hardly ever accepted. I'm so proud of you." He hugged her. "That's great news. So what are you here for? Weren't you here yesterday?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to finish." Len yawned again. "Haven't you spoken to Scot. He took me home."

"No, I haven't had a chance." Bas looked concerned. "Len you alright?"

"Just tired." Len dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"So what'cha have to do yesterday?"

"Oh just boring stuff." Len replied. "Organizing stuff. Honestly, I think that they just don't want to hire a clerk."

Bas nodded. Len felt bad about holding out and being slightly misleading to her brother, but she'd been told not to discuss the information or task yesterday.

"Well, I get to head home this weekend." Bas smiled back at her. "I'll take you if you like."

"Great!" Len felt herself brighten immediately.

Abernathy returned. "Follow me. You've been moved to a different room. Same as before, just finish up."

Len was shown into the hall of Mysteries. Again there was a table piled with scrolls and parchment. "Your notes from yesterday are here." Abernathy replied. "Try not to disturb Mr. Pringle. He'll be working on the other side of the room." Len nodded. She took the seat. "Good luck!"

Len reviewed her notes. She proceeded making plans and reviewing material. She heard Pringle muttering to himself. Len found it strangle reassuring.

He stopped muttering, Len noticed the sudden quiet. She looked up to find he'd left. Len shrugged and returned to her work. A short while later, Len noticed something glowing brightly on his desk. Len attempted to get a better look without leaving her spot.

She couldn't make it out clearly. Len could not resist getting a better look. Pringles notes read; Confiscated Item's for Whitechurch Raid.

Several items were listed, but not on the table. Len watched the glowing orb. Knowing it to be a gazing glass. Nothing extraordinary. Her eyes fell on a simple armband. The runes were very old, some half worn off.

Len looked closer at the runes. She quickly translated them. 'Youth' and 'Power' and 'Eternal', Len was further able to ascertain that it had the symbol for regeneration.

This was not on the list. And Len knew well that it was indeed enchanted with regenerative healing charms at least. Eternal youth didn't was interesting subject for study, however Len had only read of accounts that some terrible price had to be paid to do such.

Len returned to work. Mr. Pringle returned after about 20 minutes and looked over at her. Len looked up and smiled, he returned the smile and resumed his inventory.

Quiet a while later Len was reviewing her report and plan of action. She felt dead tire. Her eyes were burning to be closed. She pushed herself to finish, not allowing them to close.

"Hey Dave, what you working on?" Another man asked. Len didn't bother looking.

"Inventory. From Whitechruch raids. What brought you here on a Saturday?" Pringle asked.

"We just finished raids threw Kent/" He said offhanded. "Wanted you to take a look at these. Our onsite claimed them to hols a genie wish." He chuckled nervously. "Imagine, having a handful of wishes."

"What about the genie?" Pringle asked cautiously. Len tried not to look up.

Wishes! Real wishes! Len's mind snapped awake. If I had a wish, I could wish away Remus' lycanthropy.

"Was one tortured in the place. Down at Critter Care Unit." The auror said.

"Well I'll need some stuff from my workshop to test them." Pringle replied. "Give me a hand?"

"Sure." He looked to Len. "You sure it's safe to leave them?"

"Oh yeah!" Pringle smiled at Len. "She's a little angle. Don't worry about her."

"Alright." They left. Len looked up. A pile of gems sat on the counter. Len thought of quickly using one for Remus. How would they know? Maybe just take one and offer it to Lupin. Then the wish could be worded just right.

Surely just one little gem wouldn't be missed. It was for a good reason. Len looked at the pile again.

It was wrong though. Just to take one, even for a good reason. Besides that wishes were dangerous things at the best of times. These, especially if they came from a genie, taken by force no less. Len forced herself to return to work.

That's when she felt for the 1st time, some one watching. It felt like when someone reads over your shoulder, but shifts. She wondered how often they'd checked on her like this.

Len made a mental note to research wishes and their limitations on Remus' behalf. As she finished her review. Len was exhausted, the party last night had taken a serious toll on her. It was her own fault . . . and she still thought that it was worth it.

Mr. Pringle returned with his friend. Len smiled at them. "How's your work going there?"

"I'm done." Len replied. "May I ask, what is to be done with those, if the on-site was right?"

"Because of the means of collection, they'll be destroyed under the Dark Arts Contraband Act." Pringle told her kindly.

"What if . . . that is, if someone had a really good reason, and a really noble use for one?" Len asked softly.

"Are you saying, you want one?" Pringle asked her, laughing slightly. "Whatever would you do with a wish?"

"I . . . I'd wish my friend better." Len said shyly. "And if you were jut going to destroy them anyway . . . wouldn't they be better used to help the incurable?"

"Forced wishes never work right." His friend the Auror told her. "I'm sorry for your friend."

"Why? I swear I didn't touch them. I was just thinking . . . well, sorry I bothered you." Len sighed.

"Sweetie." Pringle said, drawing Len's attention back. He had checked one on the equipment he'd brought. "They appear to be fakes anyway."

Len smiled half heartedly. "It was just a thought."

Abernathy returned to the room a short while later. Len handed her the report and bid good-bye to Pringle and his friend.

Len was asleep on her feet. She followed Abernathy up to the lobby. Bas was waiting for her. Abernathy thanked Len for her time. Bas took them home. Len forced herself to eat before heading to bed. Where she spent most of Sunday, until Becky came in and jumped on her.

"Arg . . . Becky!" Len yelled "Get off!"

"Len get up! Get up!" Becky laughed. "You promised to teach me the cup game."

"Becky off!" Len snapped. Becky got to the floor, looked at Len. She started to cry and ran out. Len felt horrible. She recalled a similar series of events where she'd been in Becky's place and Bas in hers. The end was the same; tears and a huge apology.

Len crawled out of bed and headed to look for Becky. Len tried to track the sound of tears but got stopped by Bas in the hall. "Your fault?"

"My fault." Len admitted. "She jumped on me."

Bas raised a brow looking to laugh at Len's defence. "I guess this is Karmatic payback, right?" Len said.

"It appears so." Bas chuckled. "Can I give you advice?" Len nodded. "Big sibling secret; Ice Cream. Great fix-it." Len laughed and headed to find Becky.

Becky was curled up in the linen closet. Len crouched to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just being jumped on is not my favourite way to be woken up."

"I'm sorry." Becky sobbed. "But I waited and waited." Len hugged her.

"I know. I've been there. I promise I'll try to be a better sister if you promise not to jump on me to wake me up. Deal?" Becky nodded, whipping the tears away.

With the Monday post Len was told that she was finished the tests and the results would be forwarded to her Headmaster. Len was just relieved that she was no longer under house arrest.

She took her siblings with her into the forest for walks and en route to Maia's or the store. Len happily explained to the anything they asked about. The last two weeks of summer were very relaxing and enjoyable.


	30. Chapter 30

Words from the author... Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate them all.

_About the Spelling and grammar: _

Apologies to all of you that suffer through with me, I really do appreciate it. If someone would like to Beta for me please email! I would love it. Unfortunately, otherwise I will do my best, but that was never my strongest suite.

_About Maia_:

Maia…Pronounced like Gaia

Pronounced: MAY-a, MIE-a key

Usage: Greek Mythology, Roman Mythology

Extra Info:

In Greek and Roman mythology she was the eldest of the Pleiades, the group of seven stars in the constellation Taurus, who were the daughters of Atlas and Pleione. Her son by Zeus was Hermes.

Means "great" in Latin. This was the name of the Roman goddess of spring, the wife of Vulcan. The month of May is named for her

I know that I tell you this every time; but there is lots more to come really! It's just that I have unfortunately been stricken with "random scene-itise" which means that I have been writing and writing, I just have to figure out how the events go together in some kind of order that will make sense to people other than me.

I thank you for bearing with my insanity.

Onward! Back to the story….

Return to Hogwarts – 6th year

Len and Maia were ecstatic to be returning to school, well it was more to see their friends. Len and Maia had made great progress with their research on animagi. Bas had pointed Len in the direction of a few books he'd used. He wished her the best of luck.

The 3 girls were talking animatedly when each received a hug from their sweetheart.

"James I see way too many prefect badges around this circle." Sirius teased. "But look I've got the bad girl." Len giggled leaning into his embrace.

"Right. That's why she spent the summer writing tests." James teased back. "Whatever are we going to do with the angelic couple here?"

"Leave them be." Lily replied. "And help me with my trunk." She smiled at James. "Unless you have to get to setting more pranks?"

"Lily, I've always got time for you." James replied kissing her. Len laughed shaking her head.

"Are we all going to fit together?" Len asked. She took inventory of the box.

"Sure we can." Sirius pulled Len onto his lap. James and Remus followed suit with Lily and Maia respectively. "See lots of room." He laughed.

"Peter what happened with you and Shanti?" Len asked. Peter blushed a lot.

"She's still at her other school. We've gone out a few times." He said softly. "She . . . that is we write. She said, she's trying to transfer to Hogwarts."

"Too bad. You were cute together." Maia replied. "Oh! We've got a great idea. Over the summer we did some research."

"Revenclaws!" Sirius muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Len promptly smacked him. He smiled at her.

"We had a brainstorm." Len continued. "To try help Remus. And well we found that as wolves being pack animals, werewolves have been shown to calm down by having other animals around."

"This even extends to animagi." Lily picked up for Len. "So if we all became animagi, we could join Remus on the full moon."

The Marauders looked at each other in shock a moment. Then back to the three girls who were very excited. Peter shifted nervously. Although Remus had a great poker face, he could not lie worth a darn. This meant that it fell to James and Sirius to dissuade the girls.

"Isn't that dangerous?" James asked sounding worried.

"Not really." Len replied. "So long as at least one person stays normal, that can cast the Reverto Charm."

"That's a great idea." Sirius replied. "But what if you get bit or something?"

"I was reading that the metabolism of animals is not affected be the werewolf's bit." Maia smiled. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"Ummm . . . wouldn't that be illegal?" Remus said hesitantly. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my account."

"I'd be willing to risk it for you." Maia hugged him. Len and Lily were both nodding in agreement.

"That's a huge project. Are you sure you'll have time with your prefect duties?" James asked Lily.

"I'll find time. I'll make time." Lily replied.

"Roll reversal. Isn't it us who try to talk you out of doing rash things?" Len asked. "Why aren't you guys you guys happier? We thought that you'd be delighted."

"We are." Sirius hugged her. "We want to make sure that we've considered all angles of this first. It's pretty drastic."

"Yeah, but well," Maia smiled adoringly at Remus. "Sometimes, breaking rules and drastic action is the only way to get want you want." Both Lily and Len nodded agreeing.

"Well, if you're sure. I guess we could help." James said. "Perhaps we should reserve further discussion until later. When we can be sire we won't be interrupted."

"Good point" Remus agrees. "Besides Prefects need to check in up front"

Lily, Maia and Remus rose to leave. Len glanced around. "You aren't really leaving me alone with them are you?"

"Sorry. But some one responsible has to baby-sit, while we're away. "Lily teased.

"Now, feed them lots of sweets and don't let them play with snakes." Remus added, trying to sound like a father. "Bad influence."

James and Sirius started to laugh. Len winced before joining in. "Why do I have the sudden feeling that the three little ones I was looking after this whole summer were better behaved then these three."

"Probably, because they were." Sirius said in her ear. "Bye Daddy, don't worry. We'll be as good as we always are." They laughed.

Despite their claim, Len found that the there remaining Marauders were rather sedate. However she found that was likely because they had already planned their pranks.

The Slytherin car was plagued, to no ones surprises, by a series of pranks. First an arch at the entryways to the carriage transfiged them to slugs. Then a frozen wasteland began to float about the train. However it was the swarm of bugs that drew attention. The bite caused the victim to turn bright orange and speak at the top of his/her lungs.

"You guys are so going to get busted." Len laughed. As the 4th angry bug bitten person walked by.

"Why? We were here with you?" James said innocently.

"You're using me for an alibi?" Len asked shocked.

"Well you'd never be involved in such vulgar pranks. And we have been with you all trip." Sirius teased her. Len rolled her eyes.

"Len don't you love us anymore?" James feint being hurt. Len laughed.

"How you've managed not to get expelled is a grand mystery." Len laughed. "What is Dumbledore like your uncle or something?"

At the welcoming feast. The sorting hat sang a warning, unlike Len's previous years. She wondered if Voldemort was really gaining that much power. There were surprisingly few new Ravenclaws this year. Three girls and two boys. Gryffindor made out little better, with only a total of 4 boys and 4 girls.

Once the feast commenced, the sober air lightened. Tales of summer abounded. Len avoided talking about hers. However Maia had a grand time showing her tan lines and mentioning her lack of some. Muggleborn understood what she meant however, most purebloods did not.

Len and Maia were the first two 6th years to head off. It had been assigned to Maia change the Ravenclaw password, "Lothlorein", was set as the new password.

"Maia, I don't suppose you could get me my timetable early?" Len asked with a yawn as they started to unpack.

"Sorry can't." Maia said. "Timetables are entrusted to 7th year prefect, for pick up. I won't get to see them until tomorrow."

"Too bad. I really wanted to sleep in."

"Well, I'll pick yours up if you like, since I've got to be there." Maia complained. "At least it's only this once. Tyler has agreed to take the morning person, so he'll do all the morning stuff from now on."

"That should work out well then." Len agreed. "What do you make of the boys reaction? I would have thought they'd have been happier."

"Me too." Maia sat on her bed. "It's not like then to be so . . . I don't know . . . cautious."

**Gryffindor Tower; 6th year Boys Dorm**

"Should have known that they'd have come to that conclusion." James said. "I thought I was going to fall down laughing. _'Let's become animagi.'_"

"Yeah, if Len wasn't holding me in my place, I may have rolled with laughter." Sirius agreed. "I think our girls are too smart."

"So what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"Help them of course." James smiled wickedly.

"James you are not serious?" Remus asked. He then saw the look in James eyes, the one he got when planning/plotting mischief. "You've got a plan."

"Oh yes." James smiled. "Who better to 'help' them? We'll make sure they find the most 'helpful' books."

"Right." Sirius caught James idea. "After finding nothing helpful at the school, they'll get disappointed and give up."

"You are dreaming, if you think those 3 will give up that easily." Remus replied shaking his head. "Especially since both Maia and Lily can get into the restricted section as prefects. We had to sneak in."

"It also took us 3 years to do it." Peter put in. "Maybe they'll lose interest."

"Unlikely." Remus said. He often got the position of voice-of-reason/devils-advocate, during the planning phase. Someone had to do it. This way things were laid out so that they covered all the basis before they set out.

"What are we worried about? They'll need a Vetus potion. We know that Len can't do it. Maia's little better, and Lily . . . well?" Sirius looked to James.

"Potions aren't really Lily's thing." James said evenly. "But they'll likely just draft me, or something."

"And James never says, 'No' to Lily." Sirius teased.

"Right, like you deny Len anything she asks for?" James threw back at him. "Besides, I was hoping to stop them before they got that far."

"So it's agreed. Our course will be to distract them and find all the wrong books." Sirius replied on a final note. They nodded in agreement.

**The next morning.**

Remus and Lily headed to the great hall earlier then their fellow students. They met a very tired Maia and Len in the hall on their way.

"Morning beautiful." Remus hugged Maia, who happily leaned into him. Truth was she was not awake enough yet to hug back. She really did not like mornings.

"Worst part of being Prefect." Maia groaned Lily laughed. Maia scowled at her. "Too early to laugh."

"So why are you up, Len?" Lilly asked ignoring Maia. "I thought that was just a rumour that you and Maia were conjoined."

"She's my alarm clock." Len yawned. "I'd never find my way without her, she's my compass too."

They laughed and proceeded to the Great Hall, Len flopped down at the table, her head smacked down with such force a loud WACK was heard echoing threw the hall.

Those that knew Lenore chuckled softly and ignored it. All the rest looked over and winced. The 7th year Ravenclaw prefect boy nudged Len's arm and slipped her timetable in her hand. About 30 minutes later the noise level in the hall had risen so Len could no longer ignore it.

She looked at her timetable. She sat up, in confusion. It had no classes on it, just a note: _Please see me. Prof. Albus Dumbledore_. Len looked around seeing that all the Marauders were here, she took it as a joke.

Len stood up. Maia caught her arm. "So how's yours look? I'm sure that it's better without potions."

"I don't know. Were they near me this morning?" Len asked, showing the blank sheet to Maia. Maia shook her head 'no'.

""Not yet, they haven't." Maia looked equally confused. Then as if a light went on, she smiled. "Think that it has something to do with this summer?"

"I'd completely forgotten about that." Len closed her eyes. Apparently it was still too early for her to think clearly. "I'll catch up with you."

Len headed out of the Great Hall to the staffroom. She knocked and Dumbledore himself answered. "Ah! Miss Nightshade. I believe that we have several things to discuss. If you'd kindly follow me to my office." Len half smiled thinking, _Like I have much choice_.

Len followed him up to the gargoyle and up to his office. Glancing around, she admired all the golden gadgets on the table.

"Sit please." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Now, Lenore, the results from your WISPER testing came back." He paused, looking across the table at her. "Would you like some pop, delightful stuff, or tea?"

"No, thank you sir." Len smiled weakly, still confused. She waited while Dumbledore settles again behind his desk, the pop fizzing in the silence.

"I must say, you gave them many surprises." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Well, actually WHISPER does not often recruit off OWL scores or testing. Normally it's after NEWTS." Len patiently waited for him to get on with things as she nervously sat across from him. "Well, they'd like you to consider placement with them." Dumbledore looked at her.

"I don't follow. I didn't do all 4 tests, and I defaulted on the second." Len replied in a rush, she stopped at the hand, Dumbledore held up.

"That was all taken into consideration." He smiled. "And yes, They would like you. This will mean several more classes that you would be required to take to prepare yourself."

"Sir?" Len asked. "You're telling me, they actually want me?" Len was in shock.

"If you accept, this will be your timetable." Dumbledore handed her a scrape of parchment. It had four additional classes on it. 2 were held once a week. The other two were held twice a week but an hour each. This also had class resting on Sunday.

"Ummm, Sir?" Len looked at him uncertain. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then it goes no further than this." He said simply. "I know this is a big decision. Whatever you choose, know that I am very proud, as you should be. You are the first student in a hundred years to be recruited after OWLs." He smiled at her again. "Now think about it. Try to let me know your decision by Friday." He touched the time-table with his wand the extra classes vanished.

"Sir? What does WHISPER want me for?" Len asked. "Why me?"

"Lenore, your . . . unique way of tackling a problem, the way you perceive things, is a gift." His eyes twinkled. "You intelligence and resourcefulness are an added bonus. But it is **_you _**they want."

Len had several dozen questions to ask, but was rushed off before she could ask them. "My, look at the time, you had best be off to class." Dumbledore told her as way of dismissal. Len knew better than to cross him (on the first day especially) and hustled off to Herbology. Deciding the in would really not do to be late for that.

Len was in a daze. She was trying to figure out what Dumbledore had meant, for he never said anything without meaning to. She was in such a fog that she bumped into a group of Slytherin boys. "Oh sorry." Len said politely.

"Filthy MUBBLOOD!" one sneered at her. Len locked eyes with the boy. "Were you not taught manners?"

"Unlike you apparently, I was. I already apologized for bumping into you. Unless you are deaf too." Len replied, not about to let a bunch of junior Slytherins push her around. "Don't you lot have class?"

"I do not see a prefect badge on you, mudblood." The boy snapped back. Apparently he was not ready to back down either. "Who do you think you are to give us orders?"

"It was a question, not an order." Len stated. She tried to walk away but was stopped after a few steps. Taking a deep breath, she set herself in her most logical tone. "Since my existence is so repulsive to your 'Pure-blood' sensitivities. Would it not be more logical to let me get away from you as soon as possible?" Len smiled sweetly at the group, all the while thinking how best to get to her wand in her boot.

"Admit it you little mudblood. You are afraid of us." The leader said again. Stepping closer to her. Len rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes. I'm terrified of four little Slytherin _juniors._" Len said sarcastically. "Petrified of you lot making yourselves late, for . . . I believe Transfiguration, or was it Defence with Scorge?" They looked at each other. Len persisted in her attack. "Quaking, that you'll detain me long enough that a teacher will come in to the hall and see you lot trying to act all tough."

"Nightshade, what are you doing delaying these young, innocent Slytherins?" Came Malfoy's drawl behind her.

Len sighed. 'The only way they're innocent is because they are too young to be charged, yet.' Len thought.

"Lost again?" Malfoy taunted.

"That's right, Malfoy. How does one get to hell?" Len asked sweetly, sounding dead serious. At the confused look on his face she continued. "I figured you must know, after all the time you've been told to go there." Len tool this moment of confusion, while they tried to figure out her insult to remove herself and start walking.

Len arrived late to herbology; she had had to take a few detours to get away from the Slytherins. "Sorry Prof. Sprout, There was a problem with my timetable."

"Well, don't let it happen again alright?" She smiled warmly. Len took her spot next to Maia. Len smiled at Sirius, who was across from them.

So what is the real deal? Maia asked/wrote.

Damn Hiss! Len rolled her eyes. Delayed me coming down from twinkle

How did that go? Maia looked expectantly at her. Len shrugged.

I will tell you later. This is really interesting.

Len was called at the end of class to stay a moment. It was so Sprout could tell her about her apprenticeship. Len was to be back at 7 pm to begin the project. Len thanked her and headed off to catch up with her friends.

"So what were you two discussing?" Sirius was pestering Maia, when Len came up.

"Why do you think we were discussing anything?" Maia asked innocently. "I mean we weren't even talking at all, not like you lot."

"That is exactly why." Remus smiled at her. "It's far more trouble when you two are quiet. That's when you're up to no good."

"And if you're up to no good, we want to be included." Sirius smiled. Mischief shone in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Len said, hugging him. "Don't you think that you find enough on your own?"

The Marauders looked at each other. Then chorused, "Never enough!" They all laughed.

"So, what kept you?" Sirius asked.

"I already said, I had a problem with my schedule. And just now, Sprout wanted me to arrange a time to start my apprenticeship." Len said. "Besides a group of Slytherins detained me a bit. No big."

"You alright?" Sirius looked at her concerned.

"Fine. They were just annoying." Len sighed. "It didn't even come to wands."

"Impressive." James replied. "So, what'cha taking this year."

"Usual, minus Potions." Len smiled. Then thought about correcting herself. Her correction died on her lips as Maia spoke up.

"Usual, minus potions and Arthmancy." Maia chimed.

"Usual, minus Arthmancy and Astronomy." Lily added. The girls laughed. "You lot?"

"You three are crazy." Sirius teased. "The point is to drop all that crap after OWLs."

"So Mr. Black, what have you gotten rid of?" Len asked batting her eyes. He just smiled at her.

"You'll see." Sirius kissed her cheek.

She left her friends and headed to Arthmancy, alone. It went much slower without Maia and Lily. Len headed to lunch preoccupied. Her day continued to drag on.

"What I wouldn't give for a good explosion to snap me back to reality." Len joked to Maia on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

When Len and Maia sat in their dorm later that day, working on homework before dinner. "So what's the deal? You've been off all day!"

"Sorry, just well," Len looked about. After deciding that they were alone. "Turns out that they liked my test results."

"Are we happy about this?" Maia asked noting the confusion on Len's face.

"Well it's going to mean loads more work. I'm not even sure what I'd be expected to do." Len said seriously. "Heck! Does anyone?"

"Not that I even found." Maia shrugged. "I've only seen the briefest mentions of it."

"Well, they tested on like . . . well everything. So I don't know." Len sighed. "I don't want to be an Auror. I'm not sure it's not like an advanced auror thing."

"Well what are the extra classes in?"

"Advanced Surveying and Identification." Len replied.

"Great . . . Mapping." Maia sighed.

"Strategic Planning." Len continued.

"Yuck! Weekly chess games." Maia made a face. "But then you are sgood at that."

"Emergency Medical Treatment/Identification." Len paused, looking to Maia, waiting for her commentary this time.

"Ewww . . . You're going to be treating firsties running noses." Maia teased. Len started to laugh.

She settled into a smile, before telling Maia about the last class she had no idea of what is was. "Olculmancy." Len finished.

"Now that ones cool!" Maia replied excited. "I read about it in some of dad's books. It's blocking off your mind. I was always upset that it wasn't taught, here."

"Glad you approve." Len flopped down on Maia's bed. Len's was covered in books and parchment already.

"Len, that's seriously cool!" Maia continued. "I heard that you can learn to block Virtus 1."

"Okay, but apart from that, they all sound . . . boring." Len replied. "Besides, I'm more interested in my herbology work than that other stuff."

"Well, Len." Maia moved to sit beside her and whispered. "Being a WHISPER recruit might help you get into St. Mungo internship with Stonehenge University."

"Yeah, but what else will they want of me. That is what has me worried." Len confessed. "I'd better head to the garden. I'll likely be in late."

"Alright. No worries then." Maia said brightly. "I'll start the search if you're not in by breakfast."

"I get lost once, and you never let me forget it."

"I'll be in the library until curfew. If you're back early."

Len assisted Prof Sprout in planting many sprouts of Yarrow. Each had different soil. Over the course of the year, they would try different soil, fertilizers, light, and moisture. The end was to grow an untainted specimen of Yarrow.

Yarrow encouraged healing, but was toxic in any large dose or if taken repeatedly. As it was known to pick up certain characteristics from growing conditions the aim was to find a clean way to grow it. This would allow yarrow to be available form ore extensive use in the medical community.

Len was to check on the crop every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She headed back to the castle after the planting, covered in Dragon dung, Sprout's fertilizer of choice.

Len walked in and was at the stairs when she was set upon by a Prefect. "You're out after curfew." He snapped.

Len turned around slowly. Seeing Remus standing there, she smiled and tried not to laugh. "Talk to Prof. Sprout about it. I'd hug you but I'm covered in . . . fertilizer."

"How did it go?" He chuckled. They started to walk toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"Pretty good, I think." Len yawned. "Remus? Would you take an opportunity, if no one would tell you what it involved?"

"Len, in life you never know what to expect. I took the opportunity to come here, although I didn't really know what to expect. It was the best choice I ever made." Remus replied. "Have you ever thought that this opportunity was presented to you because the universe is trying to tell you something?"

"If the universe likes to point us the right way. Explain why . . ." Len stopped and looked at him.

He shrugged. "Maybe, I just don't know yet. Or maybe it's just a lot of bull." Len laughed. "Len, I can't tell you what to do. I don't know what I'd do. Just know that whatever you decide, we're all here for you."

"Thanks." Len smiled. "I still don't know what I'm going to do. But I feel better."

"Night lady." Remus smiled. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Len took a long shower thinking about things. Deciding to ask her questions about this . . . agency, before deciding,

Thursday afternoon, Lenore was grated the meeting with Prof Dumbledore, she'd requested to ask her questions regarding her pending decision.

"Sorry for the delay. Have you reached a decision?" Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her.

"Almost. I was hoping to have a few things clarified first. "Len replied. She felt much more sure of herself than in their last meeting, but still very much out of her element.

"I will endeavour to try, but do recall it is a secret society." His eyes twinkled in delight.

"Well sir, from the extra classes I gather it has something to do with planning." Len noted Dumbledore's delight. "But what?"

"That would depend on what's needed." He smiled kindly at her.

Len mental rolled her eyes. _Well that was enlightening_. she thought. _Alright, different tactic_.

"Sir, I don't want to be an auror. Under any name. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Len, do you want to help people?"

"Yes." Len answered simply without hesitation. "But I'm a lover, not a fighter." Len told him seriously. "I'd rather help by fixing people."

"Lenore your compassion is a great gift." Dumbledore said pointedly. His voice was soft and kind like a father. "Do not forget that." He paused. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"Several." Len sighed. "I do hate jumping in without any hint of what I'm getting into. However it seems none are being answered. "He waited patiently.

"That is the trouble, with secret societies." His eyes twinkled. "They must remain secret."

"Are you implying, that I won't be allowed to discuss any of this with my friends?" Len looked frightened at that thought.

"Would that be a deal breaker?"

"Yes! I'd never be able to not tell them." Len shook her head. "I tell Maia everything. I couldn't lie to her. Besides I like to bounce ideas off her."

"Lenore," His eyes twinkled, as he looked at her. "That is something you will have to decide." He looked at her a moment. "You have a lot to think about. Let us meet tomorrow at say 7 in the evening. I should expect a decision then."

Len left, knowing that her time was up. She thanked him for his time, but left felling more confused and uncertain than before. Len headed to the library. She knew that were her friends would likely be as there was still a good 3 hours until curfew.

"Any progress?" Len asked, sitting between Maia and Sirius. She leaned over to kiss Sirius, hello. "Where would you like me to start?"

Sirius smiled broadly and whispered in her ear. "I have a few ideas."

Len giggled "I was taking to Maia."

"Here, look these up would you?" Maia replied barely looking up from her review of material. "Take him with you. He keeps jarring me, from my reading. Maybe you can get him to help."

"Fat chance." Sirius replied as he followed Len into the stacks. Laughing softly Len shook her head. Sirius hugged her, smiling. "Alone at last."

"Sorry Sirius. I . . . I've had a lot of stuff to set up and get sorted out." Len apologized looking shyly at him. "I promise I'll be a better girlfriend. Forgive me?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Absolutely nothing to forgive. I want you to be happy and I understand you've got a lot to set."

Len hugged him. Her voice was lost. Taking advantage of the situation, Sirius didn't' say a word for a moment. Then kissed her passionately.

"About time!" James called. He stood at the end of the row, smiling at them. "I'll give Maia some excuse for you. You take her out and snog." James laughed. Len blushed furiously, and tried to hide. Sirius was not about to let her go, he held on tight.

"That sounds like a great idea." Sirius announced. "Len could use a break."

"I just got here. Besides we were supposed to be researching." Len interjected quietly, still blushing.

"And just what kind of _research_ is that?" James laughed.

"I like James's idea better. It's more fun." Sirius said. "And you've been working very hard. Especially for our first week back."

"But remember, I'm Ravenclaw. Research **IS **fun." Len teased. Sirius made a mock feint. James caught him easily.

"Ravenclaw girls." They laughed. Len smiled and pulled Sirius back to his feet.

"Give me an hour of research. I'll give you an hour of play." Len smiled at Sirius. "Deal?"

"I like the sounds of that deal." Sirius grinned, willingly following her.

"Me too!" James teased. "Think Lily will go for it?" Len shook her head laughing.

"You'll have to ask her." Sirius smiled. "But, I have to go do some 'research'." James laughed at the tone Sirius used. "Shhh, you!" Sirius ordered. "I'm 'researching'."

Exactly an hour later, Sirius was pulling Len out of the library. Len giggled and waved farewell, not even pretending to resist. Sirius had kept his side, so Len saw no reason not to keep hers. Sirius' hour turned out to be closer to two, but Len didn't really mind. She was having a good time, and for the first time that week, she was able to forget that she had a decision to make.

That night, after Len made it back to her room, she found that she could not sleep. She stared up at her canopy for what seemed to be hours before she gave up. Realizing that sleep was not going to come tonight, she grabbed some parchment and one of the books Maia had taken from the library.

Len had finished the book by dawn. She sighed. Len was still no closer to her decision, nor to the problem of becoming an animagi. Len opened her curtains in hopes of catching Maia before class.

Len greeted the other 3 girls, who shared the dorm room. As they got ready for their day, they chatted about nothing important. Maia as typical, slept in. Part of Len was jealous that she had not done so yet this year. Len knew well that Maia would likely not rise until the other girls left, that were their normal way.

"Up two mornings in a row, in one week?" Cindy giggled. "Careful Lenore, or you may start a dangerous president for yourself."

"Not likely." Len scoffed the idea. "Just getting all my early mornings out of the way now." The other 3 girls giggled. They waved as they headed down for breakfast. Len shook her head amused. She waited for Maia. Several minutes later, Maia rose from bed.

"About time. I need to talk to you." Len insisted. Len reviewed what she had read during the night. "It stayed mainly to what one might change into. Although it was revealing."

"Oh really." Maia looked over interested. "How can you tell?"

"Well, last night I wrote up a questionnaire. Then did up 7 copies for us." Len told her. Maia suddenly scowled.

"What are you avoiding?" Maia asked suddenly. Len looked over at her innocently. Maia gave her a knowing look.

"Maia, what makes you think that?" Len tried again. To which she just received a scowl. "Fine, I was just thinking. What would you do if you were told to keep secretes?"

"From everyone?" Maia asked, Len nodded yes. Maia thought a moment. "Hmmm . . . I keep your confidence all the time. Why is it so bothersome?"

Len shrugged, that was not exactly what she had meant but did not want to tell Maia that. "So you want to take the quiz? I'll grade them tonight."

"Len, when did you plan to sleep honey?' Maia teased. Noticing Len's tired appearance.

"When I'm dead. I have too much to do right now." Len protested. "Too much to think about."

"Well let's go down to the hall find our boys, and present them with this questionnaire." Maia replied. Having finished twisting her hair up in an elaborate manner, whole looking graceful and elegant and wild. Unfortunately they missed the Marauders, and had to head directly to class.

Len sat board in transfiguration, fighting off sleep. They were paired with slithering. Len's stomach lurched every time Malfoy leered at Maia. Maia did her damnedest to ignore him. Malfoy hated to be ignored for any reason. He kept forcing Maia to pay attention to him, by casting spells and through acts that drew much attention during class.

He's being ridiculous Maia wrote in her notes. Even firsties have more sense than him. Len rolled her eyes at Malfoy, who had just transfigured his neighbour into a squid and back before McGonagall noticed.

Oh yeah. Almost makes you wish we were back in potions with them. Len replied. Least there they ignored us.

Have you made your decision yet? Maia inquired. Len shrugged and shook her head no.

Len could not help but notice that Severus was also trying to ignore her. Len was hurt but acknowledged that was his right. She had explained her side and if he was going to be a big idiot and continue to be angry, well at least she tried.

Maia and Len hurries off to lunch. They had conspires with the Marauders and Lily to meet and picnic by the lake today for lunch. They wanted to take advantage of the sunny weather, while it lasted.

Unfortunately, they did not retreat from class fast enough to escape before Malfoy and his thugs caught up to them. "Maia you look lovely. I especially like the way your hair looks like snakes." Malfoy drawled.

He received a very unladylike snort from Maia and, "Sod off."

_Apparently Maia's not on top form today_. Len thought. "The only snakes, I see around here are you." She replied evenly. Len glanced over the lot of them.

"Who asked for your opinion, mudblood?" Malfoy snapped. "I do not remember lowering myself to your level to speak."

Len was tempted to tell Malfoy just how wrong he was. This time Maia jumped in to the rescue. "If you are trying to get my attention, insulting my friend is not a good start." She smiled sweetly at him. "After all, you just showed yourself to be a narrow minded, stuck-up little pure-blood drown. Why would I waste my time on you?"

"Maia, you should really rethink who you call friend." Lucius replied smoothly. "After what her mother did. You really should keep you boyfriend on a tight leash."

Both girls were furious at him. However refusing to let him win. "Speaking of boyfriends, ours are waiting for us for lunch." Maia smiled unconcerned. Then glanced over his shoulder to the group of 'loyal' retainers behind him, which included Snape, Crabbe and Goyal. "It appears your boyfriends are also getting impatient."

Maia and Len left. There heads high as they walked out of sight of the Slytherins. They sighed in relief as the sun hit their faces as they entered the yard. The walked to the edge of the lake where they were greeted warmly by the Marauders and Lily.

The bright sun gently made it ideal picnic weather. The grass of the castle's yard was still lush and thick from summer. Even the Dark Forest seemed to welcome them back, as the birds and sprites could be heard singing along the edges.

Len told them about the quiz she had compiled the night before. Suggesting that they take it now. This would make collection easier, she argued, as well as giving her the weekend to analyse them.

"But Len, what if someone see us." Sirius protested. Noticing a few other students had come outside onto the grounds after finishing lunch.

"Please. No one knows what it's about." Len said off handedly.

"It could be one of those 'test your relationship' quizzes in Muggle magazines all the time." Lily said. "Where you try to see who you're most compatible with."

They all looked at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and shrugged. "What? You think you're my **only** friends. 'Chel and Tory have been nagging me for ages to get you lot to take one. I think they fancy you." Lily giggled looking at James. Michelle and Victoria were two other 6th year Gryffindors, who had obvious infatuation with Sirius and James.

Len slipped closer to Sirius possessively. "Or not." Len said with a spark in her eyes. "Who cares, if they see. Like anyone bothers you. If they're bold enough to ask, just tell them you were planning another prank."

Sirius hugged Len, incredibly pleased that she had become so possessive. He looked to James. "You mean defile the sacred art of pranking?" the other Marauders gasp. "I'm sorry, I think not."

"Besides, if we admitted to planning," James teased. "Then they would know it's not true, and that we're up to something." Len puzzled over a moment at the contradiction in that statement.

"Let's just use Lily's cover story." Remus continued, he noticed that the girls were getting agitated and suspicious. "Then anyone curious will think were panning pranks."

The girls looked at each other confused a moment, as if trying to follow the Marauders logic. Together the three of them shrugged. Len handed out the questionnaire to each of them. It was Remus' turn to look confused.

"Ummm . . . Why do I need one?" He asked quietly.

"2 reasons." Len smiled looking up from her quiz. "Appearances and I didn't want you to feel left out." He smiled at her. Len then recalled what Malfoy had said. Maia was close to her, so Len wrote: What do you think gag meant by that leash comment?

It was several minutes before Maia replied, Probable just that's what he likes.

"Gross!" Len burst out causing the others to look at her. She blushed. Maia giggled. "Sorry, a cold bug just crawled up my shirt."

Maia broke into a laugh. Sirius whispered an offer to get the bug out. The others just looked baffled and shook their heads. "I think we missed something." James said to the Marauders and Len and Maia were caught in debilitating fits of laughter for the next 10 minutes.

All the quizzes were done before afternoon classes resumed. Len collected them, telling the others that she would have the results by Monday.

"Are you both going to be on the pep squad again?" Lily asked.

"Definitely!" Maia replied. She hugged Remus, then gave him her 'cute innocent' look. "But I'll cheer for you, unless you're playing our team."

"That's good to hear." He smiled adoringly at her. "Will you change your uniform to Gryffindor colours?" He teased.

Maia gave a look of deep thought. "Oh yeah! It wouldn't do for me to wear Ravenclaw colour's while cheering you on."

They laughed. "Very true. You'd hate to be a traitor or something." Len teased. "Aren't you worried that we'll over shadow the Gryffie-girls?" Sirius smiled at Len's implication of also cheering on the Gryffindor team.

"Not our problem." Maia said dismissively. "So you going to join the squad, or are you too busy?" Her voice was even without a hint of condemnation or judgement.

"I'm in. I already know most of the cheers and moves. I should be fine." Len replied seriously. "Besides, who needs sleep?"

"Len, darling, I don't want you getting sick." Sirius said hugging her close. Then whispered to her. "I might have to make sure you get properly tired, so you sleep." Remus coughed/laughed and turned his attention to Maia.

"Did you hear him?" Len asked cautiously. Looking at Remus, the others looked at him too.

"Just how sensitive** IS** your hearing?" Sirius challenged. Remus gave him an innocent/confused look.


End file.
